Changements !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Suite de "Un aveu qui change tout " ! Mitchie retourne en cours, mais le jour ou sa relation avec Shane s'étale sur les pages people, sa vie change du tout au tout ! Mais quand on à dix-sept ans, et qu'on se cherche encore, comment apprendre à gérer une
1. Chapitre 01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Comme, je vous l'ai promis ! Voilà la suite de ma fic **Un aveu qui change tout** ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Par contre, dans cette fic, on est (presque tout le temps) en POV de Mitchie ! Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Néanmoins, merci pour vos reviews sur l'épilogue de la première partie ! Et naturellement, comme je n'ai pas pu vous le dire par mail interposé Merci à **lucile** (Désolé que mon épilogue ne t'ait pas plut :( ), **S** (Moi aussi j'ai adoré tes reviews ! Comme promis la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras), **Lady Hope** (Et voilà, le prologue de la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras !), et **marion** (Tout d'abord pour tous tes compliments, ils m'ont tous touchés ! J'espère que cette suite, écrite dans un style légèrement différent, te plaira également !)

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

**Chapitre 01**

Trois mois ! Cela faisait trois mois que je suis retournée sur les bancs de l'école. Trois mois, que je n'ai plus vu Caitlyn, ni Tess, mais cette perte m'est moins douloureuse, puisqu'elle m'a presque pourri mon été. Mais si souvenez-vous, elle avait tout fait pour que Shane s'éloigne de moi ! Enfin, sans me tromper, je peux assurer qu'elle s'est plantée puisque je sors avec depuis la fin de l'été. D'ailleurs, ce week-end, nous fêterons nos trois mois. On aurait pu le faire aujourd'hui, mais nous sommes mardi, j'ai cours, et lui … Bas sa vie d'artiste à mener ! Il m'avait prévenu que notre relation serait compliquée rien qu'à cause de sa notoriété, mais ça m'importe peu. C'est mon premier vrai copain, je ne sais pas comment agir, et hormis Sierra et Kim, je n'ai personne à qui en parler. Donc, ça m'arrange qu'il ne soit pas présent, au même lycée que moi, par exemple ! Enfin bref, je m'égare. Rien qu'à la pensée du week-end qui arrive, j'ai mon non moins célèbre sourire de mille volts ! Vous savez, celui qui a fait craquer Shane ! Enfin, j'imagine, il ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il lui avait plus chez moi, en tout premier. Enfin, si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas mon honnêteté ! Enfin, je verrais pour lui poser la question ! Un jour ! Enfin, si j'y pense ! Pour le moment, faut que je me reprenne, la prof vient de me rappeler à l'ordre ! Non, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si son cours de civilisation est aussi intéressant que la reproduction d'algues marine dans les aquariums d'eau douce ? Et puis entre nous, penser à mon copain est mille fois plus intéressant !

Je soupire doucement. La matinée est presque terminée et mon ventre gargouille depuis une demi-heure. J'y peux rien, je ne me suis pas réveillée à l'heure ce matin, résultat pas le temps de manger ! Mais n'allez pas le dire à maman ! Sinon, je suis bonne pour une leçon de morale sur l'utilité de commencer la journée par un petit déjeuner complet ! Comme si j'avais que ça à penser, tiens ! Enfin, le matin oui ! Si je n'ai pas mangé, j'ai l'air d'un cornichon qu'on aurait sortit de son vinaigre trop tôt ! Mais bon ! Ah LA sonnerie salvatrice ! Enfin, je vais pouvoir manger ! Non parce que, j'ai faim moi quand même rappelons-le !

Je quitte le cours entourée de mes amies et nous nous dirigeons vers le réfectoire. Kim est entrain de nous raconter, la dernière blague qu'elle a faite à son copain ! Faut dire qu'elle est spéciale cette Kim ! Elle adore rire, mais le problème, c'est que les mecs n'ont pas vraiment le même humour qu'elle.

« - Attends t'as fait quoi, je lui demande étonnée.

« - Bas, je lui ai fait croire que j'étais enceinte ! C'était drôle, tu aurais du voir sa tête ! Complètement hors de notre histoire ! On s'embrasse à peine, comment veut-il que je tombe enceinte ? Enfin, il ne le voulait pas ! Vous auriez du le voir ! On était dans sa chambre entrain de regarder un de ses films complètement nul, avec des ovnis partout, et comme je m'ennuyais, je lui ai dit, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Juste pour rigoler ! Mais ça ne l'a pas fait rire ! Il a mis son navet en pause, et il est devenu tout rouge. Il balbutiait des « comment ? Pourquoi ? » A mon avis sa mère ne lui a pas encore dit que les enfants, ça ne vient pas de la cigogne !

« - Et ensuite, s'impatiente Sierra.

Pour ma part, je suis estomaquée ! Comment peut-elle lui claquer ça comme ça ? Sur le ton de la discussion, comme si elle lui annonçait qu'elle allait au ciné avec ses parents au soir ? Enfin, ceci dit, j'aime trop sa façon de faire ! Elle a toujours des idées étranges, pour tester ses copains.

« - Bas, il m'a dit, qu'il fallait prendre rendez-vous avec un médecin pour que j'avorte, parce qu'on était trop jeune, pour avoir un enfant, et qu'il voulait faire le tour du monde avant, enfin je vous passe la liste des raisons idiotes qu'il m'a sortit ! Au bout de deux heures, j'en ai eut marre, je lui dis que c'était une blague ! J'aurais jamais du ! Il est devenu encore plus rouge ! Sauf que ce coup-ci il m'a engueulé comme du poisson pourri ! Voir même pire ! Enfin bref, du coup, je pense le quitter demain ! Toute façon, c'est platonique, et j'ai plus de chance de tomber enceinte de mon ours en peluche ! Lui au moins me fait des câlins !

« - Tu sais un jour, tu vas tomber sur un gars qui va te demander en mariage pour régulariser la situation, et tu seras dans une … Enfin t'y seras, lui dis-je.

Maman n'a jamais toléré les gros mots, ou le langage vulgaire, ce qui explique ma façon de parler, je crois ! Le plus étrange, c'est que ça choque tout le monde ! Shane se moque souvent de moi, quand je bute sur un mot du genre ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dérangeant ? Au contraire, il devrait être content, il a une copine super polie ! Enfin bon, c'est un mec, ils ne sont pas conçus pareil.

« - T'es où Mitchie, demande Kim.

« - A mon avis, dans les bras d'un beau brun, aux yeux noisettes, et la voix … Très agréable pour reprendre ses propres termes !

Je lance un regard mauvais à Sierra, avant de sourire. C'est vrai que j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à penser beaucoup à lui ! En fait, tout le temps, mais vous savez ce que c'est d'être amoureuse !

« - Exact ! Je pensais à ce week-end ! On fête nos trois mois, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui offrir !

Je soupire ! C'est tellement compliqué un garçon ! Et puis, il a déjà tellement tout, comment je pourrais trouver quelque chose qu'il n'a pas ?

« - Offre-lui ton corps, me suggère Kim d'un ton badin, ou une boite de capote, il fera le lien tout seul !

Je la regarde, partagée entre l'amusement, et la gêne ! Il faut dire qu'avec Shane, on n'est jamais aller trop loin ! Je pourrais même dire, que notre relation est platonique, mais elle me plait ainsi, et il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre ! Ceci dit, je me vois mal demander à Nate des nouvelles sur ce sujet ! Je l'aime bien, il est gentil et tout, mais c'est un mec ! Et son meilleur ami, donc il va forcément lui répéter ! Mandy est ma seule alliée dans la bataille, mais elle ne lui posera pas non plus, je pense ! C'est quand même de son frère dont on parle !

« - Ou un parfum, si tu te sens pas capable, ajoute-t-elle devant mon manque de réponse.

« - Trop commun ! Pas de bijou, il est pas fan ! La musique, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! Les vêtements ? Moyen, je connais même pas sa taille !

« - Raison de plus pour faire de toi, le cadeau ! Au moins, tu pourras pas te tromper sur la marchandise !

« - Et comment, je fais ? Je me colle un nœud rouge dans les cheveux peut-être, je lui demande sarcastique.

« - Ah ! J'en sais rien, je ne me suis jamais offerte pour un anniversaire, je peux pas savoir comment on fait ! Mais demande à Jodie, allumeuse comme elle, il n'y a que le train qui lui soit pas passé dessus ! Toute façon, ça aurait été du gâchis ! Pour le train, bien entendu, ajoute-t-elle l'air de rien.

Il faut que je vous dise ! Jodie est juste derrière nous, et écoute notre conversation depuis le début ! Vous ne la connaissez pas et vous avez de la chance ! Elle est blonde, la silhouette sculpturale, les cheveux de la dernière nuance de blond à la mode, tout comme ses fringues. En fait, hormis son mauvais caractère, très prétentieuse, son fanatisme pour Shane, entre autres, et son goût prononcé pour les ragots, elle n'est pas méchante ! Sauf qu'elle me déteste depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans ce bahut ! Et j'ignore pourquoi ! Mais ça ne me pose pas vraiment de problème en fait ! Parce que je l'ignore ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Kim ! Au contraire, dès qu'elle peut lui lancer des piques, comme présentement, elle ne se gêne pas ! Et voilà, ça recommence ! Avec Sierra, on se fait petite, pas qu'elle nous fasse peur, mais bon on ne se sent que peu concernée par la joute verbale qui s'en suit.

La journée passe lentement, et je rentre chez moi exténuée. La dernière année de lycée, c'est crevant ! Surtout quand on est élève ! Enfin, je vais pas me plaindre. Il y a des enfants dans le monde qui n'ont pas la chance de savoir lire ! Maman est déjà aux fourneaux quand je rentre et une délicieuse odeur de tartiflette flotte dans la maison. Ceci dit, ce soir, elle bosse, et donc ne mangera pas avec nous. Mais c'est pas grave, je pourrais toujours voir avec papa, pour savoir ce que je pourrais offrir à Shane. Bien que je doute qu'il soit de bons conseils.

Je soupire quand je repense à la liste de cadeau que je pouvais offrir ! Il m'a proposé une chemise, une écharpe, il vit en Floride pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'une écharpe, je vous le demande, un parfum, ou un bouquin pour comprendre les filles de mon âge. Comme s'il avait le temps de lire ce genre d'idioties. Enfin, je ne suis pas avancée, et le week-end se rapproche. Me souvenant que j'ai le numéro de sa sœur, je lui envoie un message rapide. _« Salut la belle ! Désolé de te déranger, mais j'aimerais savoir un truc sur ton frère ! Tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce que je pourrais lui offrir pour nos trois mois ? Bisous Mitchie. _» Je m'endors en espérant avoir des nouvelles rapidement. Je m'entends super bien avec Mandy. On a passé un week-end ensemble à la villa, il y a deux mois, et du coup, elle m'aide souvent. Faut dire que bien qu'elle soit plus jeune, elle a plus d'expériences que moi avec les garçons. Mais pas question de lui poser des questions sur ce sujet. Surtout que ça serait parler de son frère et le sujet risque d'être encore plus désagréable que la première visite chez le gynéco !

Finalement, la semaine se termine bien. Bon Jodie a encore cherché à savoir avec qui je sors, mais je me vois mal lui dire « Avec le gars sur qui tu fantasmes chaque nuit ! » Parce que c'est vrai ! On a le droit à un récit détaillé de ses fantasmes chaque midi !

Mercredi, j'ai été faire les magasins pour trouver un cadeau, mais j'ai rien du tout, mais alors rien du tout ! En plus, j'y suis allée avec Kim ! Résultat dès qu'on est passé devant un magasin de lingerie fine, elle s'est écriée qu'un ensemble de sous-vêtements rouges seraient l'idéal. Dois-je préciser qu'elle montrait un ensemble rouge sang, soutien-gorge et string, en dentelle transparent et qu'on était dans une rue bondée ? Enfin, c'est comme ça que j'aime Kim ! Elle a toujours le mot pour me divertir ! Mais j'ai fini par trouver le cadeau idéal, à mes yeux. Et comme on ne le trouve dans aucun magasin, je ne risque pas de lui offrir quelque qu'il a déjà ! Donc finalement, ce n'est pas si mal. Bien que je ne serais pas contre une idée de dernière minute, mais on m'a aussi conseillé, un stylo, ou un agenda ! Encore plus ridicule ! Enfin, nous verrons bien ! Ceci dit, on est vendredi et comme je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi, je retourne avec Kim faire les boutiques. On ne compte même pas acheter, enfin juste un en-cas, mais c'est juste pour rire. Sierra serait bien venue avec nous, mais elle à son cours de mandarin ! En attendant, je vois qu'elle arrive.

Je descends rapidement, prends une veste et nous sortons. C'est bien de vivre en Alabama. L'automne est encore sec et pas très froid. Je la rejoins devant la porte et nous partons pour un après-midi de rigolade.

Nous arrivons dans la zone commerciale, avant quatorze heures, et nous commençons tout de suite, par un magasin de musique. Kim est une vraie passionnée de musique, bien qu'elle joue du piano depuis ses cinq ans, elle rêve de prendre des cours de guitare. Mais ses parents refusent qu'elle arrête le piano. Pour ma part, je lui en aurais bien donné, mais j'ai trop peu de temps en ce moment. Peut-être plus tard, je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais cet été. Nous restons une heure dans le magasin, et elle demande aux vendeurs si on peut jouer quelques minutes, et ils acceptent vu qu'il n'y a pas de clients. Elle s'installe devant un piano droit et commence à du Mozart. Bien trop classique tout ça. Je souris et prenant une guitare, je me lance dans une impro rythmée. Lorsque je termine, je note qu'un groupe de jeune est entré, pendant que je jouais, et Kim ainsi que les deux vendeurs me regardent, et m'applaudissent doucement. Finalement, c'était une mauvaise idée de jouer. Je ressors les joues rouges, et elle m'entraîne dans un magasin de lingerie. Je soupire, sachant tout de suite, que je vais encore être rouge lorsque je sortirais de cette boutique. Elle m'explique qu'elle doit faire quelques achats bientôt, et qu'elle fait du repérage. Je hoche la tête commence à me balader dans les rayons. Il y a bien deux ou trois modèles qui me plaisent particulièrement, mais je n'ose pas les acheter. Je pourrais, mais j'hésite ! Pourtant, je sors quand même le modèle ! Il est noir et très sobre. Tout en dentelle, le soutien-gorge n'a qu'un petit nœud rose, et un fin ruban de la même couleur dessine le haut du vêtement. Le bas est du même genre. Un boxer tout en dentelle noire, avec un nœud rose au milieu.

« - A mon avis, ça plaira à ton copain ! Remarque ça aussi !

Je me tourne vers Kim et manque de m'étrangler. Elle vient de me sortir une guêpière rouge ou le décolleté est garni d'un petit duvet de plumes noires. Devant mon manque de réaction, elle ajoute l'air de rien.

« - Oui bon faut imaginer avec un mini string noir ou rouge, et des bas assortit ! Superbe ! A mon avis, tu fais mouche !

« - Vulgaire aurait été le mot que j'aurais employé mais bon ! J'ai une idée ! Tu l'achètes, avec les accessoires que t'as cité et tu l'essayes sur ton copain !

« - Impossible, je l'ai largué mardi soir !

Je soupire et reporte mon attention sur l'ensemble que j'ai dans les mains. Il me plait vraiment le pire, mais j'ai promis à ma mère de ne pas faire de dépenses inutiles. Je suis sur le point de le reposer, puis je décide de l'acheter. Je le mettrais samedi soir. A défaut que Shane ne me voit ainsi, ça me fera me sentir en confiance. Je passe en caisse et je ris lorsque mon amie arrive avec des gaines très larges et d'une couleur peau affreuse.

« - Ma grand-mère, dit-elle pour seule explication. Enfin, quand on y réfléchit bien, elles ressemblent à peu à un shorty, non ?

« - Ouais, mais d'un autre âge !

Nous payons et nous ressortons. La journée continue ainsi entre rire et confidences. Nous avons fait plusieurs disquaires, des boutiques de vêtements, de musiques, de maquillages et Kim est même allée se refaire ses sourcils. Lorsque je rentre chez moi, je montre à ma mère mon dernier achat. Réflexe stupide mais tant pis ! Elle aussi le trouve mignon, et je ris presque quand je lui parle de la fameuse guêpière. Je la vois partagée entre le comique de la situation, et le fait que sa fille grandit et qu'elle aimerait se sentir plus femme. Cependant, elle choisit de me rejoindre dans mon hilarité, et je l'aide au repas dès que j'ai monté mon achat dans ma chambre. J'aurais aimé travailler un peu ma musique mais tant pis, je le ferais demain, après mes devoirs.

---

Voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! J'espère que ça vous plait ! Oui, je sais, c'est court, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, le prochain sera plus long (d'environs quatre pages) !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	2. Chapitre 02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et merci pour tous vos commentaires. Un énorme merci à **–S-SERENA**, **lucile** (j'espère que ça te plaira), **chris87**, **DD-Love-HP**, **S** (Tu n'aimes pas Kim ? Pourtant, promis, elle est très attachante et très gentille mdr J'espère que tu changeras d'avis sur elle), **Lady Hope** (J'espère que ça te plaira), et **saya330**. Bonne lecture à vous !

**Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! Mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

**Chapitre 02**

Samedi soir arrive enfin ! Il était temps, je n'ai jamais vu une journée être aussi longue ! Shane m'a prévu une surprise mais du coup, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi sera faite la soirée ! Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle sera parfaite ! J'entends une voiture se garer dans l'allée, mais papa veut lui parler avant. Je l'ai prévenu que la discussion n'allait sûrement pas être agréable, mais que voulez-vous ! C'est mon premier copain, et je suis sa seule fille, alors il se sent obliger de protéger ma pureté, comme il m'a dit. Pauvre Shane ! Je sens qu'il va y avoir un gros blanc dans la voiture ! J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre ! Maman lui dit bonjour, et je descends le rejoindre. J'ai longuement hésité entre le laisser seul pour cette épreuve, qui sera très embarrassante, et être avec lui. Finalement, je pense qu'il faut que j'y assiste ! Arrivée en bas, on se regarde, et maman prétexte un truc à faire pour nous laisser seuls. Il faut dire que je suis toujours gênée de l'embrasser devant mes parents, c'est ridicule, je sais, mais c'est ainsi ! Enfin bref, on s'embrasse doucement, je lui prends la main et après avoir soupiré longuement, nous rejoignons mon père dans le salon. Il lui serre son autre main de libre, et s'enquit de ses nouvelles, tout en lui proposant de s'asseoir. Pour ma part, je ne dis rien. Je reste à ses côtés, quoiqu'il arrive ! Mon père fronce les sourcils, et je devine qu'il s'attendait que je fuis cette conversation, mais que voulez-vous, depuis cet été, j'ai beaucoup mûrie ! Bon en fait, j'avoue, j'espère que ma présence l'obligera à ne pas lui faire la morale !

« - Alors Shane, où as-tu décidé de passer la soirée avec ma fille ?

« - Et bien, je voulais aller dans un restaurant, mais Nate, m'a dit qu'on risquait d'être dérangé par mes fans, alors du coup, on passe la soirée chez moi, dit-il avec un aplomb que je n'aurais pas cru.

« - Chez vous ? Vous ne serez pas seuls quand même ?

Dois-je préciser que je me suis posée la même question ? Sauf que je n'attends peut-être pas la même réponse !

« - Nate sort avec ma petite sœur, monsieur, je sais ce que vous comptez me dire, pour l'avoir dit à mon meilleur ami, ce soir même ! Rassurez-vous, je respecte trop Mitchie pour faire quoi que ce soit qui ne serait pas longuement réfléchi ! Et je n'ai pas encore réfléchi si loin !

Mon père est sans voix, et moi aussi sur le coup. Finalement, il est rassuré et nous pouvons partir. Maman félicite Shane pour son discours et nous souhaite une bonne soirée. Avant que je passe la porte, elle me dit :

« - Tu les as ?

Sachant de quoi elle parle, je hoche la tête en rougissant légèrement et nous sortons. Depuis tout à l'heure, ma main n'a pas lâché la sienne. Le chauffeur nous ouvre la porte, et il me laisse passer avant d'entrer à ma suite. Tout le long du trajet, nous restons silencieux quand je repense à un truc.

« - Mais attends ! Tu as menti à mon père, tu habites en Floride, c'est impossible qu'on passe la soirée chez toi, je me trompe ?

« - Non, en effet, tu as tout juste, mais mes parents ont maison de vacances dans le coin, alors je n'ai pas vraiment menti !

« - En effet, en effet ! Enfin, heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que tu vis en Floride sinon je ne serais pas avec toi, là ! … En tout cas, félicitation ! T'as réussi à endormir la vigilance de mon père, pour ne pas lui dire si nous serions seuls !

« - C'est clair ! J'ai été plutôt bon, sur ce coup, mais qu'il se rassure, bien que nous serons effectivement seuls, j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure ! Je compte prendre mon temps dans cette histoire, et puis soyons réalistes, on se voit tellement peu pour le moment …

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens mais je comprends bien la suite. Et je suis d'accord ! Si on arrive à se voir deux fois par mois, c'est déjà bien, comment voulez-vous qu'on approfondisse notre relation dans ces conditions ? De toute façon, je ne suis pas prête à aller plus loin. Mais je me garde bien de lui dire ! En fait, notre relation est très bien ainsi pour le moment, et puis, je n'ai que dix-sept ans, j'ai encore le temps non ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir demain ! Bon si, personne ne sait de quoi demain est fait, mais même si nous n'avons aucune relation sexuelle, pour le moment, les instants qu'on passe ensemble sont tellement intenses, que je ne leur dirais au revoir pour rien au monde. Surtout pas pour une relation plus poussée. Une main passe devant mes yeux.

« - A quoi songeais-tu, pour rougir comme ça, me demande-t-il alors que la voiture s'arrête.

« - Euh … On est arrivés ?

Je sais, je change de conversation mais je me vois pas lui dire que je pensais à ce que ressemblerait notre couple si on passait à l'étape suivante, non ?

« - Oui, sinon le moteur tournerait toujours, dit-il en riant. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu !

Mince ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ? Pourquoi, Kim n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin d'elle ? Quoiqu'elle aurait été capable de lui parler de la fameuse guêpière !

« - Rien, je pensais à une conversation que j'ai entendue jeudi à la table voisine, pendant le déjeuner. J'ai une camarade de classe qui fait des rêves très … intense sur toi !

« - Je vois ! C'est pas la seule, dit-il en sortant de la voiture. Mais, il n'y a que tes rêves qui m'intéressent !

« - Ils sont loin d'être aussi intéressants, explicites et souples, dis-je en me souvenant d'un qui m'avait marqué.

Il fallait être champion de gym pour y arriver et encore ! Enfin, c'est peut-être moi qui suis trop coincée, mais il m'aurait fait rougir, à sa place !

« - Comparé à ceux d'une nana que je ne risque pas de rencontrer ? Si les tiens sont plus intéressants ! Alors dis-moi, tu rêves de moi ?

Nous rentrons à ce moment dans une petite maison, très accueillante, et je me perds dans la contemplation de la décoration, pour éviter de répondre à sa question. Evidemment que je rêve de lui, voyons, mais de là à lui raconter de quoi mes songes nocturnes sont fait, il y a une marge. Bon je m'en souviens plus, mais maman m'a dit que dimanche dernier, j'ai soupiré son prénom en souriant. Je me souviens pas de quoi je rêvais mais à mon avis, on n'était pas à une fête foraine !

« - C'est vachement beau ici, j'adore !

« - Merci dit-il, je transmettrais le compliment à maman ! C'est elle qui a tout décoré, sauf pour les sculptures, là, c'est Mandy ! Elle en fait chaque été que nous passons ici !

Et bien, elles ont du goût. C'est très agréable et on se sent tout de suite à l'aise. Bon, je décrirais bien mais je préfère rester concentrer sur mon copain. Il me regarde d'une drôle de façon et je me demande un instant si j'ai pas dit ou fait une bêtise. Soudain, il secoue la tête et tout en souriant, me propose d'aller au salon. Les rideaux sont tirés et une douce ambiance feutrée y règne. C'est d'un romantique à faire pleurer Juliette mais, je m'en plaindrais pas. C'est trop mignon. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé et je me rapproche de lui. La maison est plongée dans un silence apaisant que je ne stopperais pour rien au monde.

« - Tu ne m'as pas répondu, constate-t-il au bout d'un moment. A quoi rêves-tu ?

Je soupire bruyamment et décide de lui dire la vérité. Enfin presque, mais bon.

« - Je ne sais pas ! La plupart du temps, je me réveille sans aucun souvenir de ma nuit ! Et toi à quoi rêves-tu ?

« - A toi, souvent ! Selon Nate et Jason qui me charrient toute la journée si j'ai le malheur de t'appeler dans mon sommeil !

« - Tu m'appelles ? C'est drôle, je ne t'ai jamais entendue ! Sinon, je serais venue, dis-je en souriant.

« - Je tâcherais d'appeler plus fort, la prochaine fois, rit-il avant de reprendre sérieusement. Mais c'est vrai que tu me manques ! J'aimerais tant retourner trois mois en arrière ! Je pouvais te voir tous les jours ! Notre relation, bien que plus qu'agréable, me fait mal ! Te savoir, tout le temps si loin de moi !

Je ne réponds rien ! Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Que pour moi, c'est mille fois pire ? Savoir qu'un million de filles se jettent sur lui à chaque concert, me fait mal dormir ! Qu'imaginer un jour le voir une autre fille dans les bras me fait faire des cauchemars. Non, rien de tout ça ! Je ne peux pas lui dire à quoi point la jalousie me consume, lorsqu'il est loin de moi ! A la place de tous ces mots, je me penche sur lui et l'embrasse doucement. Il me répond et je noue mes bras à son cou, alors que ses mains se posent doucement sur ma taille, tel deux papillons sur une fleur. J'aimerais lui dire à quel point, je l'aime, et que cette situation me rend folle ! Je voudrais crier mon amour au monde, leur montrer que l'amour est plus fort que tout, mais je n'en ai pas le droit ! Pour pouvoir vivre normalement, je dois cacher, le prénom qui fait battre mon cœur ! Seul Sierra sait qui il est vraiment. Je n'ai pas encore dit à Kim qui c'était mais je ne la connais que depuis le début de l'année. Je soupire lorsque ses mains se déplacent sur mes hanches. Être dans ses bras me semble si naturel que j'oublie mes réticences et commence à caresser délicatement sa nuque. Seulement, il s'éloigne doucement, et chuchote :

« - Je ne crois pas que ce soit raisonnable Mitchie !

« - Pourquoi ?

Je m'interroge ! Je n'ai rien fait de spécial pourtant ? Juste caresser sa nuque du bout des doigts !

« - Tu ignores les sensations que tu me fais ressentir ! Mon cou est très très sensible, me dit-il sérieusement.

Je hoche la tête, comprenant parfaitement de quoi il parle ! Et pour cause ! C'est la même chose quand ses mains caressent mes hanches. Enfin, je me comprends ! Disons que la dernière fois, ses doigts sont passés sous mon débardeur, et j'ai eu des frissons tout le long de ma colonne. Et c'est moi qui aie stoppé notre câlin ! Je commence à m'éloigner, sauf qu'il me rattrape et me cale contre lui. Il embrasse mon cou très tendrement, et me demande si j'ai faim. Je serais tentée de dire non, mais j'ai réellement faim. Surtout que je ne peux pas lui mentir, puisque mon estomac grogne au même moment, cassant _légèrement_ l'effet romantique du moment ! Je suis gênée, et mes joues rougissent mais lui rigole doucement contre ma peau. Finalement, nous nous levons et il passe derrière moi. Ses mains sur ma taille, il me guide doucement jusqu'à la cuisine, et nous cherchons de quoi nous restaurer rapidement. Il faut dire que quand je suis dans ses bras, j'ai pas vraiment envie de les quitter. Je repense au moment ou il m'a retenu contre lui la première fois, contre ma volonté.

_Flash-back_

_Comme elle était relativement proche de lui, il sourit. Plaçant le dessus de ses chaussures, sur la taille de la jeune femme, et l'attira d'un coup. Elle sursauta, quand elle se sentit tirer en avant. Se retrouvant quasiment collé au jeune homme, elle leva la tête, cherchant une réponse à cette soudaine attraction._

_« - Voilà, maintenant, tu es tout près de moi ! Je devrais pouvoir entendre tes pensées, murmura-t-il._

_Elle voulut se dégager, mais il avait anticipé ce détail en croisant ses chevilles dans son dos. Prisonnière, elle soupira puis lui fit face._

_« - Crois-moi à au moment où je te parle, il ne faut mieux pas que tu entendes ce que je pense ! Je pourrais te décevoir !_

_« - Je prends le risque, assura-t-il. Alors à quoi penses-tu ? _

_Elle lui lança un regard amusé, qui ne plut pas vraiment au jeune homme. Il savait qu'elle allait lui sortir une phrase qu'il n'allait pas apprécier._

_« - Je pense que si tu ne m'as pas lâché dans la minute qui suit, tes élèves vont commencer à se demander si tu n'aurais pas envie de sortir avec moi ! _

_« - J'avais raison ! Et toi aussi par la même occasion ! Je n'apprécie pas tes pensées là tout de suite, dit-il en la relâchant. _

_Elle fit un grand pas en arrière afin de n'être plus à portée du jeune homme, et celui-ci descendit de la balustrade lorsqu'il entendit les étudiants arriver._

_Fin du flash-back_

Je rougis malgré moi, et lui rappelle ce souvenir, lorsqu'il me demande pourquoi je rougis devant une tomate. Logique me direz-vous, mais bon ! Nous rions tous les deux du trouble qui nous avaient habité à cet instant.

« - N'empêche si je ne t'avais pris dans mes bras ainsi, entre guillemets, je n'aurais jamais réalisé à quel point, j'avais besoin de toi !

« - Il y a un truc que je demande depuis pas mal de temps ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as … euh … comment dire ? Pourquoi t'es-tu plus rapproché de moi que … de Tess ou Caitlyn ?

« - Bonne question ! Peut-être à cause du jour où tu t'es enduit le visage de farine ! Je ne savais pas qui tu étais, mais tu m'as remis à ma place d'une telle façon que je me suis sentit tout con, dit-il le regard absent. Après, Tess a fait cette remarque à Andy, et je suis intervenu, pas parce que je le devais, mais j'ai entendu ta voix me rappelant à l'ordre, et celle de Brown me disant qu'il y a avait tout un monde qui gravitait autour de moi et que c'était même impressionnant, sourit-il. Et puis après, je t'ai recroisé, enfin c'était la première fois que je te voyais sans farine, et tu m'as parlé comme à une personne normale, sans chercher à me lancer des fleurs ! Je crois que c'est ça qui a tout déclenché ! Ta façon si simple de me parler, de me complimenter et même de sourire, pas pour me plaire, mais parce que tu avais devant toi une personne normale ! Tu ne faisais pas de chichi quand tu étais avec moi !

« - C'est donc ma simplicité qui t'as plut ! Me voilà rassurée, je pensais que c'était mon honnêteté !

Je souris à mon tour, et ris doucement, quand l'information arrive à son cerveau. Il s'arrête net et me regarde choqué, puis rigole. Je devrais m'en vexer mais après tout, il a raison. Je n'ai pas été la plus honnête lors de ces vacances ! Je suis au même niveau que Tess, enfin juste moins menteuse qu'elle ! Nous mangeons rapidement puis, il me parle de son groupe. Ils vont bientôt sortir un nouveau single. Le style est tout autre, et ils appréhendent la réaction de la presse.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont adorer ! Vous êtes géniaux tous les trois et vous avez une force que les autres groupes de rock n'ont pas !

Nous étions revenus sur le canapé, et tout en parlant, je me rapproche de lui. J'hésite une seconde, puis je me lance. M'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, je reprends.

« - Vous êtes amis, avant d'être un groupe ! La plupart du temps, les groupes sont formés après des castings ! Vous, vous vous êtes trouvés avant, et c'est _ça_ votre truc en plus ! Vous vivez ensembles, Nate sort avec ta sœur, et il faudrait songer à caser Jason, mais bon, vous avez fait vos classes à Camp Rock en même temps ! Vous êtes attachés les uns aux autres, et du moment que vous ne perdez pas ce lien des yeux, vous ne décevrez jamais votre public ! Et quand bien même la presse n'aime pas le style, plus personnel, des _Tous Pour Un_ ! Votre maison de disque adore ! Elle paiera les journalistes pour qu'ils disent du bien de vous et hop, le tour sera joué !

Je claque des doigts en disant ça, sachant très bien que même si ça se fait, paraît-il dans le métier, jamais les garçons n'accepteraient. Il sourit et pose ses mains sur mes hanches.

« - T'as raison ma belle ! Je ne vais pas laisser des journalistes gâcher ça ! Tout comme je ne vais pas gâcher ce moment ! On est tous les deux ensembles et seuls depuis presqu'un mois, et je refuse qu'on passe notre temps à parler de mes petits problèmes de superstar, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

« - Tes petits problèmes de superstar ne m'ennuient pas du tout et tu le sais, cela dit …

Je ne peux terminer ma phrase, puisqu'il m'embrasse. C'est doux et tendre. Exactement le genre de baiser, auquel j'ai droit depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Le reste de la soirée se déroule ainsi, entre câlin, baisers, et discussions inutiles, mais peu importe. Tout ce qui compte à cet instant, c'est d'être dans ses bras. Je sais que rien ne peut m'arriver !

Vers minuit, nous reprenons la route, et j'arrive sous les coups de deux heures du matin. En logique, je n'ai pas droit de rentrer après minuit, mais j'avais trouvé un moyen d'augmenter mon couvre-feu. J'avais promis à ma mère de ne pas sortir le soir et de cumuler les deux, résultat j'ai une bonne demi-heure d'avance. Comme nous sommes à l'arrêt, je me détache et l'embrasse. C'est plus fort que moi. Je sais que nous nous ne reverrons pas avant deux semaines au moins. Quinze jours sans lui ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité ! C'est pour ça que je suis plus passionnée dans ce baiser. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille et m'attire sur lui. Assise à califourchon sur mon copain, je passe mes mains autour de son cou, et malgré moi et ses révélations, je commence à caresser doucement cette zone. Il émet un drôle de son, entre le grognement et le gémissement, mais ne s'éloigne pas. Au contraire, il me rapproche de lui et glisse doucement une de ses mains sous ma tunique. Sa main est douce et hésitante, et pourtant, je ressens, de nouveau, les frissons parcourir mon épine dorsale. Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de m'écarter, bien que ce soit le plus sage à faire. Sa bouche quitte la mienne et parcourt ma mâchoire et mon cou. Je penche la tête pour lui laisser l'accès, et je le sens qui remonte doucement vers mon oreille. Quand il me parle, sa voix est rauque :

« - Mitchie, il faut vraiment qu'on arrête !

C'est à mon tour de grogner.

« - Je sais ! Sauf que j'ai pas envie ! Rien que savoir que je ne te vois pas avant la fin de la semaine prochaine …

Je m'écarte de lui, sans rompre le contact de sa main sur ma peau, et je le regarde. Il a les yeux plus foncés que d'habitude. Serait-ce du désir que j'y lis ? Il me désirerait moi ? J'ai du mal à y croire, et pourtant ! Nous sommes seuls dans la limousine. Je soupire, et me penche à son oreille :

« - T'as raison ! Je vais même rentrer avant de changer d'avis ! Et puis, ce ne serait pas raisonnable, nous n'avons pas encore réfléchi, longuement à aller plus loin, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Exact, souffle-t-il. Cela dit, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes ! Au contraire, je veux que tu restes avec moi, toute la nuit, et tout demain ! Que tu ne partes jamais en fait !

C'est moi ou il fait chaud d'un coup ? Faudrait penser à mettre le chauffage ! Enfin la climatisation dans cette voiture ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire après une déclaration pareille, alors je l'embrasse. Ce baiser est beaucoup plus doux que le précédent, remplie d'une tendresse nouvelle. J'arrête mes caresses dans son cou, et sa main s'écarte de ma peau. Machinalement, je passe une main dans mes cheveux puis dans les siens, et nous sortons. Il me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, quand je me souviens de son cadeau. Je ne lui ai pas offert du coup. Soupirant, je sors de mon sac le cd et lui tend.

« - Tiens, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je savais pas quoi t'offrir pour nos trois mois ! Et comme c'était soit ça, soit une écharpe …

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Il m'embrasse doucement, et me demande ce que c'est. Les joues rouges, je lui avoue que j'ai composé une chanson, en pensant à lui. Il a un léger sourire, puis il me tend une petite boite en velours noir. Je fronce les sourcils en la prenant.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« - Ouvre, dit-il énigmatique avec ce sourire si fier.

Je m'exécute et je retins un cri de surprise, lorsque la boite laisse apparaître un bracelet tout fin, et simple. Exactement comme ceux que j'aime. Je lui souris et lui demande de me l'attacher. Il obéit, et une fois fait, je ferme la boite et l'embrasse doucement. Mon portable vibre et je sais que je dois rentrer. Je lui dis, il fait la moue deux secondes, puis sourit. Il embrasse ma main et me souhaite de passer deux bonnes semaines. Je le regarde monter dans la voiture et lui fait signe. Lorsque la limousine n'est plus en vue, je rentre et danse jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me change rapidement et me couche. J'ai sommeil d'un coup !

Je me réveille aux alentours de midi, et dès que mon regard accroche le bracelet, je souris. Je sors de ma chambre et arrive dans la cuisine tout en m'attachant les cheveux en une queue haute. Je salue gaiement mes parents et nous nous installons dans le jardin pour que je déjeune pendant qu'ils mangent. La journée passe tranquillement, entre ma musique et mes moments d'apathie où je ne fais que penser encore et encore à hier, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Maman a tout de suite remarqué mon bracelet ce matin, et je lui ai avoué d'où il venait.

Allongée sur mon lit, en travers, un bras derrière la tête, l'autre sur mon ventre, le regard rivé au plafond, je soupire. Mon portable se met à sonner d'un coup et je me lève. C'est Shane qui me remercie pour la chanson, qu'il connaît déjà par cœur. Je ris doucement, puis retourne jouer, une autre de mes compositions. Quand au soir, je me couche, je soupire. Je n'ai presque rien fait aujourd'hui, mais peu importe. Je m'endors en pensant à mon copain. Plus que quatorze jours !

Malheureusement, je tombe de mon nuage rose, au moment même où j'arrive au lycée. Plusieurs personnes me regardent bizarrement. Je soupire, et vais à mon casier, quand on me colle un magasine sous le nez. Et là, c'est la douche écossaise. Sur la couverture, s'étale une photo de moi, avec Shane devant sa maison de vacances !

---

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Bon, c'est un peu guimauve, mais ça ne change pas de ma précédente fic mdr. Seul le style d'écriture a changé ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	3. Chapitre 03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews mais surtout à **–S-SERENA-**, **Lucile** (J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre), **chris87**, **S** (Euh, qui lui a mis sous le nez ? Bas Jodie, bien sûr :p), **arwen59560**, et **Lady Hope** (Je vais voir pour arranger ça, ou pour en rajouter ! ) Vos commentaires m'ont tous touchés !

**Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

**Chapitre 03**

A peine ai-je vu la couverture que Jodie me fonce dessus !

« - Comment as-tu réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus ? Forcément que mademoiselle refusait de nous dire le nom de son copain ! C'est Shane Gray ! Non mais _Shane Gray_ ! Comment peut-il rester avec toi ? Mais regarde-toi, tu ne ressembles à rien ? Et vu la conversation que j'ai entendu mardi, tu ne couches même pas avec ! Ma pauvre, t'es si innocente ! Il ne restera pas très longtemps avec toi, si tu ne te bouges pas !

Y a pas à dire, cinq minutes avec elle, réussirait à faire douter Cindy Crawford de sa beauté ! Moi, c'est pire, je me sens vraiment minable, mais le pire, ce sont tous ces regards que je croise. Toutes ses filles qui ont l'air d'être complètement d'accord avec elle ! Je soupire, en songeant que ma relation secrète n'a duré que trois mois ! Je dépose mes affaires dans mon casier, et Kim se saute dessus. Attention, quand je dis qu'elle me saute dessus, je ne blague pas. Elle est réellement sur moi ! Enfin sur mon dos, pour être exacte !

« - Alors ma belle, comment s'est passé ton rencard ?

« - T'as pas lu la presse !

Malgré moi, je lui réponds sèchement. Ce n'est pas juste pour elle, mais Jodie est partit, pour le moment.

« - Si ! L'investiture d'Obama fait la une du Times, et la guerre dans le Proche-Orient la page deux, pourquoi cette question ?

« - Je parlais de la presse à scandale ! Il y a sûrement un récit, vu que je suis en première page !

Je suis dégoûtée, profondément dégoûtée mais je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Sierra arrive avec un magasine et je lui demande si je peux le lire. Il faut que je sache ce que le monde sait déjà, histoire d'éviter les boulettes.

« - Faut peut-être pas ! Ils n'ont pas été tendres avec toi, me prévient-elle.

Mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je lis le titre _Le nouveau passe-temps de Shane Gray !_ Et bien, ça commence bien ! Je vais au sommaire et découvre avec horreur qu'il y a tout un dossier sur notre histoire. Je vais à la page quatre et commence par regarder les photos. Une de nous devant sa maison, comme la couverture, une pris par la fenêtre, je suis dans ses bras et on rigole. La suivante, je suis à califourchon sur lui, et je reconnais ce moment, c'est quand je le réconfortais. Une autre, dans la cuisine entrain de rire à nouveau, et enfin la dernière devant chez moi, quand je l'ai embrassé. De mieux en mieux ! Je lis l'article et m'étrangle devant les allusions à notre vie sexuelle, ainsi que la description qui est faite de moi. A les écouter, je suis quasiment une nymphomane groupie qui veut l'avoir dans son lit. Pire de pire, ils terminent l'article en disant que la limousine est restée une demi-heure devant chez moi avant qu'on n'en sorte décoiffés ! Qu'est-ce que je peux regretter d'avoir passer ma main dans nos cheveux à présent ! Tout au long de ma lecture, j'ai sentit Kim lire par-dessus mon épaule. Je referme le magasine, et le rends à ma meilleure ami, le ventre à l'envers.

« - Et bien ! A priori, ton rencard était sympa ! Tu m'avais caché ton côté nympho, dit-elle en riant.

« - Tu sais bizarrement, ça me fait pas rire du tout, je grogne entre mes dents.

« - Bas ! Faut mieux en rire, si tu morfonds dans ton coin, ils vont penser qu'ils ont visés juste ! Shane te connaît, il sait que tu n'es pas comme ça, et il rassurera sa famille, si jamais, ils en viennent à lui dire qu'il faut qu'il te quitte !

« - Pas de danger, sa sœur aussi me connaît ! On est quasiment pareilles !

Je souris en repensant à Mandy, le jour de notre rencontre. C'est aussi le même jour que Shane m'avait embrassé dans les coulisses. Il y a de ça, trois mois et une semaine, pour être exact !

« - Alors dans ce cas, on en rit, et Sierra va me filer le magasine, je meurs d'envie de te dessiner des poils au menton !

Nous rions doucement et mon moral remonte. Elle continue de me divertir et lorsque nous rentrons en cours de civilisation, je chuchote :

« - Décidément, si tu n'existais, il faudrait t'inventer !

« - Oh merci, me répond-t-elle émue en écrasant une larme imaginaire sous son œil. Ce que tu me dis me va droit au cœur ! Et dire que je n'étais pas sûr d'en avoir un, dit-elle d'une voix émue avant de reprendre sérieusement. Au fait, je vous ai pas dit ! Ma cousine a débarqué samedi soir, tout le monde n'a pas passé une charmante soirée, ajoute-t-elle en me regardant, elle m'énervait tellement que je lui ai coupé les cheveux ! Mais elle m'énervait cette peste, avec sa vie _parfaite_, ses cheveux d'une longueur _parfaite_, et son copain tout aussi _parfait_ ! Elle m'a irrité, comme pas permis ! Même Jodie dans ses pires jours, n'a pas réussi un tel exploit !

Elle grogne, et je soupire. Rien que penser à cette … Jodie Summers, j'ai envie de la frapper ! Je comprends pas, parce que je ne suis pas franchement violente ! C'est même l'inverse, mais elle, et ses réflexions de tout à l'heure ! Enfin, bref. Le cours commence et je décide de m'y plonger afin d'oublier les murmures incessants. Toutes les quinze secondes, j'entends soit mon nom, soit celui de Shane dans les conversations, et le style est toujours le même. _Comment une fille comme elle a réussit à l'avoir_ ou alors c'est _Il mérite vraiment mieux qu'elle._ Tout ça est très bon pour ma confiance en moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un vers de terre qui sort avec un papillon ! A la fin du cours, je note que plusieurs élèves sont devant la salle. Et bien, ils ont l'air pressés d'aller en cours ! Je les observe et note qu'ils font la même chose ! Ce n'est pas le cours qui les intéresse mais moi ! Ce sont des secondes, me semble-t-il. Kim me tire de mes réflexions, et de ma chaise par la même occasion.

« - Grouille-toi ou on va être en retard en math !

« - J'arrive chef !

Aussitôt, nous sortons de la salle et nous rejoignons la salle deux cent trois. Ceci dit, j'ai la désagréable impression d'être suivi. C'est sûrement un effet de mon imagination. Je secoue la tête, et mon amie me raconte comment elle a profité du sommeil, parfait lui aussi, de sa cousine pour lui couper les cheveux ! Je souris devant son esprit machiavélique !

« - Faut que tu viennes à Camp Rock ! Je te jure, que tu t'amuserais comme une folle avec _Tess_ _Tyler_ !

Ma voix est dégoûtée quand je prononce ce nom, et pour cause. Rappelons-nous qu'elle m'a pourri mon été ! Mais peu importe à présent ! Elle m'interroge sur cette personne et je réponds à ses questions en souriant. Alors que nous allons entrer, je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et me stoppe. Trois élèves se sont stoppés en plein milieu du couloir, un magasine dans les mains et me fixe craintif ! Oui, oui, j'ai bien dit _craintif_ ! Non mais depuis quand, je fais peur à des secondes ? Je fais part de mon observation à Kim et celle-ci se met à rire.

« - Non mais regarde-toi ! Tu fais aussi peur qu'un haricot vert ! T'es même pas musclée, contrairement à ton solo de guitare à la boutique vendredi après-midi ! Je donnerais cher pour jouer comme ça !

« - Bas écoute, cet été en logique, je n'ai rien de prévue, je pourrais te filer deux trois cours gratis ! Ou tu peux même venir au camp ! Quoique je ne sais pas si j'y retourne cette année ! Je verrais !

Elle me sourit et nous nous installons pour suivre le cours. Sauf que je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Je repense aux trois secondes dans le couloir ! C'est sûrement moi qui rêve, mais j'aurais juré qu'il me voulait quelque chose ! Je secoue la tête ! Je dois rêver, c'est impossible autrement ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils me voudraient de toute façon ? Que je leur signe un autographe ? Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne suis pas célèbre, moi ! Je sens mon portable vibrer, mais personne ne semble l'avoir entendue, sauf Kim qui me jette un regard appuyé. Regard que j'ignore très mal, puisque je souris.

A la fin du cours, je range mes affaires, sans avoir compris ce dont le prof parlait, et je prends mon portable. C'est Shane, qui me demande de l'appeler rapidement. Je souris, et commence à le chercher dans mon répertoire quand les trois mousquetaires, pardon les trois secondes, reviennent. Ils se placent devant moi, et la jeune femme se racle la gorge.

« - Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais tu pourrais signer mon magasine ?

Je suis stoppée en plein mouvement ! Je le regarde sans vraiment la voir, me demandant si c'est vraiment à moi qu'elle parle.

« - N'importe quoi ! Non mais, je vous explique, Mitchie n'est pas célèbre ! C'est Mitchie ! Bon elle joue de la guitare comme j'aimerais en jouer mais hormis ça … C'est juste Mitchie !

Pour ma part, je lève les yeux au ciel devant l'intervention de Kim, qui me sauve la vie. Les trois s'éloignent et je ris en appelant mon copain. Il décroche à la seconde sonnerie.

« - Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? … Oh bas, j'imagine que non, tu peux dévoiler mon prénom à présent ! … Ouais, je l'ai lu en arrivant au lycée ce matin ! ... Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais ils m'ont plutôt mal décrit non ?

J'essaie d'en rire, mais je suis trop nerveuse pour. Shane soupire et m'assure, qu'il va essayer de rectifier le tir.

« - Y a des chances qu'on oublie mon visage ? … Bon, ben fais comme tu veux, mais à mon avis, c'est pas demain qu'on oubliera ma tête ! … Oui, merci, je sais reconnaître le porche de ma maison … Non, tu ne penses pas qu'ils … Non tu dois te tromper !

Il est fou, selon lui, il faut que je méfie de chez moi ! Comme ils ont mon adresse, ils risquent de venir me harceler ! Mais il n'y a aucune chance ? Entre les déboires d'Amy Winehouse, et ceux de paris Hilton, ils ont de quoi remplir les tabloïds pendant des mois, et je passerais entre les mailles du filet ! Du moins, c'est ce que j'espère, mais selon Shane, il vaut mieux rester prudent !

« - Mais attends ! Et toi, ça ne va te poser de problème ? Non parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi !

Il me rassure. Pour lui, la seule différence réside dans le fait de dire mon prénom au lieu de rester vague. C'est pour moi que tout change. Et il n'a pas tort ! Je le sais à la minute où il me parle de garde du corps hypothétique et de chauffeur ! J'essaie de le faire changer d'avis mais rien à faire. Dépitée, je raccroche quand Kim me prévient que le cours démarre bientôt. J'aurais aimé rester au téléphone plus longtemps en fait, mais apparemment ça m'est aussi interdit ! Jodie arrive et fonce sur moi. J'ai un mouvement de recul, quand elle s'arrête à deux centimètre de moi, et je fais un pas en arrière. Elle ne s'en offusque pas, et me demande le numéro de mon copain. Bas tiens ! Comme si j'allais lui donner ! Elle veut pas son adresse aussi ? Elle rêve cette fille !

« - Désolé ! Mais tu ne l'auras pas !

Imperturbable, elle m'explique qu'il faut qu'elle ait, afin de lui faire comprendre le lien spirituel qu'il l'unit à elle, et qu'ainsi, il me quitte !

« - T'en as d'autre des arguments vaseux, demande Kim en observant ses ongles. Non parce que c'est pas avec des phrases pareilles que Mitchie va te le donner ! T'as même aucune chance !

Je soupire ! Elle a bigrement raison, mais pas question de le lui dire. Après tout, qu'elle s'imagine que je vais lui donner, ça lui fera les pieds ! Pour ma part, je me recule et m'assis à ma place. La prof de littérature arrive et Jodie est contrainte de quitter le cours, puisqu'elle a sport ! Tant mieux, j'ai une heure de libre ! Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais, mais vu les nombreux regards qu'on me lance, j'espère trop !

A la fin du cours, je souffle. Je commence à en avoir marre ! J'ai eu une centaine de mots, chacun me proposant un prix différent contre le portable de mon copain. Non mais ils se croient aux enchères ou quoi ? Kim a bien rigolé durant tout ce temps, elle !

« - Tu sais, tu devrais lui demander de changer de numéro et leur donner l'ancien contre des sommes astronomiques ! Tu n'aurais pas besoin de bosser comme ça !

« - T'as raison !

Ok, je fais dans le sarcasme mais bon, je me vois pas donner le numéro de Shane, même l'ancien à un groupe de groupie en chaleur ! Nous nous asseyons à notre table à la cafète. Je manque de recracher mon jus de fruit quand Jodie nous demande de pousser nos sacs. Je rêve ou elle veut s'asseoir avec nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Qu'après près de trois ans, pour ma part, à m'insulter et me rabaisser, on va devenir grandes copines ? Elle rêve en couleur, et en haute définition ! D'ailleurs, sa tirade pour avoir la dernière place à notre table me coupe littéralement l'appétit. Je me lève et préviens les filles que je sors. Aussitôt, Sierra me rejoint, et nous laissons Kim à sa conversation avec l'autre peste. Pour notre part, on s'assoit sur la pelouse, jambes tendues, et chevilles croisées, les bras en arrière pour ma part, et en tailleur pour elle. Nous discutons comme avant Camp Rock. Philosophie de trottoir, et musique de métro ! En fait, on discute de tout et de rien, en songeant à la saison qui se termine. Bientôt l'hiver sera là, et peut-être aurons-nous de la neige cette année ? Elle m'annonce qu'elle part pour les vacances de noël, dans un chalet à Aspen avec sa famille ! Elle a vraiment de la chance ! Pour ma part, je compte aider maman avec ses commandes ! C'est toujours la foire à Noël ! Trop de commandes et pas assez de temps ! Alors je fais du bénévolat, et en échange, j'ai des horaires très malléables. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on avait l'année dernière, et j'espère que ce sera encore le cas, cette année. J'aime bien travailler avec maman, j'apprends pleins de trucs formidables, et puis bon, je suis super proche d'elle. C'est mon modèle, sauf que je compte être artiste plus tard, pas patronne d'une grande chaine de traiteur ! Parce que son rêve à maman, c'est d'être connue jusque New-York sans quitter Gordonville. La ville où nous habitons ! Je soupire et Kim se laisse tomber près de nous, avec la délicatesse d'un phacochère !

« - Tu t'es débarrassée de Jodie comment ?

J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'entendre l'histoire ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle a des idées vraiment marrantes !

« - Pas fait grand-chose ! Juste renversé mon céleri rémoulade sur elle ! Y en a partout ! Cheveux, visages, et décolleté, et sur son jeans, je crois ! J'aurais bien rajouté mon jus de tomates mais la surveillante arrivait, alors bon, je me suis carapatée !

Nous rigolons franchement, puis la journée passe. Bien sûr, je suis pas mal suivi, et tout le monde, du moins tous les fans du groupe de Shane, me demandent le numéro, ou l'adresse. Une a même été jusqu'à me demander s'il était plus boxer ou caleçon ! J'avoue que j'en ai aucune idée, mais vu qu'il met des slims, je pense boxer ! Mais n'allez pas lui dire, on sait jamais ! Je pourrais me tromper !

« - Si sa se trouve, il est string, assure Kim.

« - Je suis pas sûr d'aimer dans ce cas !

Et c'est vrai, bon ceci dit, à part dans les magasines de lingeries masculines, je n'ai jamais vu un mec en string ! Et encore, juste dans certains magasines ! La plupart, ils sont en boxer et slip je crois ! Enfin bref, je laisse mes deux amies disserter sur le meilleur sous-vêtement masculin, et j'envoie un message à Mandy. Shane m'a dit qu'elle stressait pour son concours de sculpture. La jeune femme me répond presque aussitôt, et s'enquit de mes nouvelles par rapport à l'article. Nous discutons quelques instants par messages interposés, tout en montant dans le bus scolaire. Là aussi c'est de la folie. A croire que tout le monde a lut l'article. Des gens que je ne connais même pas me posent un millier de questions, sur mon copain, sa vie, et comment je l'ai rencontré. Je soupire et mets mon mp3 en route pour ne plus les entendre. J'espère que cette folie s'arrêtera bientôt, parce que je commence à en avoir marre. Enfin, Shane s'est trompé, ce qui me console, puisque lorsque j'arrive chez moi, aucun journaliste n'a envahit la pelouse. J'entre et m'attèle à mes devoirs. Dès que j'ai terminée, je me mets à ma guitare et commence à jouer quelques accords, sans réfléchir. J'ai surtout besoin de me vider la tête. Je joue deux trois chansons connus, puis j'entame mon propre répertoire, en enclenchant une playlist préenregistré sur mon ordinateur. C'est le synthé qui m'accompagne, et lorsqu'il s'arrête de jouer, j'entame mon solo de guitare. J'adore vraiment ce morceau, plein de vie, et de joie ! J'ai hâte de le faire écouter à Caitlyn. Elle a le truc pour me dire ce qu'il ne va pas. En l'occurrence hormis de la batterie, je trouve qu'il est complet. Dès que maman rentre, je la rejoints dans l'entrée, et nous partons cuisiner tranquillement. Je lui raconte ma journée, j'ai besoin d'un avis adulte sur l'attitude à adopter. Elle me conseille comme Kim, d'en rire mais de ne pas revenir dessus et surtout de ne pas changer. En gros, j'ai eu tout bon ! Je souris en imaginant si l'article était paru avant vendredi ! Les journalistes nous auraient suivi dans les boutiques et nous aurait vu rire avec la guêpière et les gaines ! Quelle image, j'aurais eu, je vous jure !

Finalement, la soirée se termine bien, et je me couche tôt. La journée m'a épuisée.

Lorsque je me lève le lendemain, je soupire ! Rien qu'à l'idée d'une autre journée comme hier, à être harcelée par tout le monde pour avoir des infos sur Shane, je suis tentée de demander à papa de m'emmener mais maman a raison ! Je ne dois rien changer à mes habitudes ! Juste refuser de donner des infos sur mon copain. Rien de bien grave, somme toute ! Je décide quand même de faire un rapide passage sur le net, juste histoire de me rassurée. Sauf que quand je clique sur le lien qui annonce les news des _Tous Pour Un_, je tombe de haut. Les journalistes m'ont suivi ! Il me décrive maintenant comme une foldingue passionnée par de la musique barbare, sans grand talent ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, ils demandent à Shane ce qu'il me trouve ! Sympa, les paparazzis ! La liberté de la presse, mon œil, si je tombe sur la personne qui a écrit ça, je lui fais manger son magnétophone et sa caméra si elle en a une ! Et voilà, je n'aurais pas du aller voir, maintenant, je suis en colère ! Bon zen Mitchie ! C'est pas grave, qu'ils pensent que tu n'as aucun talent, tu t'en fiches, tu les connais pas ! Tes parents et ceux qui te connaissent aiment ta musique, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Sur ces bonnes pensées, je sors de la maison en souriant. Sourire qui fond au soleil lorsque j'aperçois une d'Alfa Romeo 8C quatre portes aux vitres teintées, garée dans l'allée. J'arque un sourcil et me dirige vers le chauffeur. Avant que je sois arrivée à sa portière, il sort tranquillement et vient à ma rencontre.

« - Vous êtes au courant, que vous êtes sur une propriété privée ?

« - Mademoiselle Mitchie, je suppose, dit-il en me tendant la main. Je me présente. Je m'appelle Steve, et Shane m'a demandé de vous conduire où vous le souhaitez ! J'imagine que vous souhaitez aller en cours ?

Il me prend mon sac d'autorité, et le dépose sur la banquette arrière avant de me faire signe de monter. Sauf que je n'ai pas suivi. En fait, je suis toujours figée en plein milieu de l'allée, et j'essaie de rassembler toutes les informations que j'ai eut. Shane m'a envoyé un chauffeur ! Livré avec la voiture, s'il vous plaît ! Je veux bien, mais il n'en fait pas un peu trop ? Je soupire, et jette un regard rapide à ma montre. De toute façon, mon car passe dans deux minutes, je ne serais pas à l'arrêt à temps ! Je monte donc dans le véhicule, et profite du trajet pour apprendre à connaître ce Steve ! Il a trente ans, et il est marié à une Maria. Ils ont un enfant, mais elle attend le second pour la fin de l'année. Je le félicite, pour l'heureux évènement, puis je lui demande pourquoi j'ai un chauffeur. Autant, il était super loquace sur sa vie privée, autant qu'en sa concerne son boulot, plus moyen de lui tirer un mot. Il reste évasif, sur son utilité, me disant simplement que je comprendrais bientôt ! Mouais pas sûr mais bon ! Je regarde derrière moi, et j'arque un sourcil.

« - Vous êtes au courant qu'un coupé noire nous suit depuis la cinquième rue ?

« - C'est votre garde du corps ! Elle a préféré gardé sa voiture ! Elle s'appelle Tania !

Je hoche la tête pensive, avant d'entendre ce qu'il vient de me dire.

« - Mon garde du corps ? Mais enfin, pourquoi faire ? Je ne suis pas une superstar, juste Mitchie, simple lycéenne à West high de Gordonville !

Maman m'a dit de rester moi-même ! Je veux bien mais je vous le demande, comment je fais pour rester moi-même avec un chauffeur, une voiture privée, et super confortable au passage, et une garde du corps qui se balade dans un mini coupé noir superbe ? Pitié faites que je n'ai pas d'autre surprise de cette taille !

---

Voilà, pour aujourd'hui c'est tout ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Pour ma part, j'adore Kim !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	4. Chapitre 04

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de poster seulement maintenant mais j'ai eu une grosse semaine ! Deuxio, désolé pour les fautes, j'ai pas bien corrigée ! Troisio, un énorme (et encore le mot est faible) merci à **Mell0208**, **S** (Ravie de avoir que tu apprécies Kim ! J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas dans ce chapitre ! Pour Mandy, on devrait avoir de ses nouvelles au prochain chapitre !), **Lady Hope** (Ravie que Kim te plaise ! T'as raison vive le céleri ! Est-ce que Shane va changer la vie de Mitchie ? Et bien … Je sais pas, on verra ! :p), **chris87**, **Olieangel**, **Je suis une de tes fans** (J'adore ton pseudo mdr ! Ravie que tu aimes ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !), **lucile** (Ravie que ça t'ait plut ! pour les vidéos de MTV, non désolé, elles ne réapparaîtrons pas ! Je suis partie du fait, que c'était diffusé en direct ! Bisous), et **DD-Loeve-HP**.

**Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

**Chapitre****04**

Finalement, c'était trop demander ! De ne pas avoir d'autre surprise, j'entends ! Parce que pas loin d'une vingtaine de journalistes me tombent dessus dès que je mets un pied hors de ma voiture ! Pitié maman, viens me chercher ! Je veux retourner dans mon lit, ou mieux, à vendredi où je menais une vie normale. Steve, relayé par une jeune femme que je soupçonne d'être Tania, les écartent et me conduisent dans le bâtiment principal. La jeune femme me demande de ne faire aucune déclaration, et de rester moi-même ! De plus en plus dur, mais je finis par sourire et je les guide jusqu'à mon casier. Je l'ouvre en soupirant, alors qu'ils empêchent les journalistes de m'approcher de trop près. Malheureusement, personne ne m'approche ! Pas même mes deux amies. Sierra tire une drôle de tête, et Kim, bas c'est Kim !

« - Quand tu auras une minute la belle, faudra qu'on cause ! En attendant, tu peux me laisser accéder à mon casier ?

J'avoue ne pas comprendre ! Son casier est plus loin, puis je réalise qu'elle souhaite juste m'approcher. Je demande à Tania de les laisser passer, toutes les deux, puis nous nous dirigeons vers le cours de civilisation.

« - Au fait, tu te souviens, hier je t'ai conseillé de rire de l'article, et de rester toi-même ? Bas, je ne savais pas que _ça_ et _ça_ faisait parti de toi, me dit-elle en désignant mon chauffeur et mon garde du corps.

« - J'avoue que je ne le savais pas non plus, avant de sortir de chez moi !

Finalement, les journalistes s'éloignent, et je respire. Steve et Tania s'écartent alors, ne restant qu'au cas où ! Ayant retrouvée un semblant de normalité, je demande à mes amies ce qu'elles ont fait la veille ! Pour une fois, c'est Sierra qui monopolise la conversation, contrairement à Kim habituellement. Ma meilleure amie, nous explique que sa grand-mère est venue leur rendre visite. Je la plains ! Sa grand-mère est étrange, et se croit encore en temps de guerre ! Elle l'a vécue en France, puisqu'elle est de là-bas ! Et à chaque fois qu'elle voit Sierra, elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui demander, si elle a un copain, et s'il n'est pas juif ? Sauf que Sierra est célibataire, mais ça n'empêche pas aïeule de lui faire un sermon, sur les juifs ! Ce qui est ridicule ! De nos jours, il n'y a plus de guerre d'idéologie, mais bon ! Elle approche les quatre-vingts ans alors personne ne dit rien. Le cours commence mais pourtant le prof n'arrive pas à tenir la classe. Forcément, avec tous ces journalistes qui sont contre les fenêtres, essayant d'avoir une vidéo de moi. Dépitée, je me sers de mes cheveux comme bouclier, et me tourne face au mur. Steve décide de fermer les rideaux, au plus grand dam des élèves ! Et des paparazzi mais ceux-là m'importent moins ! Lorsque la cloche sonne, Kim et moi, rangeons nos affaires très rapidement, et courrons jusqu'en math, espérant semer les journalistes. Mais, c'est sans espoir ! Ils finissent par me retrouver ! Sauf que là, je suis près de la fenêtre. Kim me fait remarquer que je ne connais pas la définition de normalité aujourd'hui, et tout en riant, je tire le rideau près de moi. Tania ferme les autres, et le prof réussit à faire son cours. Bien que je n'ai rien compris ! Résultat, je n'ai plus qu'à bosser ce soir, si je ne veux pas me planter au prochain examen ! Je soupire doucement, en réfléchissant aux différents changements de ma nouvelle vie. Prenant une feuille à part, je note pensivement les mots suivants « U_n chauffeur ! Un garde du corps avec coupé ! Une voiture ! Les élèves qui veulent acheter le numéro de Shane ! Les journalistes qui me suivent partout ! _» Je regarde la liste en me demandant le prochain changement. Je note la question en dessous, et ma voisine me prend ma feuille, écrit un truc et me la rend tout sourire. J'écarquille les yeux lorsque je lis son « _perdre ta virginité ?? ;-D_ » Faut peut-être pas abuser non ? Je raye la phrase, et la cache sous mon cahier quand mon voisin de devant se tourne vers moi. C'est un des joueurs de l'équipe du lycée. Il me sourit et me demande si je veux venir au cinéma avec lui ? Je serais bien tentée de dire oui, mais j'ai un doute ! C'est moi qu'il invite ou les journalistes qui me suivrons peut-être ? Ma voisine doit penser comme moi, puisqu'elle répond méchamment !

« - Désolé, ce jour-là les journalistes ne sont pas libre, crétin !

Il soupire et refait face au tableau ! Discrètement, je frappe ma main contre celle de Kim et nous sourions. Le prof a tout vu, et étrangement, ne me fait aucune remarque, se contentant de demander à ma voisine de ne pas me distraire ! Celle-ci acquiesce en souriant, puis me fait remarquer à son tour de ne pas l'ennuyer, pendant qu'elle écoute. Tout le monde rit, puis le cours reprend. Quand enfin, nous pouvons sortir, les journalistes sont, de nouveau, devant la porte. Je soupire, et Kim secoue la tête en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à :

« - Reste normal que j'ai dit ! Elle a rien compris !

Nous rions, et j'arrive vite à oublier tous les micros qui sont penchés vers moi, mais je reste muette, veillant à ne pas faire la tronche. Nous allons prendre nos affaires, puis nous nous installons à une table à l'extérieur. Je prends mon livre de math et repends la leçon, cherchant à comprendre. Habituellement, je suis assez forte dans cette matière, mais là, le cours est passé sans que je comprenne quoique ce soit ! Je dois donner l'image d'une intello coincée, mais je préfère celle-là à celle de la nympho sans goût ni talent musical ! De leurs côtés, mes deux amies discutent littérature ! Sierra nous annonce qu'elle a, encore, eu un A en mandarin, et je soupire ! Aurais-je un A quelque part, un jour ? Autrement qu'en musique, j'entends ? Le cours suivant, commençant bientôt, nous nous levons et nous entreprenons de nous rendre, Sierra et moi seulement, en littérature ! J'avoue que je n'aime pas vraiment cette matière, mais bon, paraît qu'elle est obligatoire ! A tous les coups, nous allons encore étudiés Tourgueniev ! Notre prof lui voue un culte que j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre ! Pour ma part, je trouve ses romans endormant et sans réel attrait ! Enfin, c'est surtout le livre que nous étudions en ce moment qui est comme ça, mais peut-être est-ce le seul ? Il faudrait que je me renseigne ! Je passerais à la bibliothèque ce soir, pour en emprunter un.

« - Dis-moi Sierra, tu me conseillerais quoi comme roman de Tourgueniev ? Parce que _Premier amour_, n'est pas terrible, mais j'ai pas envie de condamner un écrivain sur une seule œuvre ! Et comme la prof lui porte une estime particulière !

« - _Pères et fils_ ! Son chef d'œuvre romanesque ou deux générations confrontent leurs idées ! De mille huit cent soixante-deux ! Très bon livre, paraît-il ! (1)

Je la remercie tout en me demandant comment elle fait pour retenir ce genre d'information. Pour ma part, si je me souviens encore du titre dans deux semaines, j'aurais de la chance. La prof nous demande de sortir notre exemplaire, et nous en lit un extrait. Extrait qu'il va falloir commenter j'imagine ! Je vois ça déjà ! Je soupire mais suis studieusement des yeux, les lignes qu'elle déclame avec passion ! Vraiment ce livre est d'un ennui ! Au bout de dix minutes, elle s'arrête et nous demande notre avis. Si j'osais, je lui donnerais le mien, mais elle risque de me coller ! Vaut mieux que je me taise, finalement !

Sans trop savoir comment, l'heure est passée, et nous allons manger. Je retrouve avec joie, mes deux seules alliées ! Sauf qu'il nous faut prendre une table de six, puisque Tania et Steve se joignent à nous. Ils ont néanmoins la délicatesse de ne pas se joindre à notre conversation avant que Kim ne leur demandent leurs impressions sur le lycée. Ils sont unanimes ! Ce sont peut-être les meilleures années d'une vie, aucun d'eux ne regrettent d'en être partit. Je souris à cette remarque, songeant que moi non plus, je ne serais pas fâchée de le quitter. Enfin, avant il y a la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, le bal des finissant que je compte bien sécher, ainsi que les diplômes que je sécherais bien si ça ne m'obligeait pas revenir ici l'année prochaine ! A la fin du repas, nous sortons tous les cinq et seules Kim, Sierra et moi nous installons sur l'herbe. Les deux « adultes » de notre groupe se placent un peu plus loin, et à en voir leurs réactions, ils sont près à venir m'entourer au moindre dérapage journalistique ! Je les laisse discuter toutes les deux, préférant repenser à cet été. Ou plus précisément, la première journée que j'ai passée avec Shane. Il m'avait emmené dans un hôtel sympa et nous avions passé notre journée à rattraper le temps perdu au camp. C'est d'ailleurs ce jour-là que nous avons commencé à nous toucher réellement. Enfin, du moins, c'est la première fois que sa main passait sous mon débardeur ! J'ai un petit sourire en repensant à ce moment précis. La joie et appréhension de sentir le contact avec sa peau autrement que sur nos visages. Je soupire ! Comme j'aimerais y être à nouveau, dans cette chambre d'hôtel ! Revivre ces instants ! Ils me paraissent si loin, à présent ! Comme si une longue année s'était écoulée depuis. J'entends un portable sonner, et Sierra me signale que c'est le mien. Soupirant, je décroche prête à incendier la personne qui me dérange dans de si beaux souvenirs, mais oublie tout de suite mes idées vengeresse lorsque je reconnais la voix de mon copain. Je lui demande ce qu'il se passe, puisque nous ne nous téléphonons jamais en semaine, sauf problème ! Entre ses horaires et les miennes, c'est trop dur à gérer sinon ! Mais aucun problème, il souhaitait juste entendre ma voix, et je souris. Il n'a rien dit de spécial pourtant mais savoir que je lui manque est un vrai réconfort. Intriguée, je m'éloigne et lui demande doucement s'il m'a appelé cette nuit ! Il rit et m'avoue, d'une voix timide qu'effectivement, c'était le cas. Je souris de plus belle, et rit tout en avouant l'avoir entendu. Nous rions tous les deux, sachant très bien que c'est impossible, mais qu'importe ! Malheureusement, une voix d'homme, son agent, lui intime de raccrocher, puis qu'il est attendu en studio. Il soupire et un ange passe.

« - Tu devrais raccrocher Shane ! Sinon il va te confisquer ton portable, et je compte bien t'appeler ce week-end !

Il rit, puis avoir m'avouer que je lui manquais terriblement, ce que je confirme également, il raccroche, et je rejoints mes amies.

« - C'était ton copain, me demande Sierra.

« - Evidemment, sinon comme expliquer ses joues rouges et son sourire qui fait de l'ombre au soleil, raille Kim.

Je suis tentée de lui en vouloir, mais c'est trop dur ! Cet appel m'a donné la pêche, et je sens que rien ne pourra faire partir ce sourire de mon visage avant au moins, demain !

La semaine passe rapidement, et malgré les nombreux journalistes qui me traquent partout, je trouve que je m'en sors plutôt bien. Je n'ai frappé aucun, malgré les nombreuses tentations, et je n'ai fait aucune déclaration. Soupirant, j'éteints mon réveil, et me lève. Nous sommes vendredi, dernier jour avant mon premier week-end. Je dois vous prévenir ! Ne sortez jamais avec quelqu'un de connu, si vous ne l'êtes pas ! C'est tellement éreintant, qu'on a l'impression que les semaines durent des mois ! Du moins, c'est mon impression ! Est-il seulement concevable que j'ai vu Shane samedi dernier seulement ? Je n'en jurerais pas ! J'ai l'horrible sensation que ça fait des années ! Bon peut-être pas, mais presque ! Je sors de la douche, et descends rejoindre ma mère. Elle m'interroge sur mon moral. Il faut dire, que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à sourire. Mais faut me comprendre ! Les journalistes me traquent partout ! Que je rentre chez moi, ou que j'aille acheter du pain, ils sont derrière moi ! Je n'ai pas eu un seul instant de libre, hormis dans ma maison et encore, il faut que je ferme les volets et les fenêtres ! Je n'ai pas touché à ma guitare depuis mardi, et je n'en n'ai même plus envie. J'ai envoyé un message à Shane hier soir, lui demandant comment il faisait pour supporter tout ça ! Il m'a répondu qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, mais dès qu'il aurait une solution, il me l'enverrait ! J'avoue je suis preneuse. J'aimerais pouvoir débarquer au lycée sans une horde de fous furieux à mes trousses ! J'ai même du interdire à Kim et Sierra de parler en mon nom ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent quoi que ce soit, sur mon compte, hormis ce qu'en dit Shane ! Après tout, il doit savoir mieux que moi, ce qu'il peut être dit, et ce qu'il faut mieux cacher, non ? Ceci dit, je sens bien que mes amies commencent aussi à en avoir marre de cette situation ! Elles aussi commencent à être suivies ! Et ce détail me chiffonne ! Ils étaient là pourtant quand j'ai empêché Kim de les envoyer au diable ! Parce que c'est ce qu'elle comptait leur dire en plus ! Du coup, je leur ai fait promettre de ne faire aucun commentaire dans la presse ! S'ils veulent des infos, ils n'avaient qu'à demander à mon copain ! Cependant, je pense qu'ils veulent simplement en faire craquer une ! Il faut dire que depuis cette promesse, aucune de nous ne parle en leurs présences ! Nous sourions simplement, tentant de les oublier, nous réfugiant dans nos livres. Pour ma part, j'ai emprunté Tourgueniev mais je n'arrive pas à le lire ! Pas à cause d'eux non, simplement je n'aime pas le style d'écriture. J'ai finis par renoncer et je passe mes interclasses le nez dans mes bouquins scolaires tentant de comprendre mes leçons. Mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal ! Il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup de mal à rester calme, à cause de toutes ses perturbations, et il faut que je sois calme pour apprendre ! Si je suis stressée, c'est fichu ! Je termine mon petit-déjeuner, et demande à ma mère si je pourrais travailler avec elle durant mes vacances et elle me fait un grand sourire. J'en conclus que c'est un oui ! Ce qui est cool ! Je monte chercher mes sacs et faire ma toilette quand on sonne à la porte. Je me cache au premier et, écoute sans bruit. Je respire normalement quand j'entends la voix de Steve ! Finalement, je comprends son utilité, à présent ! Je soupire, et me prépare ! A peine dix minutes plus tard, je suis en bas. Comme chaque jour, nous passons chercher mes amies, et Tania nous suit dans son coupé. En fin de compte, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle veuille conduire sa voiture ! Comme ça, je peux venir avec mes deux amies. Je souris en repensant à ce qu'ils ont écrit sur moi. De nympho, je suis passée à intello solitaire ! C'est déjà un mieux ! Peut-être qu'un jour, ils réussiront à tirer de moi, la bonne personnalité ! En attendant, ses caricatures me font doucement rigoler. Bien que je n'ai plus de nouvelle de mon copain, je ne m'inquiète pas ! Après tout, ils sont en plein boum pour leur nouvel album ! Un nouveau style, un nouveau son et tout, forcément, ça se prépare. Leur maison de disque est restée très discrète sur ce nouvel opus ce qui intrigue les médias. Ce qui a pour cause que je me fais harceler encore plus, mais aucune chance que je dévoile quoi que ce soit ! Et pour cause, je n'en sais pas plus qu'eux ! Sauf que le style est plus personnel ! Et qu'une chanson m'est dédiée ! Mais ça, c'est Shane qui me l'a dit ! Nous arrivons devant chez Kim et Tania va la chercher. Elle éloigne les journalistes, et aide mon amie à monter. Dès que la porte est fermée, elle se met à me raconter toutes les tortures qu'elle compte leurs infliger le jour où je lui donne le feu vert ! Pour ma part, je ris. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais lui donner ce feu vert ! Mais pour Shane, je refuse ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on pense qu'il sort avec une foldingue. Peu de temps après, Sierra nous rejoint. Nous parlons tranquillement, et le lycée arrive bien trop tôt. De nouveau, c'est le silence entre nous. Juste avant de sortir, Kim m'annonce qu'elle va finalement tous leur tondre la tête avec la tondeuse à gazon de son père. Celle-ci est si vielle, qu'elle arrache plus qu'autre chose. Le fou rire nous gagne lorsque nous sortons, et je me sens un peu mieux. Cependant, je refuse de leur dire la cause de mon hilarité. Je commence à partir lorsque j'entends une femme dire :

« - Allons demander à cette fille-là, comment elle s'appelle ? Jodie, c'est une de ses amies également !

Je me stoppe d'un coup et me retourne. Je me retiens juste à temps de rectifier la journaliste mais Kim est plus rapide.

« - Le jour où cette peste sera notre amie, n'est pas encore arrivée ! Attends que je la trouve celle-là, je vais l'étriper !

Aussitôt, elle court dans le bâtiment, et je secoue la tête. J'ignore ce que Summers a dit, mais elle va passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Je sursaute légèrement lorsqu'une main se pose doucement sur mon épaule.

« - Elle aura tenue une semaine, finalement !

« - Ouais !

Je soupire ! Sierra a raison ! Kim est vrai moulin à parole et se retenir de parler à du lui en coûter. Pourtant, malgré son accès de colère, je ne peux lui en vouloir ! Je leur impose ma vie, alors qu'elles n'ont rien demandées. Elles aimaient leur vie tranquille ! A cause de moi, elles l'ont perdues, et quelques part, elles doivent m'en vouloir. Je soupire et baisse les yeux. Nous arrivons en cours et je m'assoie quand mon amie revient. Les joues rouges, et les cheveux en pagailles, je me retins de l'interroger. J'ai bien trop peur d'entendre le récit. J'envoie un rapide message à mon copain pour le prévenir de l'affaire, espérant cependant qu'ils n'ont rien vu.

« - Alors, demande Sierra.

J'écoute la réponse les yeux fixés sur ma table.

« - Alors la garce, elle était entourée de journalistes entrain de raconter que Mitchie et elle passaient leurs temps ensemble l'été se retrouvant à Hawaï, tous les ans ! J'ai pas osé agir ! Mais elle perd rien pour attendre ! Le jour où elle sera seule …

« - T'as bien fait, la rassure Sierra. De toute façon, au pire, tu n'auras qu'à demander à Shane qu'il dise où il t'a rencontré, me dit-elle.

« - J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai trop de beaux souvenirs, là-bas !

Je soupire. Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant ! Je vous jure que je commence sincèrement à regretter d'être avec Shane. Pile au moment où je pense ça, je me frappe le front ! Non, je ne regrette pas mon histoire avec lui ! Je regrette la pression médiatique qu'ils font tout autour ! Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi les gens connus sortent rarement avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas du milieu ! Tout comme je sais que je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter tout ça, si j'étais connue. Je gérerais sûrement mieux, puisque je saurais ce que j'ai le droit de dire. Alors que là rien ! Mes textos restent sans réponse, et je commence à me demander si Shane ne se lasse pas de moi ! Après tout, il doit en avoir marre ! C'est du moins comme ça que je le sens. Il se lasse de moi, et il a décidé de prendre ses distances, avant de me quitter définitivement. A ces mots, j'ouvre grand les yeux.

« - C'est ça, dis-je à voix haute.

« - Quoi donc, demande mes amies désorientées.

« - Shane ! … Il ne m'aime plus, dis-je tout bas. Voilà pourquoi il ne répond pas à mes messages ! Il en a marre de sa petite amie inconnue que tout le monde caricature ! Et qui refuse d'aller plus loin, dis-je encore moins fort.

Le dire à voix haute, enfin basse, mais hors de ma tête me fait prendre conscience, que c'est la seule explication potable à cette soudaine absence. Qu'il soit super pris la journée par son boulot, la promo et tout ça, je veux bien mais un texto ça prends pas si longtemps à écrire.

« - Tu racontes des sottises, me dit Sierra. Il est sûrement occupé ! Paraît qu'ils vont sortir un nouvel opus ! Il faut qu'ils le préparent, et ça prendre sûrement plus de temps et de boulot qu'on l'imagine ! C'est tout !

« - Sierra ! Un texto, ça prend quoi, deux minutes, avant de te coucher par exemple ou en sortant de table ! Non, s'il ne me donne plus de nouvelle, c'est qu'il m'a zappé de sa vie ! C'est la seule explication !

C'est dur à entendre, encore plus à voix haute, et pourtant cette vérité me saute aux yeux encore plus fortement que si elle était écrite dans le ciel en néons rouges clignotants. D'un coup, j'ai envie de pleurer. De rage, ou de tristesse, je ne sais pas ! Faut-il que je lui en veuille ? Ou que je me dise que c'est de ma faute ? Je me mords les lèvres, pour empêcher les gouttes d'eau de quitter mes paupières. Je ne veux pas pleurer devant tant de personne. Je lève les yeux et m'aperçois que la classe est remplie et que le cours a commencé. Je n'ai rien vu, complètement perdue dans mes songes. Un élève se retourne et me fixe. Moi c'est pareil, je le fixe ! Sauf que je ne le vois pas ! Je repense juste à ces vacances merveilleuses que j'ai passé ! J'entends Kim qui me demande si je vais bien. J'acquiesce cherchant à comprendre pourquoi, elle semble si inquiète d'un coup !

« - T'es sûre ? Parce que t'es toute blanche !

« - Miss Torrès, allez prendre l'air, me conseille mon professeur.

Plusieurs personnes se proposent de m'accompagner, mais Tania est déjà près de moi, assurant au professeur que nous revenons dans pas très longtemps ! Je me lève et la suis, sans vraiment la voir. Elle va voir le CPE et demande à avoir une salle vide quelques instants. Le surveillant lui en ouvre une et nous laisse seules.

« - Que se passe-t-il Mitchie ?

« - Rien ! … C'est juste que …

Comment lui dire ? C'est la première fois que je me confie à quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère, et j'ai l'impression de la trahir en quelque sorte ! Je sais que c'est idiot, mais j'ai le droit d'être idiote non ?

« - C'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte que Shane ne m'aime plus !

« - Et où as-tu été pêché une idée pareille ? S'il ne voulait plus de toi, penses-tu réellement que Steve et moi serions encore là ? Je connais les garçons depuis deux ans, et je peux t'assurer que tant qu'il ne te le dira pas dans les yeux, tu seras toujours sa copine ! Il t'apprécie beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses ! Si vraiment, il voulait te quitter, concert ou pas, il serait venu depuis Miami pour te dire qu'entre vous c'était terminé ! Après, il aurait fait une déclaration dans la presse, les priant de cesser de t'ennuyer, et que puisque tu ne faisais plus partie de sa vie, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils continuent leur pêche au scoop ! Ensuite, ils nous auraient rappelés, Steve et moi !

Durant tout le temps que dur son monologue, je la regarde. Au fond de moi, j'espère du fond du cœur qu'elle le connaît aussi bien qu'elle le prétend. Je veux y croire, plus que tout. Ainsi, son absence est plus agréable à vivre, mais pourquoi, ne donne-t-il pas de nouvelle ? Je lui pose la question de vive voix, et sa réponse me choque.

« - Tout simplement parce que la dernière fois qu'il t'a appelé, votre conversation a été entendu par un tiers, et a été rapporté ! Et puis, il y a eu une fuite à propos de ton téléphone et certains de vos messages sont apparus sur un site internet ! Depuis, il est très prudent ! Tu ne lis donc pas la presse ?

« - Pas vraiment !

J'avoue que je suis honteuse d'avoir douté de Shane ! Mais comment puis-je savoir que je suis espionnée ? Je soupire, et Tania me demande si je me sens mieux. Je la rassure, et nous quittons la salle. Elle me raccompagne en cours, et me prévient qu'elle va faire fermer la salle. Pour ma part, je souffle un bon coup et frappe à la porte. Le prof m'intime d'entrer et me désigne ma place sans un mot. Je me penche vers Sierra pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Elle me donne les informations puis je commence les exercices ! Le cours s'achève rapidement, et je retrouve ma garde du corps à la porte. Mes deux amies me demandent si je vais mieux, et je souris en leur affirmant que tout va pour le mieux. C'est un mensonge, mais je ne suis pas au début de ma carrière de menteuse ! De toute façon, je dois être douée, puisqu'elles sourient. Par contre, je ne sais pas s'il faut que je m'en réjouisse ou non ? Serais-je assez douée pour berner ma meilleure amie ? A moins qu'elle ne me croit pas !

La journée se termine rapidement, et étrangement, alors que Kim sort des toilettes, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je soupire. Qu'a-t-elle manigancé encore ? Je ris quand la réponse s'avance vers moi. Jodie vient de sortir, elle aussi, un œil gonflé ! Nous montons dans la voiture et une fois le moteur en route, je lui dis :

« - T'as pas osé la frapper ?

« - Je me suis gênée ! On était seules, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne peut pas se faire passer pour une amie de Mitchie sans en payer les conséquences ! Et aussi, pour une remarque qu'elle a faite, sur mon compte ! La peste, elle m'a traité de vierge effarouchée ! Comme si c'était mon cas ! Bon effarouchée, je dis pas, mais vierge ! Quand même, quelle insulte !

Je ris devant son visage offensé. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas tord ! Kiminette, c'est son surnom, n'a pas froid aux yeux, comme vous l'avez constaté les semaines précédentes ! Steve dépose mes amies puis se met à rire devant chez moi. Quand je l'interroge, il déclare :

« - Quand même ! Moi qui pensais que j'allais m'ennuyer avec des ado ! Finalement, je m'amuse comme un petit fou ! Je l'adore ta copine Kim ! Vraiment cette fille n'a peur de rien !

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et lui souhaite un bon week-end. Il secoue la tête et me dit que je n'ai qu'à l'appeler pour qu'il arrive, si jamais je veux sortir quelque part.

« - Merci mais je vais passer le week-end dans ma chambre à rattraper mon retard ! Occupe-toi de Maria ! Si elle en est à son huitième mois, vaut mieux que tu sois dans les parages !

Il sourit puis acquiesce. Je sors et me réfugie chez moi. Je ferme la porte en soupirant, puis me laisse glisser tout contre. Deux jours à ne penser qu'à moi ! Je sens que ça va me faire du bien ! Je décide de ne m'occuper de rien d'autre ! Mon retard scolaire est beaucoup plus important que le reste ! Je me lève et file dans ma chambre. Aussitôt, je m'attèle à mes devoirs. Je ne sais pas trop comment, j'ai réussit à rendre des devoirs presqu'aussi bon que d'habitude ! Sans rien comprendre, ni rien n'écouter en cours, j'entends !

---

(1) : C'est du moins ce que j'en ai compris grâce à quelques clics sur wikipédia !

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	5. Chapitre 05

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Coucou à tous ! Bon alors, à titre exceptionnel, je poste plus tôt cette semaine ! Voilà en espérant que cette fic vous plaise encore ! Ce dont j'espère ! Un milliard de merci à **chris87**, **-S-SERENA-**, **S** (Le retour du beau Shane dans ce chapitre, comme tu le liras !), et **Lady Hope** (Ravie que ça t'ait plut ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également) Voilà et merci à ceux qui lisent sans donner leur opinion ! Enfin rassurez-vous, je mords pas !

**Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! Mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

Un merci tout spécial à **chris87** qui a accepté de sacrifier de ton temps pour corriger mes grosses fautes !

**Chapitre****05**

Lorsque maman m'appelle pour dîner, je sors de mes bouquins, et je rejoins mes parents. Ils discutent de leur travail. Pour ma part, je songe à mes devoirs. Il me reste encore la disserte' de littérature à terminer, et après, j'aurais juste à reprendre les leçons de la semaine. J'ai fait mon maximum entre les interclasses, mais il y a encore beaucoup de points qu'il faut que j'éclaircisse.

« - T'es bien silencieuse, constate mon père.

« - Je réfléchissais, c'est tout !

« - Rassure-moi ! Shane n'était pas dans tes pensées, parce que depuis que tu es rentrée, tu n'as rien dit, même pas une note de musique n'est sortit de ta chambre !

« - Non ! A cause de la semaine que j'ai eu, j'ai pris du retard dans mes cours, je rattrape, c'est tout ! Rassure-toi, on n'y pense pas, dis-je comprenant de quoi il parle.

Ma mère nous observe sans comprendre, et je lui souris, lui assurant que le repas est un délice ! Elle a beau essayé de me faire croire que c'est papa qui a cuisiné, je sais que c'est faux ! Il est incapable de faire un café au micro-onde, alors un repas italien, aucune chance ! Je mange rapidement, et m'apprête à remonter lorsqu'un mouvement dans le jardin attire mon attention. Je m'approche du carreau et tire doucement sur le rideau. Plusieurs journalistes sont là, certains dans les arbres, au niveau de ma chambre, d'autres rez-de-chaussée. Je tire un coup sec et émets quelque chose s'apparentant à un grognement.

« - Un problème ma chérie, demande ma mère d'un ton calme.

« - Non tout va bien ! Tous mes faits et gestes sont épiés par ces vautours, mais _tout _va bien ! Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour, ni ma semaine ! C'est même pas mon mois de toute manière ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'ils me suivent comme ça ?

« - Calme-toi chérie ! Ils se lasseront vite quand ils verront que tu n'es pas du genre à faire des scandales ! C'est le premier week-end qu'ils t'épient ! Ils cherchent à en savoir plus sur toi, c'est tout, dit mon père.

« - Et c'est quand, qu'ils auront fait le tour de ma personnalité ?

Sur cette question, je monte rapidement les marches. Je suis vraiment énervée. Tout ce cirque autour de moi commence à m'agacer ! Pire à me rendre folle de rage ! J'ai l'estomac à l'envers rien qu'à les imaginer derrière mes rideaux attendant un signe de faiblesse ou quelque chose dans le genre ! Et bien, puisqu'ils veulent quelque chose, ils vont l'avoir.Nous sommes vendredi soir, ça ne choquera que peu de personne ! Souriant, je prends les baffes de ma chaîne et les place contre les carreaux, en leur envoyant un joyeux solo de batterie. Oui, je sais, c'est stupide mais ainsi, ils ne m'entendront pas téléphoner à mon copain. J'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix ! J'ai même besoin de le voir, de le sentir me prendre dans ses bras et embrasser mon front en me promettant que tout ça va cesser. C'était stupide, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis quatre jours ! Rien ! Nada ! Nothing ! Que dalle pour reprendre les termes de Kim ! Alors c'est décidé ! Puisqu'il ne me téléphonait plus, j'allais le faire ! Quitte à griller mon forfait ! J'ai besoin de le sentir me soutenir ! De rage d'entendre des grésillements dans mon son, je pousse le bouton volume et descend au garage. Le son est moins fort à présent et je m'entends au moins penser. J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel et je compte les tonalités. _Première_ ! J'espère qu'il va répondre ! J'ai besoin de lui ! _Deuxième_ ! Je t'en pris Shane, répond, me laisse pas ! _Troisième_ ! Les larmes montent à mes yeux. _Quatrième_ ! A la prochaine son répondeur s'enclenchera. La cinquième est brutalement arrêtée, puis une voix répond :

« - Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ?

De stupeur, je sursaute. Ce n'est pas sa voix. Etonnée, je demande à l'homme s'il peut me passer Shane, la voix pleine de sanglots.

« - Il est en studio ! Rappelez dans une heure !

Aussitôt, la communication est coupée ! Je cris de colère, et me laisse tomber au sol. J'ai besoin de frapper quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. Le solo de batterie s'arrête, mais je n'ai pas le courage de remonter. Pourtant, il le faut ! Et qui était cet homme ? Il était si sec, si froid ! Comment pouvais-je savoir que mon copain n'avait pas encore fini son enregistrement ? Crétin ! Je me remets debout et donne un coup de pied dans le vide, avant de taper des pieds ! Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf, je le sens ! Je serre les poings, et les mâchoires, afin de retenir mon cri ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir dans quel état ils me mettent. Je tape du pied une dernière fois et remonte rapidement dans ma chambre. Baissant un peu le son, je mets un cd de rock, et m'allonge sur mon lit, le visage dans mes bras, et je pleure ! Je suis au bout du rouleau ! J'ai conscience d'être pathétique, mais peu m'importe ! Il n'y a aucun témoin ! Personne ne me voit aussi stupide et faible ! Faible ! C'est exactement ce que je déteste être ! Je sers les poings, à m'en briser les jointures, mais peu m'importe ! Je sens mes ongles marquer ma peau et la douleur que je ressens dans mes paumes me calme bizarrement un peu ! Durant plusieurs minutes, je reste ainsi, à pleurer, avant de les maudire, puis de repleurer, me sentant misérable ! Je suis adossée au mur à présent, la tête dans mes genoux, en pleine crise de larmes lorsque mon téléphone sonne. _Première sonnerie_ ! Je suis tentée de le laisser sonner ! Il est à l'autre bout de ma chambre après tout ! _Deuxième sonnerie_ ! C'est peut-être important. Je me lève doucement. _Troisième sonnerie_ ! Je m'approche et je vois la photo de mon copain sur l'écran ! Je décroche oubliant que je pleure comme une madeleine. Je veux juste entendre sa voix. J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille d'avoir appelé, mais sa voix est inquiète. Il me demande ce que j'ai. C'est la meilleure !

« - Ce que j'ai ?

Je répète sa question incrédule avant de lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur ! Qu'il me manque, que j'ai envie de le sentir près de moi, que ces journalistes me rendent dingue, que j'en ai marre d'être harcelée au lycée ! Je finis en pleurs, une nouvelle fois, en lui annonçant que je voulais qu'on me rende ma vie d'avant notre dernier tête à tête ! J'ai mal ! Je sais qu'il ne peut pas être là ! Ni même me prendre dans ses bras, et pourtant c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment ! Ses deux bras me serrant contre sa poitrine ! Je n'écoute même plus ce qu'il me dit ! J'entends juste sa voix, et j'oublie qu'il est loin de moi ! Je suis à genoux contre mon lit, la tête dessus ! J'inspire un grand coup et l'écoute à nouveau. Il me dit de me calmer, et me dit même à quel moment respirer, et comment afin d'être plus calme ! Et comme l'andouille que je suis, j'obéis, sachant que je veux qu'il m'embrasse et me sert contre lui. Une fois que je suis presque zen, il me dit d'aller me coucher ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera le plus grand bien ! J'émets un reniflement de dédain !

« - Je t'appelle au bord de la crise de nerf, en pleurs, parce que ça fait une semaine que je vis un enfer, et tu me conseilles de dormir ?

J'ai un ton froid, et je m'excuse aussitôt ! Il n'y est pour rien, lui ! Ce sont les autres qui le mettent sur un piédestal ! Il n'a rien demandé. Je m'excuse une bonne quinzaine de fois, puis il se met à rire doucement et m'assure qu'il ne m'en veut pas. A la fin, je raccroche, et éteints tout. Sur ses conseils, je descends dire bonne nuit à mes parents, et me couche sans plus de cérémonie ! Je m'endors rapidement, priant pour qu'à mon réveil, ils aient tous disparus !

J'ouvre un œil ! La nuit n'est pas terminée, je le vois au rayon de la lune qui traverse mes volets, mais je n'arrive pas à me rendormir ! J'ai une atroce sensation ! Une angoisse sourde m'étreint ! Je me lève doucement, et observe le jardin ! Il était vide mais pour combien de temps ? Je m'habille plus chaudement, me coiffe rapidement, puis descends. Je me fais un chocolat chaud et vais au jardin. Au dernier moment, je remonte chercher ma couette, puis m'installe sur la balancelle. Emmitouflée dans ma couette, les yeux dans le vague et la tasse brûlante au creux de mes mains, j'observe le jour se lever. Bientôt, ils vont revenir, m'épier et le calvaire va recommencer ! Mais pour le moment, la nuit est encore là et un calme olympien s'empare de mon être ! Tout est si calme dans la rue ! J'inspire un grand coup ! Je suis fatiguée, je le sens mais je veux profiter de ce calme ! Il ne durera plus longtemps. Il doit être six heures par là ! J'entends le réveil de maman, puis ses pas dans les escaliers. La porte fenêtre coulisse et je sais qu'elle m'a vu. Elle me demande ce que je fais ici. Sa voix endormit me fait sourire ! Sans quitter l'horizon des yeux, je lui réponds que je n'arrive plus à dormir. Elle m'embrasse et crie légèrement. Mon visage est glacé ! Peut-être ! Je ne le sais pas, je ne ressens rien ! Je suis juste là, au calme ! Elle me demande de rentrer, et j'obéis, sans broncher ! Comme hier au téléphone ! A cette pensée, je me mets à sourire tristement ! Je m'assieds au salon, et je bois mon chocolat, il est froid à présent ! Je pose la tasse sur la table basse, et resserre la couette autour de moi ! Maman m'apporte un petit-déjeuner chaud, et je le mange sous ses yeux attentifs ! Elle doit croire que je déprime ou quelque chose comme ça et ça doit la rassurer de me voir manger ! Quand j'ai fini mon assiette, je lui souris, et lui dis d'aller se préparer ! Elle commence dans pas longtemps, et le patron se doit d'être à l'heure. Je sors de mon apathie et mets la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle ! Quand papa aura déjeuné faudra juste que je pense à le mettre en route. Je vais me rasseoir, dos à la fenêtre, et dans le calme. L'eau de la douche coule et je souris ! J'ai besoin d'une douche moi aussi. Quand elle a terminé, je la remplace sous le jet brûlant. C'est agréable de sentir l'eau qui caresse ma peau, détends mes muscles ! Je m'enroule une serviette autour du corps et je rejoins ma chambre. J'enfile un slim blanc ainsi que ma tunique rose ! Je sors aussi une espèce de foulard long et fin et le mets autour de ma tête, comme le faisait Peggy. Un peu bohème mais, j'aime bien ! Une fois propre, je reprends ma place sous ma couette. Je suis gelée à présent. Maman vient m'embrasser, et je lui souhaite de passer une bonne journée ! Dès que la porte est fermée, je soupire ! Mon père se lève quelques heures, ou minutes après ! Je n'ai aucune notion du temps. Il me salue gaiement, et je lui rends la pareille ! Je ne suis pas enjouée, plutôt blasée, mais qu'importe ! Je veux juste plus bouger de mon cocon de chaleur ! Quelqu'un sonne à la porte, et mon père va ouvrir. Pour ma part, j'ai à peine entendu le bruit. Comme un bruit de fond ! Je hausse les épaules ! A cette heure, c'est sûrement un voisin ou un ami à lui ! Les miens dorment encore, ou peut-être plus ! Je l'ai dit, j'ignore quelle heure, il peut être ! Pour ma part, il est déjà tard ! Papa revient, suivit d'une autre paire de pied. Fatiguée, je lève les yeux voulant saluer l'invité ! Seulement, je ne dis rien, me contentant de le fixer ! Il s'approche doucement, et papa va dans la cuisine, nous laissant seuls.

« - Mitchie ?

Il m'appelle doucement, et je sens un léger sourire naître sur mon visage. Lentement, je sors ma main de sous ma couette, et la tend vers lui. Il anticipe mon geste et me prend la main. Je sais alors que je ne rêve pas. Shane est chez moi. Je souris et lui saute dans les bras. Il m'enlace et me caresse doucement le dos, quand je me mets à pleurer. J'ignore le pourquoi de ces larmes, mais je m'en fiche ! Je nouds mes bras autour de son cou, et respire à fond son odeur. Je dois reprendre conscience de la réalité, puisque j'entends mon père parler distinctement à présent, mais je n'écoute pas. Mon copain lui répond, et je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend mais une heure plus tard, nous sommes en route vers chez lui. Je fronce les sourcils lorsque nous arrivons à l'aéroport et me tourne vers lui.

« - Mandy est à la maison, et je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien de quitter Gordonville pour le week-end ! Bon ton père croit que mes parents y sont, mais si je voulais t'avoir pour le week-end, j'étais obligé !

Il s'excuse et il est trop mignon comme ça que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras. Nous prenons place, et au moment où l'avion décolle, je sens mes problèmes rester au sol. Je sers doucement la main de mon copain ! Tout va pour le mieux à présent. Le vol est rapide et je lui demande pourquoi il est venu.

« - Tu ne t'es pas entendue au téléphone hier ! Tu étais complètement paumée ! Tu pleurais, puis criais la minute d'après avant de t'excuser et de fondre en larmes ! J'en ai parlé aux garçons, Nate m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'une pause ! Et Mandy, petite espionne, m'a suggéré de me bouger et de te ramener, pour le week-end ! Je comptais venir te voir à la base et passer le week-end dans la maison de campagne, mais ma sœur rêve de te revoir !

Je lui souris largement et me penche pour l'embrasser doucement. Peu de temps après, nous atterrissons. Aussitôt, on file jusque dans une limousine qui nous conduit à la villa. Lorsque nous arrivons, j'avoue avoir un peu le tract. Malgré moi, je sers la main de Shane et il me sourit avant d'embrasser ma tempe en m'assurant que tout irait bien ! Et il a raison ! J'ai appris à connaître, un peu, Nate et Jason, quant à Mandy … Je la connais mieux ! Nous sortons de la voiture et je demande à mon copain si je ne fais pas peur. Je n'ai que peu dormi après tout !

« - Tu es parfaite, et si jamais quelqu'un fait une réflexion …

« - Je saurais que tu m'as menti !

On rit, puis nous entrons ! La maison est encore calme, seuls quelques bruits proviennent du jardin. Nous montons mon sac dans ma chambre, puis il me propose de me changer ! C'est vrai qu'entre le voyage en avion et la température élevée du coin, je ne suis pas bien habillée. J'enfile un short, et un débardeur, puis je vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je m'observe un instant dans la glace ! Je fais peur, avec mes yeux rouges et fatigués, sans parler de mon teint cachet d'aspirine ! Où me trouve-t-il parfaite ? Je m'asperge le visage d'eau, et dépose une compresse d'eau froide sur mes yeux quelques minutes. Lorsque je l'enlève, je souris. J'ai les yeux encore un peu rouge du au manque de sommeil, mais mon air fatigué a disparu. Je m'essuie le visage et descends. Je croise mon copain dans l'escalier.

« - Je montais te chercher justement ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdue !

« - En fait, je me suis aperçue que tu m'avais menti, alors j'ai fait quelque chose pour mes yeux !

Il a ce petit sourire qui le rend si craquant.

« - Pourtant, je l'aimais bien ton regard fatigué ! Au moins, ça me faisait une excuse pour te garder tout contre moi !

Je ris et l'embrasse doucement. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille et je souris. Lorsque nous nous séparons, il me prend dans ses bras, et nous rejoignons les autres. Mandy manque de me sauter dessus, on s'embrasse comme deux amies qui ne se seraient pas vu depuis longues dates ! Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je ne la connais pas plus que Nate ou Jason, mais peu importe ! C'est un vrai rayon de soleil, cette fille ! Les deux garçons me saluent également, mais c'est plus réservé, et Shane me reprend contre lui, alors que Mandy va dans ceux de Nate. Jason soupire et nous conseille d'aller prendre une chambre ! Je vois ma peut-être future belle-sœur soupirer, puis le pousser dans l'eau. Ce fut l'éclat de rire général. Il ressort et décide de se venger ! Nate protège sa copine et c'est donc lui qui s'y retrouve, puis Mandy pour avoir voulu aider son copain. Prudemment, je me retourne vers mon copain.

« - Crois-tu qu'il serait sage que nous le laissions jeter ta sœur à l'eau sans riposter ?

Il sourit doucement, et Jason retombe dans l'eau. Je m'écarte, étant la seule encore sèche. En effet, en tombant, Jason s'est agrippé à mon copain et ils sont à présent tous dans l'eau.

« - Hey Mitchie est toute sèche ! Vite à la flotte, crie Mandy en sortant.

Je secoue la tête négativement avant de reculer. Je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance, surtout quand je vois les deux garçons se rapprocher de moi ! Shane me fait un sourire d'excuse et la chasse à la Mitchie est ouverte ! Je ris, sachant que c'est peine perdue. Deux minutes plus tard, je suis aussi trempée qu'eux, mais peu importe. On est tous dans l'eau, à barboter complètement habillés, mais riant comme des enfants. Mandy essaie d'imiter ma grimace quand elle s'est aperçut que j'étais sèche, et je me venge en manquant de la noyer, en appuyant sur sa tête. A peine est-elle sortit de l'eau que Nate me noie à son tour, prenant la défense de sa copine. Pas agréable, mais risible quand c'est à son tour d'avoir la tête sous l'eau, puisque c'est mon copain qui me venge. A son tour Mandy fait boire la tasse à son frère, pour la même raison, puis Shane noie Jason, parce qu'il se moque de nous tous. La fin de la matinée se termine comme ça, puis nos estomacs nous ramènent à la réalité.

« - Bon, on monte tous se changer, et on ira faire un truc à manger après, propose Nate.

Nous acquiesçons tous, et nous montons en file indienne à l'étage. Dans l'escalier, mon copain me retient contre lui, et embrasse mon cou.

« - Beurk ! Ta peau a le goût du chlore, chuchote-t-il.

« - Ah bas ça ! Remercie ta sœur !

Je parle aussi bas que lui et finis par l'embrasser. Enlacés, on termine l'ascension des marches, puis il me lâche devant la porte de ma chambre. J'entre et me change rapidement. A cette vitesse, je n'aurais plus de rechange pour demain ! J'enfile une petite robe marron et soupire. C'est ma dernière tenue de sèche. J'attache mes cheveux en une queue haute puis descends. Dans la cuisine, je retrouve Mandy. Elle a une jupe en jean et un bustier rose.

« - Ouf, si toi aussi t'es en jupe, on a peu de chance de terminer l'après-midi dans l'eau !

« - Pourquoi ça t'inquiète ? T'as plus de rechange ?

« - Exact !

On rit, puis, les garçons nous rejoignent. Le repas fut vite décidé. Vu le temps, une salade composée ferait notre bonheur. Malgré moi, mes réflexes de cuisinière reprennent le dessus et je commence par me laver les mains avant de laver les légumes.

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai ta mère a un service de traiteur, dit soudain Mandy. Cool, tu vas pouvoir apprendre à Shane à cuisiner, et moi je vais apprendre quelques ficelles ! Parce que quand je viens ici, on mange toujours la même chose ! Des trucs tout prêts !

Elle rit devant la mine des garçons qui font semblant d'être choqués, puis Jason enfile un tablier en me regardant et ajoute :

« - Nous attendons donc votre leçon chef !

Je manque de rire lorsque les deux autres acquiescent. Je rougis doucement, puis leur indique ce qu'il y a à faire, sans vraiment distribuer les tâches, mais finalement, la salade a l'air super bonne. Nous nous attablons et tout en nous régalant, on discute ! C'est super agréable, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une bulle. Au bout de deux heures, on sort de table en déposant tout dans l'évier, avant de retourner dans le jardin paresser. Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à oublier la vaisselle qui nous attend. Je soupire et me lève, à regret, des bras de Shane. Je suis entrain de laver une assiette quand il me rejoint en plaçant ses mains sur mon ventre. Son souffle dans mon cou, il murmure :

« - On fera ça après !

« - Désolé, depuis tout à l'heure, ça m'obsède !

Il soupire et tandis qu'il m'embrasse le cou, je lui demande si les autres l'ont vu partir. Il répond par la négative et je souris. Donc, nous sommes seuls dans la cuisine ! Une fois que j'ai terminé de tout laver, je commence à tout essuyer, mais il m'enlève le torchon des mains.

« - Laisse, ça va sécher tout seul !

« - Non ça va faire des traces ! J'en ai pour deux minutes ! Mais si tu t'ennuis, retourne bronzer au soleil !

Il secoue la tête doucement, et m'aide à tout essuyer. A peine ai-je posé la dernière assiette qu'il m'enlace, tout en déposant des baisers dans mon cou, et me dit :

« - Au fait, elle te va très bien cette robe !

Je sens qu'il me caresse l'épine dorsale du bout des doigts. C'est si agréable que je ferme les yeux quelques instants profitant de ce frôlement, et je soupire lorsque ses lèvres dessine ma mâchoire. Il redescend doucement dans mon cou, et je penche la tête pour lui laisser libre accès. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau ! Je sais que je suis entrain de perdre pied, mais qu'importe ! Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras, contre lui, que j'oublie tout. Plus rien n'a d'importance, ni le harcèlement qui va recommencer lundi, ni mes devoirs que je n'ai pas terminés, ni même son meilleur ami devant la porte ! Seul lui compte ! … Attendez qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Son meilleur ami debout près de la porte. Je m'écarte d'un coup, lorsque je croise le regard désolé de Nate. Avant que Shane n'ait prononcé un mot, il dit :

« - Désolé de vous déranger les tourtereaux ! Je venais juste chercher de quoi boire !

Pourtant aucun d'entre nous ne bouge ! Je suis contre l'évier, mon copain s'appuie sur la table et Nate toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte ! Aucun de nous ne se regarde dans les yeux, et je suis sûre et certaine de ressembler à un feu tricolore à l'heure actuelle. Un pas dansant nous rejoint et Mandy s'arrête net.

« - Un problème ?

« - Aucun !

Nous avons répondus tous les trois d'une même voix, et trop rapidement pour que ça sonne vrai ! Je la vois froncer les sourcils, avant de soupirer. Elle prend le récipient des mains de son copain et le rempli de jus de fruit. Pour ma part, je soupire et monte à l'étage ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai failli faire ? D'un point de vue extérieur, franchement pas grand-chose, soyons clair, mais jamais je ne me suis abandonnée ainsi à lui ! A lui ou un autre ! Mais comme il n'y en a pas eu d'autre, la question est réglée ! Je m'allonge en travers du lit, et soupire ! Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé loin de là, d'ailleurs, si je m'écoutais je retournerais dans ses bras immédiatement, mais j'ai peur ! De ce que je ressens quand il est tout près, et surtout, de ne pas réussir à m'arrêter si nous venions à aller trop loin. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je rougis, et sursaute quand on frappe à ma porte ! J'indique que c'est ouvert, sans bouger cependant. Allongée perpendiculairement au lit, je fixe le plafond les mains sur mon ventre. Je soupire ! Tout est compliqué en ce moment ! Je sens que quelqu'un prend place à ma gauche, et je reconnais l'odeur entre mille. Je sais d'avance qui c'est, avant même qu'il vienne prendre une de mes mains dans la sienne ! Pourtant, je ne dis rien ! Je préfère le laisser prendre l'initiative du premier mot. Il soupire et je peux voir qu'il se tourne vers moi.

« - Tu comptes me regarder en face un jour, demande-t-il en souriant.

« - Le vingt quatre mai te conviendrait-il, je réponds en lui faisant face.

« - Trop loin !

Il se rapproche de moi, et m'embrasse doucement. Malgré moi, je réponds et ferme les yeux. Je le sens mettre ma main prisonnière dans son cou, et mon autre main va la rejoindre, alors qu'il me sert contre lui. Ça semble si naturel d'agir ainsi ! Mais je ne sais pas où je dois poser une limite ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en avoir pour lui, mais ça me fait franchement peur ! Comment être sûre que c'est le bon moment ? Le bon endroit ? La bonne personne ? Je le sens s'écarter de moi.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cuisine !

« - Bof, j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose quand même ! On était deux à s'embrasser, non ?

Il me sourit et je ris nerveusement ! Il fait chaud d'un coup.

« - Tes amis ne vont rien dire ? Enfin, ne vont pas nous charrier ?

« - Nate est discret t'inquiète, dit-il avant de souffler dans mon cou. Tu sens le chlore, t'es au courant ?

« - C'est l'eau de votre piscine, tu le savais ? Quelle idée d'avoir mis du chlore dedans !

« - Bas, y a pas mal de personne qui font des ploufs dedans ! Entre nos trois familles, et les amis, tu n'imagines même pas combien de paires de pieds différents le fond à vue !

Il sourit fier de lui. Je le pousse doucement, mais n'arrive même pas à le faire bouger.

« - Bon si mon odeur te déplait, tu peux toujours partir ! Après tout, je ne te retiens pas !

J'ai un grand sourire qui contraste fortement avec ma réplique ! Il s'approche de moi, et me souffle à l'oreille.

« - Ou je peux tout simplement te laisser quelques minutes pour que tu prennes une douche !

« - Aussi ! D'ailleurs, ça serait une bonne idée que tu en prennes une aussi, parce que je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais … tu sens le chlore !

« - La faute à ma sœur !

Sur cette réplique, il m'embrasse rapidement et se relève avant de me tendre la main. J'hésite une seconde, puis prends sa main. D'un coup, il me redresse et me colle contre lui. Aussitôt, je passe mes mains dans son cou, et je l'embrasse ! Héhé pour une fois, c'est moi qui lui vole un baiser ! Il sourit puis me relâche ! Il sort de la pièce après m'avoir indiqué que ma chambre possède sa propre salle de bain ! Pratique ! Je file donc sous l'eau ! Le jet me sort de mes pensées, et je me lave rapidement. Je sors et me sèche rapidement. C'est quand même plus agréable de ne plus sentir cette odeur ! Je n'ai jamais pu supporter l'odeur des piscines municipales ! Il faut dire que quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai faillis me noyer, depuis l'odeur me rappelle ce souvenir ! Bon je sais nager et je peux aller dans l'eau sans problème mais je préfère l'océan ! Je remets ma robe et grimace lorsque je m'aperçois qu'elle est imprégnée de l'odeur ! Je soupire et m'assois sur le lit ! Finalement, ça ne change rien, je sens quand même le chlore, avec un arrière goût de fruits rouges ! Vachement agréable comme mélange !

Cinq minutes plus tard, on frappe doucement à ma porte. Je l'ouvre et Shane m'observe.

« - Tu ne sens plus le chlore ?

« - Ma robe en est imprégnée mon cher, et comme je n'avais pas prévue de faire un plongeon dans votre piscine, j'ai plus rien à me mettre de sec qui ne sent pas la piscine ! Hormis mon pyjama !

« - Bon bas t'as le choix ! Soit, je demande à Mandy si elle peut te prêter quelque chose, soit … Soit je te passe quelque chose !

Cruel dilemme ! J'adorerais sentir son odeur, j'avoue, mais c'est peut-être plus raisonnable de demander des habits à Mandy, non ? Bon après tout, je suis en week-end, et ils n'ont pas l'air méchant ! Oh et puis zut ! Au diable les questions existentielles, et les doutes !

« - Je serais pas contre la seconde solution !

Je me sens néanmoins rougir ! Ce qui est ridicule ! Mitchie mets-toi ça dans le crâne ! Vous ne faites rien de mal ! Sauf que demain dans l'avion, moyen, je vais puer le chlore ! J'y penserais demain ceci dit, à moins que je remette les affaires avec lesquelles, je suis venue ! Il sourit et me propose de le suivre. Intriguée, j'obéis, en me demandant pourquoi, je ne lui refuse jamais rien ! Ah oui, parce que je l'aime ! J'entre dans sa chambre pour la première fois et je note mentalement que c'est bien un mec. C'est un peu le fouillis partout. Son lit n'est pas fait, son bureau est recouvert de pas mal de papiers en tout genre ! Sur le dessus de la pile, le boîtier de cd de la semaine dernière. Par contre, il a une sacrée cd thèque ! Malgré que je ne sois pas vraiment là pour ça, je m'approche et je lis rapidement ! Il y en a pour tous les goûts, c'est incroyable !

« - Tu trouves ton bonheur, dit-il en riant.

Je me tourne vers lui et je peux le voir bras croisés, son sourire en coin que j'adore entrain de me regarder les yeux rieurs ! Je lui tire la langue, pas très mature mais c'est pas grave, et je le rejoints.

« - Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

Il rougit d'un coup, puis tousse pour se donner contenance avant de m'ouvrir son armoire ! Je fronce les sourcils devant son attitude puis observe. Y'a un sacré choix, quand même ! Il rit et sort un tee-shirt noir, ainsi qu'un short me semble-t-il. Je le remercie, le gratifiant d'une bise sur la joue et file me changer. Lorsqu'il me rejoint, dans ma chambre, je me regarde encore dans la glace ! J'ai vraiment une drôle de silhouette comme ça, mais bon ! Il me sourit et vient m'embrasser le cou. Je ferme les yeux afin de mieux apprécier.

« - Tu sens vraiment trop bon pour mon propre bien, soupire-t-il. C'est une vraie torture !

Je me retourne et l'embrasse lentement. Notre baiser s'intensifie et bientôt je sens ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, frôlant ma taille tendrement. Pour ma part, je découvre son torse du bout des doigts, mais par-dessus ses vêtements ! Nous nous séparons afin de pouvoir respirer, puis sa bouche se colle de nouveau à la mienne. Il caresse mes lèvres avec sa langue et je lui laisse l'accès, alors que je remonte doucement son tee-shirt. Je sens mes doigts trembler lorsqu'ils entrent en contact avec sa peau. Son souffle devient irrégulier, à ce simple contact et je me doute que le mien doit être similaire ! Ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour embrasser ma joue, puis mon oreille avant de descendre doucement jusqu'à mon cou.

« - Oups ! Désolée, je voulais pas déranger, s'excuse Mandy.

Nous nous écartons d'un bond et je comprends que pour mon bien, il va falloir que j'évite mon copain !

« - Tu voulais quelque chose, demande-t-il gêné.

« - J'étais simplement venue aux nouvelles, vu que j'ai pas vu Mitchie depuis tout à l'heure ! Mais maintenant, je sais pourquoi ! Bon bas je vais vous laisser continuer, euh … ce que vous faisiez avant que j'arrive !

Elle ponctue sa phrase d'un clin d'œil, son frère soupire.

« - Si je t'attrape toi, je te mets la tête entre les deux oreilles !

Il m'embrasse doucement et s'excuse pour sa sœur, puis il file à sa poursuite. Et malgré la gêne que je ressens, je suis contente ! Parce qu'au final, Tania avait raison ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de me quitter !

---

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Bon, j'ai assez joué avec leurs hormones, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ceci dit, ce chapitre est quand même super long ! Par apport aux autres !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	6. Chapitre 06

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Voilà, comme promis, le nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Un merci énorme à **chris87,** **Olieangel**, **DD-Love-HP**, **Lady Hope** (T'as tout compris ! J'espère que ça te plaira), et **TheTica**, pour leurs avis !

**Disclamer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! Mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

Et un Très GRAND merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et ses commentaires qui me font toujours beaucoup rire !

**Chapitre****06**

Je soupire ! Je suis en cours là, mais je repense sans arrêt à mon week-end ! Il était vraiment … agréable, et reposant ! En fait, j'ai refais le plein de force ! Et de câlins, et de souvenirs ! Je sens les regards de mes amies sur moi, mais je ne veux pas leur raconter ! Je suis muette depuis deux jours déjà, un petit sourire sur le visage, et un air rêveur aussi sûrement ! Je me retins de crier de joie lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Je sors du cours rapidement et interroge Tania ! Le nouvel album des garçons est sortit lundi dans les bacs ! Elle est mon contact auprès d'eux et puis son père est leur agent. Tout reste en famille, dit-elle souvent. Elle hoche négativement la tête. Enfin, à mon avis, je n'aurais des nouvelles que ce soir ! Shane a promit de me tenir au courant, avant-hier en m'accompagnant à l'aéroport. Ce moment-là aussi était unique ! Pas parce que nous étions seuls, mais parce qu'il était vraiment très tendre avec moi, et j'avais l'impression de revoir le Shane du camp. Je soupire et un grand sourire vient fleurir de nouveau mon visage. Chaque instant passé auprès d'eux, et de lui surtout, me comble de joie ! J'entends Sierra qui me demande ce que j'ai, mais je n'arrive pas à leurs dires. Il y a trop de monde autour de nous, et puis, je n'ai pas envie de partager ces souvenirs, en fait c'est surtout ça !

« - Rien ! J'ai passé un week-end génial, c'est tout !

Mon sourire, de cent mille volts en dit long selon Kim mais je ne relève pas. Je serre mon sac contre moi, et je repense au réveil que j'ai eu !

_Flash-back_

_Je suis réveillée depuis quelques minutes, quand quelqu'un frappe doucement à la porte. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant qui ça peut être ! Finalement, je décide d'attendre ! Peut-être la personne va entrer ou repartir ! La porte s'ouvre doucement et j'entends : _

_« - Tu dors mon petit lutin ?_

_J'ai envie de ne rien dire, mais finalement, je lui réponds. Il referme la porte derrière lui, et il vient s'asseoir face à moi, encore allongée sous les draps. Il pose ses deux bras de part et d'autre de mon corps puis s'approche doucement. Avec une lenteur calculée, il m'embrasse quelques secondes avant de se redresser tout en me regardant. C'est moi qui prends l'initiative pour le second baiser en me levant. Nous nous embrassons quelques secondes, puis sans le lâcher, je me laisse tomber doucement sur le matelas. Il me murmure qu'après les évènements de la veille, ce n'est pas prudent, et je remercie la pièce d'être plongée dans le noir. Sinon, il m'aurait vu rougir ! Cependant, il ne se redresse pas pour autant, et me demande même de lui faire un peu de place. Je souris et me décale au maximum. Finalement, il s'allonge sur le drap et passe un bras sous mon cou. Je me rapproche de lui, et me collant contre son flanc, je lui murmure : _

_« - Tu sens toujours aussi bon le matin ?_

_« - Aucune idée, je ne me suis jamais senti, rit-il._

_Je fais mine d'être vexée et veut m'écarter mais, il me resserre contre lui._

_« - Ne bouge pas petit lutin, me chuchote-t-il avant d'embrasser ma joue._

_Je souris et du bout du doigt, je dessine des cercles sur son torse. Nous restons ainsi sans bouger durant une demi-heure, écoutant les autres se lever un à un. Il commente chaque démarche, et je soupire. S'ils sont tous les trois pareils, ça veut dire qu'ils peuvent savoir exactement qui va où, rien qu'en tendant l'oreille. Une nouvelle personne gratte à la porte. Shane soupire et chuchote le prénom de sa sœur. Celle-ci entrebâille la porte doucement et me demande si je dors encore. Shane répond à la négative pour nous, et elle nous rejoint. Elle s'assoit au pied du lit, la porte grande ouverte et demande à son frère quand il compte mettre sa prédiction en route. Je relève la tête quelques secondes pour le regarder, lui demandant implicitement de quoi elle parle. Il secoue la tête, et promets de l'envoyer rejoindre son Texas personnel dans le lac du camp si elle ne déguerpie pas. Celle-ci semble y voir une menace réelle puisqu'elle s'exécute ! Malheureusement, l'instant est brisé, et nous nous levons !_

_Fin du flash-back_

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, chargeant mon sac des prochains cours. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de retourner au lycée, je vous avoue ! En fait j'envie Mandy ! Elle passe tous les week-ends là-bas, puisqu'il y a son frère. Ses parents ont confiance en lui pour réfréner les ardeurs de Nate, le cas échéant ! Pour ma part, si j'avoue à mon père que ses parents n'étaient pas là, il m'envoie dans un pensionnat Suisse, j'en suis certaine ! Bon j'exagère mais, pas de beaucoup ! Alors que pourtant, on n'a rien fait … De mal ! C'était même plutôt agréable ! Il m'a dit qu'il pensait retourner au camp cet été. J'avoue que je meurs d'envie d'y aller aussi ! Caitlyn m'a déjà prévenue, qu'elle y serait, ainsi que Lola. Pour le moment, ce sont les seules qui sont sûres d'y être ! Moi, faut que je vois avec mes parents ! Si j'en parle maintenant, peut-être qu'on pourra économiser pour que j'y aille, sans être obligée de travailler autre chose que ma musique ! Bon, bosser avec maman, c'est agréable, mais bon ! Si j'enlève toutes les heures de dur labeur avec maman et que je les remplace par des heures de câlins avec mon copain, l'été me semblerait tout à coup plus qu'attrayant ! Sauf que si j'y retourne, il sera mon professeur et cette fichu règle nous interdira tout câlin. Finalement, je ne suis plus trop sûre de vouloir y aller ! Bon ça serait cool, de pouvoir le voir tous les jours, mais le voir sans pouvoir l'embrasser, c'est impossible ! Surtout pendant deux mois ! En attendant, j'avoue que j'attends avec impatience les commentaires de la presse sur leur nouveau style ! Pour ma part, je l'adore ! Et puis, il y a leur chanson _Play my music_ dessus et une chanson bonus ! Celle qui m'est dédiée selon mon copain, et qu'il a appelé _Gotta find you _! J'adore ! Je la connais déjà par cœur ! Surtout que je la connais depuis août ! Mais ça personne ne le sais ! Sauf Sierra ! Et les garçons forcément !

« - Bon, ça suffit, dit Kim en claquant sa main sur le casier voisin du mien. Aie ! La vache, ça fait mal, dit-elle aussitôt en massant sa main. Bref, ça fait deux jours, que t'es muette et que t'as un sourire qui me fait mal aux mâchoires, rien qu'à le regarder ! Alors maintenant, tu vas parler ! Et tout suite, assène-t-elle en riant presque.

« - Mais, je n'ai rien à dire !

J'avoue que je fais vachement crédible aussi ! Un grand sourire aux lèvres, et je me retiens de rire devant ses mimiques !

« - C'est ça ! Et moi, je suis la grande Marilyn ! Allez crache le morceau ! Ton week-end, il s'est passé comment ?

Je soupire, et observe la foule. Ces derniers jours, les élèves semblent avoir oublié mon existence, sauf quelques fans, mais aucun ne semblent être dans les environs. Baissant quand même la voix, j'avoue l'avoir passé avec les garçons et Mandy. Bon elles ne savent pas qui elle est mais rien qu'aux yeux de Kim, je sais que je vais avoir le droit à une série de question. J'ai déjà testé avec Mandy, et je comprends mieux pourquoi Shane l'appelle inspecteur Gadget. Pour l'ennuyer, la plupart du temps, mais aussi, parce qu'elle sait mener un interrogatoire quand elle veut vraiment une information !

« - Et c'était comment ?

Oula ! Elle est drôlement calme. Deux solutions ! Soit elle a déjà imaginée quelque chose qui ne s'est pas passée, soit une personne qui pourrait répéter est dans le coin. Je me tourne mais personne ne nous écoute. Sans répondre, je m'éloigne jusqu'à ce que nous soyons seules ! Enfin avec Steve et Tania mais ils mettent toujours une distance entre-nous, ce qui nous permet comme me l'a signalé mon garde du corps, d'avoir des conversations de filles de notre âge. Je leur raconte donc mon week-end, enfin un morceau. J'en suis à la soirée vidéo qu'on a faite, enfin on n'a regardé que deux films puisque Mandy n'a pas arrêté d'ennuyer les garçons en commentant les scènes, ou en critiquant l'attitude des propriétaires de la villa. Donc, on n'a terminé par une bataille d'oreillers, qu'on a perdu avec Mandy. Forcément, deux filles contre trois garçons, aucune chance ! La sonnerie nous rappelle à l'ordre et tout en courant pour arriver à la salle à temps, j'entends Kim qui peste puisqu'elle va devoir attendre la fin de la matinée pour avoir la suite. J'avoue que je n'ai pas tout raconté ! L'endroit n'est pas assez sûr, surtout pour ce qui s'est passé dans ma chambre ! On arrive essoufflées devant la salle, quand notre meilleure ennemie arrive. Elle se place face à moi, et me demande, d'une voix dégoûtée :

« - Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

« - Un album des _Tous Pour Un_ à priori, déclare Kim.

« - Le dernier, j'ajoute.

« - Tu ne l'as pas écouté, pour être si ravie ! Leur style a complètement changé ! Ça ne ressemble à rien, et la chanson bonus ! Une horreur ! Pas du tout ce que Shane écrirait, j'en suis persuadée, s'il était inspiré par moi !

Alors là … C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Je n'ai jamais été violente, pas du tout mon genre en fait, mais l'entendre critiquer la chanson qu'il a écrite en pensant à moi, c'est tout simplement horrible. Et la baffe part toute seule ! Je vous jure, j'ai rien prémédité, mais dès qu'elle a terminée sa phrase, ma main a claquée sur sa joue ! Tout de suite après, je me suis mordue la lèvre, en me demandant ce que j'avais fait.

« - T'as fait ce qu'il fallait, m'assure Kim. Et puis, personne n'a pu filmer !

Encore heureux ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Que mon acte de violence soit diffusé sur le web, tiens ! Tania nous écarte de Jodie, et me demande de me calmer. Ouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Je me concentre quelques minutes sur ma respiration, et le calme me revient. Le prof n'est toujours pas là, ce qui est étrange. En logique, nous sommes prévenus au matin quand un prof est malade !

Cinq minutes après, un surveillant nous prévient que notre cours est annulé. Le professeur a eut une urgence familiale. Il ne faut pas plus qu'un dixième de seconde à Kim pour me prendre par le bras et me tirer jusqu'à un coin tranquille. Le temps que Sierra nous rejoigne, soit deux secondes, elle m'a déjà bombardé d'une dizaine de questions auxquelles, je ne réponds pas. Nous nous asseyons au sol, et je reprends le récit de mon week-end, quand Jodie s'approche. Aussitôt, je me tais et j'attends. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas digérée la gifle que je lui ai mise et donc qu'elle vient se « venger ! » Etrangement, elle n'en reparle pas, me demandant de transmettre son dégoût de l'album aux garçons ! Comme si ça allait les intéresser tiens ! L'avis négatif, d'une seule personne ! Peste de surcroît ! J'avoue quand même être étonnée ! Pas qu'elle n'aime pas, ça à la limite, je m'en moque, mais qu'elle ne parle pas de l'affront que je lui ai fait subir ! Peut-être que la présence de Tania l'en empêche ! Si c'est ça, trop cool ! Ou tout simplement, elle attend qu'il y ait des journalistes pour s'en plaindre, et là, c'est pas trop cool ! Bas au pire, je donnerai ma version des faits ! Une fois qu'elle est à bonne distance, je reprends la parole, et termine le récit de mon week-end. J'avoue passer sous silence, les voyages en avions, et quelques instants, mais dans l'ensemble, il est assez complet ! Une longue minute se passe, durant laquelle je repense à tous ces bons moments, puis Kim repasse en mode automatique, et me harcèle de questions. J'en élude la plupart, réponds doucement aux autres, puis nous allons manger. Un accord tacite, nous interdits de parler de mes révélations durant le repas, mais je vois bien, à la manière dont mange mon amie, que d'une je n'ai pas finis de répondre à ses questions, et que de deux, elle est pressée. Passant le sujet principal sous silence, ma meilleure amie demande simplement :

« - Tu y retournes quand ?

« - Aucune idée ! Mandy y sera le week-end prochain, mais moi … Sûrement pas avant le mois prochain, ou celui d'après ! Parce que ça fait assez loin quand même, et puis bon, tu connais mes parents ! S'ils en savaient la moitié sur mon week-end, je serai interdite de sortir jusqu'à mes trente ans au moins !

Nous rions, et je décide de semer le trouble sur l'endroit dont nous parlons. Jodie nous écoute depuis tout à l'heure, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle raconte n'importe quoi !

« - Bon ceci dit, un week-end qu'avec mes cousins, c'est risqué quand même ! Y a eu de bons moments, mais ça reste des gars ! Et tu sais comment s'est !

« - Obsédé, me semble-t-il, intervient Kim pour la première fois, enfin j'imagine ! Faudrait demander à une experte !

Je soupire intérieurement, et échange un regard avec Sierra. Nous connaissons déjà sa prochaine phrase.

« - Dis-moi Jodie, si je me trompe pas, il n'y a que le cul qui intéresse un mec de nos jours non ?

« - Sauf les coincés, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Shane !

« - Si tu le dis !

Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour connaître mon copain merci !

« - C'est pour ça alors, que tu es si populaire, reprend notre amie tout sourire.

Notre meilleure ennemie devient toute rouge, et menace d'exploser. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas appréciée d'être insultée de … Marie-couche-toi-là ! Elle se lève et toise Kim de haut. Une seconde après, une joute verbale d'une rare intensité fait rage sous nos yeux. La cafète si bruyante habituellement, est soudain très calme, hormis les cris, j'entends ! Il faut dire qu'elles vont vraiment trop loin ! Je ne sais même pas où elles vont pêcher certaines de leurs affirmations. D'un coup, le calme se fait. Kim est raide, et toutes les couleurs de son visage semblent être parties. Je me demande, l'espace d'une seconde si c'est à ça que je ressemblais quand Tess m'a dénoncé devant tout le monde, puis, je prends mon amie par les épaules. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, j'avoue avoir décrochée, mais à l'air livide qu'à Kim, je sais que Jodie a gagné cette manche. Nous sortons dans un silence de cathédrale, et je fixe notre ennemie méchamment. J'ignore encore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je peux vous assurer, qu'elle va le payer ! Ou je ne m'appelle plus Mitchie Torrès ! Nous allons dans un endroit désert, ce qui n'est pas compliqué vu que la plupart de nos camarades sont entrain de manger. C'est à mon tour de jouer au policier, et je questionne mes amies. Sierra a dû mieux suivre que moi, puisqu'elle affiche une mine contrite.

« - T'es au courant que le père de Summers est policier, me dit-elle. Enfin inspecteur !

« - Euh … Oui, il me semble qu'elle s'en est vantée un jour !

Je ne suis plus très sûre ! Et puis, je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'état figée de Kim.

« - Et bien, j'ignore comment elle l'a su, mais il semblerait que les parents de Kim aient faits quelques …

« - Mes parents sont en prison, dit-elle sortant de sa léthargie. Et elle vient de me ressortir tous leurs casiers ! Devant tout le monde !

Ah ouais ! Je comprends mieux maintenant le pourquoi du silence de la cafète. Elle nous regarde presque avec crainte, et je me demande un instant à quoi elle pense, puis c'est la lumière. Enfin, je crois ! Elle doit se demander si nous allons la rejeter, à cause des erreurs de ses parents.

« - Pourquoi, tu nous l'as pas dit avant ?

« - Je … Au début, je ne vous connaissais pas, et puis après … Dans ma précédente école, tout le monde m'avait rejeté à cause de ça, alors quand j'ai commencé à bien m'entendre avec vous, je n'ai plus osé en parler ! Si jamais vous ne voulez plus me parler, ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends !

Elle baisse la tête, et je regarde Sierra. Nous échangeons un sourire, puis je hausse un sourcil.

« - Attends, pourquoi on ne te parlerai plus ? Tes parents ont fait ce qu'ils ont fait, nous on s'en fiche ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu nous avais mentis, puisque tu ne nous as jamais parlé d'eux !

Sur ces mots, je la prends dans mes bras, et Sierra nous rejoint. Kim se détend et nous sourit. M'écartant, je déclare :

« - Bon et maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, comment allons-nous faire pour lui faire regretter ses paroles ?

« - J'ai déjà des idées, déclare Kim un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Je soupire lorsque j'entends parler de souris dans son casier, et d'humiliations publiques. Notre amie nous étonne en nous annonçant qu'elle a appris que Jodie rembourrait son soutien-gorge, et propose que nous lâchions la bombe à notre tour. Tout ça me semble encore trop gentil, j'avoue ! Mais maintenant, j'hésite à me venger vraiment ! Un groupe de personne passe devant nous et montre notre amie du doigt en chuchotant.

Finalement la journée se déroule à peu près pareil. Partout où nous allons, les autres nous demandent pourquoi nous trainons avec Kim, et celle-ci baisse les yeux à chaque fois. C'est lors de la fin du dernier cours que j'explose. Jodie vient vers nous, et me dit :

« - Tu devrais éviter les enfants de taulards dans tes fréquentations ! C'est mauvais pour l'image de Shane !

« - Tu devrais éviter de te trouver dans ma ligne de mire Summers, sinon c'est pour ta vie que ça va être mauvais ! Les parents de Kim ne sont peut-être pas honnêtes, mais elle nous a jamais mentit ! Contrairement à certaines !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

« - Je n'insinue rien ! Je parle de ta soudaine poitrine de tissus, de la liposuccion que tu as subit, il y a deux ans, et de ta mère qui bosse dans un hypermarché, et que tu as reniée, petite bourgeoise coincée !

Sur ces mots, j'embarque mes deux amies jusqu'à la voiture. Je commence vraiment à me demander où j'ai atterri. Non mais depuis quand doit-on fréquenter les gens en fonction de leurs parents ? On n'est plus au treizième siècle ! Je soupire et m'arrête un quart de seconde lorsque deux journalistes me font face.

« - Mitchie, que pensez-vous de l'album des _Tous Pour Un_ ?

« - Est-ce vrai que vous avez inspiré Shane pour une des chansons ?

« - Ne regrettez-vous pas leur ancien style ?

« - L'avis des fans est mitigés pour ce nouvel opus, mais quel est le vôtre ?

Woh ! Minute papillon ! Je les regarde interdit, à mille lieux de ce genre de problème !

« - Certaines personnes disent que c'est à vous seule que revient ce nouveau style ! Est-ce vrai ?

« - Vous auriez demandé à Shane de changer son style s'il voulait vous garder ! Que répondez-vous à cette accusation ?

Ok ! Alors là, je dois répondre. Bon respire Mitchie et concentre-toi ! Je ne dois pas faire de déclaration selon Tania, mais elle me fait signe que c'est bon.

« - J'aime beaucoup ce nouvel album ! Le style est plus personnel et plus représentatif du groupe ! Il nous révèle une autre facette de leur personnalité ! J'ignore ce qui les a inspiré pour les textes, je ne prétends pas avoir inspiré Shane, pour quoi que ce soit, dans cet album ! Rien ne me revient ! Si les garçons ont décidé de changer de style, c'est leur décision personnelle ! Je ne vois pas en quoi leur musique me concerne, bien que j'apprécie chacune de leurs mélodies !

« - Pourtant certaines personnes assurent que vous êtes à la base de ce changement ! Vous l'auriez, selon certaines sources, conseillé sur certains points ! Certains disent que c'est grâce à vous, que Shane n'a plus la grosse tête ! Que répondez-vous à ça ?

« - Que c'est flatteur et dérangeant ! Si Shane a changé, il le doit qu'à lui-même et à son entourage présent !

« - Vous admettez quand même que c'est surprenant qu'il change de style et qu'il redevienne lui-même alors que vous êtes entrée dans sa vie récemment !

« - Pure coïncidence !

« - Shane se refuse à tout commentaire sur votre histoire, pourriez-vous nous en parler ?

« - Navrée ! Si vous avez des questions sur ce point, il faudra attendre que Shane se décide à vous en parler ! Maintenant excusez-moi, j'ai mes cours à apprendre !

Aussitôt, je fonce vers la voiture, mes deux amies avec moi et nous nous y engouffrons dès que Tania nous a ouvert la porte. Steve me félicite pour mon intervention et m'assure que je n'ai commis aucune faute. Ce qui me rassure ! Kim se tourne vers moi, et m'accuse d'avoir mentie à propos de la chanson bonus. Elles deux sont au courant, depuis cet après-midi, mais je n'allais pas avouer à ces deux sangsues qu'il avait écrit cette chanson durant notre été à Camp Rock ! Tout le monde aurait su comment nous nous étions rencontrés, et le camp aurait été submergé de demande d'adhésion ! Je ris et Steve dépose mes deux amies, puis moi. Alors que je vais descendre, il me dit d'attendre et allume la radio.

« - C'est officiel ! Après presqu'un mois de silence, Mitchie, la nouvelle petite amie en date de Shane Gray, vient de faire sa première déclaration à la presse. En effet, certaines personnes l'accusent d'avoir monté la tête au _Tous Pour Un_, pour changer de style, mais elle vient de nous assurer qu'il n'en était rien. « J'aime beaucoup ce nouvel album ! Le style est plus personnel et plus représentatif du groupe ! Il nous révèle une autre facette de leur personnalité ! J'ignore ce qui les a inspiré pour les textes … Si les garçons ont décidé de changer de style, c'est leur décision personnelle ! » De plus, la jeune femme affirme n'être en au aucun cas responsable du changement positif de la popstar « Si Shane a changé, il le doit qu'à lui-même et à son entourage présent ! » Cependant un doute persiste ! Un proche des garçons affirme que le titre bonus _Gotta find you_ a été inspiré par Mitchie, et qu'il parle de leur rencontre ! Infos ou intox ? Nous n'en savons rien à l'heure actuelle puisque tous les deux se refusent à faire un commentaire sur leur histoire ! Cependant, si la chanson est bien dédiée à Mitchie, il nous faut féliciter Shane pour la profondeur et la beauté de la chanson !

Steve éteint la radio aussitôt et je le regarde interdit.

« - Comment ont-ils fait pour aller si vite ?

« - La magie de la technologie ! En tout cas, pour une première déclaration, c'est du bon boulot ! Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourras même postuler au titre de porte-parole ! Une fois que tu auras appris à parler en public sans rougir !

« - Ouais, c'est pas demain alors ! Allez bonne soirée Steve ! Et passe le bonjour à Maria !

Sur ces mots, je sors de la voiture et rentre chez moi ravie. J'espère juste que Shane ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir menti en déclarant que la chanson ne m'était pas dédiée ! Je vais attendre qu'il appelle ! Je monte faire mes devoirs tout en songeant aux révélations de la journée ! La presse et le public est mitigé pour cet album ! Pourtant, il est génial ! Pour ma part, j'adore ! C'est même mon préféré !

---

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Pour ma part, j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal avec le passage de la presse ! J'espère que ça passe quand même !

**PS : **Le temps que j'y pense (merci à **chris87** d'ailleurs) je fais un petit sondage, (sur son idée), à votre avis, comment je fais évoluer leur relation ? A la mode disney avec juste des bisous, ou je continue mon idée de jouer avec leur hormones jusqu'à la fin ? A moins que vous préférez qu'ils passent le cap ? Mais dans ce cas, je vous préviens, je pense pas que ça sera classé M !

**PS'** : Je lance également, un message d'aide ! Pire un _**SOS**_ (pour reprendre les mots des Jonas Brothers) ! Pitié, sauvez Nate qui a été pris en otage par ma future belle-fille, **DD-Love-HP** ! Elle ne le libérera que si cette fic se termine mal ! Et le problème, c'est que j'en ai besoin de ce perso, il est très utile, alors Pitié ! Aidez-moi à le sauver !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	7. Chapitre 06 bis

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Comme promis, je vous poste le chapitre aujourd'hui, bien que le moral n'y est pas ! Mais bon, chose promise, chose due ! J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira ! Il n'était pas prévu au début, plus d'infos après le chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Et merci à **chris87**, **DD-Love-HP**, **Sarah** (Merci de me lire ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Moi il m'a donné du fil à retorde !), **S** (Salut ! Je prends en note ton avis concernant mon petit sondage ! Biz), **Lady Hope** (tu sais que t'es la première à me laisser le choix ? Non, parce qu'on a été jusqu'à prendre mes perso en otage pour me forcer à écrire une version plus que l'autre mdr ! Biz), et **Olieangel** pour leurs reviews !

**Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! Mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

Un grand merci à **chris87** qui, en plus d'avoir prit le temps de corriger mes innombrables

fautes, m'a également fourni l'idée de ce chapitre ! Donc, merci à elle !

**Chapitre 06** (bis)

Durant deux jours, j'avoue qu'il n'y eut aucun changement ! Shane n'a pas appelé, mais Tania m'a dit qu'il avait entendu ma déclaration, et qu'il allait me téléphoner dès qu'il le pourrait ! Donc j'avoue, je guette mon téléphone et ne vais nulle part sans lui. C'est que j'ai pas envie de louper son appel ! Mais c'est surtout sa voix qui me manque ! Je sais je l'ai vu ce week-end mais quand même ! Il me manque, c'est indéniable ! Et puis selon maman, c'est normal que je me languisse de lui, pour reprendre ses mots, parce que notre histoire est récente, et c'est mon premier copain, je vous rappelle ! Enfin, en attendant, avec Kim et Sierra, on prépare activement notre vengeance ! Et oui, il faut sauver la réputation de Kim, parce que personne n'oublie ce que ses parents ont fait ! C'est dire, même mon histoire avec mon chanteur, comme dit ma meilleure amie, est passée au second plan. Le problème, c'est que les souris dans le casier, n'ont pas suffit, ni mes révélations, d'ailleurs ! Pourtant je sais pas, quelqu'un qui renie sa mère parce qu'elle bosse dans un hypermarché, c'est quand même vache, mais visiblement moins choquant que d'avoir des parents en prison ! La vie est bizarre !

« - Mitchie, à table !

Ah ! L'appel de la nourriture ! Je résiste pas ! Fermant mon cahier, je quitte mon bureau, direction la salle à manger ! Tiens, mon monstre personnel se réveille, si j'en crois les grondements de mon estomac. Quand j'arrive en bas, maman termine de mettre la table, donc je suis bonne pour la débarrasser. C'est pas grave toute façon ! Le repas est succulent, et j'écoute mes parents parler du service traiteur de maman qui commence à vraiment très bien marcher ! Un jour, elle servira des plats dans le monde entier, si ça se trouve ! Oui, bon ça va j'exagère mais bon j'ai le droit de rêver !

« - T'es bien silencieuse ma chérie, me dit papa.

« - Ouais, je réfléchissais à Jodie et Kim ! Elles se détestent et tu vois, Summers a dit quelque chose de vraiment pas sympa à Kimminette, alors on est entrain de chercher un moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais on a du mal ! Surtout qu'on ne veut pas quelque chose de méchant, mais de drôle, tu vois ! Juste pour qu'on oublie ce qu'elle a dit sur Kim !

Ils se regardent un instant, et c'est maman qui me fournit la solution du siècle.

« - Et pourquoi vous ne lui tendez pas un piège, comme dans les émissions de télé ! Tu sais, cet acteur, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Celui qui aime piéger les autres !

« - Ashton Kutcher* ?

« - Oui voilà, celui-là ! Il a de bonnes idées, non ?

« - Ouais, répondis-je songeuse.

Sauf qu'il faudrait trouver un truc qui lui ferait vraiment croire que c'est vrai ! Voyons, quel pourrait être le thème ? Je vois pas !

A la fin du repas, je remplis le lave-vaisselle et remonte dans ma chambre, la tête pleine de questions. Je décide de les mettre de côtés, le temps de terminer mes devoirs, et une fois fait, je passe de mon bureau à mon lit, mon portable à la main. Allongée en travers, je continue de réfléchir à comment piéger cette garce pour qu'elle comprenne enfin qu'on ne s'attaque pas à nous comme ça ! Soudain mon téléphone vibre et je sursaute. Je l'avais oublié tiens ! Soupirant, je décroche, sans prendre la peine de vérifier qui m'appelle :

« - Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Mitchie, et vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me déranger de mes pensées guère reluisantes, je débite.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Ah Shane, euh ça va ?

Ok je suis légèrement gênée, j'avoue ! Non mais quelle idée de dire tout ça ! Il m'assure qu'il va bien et me retourne la question.

« - Oui, tout va bien, t'en fais pas ! Bon tu me manques un tout petit peu beaucoup mais bon, j'écoute votre album en boucle et comme ça quand je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression que t'es près de moi !

« - T'as de la chance, moi j'ai qu'une chanson pour me souvenir de toi, rit-il. Ceci dit, j'ai juste à fermer les yeux, pour que tu sois près de moi !

« - C'est mignon ! Alors, pas que t'entendre m'ennuie loin de là, mais pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

« - Si je te dis que tu me manques, c'est bon ?

« - Raison parfaitement recevable, j'ajoute.

« - Tant mieux ! Et aussi, pour te donner mon avis sur ta première déclaration à la presse ! Selon Tania tu as la trouille de ma réaction, d'ailleurs !

« - Ah ! Elle te l'a dit ! Ça craint ça s'ils te font un rapport en plus !

« - J'ai des espions partout ! Si t'avais pas noyé mon ego, j'en aurais mis un bout dans ton sac, mais bon !

« - J'ai bien fait de le noyer alors ! Non, mais franchement, j'aurais eu l'air de quoi à me balader avec un bout de ton ego, hein ?

Nous rions quelques minutes, de cette histoire qui me semble lointaine à présent. Je ris de bon cœur, lorsqu'il rappelle le jour où je lui ai jeté de l'eau. C'est vrai que j'avais bien rit à cette époque ! Enfin, dommage c'est aussi le jour où il m'a annoncé qu'il partait. Je lui rafraîchis la mémoire, et il s'excuse de m'avoir fait souffrir ! Ok bon j'exagère peut-être en disant que j'ai souffert mille morts, mais bon ! J'ai noté que j'avais une tendance à l'exagération ces derniers temps donc !

« - Bon revenons à une des raison de mon appel ! Ta déclaration ! Je suis déçu, très déçu même que tu es démenti pour _« Gotta find you »_ ! Pire que t'être dédiée, tu me l'as inspiré cette chanson, dit-il sérieux.

« - Oui, je sais, mais … J'avais juste pas envie que Summers le sache ! Si tu savais comment elle l'a descendue en flèche cette chanson ! Déjà qu'avec l'album, elle n'a pas été tendre, mais avec celle-là, c'était même pire !

« - Je vois, dit-il en souriant. Non mais rassure-toi, je t'en veux pas ! Je te l'ai dit, je ferais mon maximum pour que ta vie ne soit pas trop bouleversée par la mienne, et si tu juges plus prudent de ne pas dévoiler ça tout de suite, alors j'obéis ! Je démentirais également !

« - C'est gentil ! Merci ! Mais ça va, j'ai pas fait trop de boulette en parlant ? Steve me dit que non, mais, je préférerais savoir le nombre de choses que tu vas devoir rattraper !

« - Tu t'es débrouillée comme une chef ! Attends deux secondes, y a les mecs qui veulent te donner leur avis !

J'entendis plusieurs bruits, me signalant qu'il appuyait sur les touches de son téléphone, puis la voix de Jason retentit.

« - Hey la belle ! Bravo pour ta déclaration ! T'as assurée !

« - Ouais pour une première tu t'es franchement bien débrouillée ! D'ailleurs, tu aurais du voir la tête de Shane quand il t'a entendue ! Il était tout fier, rit Nate.

« - Pire qu'un paon pendant la saison des amours !

« - Oui bon ça suffit !

Nouvelle série de bruits, puis Shane redevient le seul que j'entends.

« - Comme tu vois, les félicitations sont unanimes !

Je souris et lui demande s'il était vraiment fier de moi, et il rit arguant qu'effectivement, c'était le cas. Il me parle encore un peu quand soudain, je lui coupe la parole.

« - Mais c'est bien sûr ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant, je m'exclame tout à coup.

« - Euh de quoi ?

« - Hein ? Oh non rien, rien ! C'est juste que … J'étais entrain de repenser à un truc, et je viens de trouver la solution ! Ah oui mais non, ça va pas aller, il va me falloir ton accord, enfin celui du groupe, une caméra, et beaucoup de chance !

« - De quoi tu parles ! Raconte, visiblement ça me concerne un bout !

Je l'imagine bien froncer les sourcils. Je rougis légèrement et lui explique l'histoire sans m'attarder sur les détails, il n'a pas besoin de savoir tout ce qu'elles se disent et font toutes les deux. Je termine par l'idée que je viens d'avoir qui n'est plus faisable, et il rit.

« - Y a pas à dire ! Faut mieux pas toucher à tes amis, se moque-t-il.

En effet, il ne faut pas ! Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut à mon sujet, je m'en moque mais pas touche à mes amis ! Nous discutons encore plusieurs minutes, puis il raccroche. Mais avant, il m'a promis de m'aider à venger l'honneur de mon amie. Il est génial mon homme ! Quelle bonne nouvelle à annoncer aux filles demain !

Je me couche peu de temps après, songeant à Noël ! Mine de rien, il arrive bientôt, et va falloir que je trouve le temps de faire mes achats de cadeaux ! Ouais, enfin pour ça, faudrait d'abord que je sache quoi prendre à qui ! Et là, c'est pas gagné !

Lorsque mon réveil sonne, le lendemain, je me lève sans trop d'entrain. Le seul point positif de la journée, c'est que nous allons pouvoir commencer à tout prévoir. C'est que c'est important quand même ! Je me lève donc rapidement, et je me prépare. Quand Steve arrive, je suis assise dans la cuisine, faisant une liste de tout ce dont nous allons avoir besoin. Il a beau me demander, ce que je manigance, je ne fais que sourire innocemment, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre de ce dont il parle. Après tout, il n'était pas là ! Enfin si, mais bon ! Nous montons dans la voiture et peu après Kim nous rejoint. Je la salue et lui dit que j'ai trouvée, avec l'aide de maman, comment la venger. Nous attendons que Sierra soit avec nous et je leur raconte notre idée. Mon chauffeur explose de rire, à la fin de mon petit laïus, et déclare qu'il ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec nous. Tu l'as dit bouffi !

« - En attendant, je sais comment je vais faire pour me procurer tout le matériel, sans éveiller les soupçons !

L'inconvénient d'être connue, c'est que je ne peux plus faire un geste sans être suivie, ou presque ! Arrivée devant le lycée, nous descendons quand Steve me demande la liste de ce qu'il nous faut, promettant d'aller chercher tout, et d'être là pour la fin de mes cours. Parfait !

Durant la matinée, je commence la première phase de mon plan, avec l'aide de Kim. Le fait que Summers, soit avec nous en biologie aide beaucoup, je dois dire. Assise devant nous, elle écoute toute notre conversation. La peste ! Je hoche doucement la tête et mon amie me demande :

« - Attends, t'es sûre de toi ?

« - Mais oui ! Il a fouillé dans mon répertoire téléphonique, et je sais pas pourquoi ! Quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a sortit une excuse abracadabrante, comme quoi, il voulait le numéro de chez moi !

« - C'est peut-être vrai, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

« - J'en sais, que d'une, il l'a depuis qu'on est ensemble, et de deux, s'il cherchait vraiment cette info, pourquoi aurait-il visité le blog du lycée ! Je pense qu'il cherche le numéro de quelqu'un mais j'ignore de qui ! Bon de toute façon, sur le blog, y doit pas y en avoir beaucoup non ?

« - Tout ceux qui l'ont mis, assure mon amie.

Le professeur nous reprend, et nous promettons de ne plus parler. Tu penses, à voir notre voisine de devant, il n'y aura pas besoin ! Cependant, ce sujet revient, comme fait exprès, durant le repas du midi. Sauf que ce coup-ci, nous faisons plus une liste des numéros potentiels quand Sierra nous dit.

« - Si ça se trouve, il est passé sur le blog, tu sais, après que tu lui en ai parlé, pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie, et il a craqué pour le visage d'une fille !

Je fais mine d'être horrifiée avant d'assurer qu'il n'est pas comme ça. Seulement, je reste muette durant le reste du repas, faisant mine de réfléchir à cette question. En fait, je pense que tout ça s'annonce plutôt bien. On lui tend un piège tellement gros et elle y court cette idiote ! Trop facile !

Le reste de la journée, nous ne faisons qu'en parler, élaborant multiples suppositions, dans une dimension parallèle, sur celle qui lui aurait tapé dans l'œil, non parce que maintenant j'arrive à faire mine d'être convaincue de cette histoire, plus que fausse ! Hey, n'oubliez pas qu'il m'a assuré, dans la lettre qu'il m'a écrite au camp, qu'il était fidèle ! Et je le crois !

Quand je monte dans la voiture, Steve m'assure que tout est prêt et dans le coffre. Souriant, je préviens Shane que c'est bon, et lui envoie les informations dont il a besoin.

Peu après, nous nous enfermons dans ma chambre. Kim s'amuse à jouer la poupée avec moi, me maquillant légèrement, puis Sierra allume la caméra. Je regarde mes amies, et sourit. Quand elle me prévient qu'elle film, j'annonce :

« - Salut le lycée ! Nombre d'entre-vous ont été témoins de la dispute entre Kim, ici présente, et Jodie Summers, à la cafétéria ! Aussi, afin que Summers comprenne la leçon, et arrête de divulguer des informations confidentielles, nous avons décidé de la piéger ! Nous venons de lui faire croire que Shane Gray, sur qui elle fantasme chaque nuit …

« - Pour des récits plus détaillés et acrobatiques, rendez-vous à sa table, à la cafète, me coupe Kim.

« - Bref ! Nous lui avons fait croire qu'il avait craqué sur elle ! Et donc, qu'il va bientôt l'appeler pour la voir en face, et … Comment elle a dit l'autre fois déjà, je demande à mes amies.

« - Attends, c'était un truc ressemblant à, et là je cite : On est complètement en phase et il faut qu'il sache le lien spirituel qui nous unit, dit-elle en l'imitant. Enfin un truc du genre !

Nous rions et je termine mon petit laïus, puis nous coupons ! Une fois la caméra reposée, nous rions de bon cœur ! Quand même, ça va être géniale ! Quoique je me demande si je vais pas la mettre sur le blog du lycée directement ! Ouais, ça me semble être une bonne idée !

Le soir même, mon copain me prévient qu'il l'a appelé, et qu'ils ont du se retenir de rire à l'entendre être toute mielleuse. Géniale ! Elle s'est ridiculisée, sans le savoir ! Enfin, je ne peux pas utiliser cette info, dommage ! Quoique si finalement ! Je la note sur mon bloc, puis malheureusement, il raccroche, ayant un plateau, en direct ! Flûte alors ! Il a cependant le temps de me dire que leur album éponyme n'atteint pas les chiffres espérés, ce qui ennuie la maison de disque, mais je le rassure ! Leur style est nouveau, il faut le temps que leurs fans s'y fassent ! De toute façon au camp tout le monde a aimé, je ne vois pas pourquoi personne n'aimerait en dehors ! Je souris en l'entendant me dire que Mandy lui a sortit le même genre d'arguments, les réactions du camp en moins, puisqu'elle n'y était pas !

Le lendemain en arrivant en cours, je dois me retenir de rire. Elle, qui d'habitude est plutôt du genre à être à la dernière mode, est habillée dans un style ressemblant beaucoup au mien ! Sauf que je ne mets jamais de décolleté aussi profond, mais bon ! Kim chuchote, _la pauvre, elle s'est fait toute belle, pour rien_, et nous sourions. Lorsqu'elle passe devant nous, avec son air supérieur, je soupire ! La journée va être longue !

Le pire c'est qu'il faut attendre le midi, pour apprendre que les _Tous pour un_ lui ont téléphoné. Elle relate à sa cour, tout l'appel, le commentant en positif ! Pour ma part, je me mords la langue ! C'est étrange, je n'ai pas la même version de leurs réactions mais bon ! Elle finit par dire enfin ce qu'on veut entendre, à savoir que le groupe de mon copain, et elle appuie bien sur le nom du groupe cherchant sans doute à attirer mon attention, lui ont donné rendez-vous au _Shangri-là_, un des hôtel de la chaîne Hilton, je crois ! Bref, un hôtel des plus cher de la ville. Deux de ses amies fixent notre table avec un drôle de sourire, et Kim leur demande, assez méchamment je dois dire, si elles veulent notre photo. J'ai hâte que les cours se terminent, moi je vous le dis ! Et dire qu'elle croit réellement qu'il l'a appelé ! Enfin oui, c'était vraiment lui, mais on s'était mis d'accord pour dire qu'on aurait fait appel à un imitateur ! Plutôt réussi, sur ce coup, on aurait dit le vrai ! Je me retiens de rire à cette idée et quitte le réfectoire.

Les deux cours de l'après-midi sont d'une longueur interminable. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que le temps se rallonge exprès, juste pour mon déplaisir. Quand enfin, l'anglais se termine, je quitte la salle rapidement, et rejoins la voiture, bien avant mes deux amies. Dès qu'elles arrivent, Steve démarre arguant qu'on a le temps puisqu'elle est arrivée en car scolaire. Elle repartira donc, en toute logique avec, avant d'aller sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Pour notre part, nous nous y rendons directement. Le réceptionniste fronce les sourcils en nous voyant arriver et Tania lui explique simplement que nous attendons quelqu'un, puis lui demande si nous pouvons filmer sa réaction, puisqu'il s'agit d'une blague. Il accepte et nous nous installons dans le coin salon. Sierra allume la caméra dès qu'elle la voit sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle entre et nous nous approchons.

« - Bonjour, vous pouvez prévenir les _Tous pour un_ que mademoiselle Summers est ici, s'il vous plait, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« - Je suis désolé mademoiselle mais les _Tous pour un_ ne sont pas ici !

Elle le regarde deux secondes, et veut lui parler quand j'interviens :

« - Pas de chance Summers ! Mon copain est en ce moment en Floride ! Tu repasseras !

« - Je sais qu'il est là ! Figure-toi qu'il …

« - Je sais oui, il t'a téléphoné ! J'étais là ! C'était un de mes cousins, champion d'imitation ! Il est doué, qu'en penses-tu ?

Nous discutons, enfin façon de parler, encore quelques instants, puis elle finit par comprendre toute seule qu'on se venge.

« - Que vas-tu faire de cette vidéo ?

« - Je pense la mettre sur le blog du lycée, ou en tout cas m'arranger pour que tout le monde profite bien de cette histoire ! Au fait dis-moi, ton père ne va pas avoir des problèmes ? Pour t'avoir divulgué des informations confidentielles ? Non parce que j'y pense, Kim pourrait porter plainte contre lui, et là, l'humiliation serait complète, puisque ton père irait en prison ! Je me demande si tu aurais toujours tous tes amis, je termine d'une voix songeuse.

Sierra éteint la caméra, et nous remercions le réceptionniste avant de commencer à partir. Elle finit par nous rejoindre et me menace de représailles violentes si cette vidéo est diffusée, mais Tania se met devant moi, et la regarde.

« - Tâchez, ne serait-ce que de penser à lever la main sur Mitchie et je fais mon boulot, c'est clair ?

Elle prend un air menaçant, et Jodie s'excuse ! Wahou, c'est encore plus flippant que je le pensais ! Aussitôt, nous repartons direction la voiture, et dès que nous sommes dedans, je fixe devant moi, perdue dans mes pensées. Mince alors, ça fait quelque chose ! C'est dingue le pouvoir de cette vidéo ! Si j'étais quelqu'un de profiteur, je pourrais lui faire un chantage monstre ! Je vais pas le faire ceci dit ! Nous déposons mes deux amies chez elle, et Steve me demande la suite des évènements.

« - J'avoue, je sais plus ! C'est vrai, rien qu'avec ce qu'on a filmé, on pourrait la faire manger dans notre main jusqu'aux examens, ou jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un moyen de pression, mais en même temps à la base, c'était juste pour nous venger de ses révélations sur Kim ! Mais je sais pas quoi en faire !

« - Ecoute, si tu veux un conseil, va au bout de ton idée de base, simplement ! Mets-là sur le blog de votre lycée, enfin fais en sorte que plusieurs personnes la voit ! Ce n'est pas obligatoire non plus que tous, la voie ! Une dizaine peut suffire, ils vont en parler autour d'eux et se moquer d'elle ! Et ça suffira, qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Que t'as raté ta vocation !

Sur ces mots, je lui souris, et lui souhaite une bonne soirée. Nous sommes devant chez moi, depuis quelques minutes déjà. Méditant sur le conseil de mon chauffeur, je monte dans ma chambre, l'appareil numérique à la main. Je mets la vidéo sur mon ordi, et l'envoie à Sierra. Elle adore trafiquer les vidéos, et il y a certains passages à couper de toute façon.

Le lendemain, Sierra confie l'enregistrement, que nous avions revu, à Kim. Son voisin d'espagnol fait partie du club de vidéo du lycée. Elle lui a naturellement demandé à faire en sorte que le plus de personnes possible le voit. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre les réactions ! Et il faut que je pense à en envoyer une copie à Shane ! Après tout, il nous a aidé, et il veut voir la tête de celle qui a osé critiquer _« Gotta find you »_. J'adore le petit air choqué qu'il a prit en disant cette phrase. Le prof de math me pose une question, et je le regarde comme s'il venait de mars. J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il m'a dit, en plus. Piteusement, je lui avoue que je ne sais pas, et tout le monde rit. Ok, la réponse doit être simplette.

« - Dites plutôt que vous n'écoutiez pas !

« - J'ai effectivement décrochée monsieur, je m'excuse, dis-je platement.

Non parce que pour une fois, je le pense en plus. Habituellement, je m'en moque de pas suivre ! J'ai plus de boulot à la maison, mais c'est pas grave ! Quand le prof reprend son cours, je demande à Kim c'était quoi la question, et elle répond :

« - Il te demandait si tu étais avec nous, sourit-elle.

Ah ouais, sympathique ! Vu que j'ai répondue « Je sais pas » ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils riaient tous maintenant ! Enfin, je peux pas leur en vouloir, à leur place, j'aurais ris également. Le cours se termine tranquillement et lorsque nous sortons Summers vient nous voir.

« - Vous allez en faire quoi, demande-t-elle de but en blanc.

« - On l'a confié à quelqu'un qui va la mettre sur internet ! Mais pas sur le blog du lycée, sur un autre, et hormis à toi, il va envoyer des invitations à tout le lycée pour qu'ils viennent la voir, explique Kim. Comme ça, on est quitte !

Elle écarquille les yeux, et nous partons tranquillement. Une fois que nous sommes assez loin, je la regarde.

« - Non, Eric va juste la faire visionner à l'équipe, avant de la confier au club de théâtre, pour qu'ils reprennent la farce, avec un peu de chance ! Sinon ils se contenteront de la regarder aussi, et tout le monde va se moquer d'elle ! La classe !

Elle semble boire du petit lait, et je souris. Quelque chose me dit, qu'après cette histoire, il va falloir qu'on fasse attention à nos arrières ! Mais j'ai bon espoir ! Elle ne va plus s'en prendre à nous ainsi ! Elle recommencera ses piques et c'est tout ! Et c'est exactement le but recherché. Non parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'elle vienne faire amende honorable et qu'on deviennent amies, toutes les quatre ! De toute façon, je refuserai si c'était le cas ! Elle risquerait d'essayer de me piquer mon copain ! Et Shane pourrait la préférer à moi ! Après tout, je suis pas parfaite, j'ai des défauts, et il pourrait en avoir marre des miens et préférerait les siens ! … Non mais attendez ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je suis déjà entrain de m'imaginer amie avec elle ? Faut que je sois tombée sur la tête, impossible autrement !

La journée passe tranquillement, et pour le moment, Jodie se tient à carreau, et n'a encore subit aucune moquerie. Cependant, elle n'a encore rien dit, durant le repas, sur mon copain, et ce n'est pas plus mal ! Je crois que je supporterais plus très longtemps de l'entendre raconter combien Shane est un amant formidable dans ses rêves, et qu'elle a hâte de le rencontrer pour vérifier ! Ceci dit, ses amies l'ont questionnées sur sa rencontre avec les _Tous pour un_. A ce moment-là, j'avoue, avec Kim et Sierra, on a tendue l'oreille, mais elle s'est contentée de hausser les épaules, en déclarant qu'elle préfère garder cette rencontre pour elle ! Tu m'étonnes ! Après la vidéo, elle aurait eu l'air fine si elle s'était amusée à raconter un truc faux !

Pour ma part, je suis pressée qu'elle subisse les retombées de ses révélations ! Hélas, il me faut attendre vendredi, pour qu'elles arrivent. A peine, je suis à mon casier qu'Eric vient vers moi.

« - Génial la vidéo, on s'est bien marré ! Si t'as d'autres idées du genre, appelle-nous qu'on filme !

Sur ces mots, il me met une claque dans le dos et s'en va. Et moi comme une andouille, je souris. En passant dans le couloir, j'entends plusieurs personnes en parler, me paraphrasant même ! Exactement ce que je voulais. J'espère juste que Jodie va tout entendre ! D'ailleurs, j'ai envoyé une copie aux garçons hier, j'attends également leurs réactions, mais si je sens que Jason va se moquer de ce qu'on a fait ! Je m'en fiche toute façon, c'était pour nous venger, pas pour envoyer à Aston Kutcher ! Je me demande s'ils le connaissent ? Oh et puis de toute façon, je le trouve mignon certes, mais ente-nous, mon copain il est, mais mille fois mieux !

Durant la journée, bizarrement, les réactions ont été mitigées, et on a oublié un détail en nous vengeant ! Que tout le monde ne la trouveraient peut-être pas drôle ! Ce qui explique sûrement pourquoi, alors que nous étions simplement venue nous laver les mains, aux toilettes, la moitié des amies et des fans de Jodie nous ont rejoint. Elles sont beaucoup quand même ! Enfin assez pour nous encercler en tout cas. Je sens le rebord des lavabos qui me rentre dans les reins, et croyez-moi c'est pas agréable.

« - Vous trouvez pas que vous y avez été forts avec Jodie ? Elle y est pour rien, si ses parents sont des taulards, commence une en désignant Kim.

« - Au moins, elle a dit la vérité ! Alors que vous, vous vous êtes moquées d'elle, méchamment en plus, continue une autre.

Je vous dirais bien les prénoms, mais je les connais pas ! Mais d'un coup, je me sens méchante. Voir pire ! Je me sens comme elle ! Garce au possible ! Surtout qu'elles se mettent à nous critiquer vraiment méchamment, nous disant clairement leurs façons de penser ! Je refuse de réagir, me convainquant qu'on a eu raison, quand une remarque me fait sortir de ma léthargie.

« - Non, mais c'est pas parce que tu sors avec une star, que tu peux te permettre de prendre les autres de haut comme ça ! C'est Shane qui est connu, pas toi ! Surtout que je me demande ce qu'il te trouve ! S'il apprend que t'as utilisé le nom de son groupe pour faire de la peine à des fans, il va t'en vouloir !

« - Non, parce que je lui en ai parlé avant ! Je suis pas assez stupide pour utiliser leur image comme ça, je rétorque en colère.

« - C'est ce que tu dis, ça, mais sache qu'elle …

« - Oh ! C'est bon, ce qu'elle a fait, c'était pas spécialement sympa non plus, et j'en fais pas une maladie moi ! Si elle a quelque chose à dire, qu'elle vienne le dire en face, plutôt que d'envoyer ses robots manucurés, s'énerve Kim.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut si tes parents …

Heureusement, elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Comme nous sommes longues à sortir, Tania est venue voir ce qu'on faisait. Bizarrement, voir mon garde du corps, les a … Refroidie ! Aucune ne parle et, quand elle nous demande ce qu'il se passe, nous sommes toutes muettes. Finalement, Kiminette se reprend.

« - Rien ! On parlait juste, chiffons ! Elles étaient entrain de nous dire que la vidéo était géniale et que ce qu'avait fait Jodie était bas ! Après tout, je pourrais très bien porter plainte contre son père ! Allez merci de votre avis !

Sur ces mots, elle sort de la pièce et je la suis, encore muette de ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Nous rejoignons nos cours, dans le silence.

Quand arrive le dernier cours, Tania me prend à part et me demande si j'ai été menacé. Je souris et lui avoue que non. Bon, Jodie m'a promit de se venger, mais que voulez-vous qu'elle me fasse ? Qu'elle me critique dans la presse ? Je démentirais, ou Shane le fera ! Toute façon, je me moque de l'avis des autres ! De ceux que je connais pas, j'entends ! Du moment qu'elle ne salit pas l'image de mon chanteur, tout va bien ! Mais si jamais elle ose dire quoique ce soit sur lui, je lui fais la tête au carrée et tant pis, si on parle de moi comme d'une violente refoulée ! Ça sera pas la première fois qu'ils se trompent sur mon compte, de toute façon !

---

* : J'ai vu ça quelque part, qu'il aimait bien faire des farces aux autres !

Et voilà ! Bon ce chapitre est plus petit que le précédent, mais je n'avais pas prévu de l'écrire à la base ! Donc, s'il vous a plut, faut remercier **chris87** qui m'a filé l'idée de la vengeance ! Si c'est pas le cas, merci de me menacer moi ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait et qu'elle est à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	8. Chapitre 07

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Désolé de poster si tard, (puisqu'il est près de minuit) j'avais complètement zappé qu'on est jeudi, mais comme promis le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Un merci tout spécial à **chris87**, **DD-Love-HP**, **L** (ton pseudo a raccourcis dis donc, mdr j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre), **S** (Je pris que ce soit à la hauteur de tes espérances), et **ryter **(Merci de me lire, et merci de tes compliments ! J'espère que ça te plaira), pour leurs encouragements !

**Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! Mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chapitre 07**

Les deux semaines qui nous séparent des vacances de Noël passent rapidement. Entre nos cours, et la recherche des cadeaux, j'ai à peine le temps de penser à Shane. En fait, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui pour le moment, entre la promo de leur nouvel album, et les fêtes de fins d'années qui approchent, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de temps à lui. Mais bon, les journalistes me harcèlent pour savoir comment nous nous sommes connus, ou si la distance ne gâche pas notre relation. Il y en a même un qui m'a demandé si les retrouvailles étaient plus passionnées d'un point de vue sexuel. J'avoue à ma grande honte que je n'ai fait que rougir et accélérer le pas, sous les rires des journalistes. Non mais comme si ce genre d'infos les concernaient ? Quand bien même elles seraient vraies, j'entends !

Lorsque je mets le dernier point à ma dissert sur Shakespeare, je soupire ! Elle commençait à être longue celle-là ! Je repense à Kim ! Elle est seule pour le nouvel an puisque sa famille d'accueil est invitée à une fête à l'hôtel de ville et qu'elle refuse d'y mettre les pieds ! Je voudrais bien l'inviter chez nous, mais maman travaille ce soir-là ! Alors avec papa, je ne pense pas qu'on va faire grand-chose ! Je soupire et descend. Mes parents sont dans le salon et regardent les informations.

« - Je peux vous déranger deux minutes ?

« - Bien sûr ma chérie, dit maman d'une voix douce.

« - Ben voilà ! Vous savez Kim, est seule pour le nouvel an, et je me demandais, vu qu'avec papa, on va juste regarder un film ou un truc du genre, ça vous ennuierait si je lui proposai de se joindre à nous ?

Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de moi là !

« - Pourquoi pas ! Comme ça, je la connaîtrais mieux, parce que vu ce que tu nous en racontes, elle m'a l'air être très bien cette file, assure papa.

« - Bah en fait … Elle oui, elle est géniale mais elle s'est fait lyncher au lycée à cause des problèmes de ses parents ! Enfin, vous savez ce que c'est les ados ! « Une bande de chimpanzés avec des hormones ! », dis-je en grimaçant.

« - Tu es une ado ma fille, je te rappelle, souligne mon père.

« - Je sais mais j'ai eut la chance d'avoir des parents qui m'ont appris le respect alors, je ne me considère pas, tout comme Sierra et Kim, comme une chimpanzé ! Alors c'est d'accord, je peux lui proposer ?

Ils acquiescent et je les remercie. Je les préviens que je sors lui dire tout de suite. Elle habite à dix minutes à pieds de toute manière. Je n'ai pas marché durant cinq minutes que déjà, deux journalistes me suivent. Je soupire et mets ma musique pour oublier leurs questions. J'arrive devant chez elle, et je sonne. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, au visage trop maquillé m'ouvre. C'est la première fois que je vois la « mère » de Kim.

« - Bonjour madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger ! Je m'appelle Mitchie, et j'aurais voulu savoir si Kim était là ?

« - Bien sûr ! Montez Mitchie, elle est dans sa chambre, à l'étage ! Mais si ça ne vous ennuie pas, vos amis journalistes restent dehors !

« - Aucun problème !

Je hausse les épaules. De toute façon, ce ne sont pas mes amis alors ! Elle me conduit à la chambre de mon amie et je frappe doucement. Celle-ci m'ouvre et me fait entrer en me demandant ce que je fais ici.

« - Et bien, tu m'as dit que tu ne faisais rien pour le nouvel an, alors je te propose, si tu n'as toujours rien de prévu ça va de soit, de le passer avec mon père et moi ! Bon on ne fera pas la fête, mais tu seras pas toute seule !

Elle rit et accepte avec joie, même lorsque je lui annonce que mon père ronfle très fort. Nous rions, puis nous discutons quelques minutes avant que je ne reparte. Il est l'heure de manger, et il faut que je me nourrisse quand même. Je repars chez moi en souriant, et à peine suis-je entrée que je m'attable ! Nous mangeons en discutant gaiement de Noël qui approche, puis je débarrasse. Je suis dans ma chambre depuis deux secondes que déjà mon portable sonne. Etrange, c'est Mandy qui m'appelle. Je décroche et avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire un mot, j'entends :

« - Tu dis pas non ! Tu prépares ton sac ! Et tu viens passer nouvel an à la villa ! Les garçons sont d'accord, et si tes parents refusent, je viens te kidnapper !

« - Je vais leur demander, mais pourquoi c'est toi qui m'appelle ?

« - Parce que Shane va oublier tel que je le connais ! Il est super tête en l'air en ce moment, c'est infernal ! Si je te connaissais pas, je parierais qu'il est amoureux, mais comme t'es sa copine depuis bientôt quatre mois …

Nous rions puis je lui promets d'en parler avec mes parents, et de lui donner la réponse bientôt. Lorsque je raccroche, je me fige ! J'adorerai passer quelques jours là-bas, mais j'ai déjà proposé à Kim de le faire ici avec elle. Dépitée, j'envoie un message à Mandy la prévenant que j'ai prévue de rester avec une amie qui est seule ! Deux minutes après, elle me rappelle et me propose de l'inviter ! Je lui demande si ça lui arrive souvent d'inviter des gens chez son frère, surtout quand elle ne les connait pas, mais elle me rassure en déclarant que si c'est une amie à moi, elle s'entendra forcément bien avec tout le monde et qu'elle est normale ! Je ris. Je vais déjà demander à mes parents. Je descends en répétant mon discours. Ils sont entrain de parler de cet été, et des projets qu'ils ont quand je les interromps. Je leur demande l'autorisation en assurant que Kim est invitée elle-aussi, et il me faut une heure pour les convaincre, mais finalement, si Kim est partante, j'ai le feu vert ! Je leur saute dans les bras, puis je décide de prévenir mon amie demain. Elle m'a prévenue que ce soir, elle reçoit la mère de la femme que j'ai rencontré.

Le lendemain, je lui propose qu'on se voie et elle m'invite chez elle, puisqu'elle est seule. Ravie, je la rejoins rapidement et faisant la tête, je lui dis que j'ai été invitée chez Shane. Elle accuse le coup en souriant, feignant d'être ravie pour moi, et j'éclate de rire. Une fois calmée, je lui dis qu'elle ne doit pas me lâcher sinon je ne peux pas y aller. Elle rit à son tour, lorsque j'explique toute la situation.

La semaine passe vite, puisqu'il me faut trouver un cadeau pour mon copain. Kiminette me déclare que mon corps devrait lui plaire, et me taquine avec ça, depuis que je lui ai racontée, à huis clos, tout mon week-end ou presque. J'avoue que l'idée m'a effleuré mais j'ai décidé de ne rien prévoir de ce côté-là et depuis je cherche le cadeau parfait. J'avoue être à court d'idées quand je repère une gourmette. Je décide de la lui prendre et je ris lorsqu'en la montrant à mon amie celle-ci me propose une inscription légèrement fantasque, « made in Kim » quoi ! Finalement, nous profitons d'être en ville pour nous trouver aussi une tenue. J'ai envie d'être parfaite mais pour le moment, je n'ai qu'un débardeur rouge à fines bretelles et au dos lâche, pour seule tenue donc pas top sans rien en bas. Je trouve finalement une jupe noire qui irait très bien avec, puis nous rentrons chez nous. Nous prenons le vol de onze heures le lendemain. La soirée est calme et je termine ma valise. Je sais, je ne passe que quatre jours là-bas mais comme ils ont une tendance à se jeter dans l'eau, je préfère, cette fois-ci, faire des réserves. De plus Mandy m'a dit qu'il faisait encore chaud puisque la météo a prévu qu'il ferait un peu plus de vingt degrés. Je soupire, et je vais me coucher. Demain, une longue journée m'attend !

Quand mon réveil sonne à huit heures, je le fusille des yeux avant de me souvenir du pourquoi. Aussitôt, je saute du lit et me prépare. Une fois prête, je préviens Steve pour qu'il vienne me chercher puis je téléphone à Kim pour savoir si son sac est fini. Heureusement, comme moi, elle est prête et a pris plusieurs affaires de rechanges. Mon chauffeur arrive, et Tania se trouve à ses côtés, pour une fois. Nous chargeons ma valise dans le coffre, et elle m'avoue que son coupé est en réparation, puisqu'un voisin lui a foncé dedans la veille. Je me retiens de rire devant sa mine triste. Nous passons chercher mon amie, et en route pour l'aéroport. Je souris lorsque je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas suivie. Ça me change, c'est dingue ! J'ai l'impression d'être normale, de nouveau. Nous arrivons rapidement, et nous n'attendons que dix minutes avant de pouvoir monter dans l'avion. Tous ses allers-retours vont finir par avoir raison de mes économies, mais ça vaut le coup. Le vol se passe calmement et nous atterrissons à l'heure. Je soupire lorsque mes pieds touchent le sol. Nous sommes presque arrivées. Nous allons chercher nos bagages et soudain une tornade blonde me saute au cou.

« - Mitchie ! Enfin, t'es là, tu me sauves, ils sont insupportables !

« - Salut Mandy ! Je te présente Kim, l'amie dont je t'ai parlé. Kim, voilà Mandy !

« - Sa future belle-sœur mais mon frère n'a pas encore compris, dit-elle sérieusement.

Nous rions toutes les trois, puis nous nous dirigeons vers la limousine. Le trajet est super agréable, et lorsque nous arrivons à la villa, Kim est complètement appréciée par Mandy. Nous rentrons mais les garçons sont partis à une séance photo et ils ne rentreront qu'au soir, donc pour l'instant ça se passe entre filles. Mandy sourit et ajoute qu'ils ne savent pas que j'arrive aujourd'hui, puisqu'elle leur a menti, prétextant que j'arrivais que demain. Je secoue la tête, et tout en s'installant, Mandy fait visiter la villa à mon amie. Je soupire, et me change. Il fait super chaud contrairement à chez moi quand même. Nous nous retrouvons dans le jardin où nous paressons toute l'après-midi. Vers dix-huit heures, Kim propose qu'on aille préparer le repas, et nous nous y mettons. On termine de mettre la table quand les garçons arrivent. Mandy nous intiment de nous taire, et nous les écoutons.

« - Enfin terminé ! J'en peux plus de courir, souffle Jason

« - C'est vachement calme, déclare Nate. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ta sœur ?

« - Aucune idée, soupire mon copain. C'est toi qui sort avec, je te signale ! Pour ma part, une bonne douche et je me couche ! Cette journée m'a lessivé !

« - Quelque chose me dit qu'il va changer d'avis quand il te verra, me chuchote Mandy avant de les rejoindre nous proposant d'aller au jardin doucement.

Je ris silencieusement, mais obtempère. Ayant bronzée toute la journée, Kim et moi étions en jupe et débardeur, sensations assurées. Nous nous allongeons sur les transats, on discute tranquillement, tandis que Mandy ramène les garçons. Je suis face à eux, et je les vois se stopper quand ils nous voient.

« - Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire ! Mitchie et Kim arrivent aujourd'hui, je me suis trompée de jour, dit-elle en observant ses ongles.

Ils s'approchent et je leur présente mon amie. Ils la saluent gentiment, et Shane vient m'embrasser.

« - Pitié pas encore un couple, soupire Jason.

« - Pitié pas encore une remarque, dit Mandy sur le même ton. Quand je pense qu'on a préparé le dîner et tout ! Et c'est comme ça que vous nous remerciez !

« - Désopilant, approuve Kim.

Les garçons s'excusent aussitôt et nous filons manger. Durant le repas, ils discutent beaucoup avec Kim la mettant à l'aise, comme ils l'avaient fait avec moi, la première fois. Alors qu'il l'interroge sur sa famille, je sens la main de mon copain se poser sur ma cuisse. Cependant, Kim me fixe et je comprends qu'elle hésite à leur avouer de peur d'être rejetée. Pour ma part, j'avoue ne pas savoir ce qu'elle attend de moi. Que je parle à sa place ? Les garçons me fixent à leur tour.

« - C'est bon, ils sont pas comme ça, ou alors, je me suis trompée sur leurs comptes !

Comme elle ne parle toujours pas, j'ajoute pour les autres :

« - En fait, elle craint votre réaction, vu qu'à cause de ses parents, elle a souvent été rejetée !

« - Pourquoi, ils ont fait quelque chose de grave ?

« - Ils ont fait certaines choses pas vraiment légales, et depuis ils sont en prison, avoue-t-elle.

Pour ma part, bien que j'ignore ce qu'ils ont faits, j'observe le visage des autres. Ils sont surpris mais sans plus. Finalement, c'est Jason qui détend l'atmosphère avec une blague et je vois mon amie sourire. Me voilà rassurée, je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir repartir aussitôt, pourtant je n'aurais pas hésité s'ils avaient été vaches avec elle. A la fin du repas, nous débarrassons la table, puis je commence à faire la vaisselle lorsque mon copain arrive près de moi et me montre leur dernière acquisition. Un lave-vaisselle !

« - Mais, c'est très intéressant tout ça ! Mais vous n'êtes que trois, pourquoi en avoir acheté un ?

« - Pour quand tu viens, pardi ! Comme ça, tu ne perds pas de temps à tout nettoyer, sourit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je souris puis nous plaçons tout dans la machine. Je propose de rejoindre les autres lorsque j'entends quelqu'un tomber à l'eau.

« - Finalement, c'est pas une bonne idée !

Comme il a raison ! Cependant, je commence à les rejoindre quand même, lorsqu'il glisse ses mains sur ma taille. Je m'arrête, et je veux lui demander ce qu'il veut quand il m'embrasse le cou. Aie ! Il a trouvé mon point faible, c'est indéniable ! Je me colle presqu'à lui, et je tourne mon visage pour le regarder. Il arrête ses baisers et m'observe aussi. Doucement, je m'approche et l'embrasse. Sans quitter ses bras, je me retourne pour lui faire face et noue mes mains dans sa nuque que je caresse. Je le sens sourire avant de s'écarter :

« - Tu sais que tu joues avec un de mes points faible-là, chuchote-t-il.

« - Je sais ! Tu passes bien ton temps à embrasser un des miens !

J'utilise le même ton que lui. Il fronce les sourcils, et j'embrasse son cou, à mon tour. Il soupire et ses mains glissent sur mes hanches. Etrangement, ça ne me gêne plus vraiment. Au contraire ! Des pas arrivent vers nous, et je m'écarte doucement, tout en restant dans ses bras.

« - Décidément, vous avez un faible pour la cuisine, soupire Nate.

Je souris de gêne et Shane soupire franchement.

« - La bataille d'eau est terminée ?

Il doit acquiescer puisque mon copain nous dirige vers le jardin. Il s'assied sur un siège et me prend dans ses bras. La tête sur son épaule, je souris et écoute la conversation, sans vraiment y participer. La soirée se déroule ainsi et lorsque la nuit devient noire, nous rentrons nous coucher. Les garçons n'en peuvent vraiment plus, et pourtant ils ne nous ont même pas empêchés de parler. Je suis la dernière à monter, puisque Shane m'a retenue prisonnière à l'entrée du jardin. Et je viens de m'apercevoir d'un truc, plus il est fatigué, plus il est câlin. Enlacée contre lui, je monte les marches. Comme il s'arrête toutes les deux marches pour me voler un baiser, on met bien cinq minutes, pour arriver à l'étage. Je lèverai bien les yeux au ciel mais c'est trop agréable ! Il profite que je sois devant la porte de « ma » chambre pour m'embrasser avec un peu plus de passion. Je caresse la base de son cou, descendant tout doucement sur son torse, alors que ses mains frôlent mes hanches. Une porte s'ouvre et nous nous écartons doucement. Je fusille la personne qui nous dérange, puis je souris. C'est tout à fait le genre de Kim, de toute manière.

« - Faites comme si j'étais pas là, murmure-t-elle en descendant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, embrasse mon copain une dernière fois, puis j'entre dans ma chambre. Je me change et me couche. La fête a lieu demain, enfin la fête, je ne connais pas encore le programme des festivités, mais bon !

Je me réveille le lendemain de bonne humeur, et pour cause, le soleil éclaire la pièce, vu que j'ai oubliée de fermer les volets, mais qu'importe. J'écoute les bruits de la maison, mais tout semble calme. Je sors de mon lit, et descend doucement en bas. Tout en sortant ce qu'il faut, je commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour six. Peu de temps après, Nate me rejoint. Depuis le week-end que j'ai passé ici la dernière fois, je suis plus proche d'eux, aussi m'embrasse-t-il la joue avant de me proposer son aide. Que j'accepte avec plaisir, parce que bon, c'est quand même ennuyant de travailler seule. Nous terminons de tout préparer quand Mandy se lève. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle s'étire comme un chat, sous le regard intense de son copain. Sauf qu'elle ne le voit pas, puisqu'elle est dos à lui. Elle bâille et me salut tout sourire. Elle place la cruche de jus d'orange sur la table et nous regardant malicieuse, demande :

« - J'ai bien envie de les réveiller en fanfare pas vous ?

Je dirai bien non, mais j'ai envie de voir ce que c'est en fanfare chez elle. Finalement, on se retrouve tous les trois, des casseroles dans les mains.

« - Euh, t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

« - Mais oui, m'assure-t-elle en me poussant dans la chambre de son frère.

Je reste sans bouger quelques secondes, puis je l'observe doucement. J'ai bien envie de le laisser dormir, il est trop mignon, mais Mandy a déjà commencé son tintamarre. Je me recule et frappe les casseroles à mon tour, l'une contre l'autre. Ce qui a le don de le faire presque sauter de son lit. Il regarde partout avant de me fixer. Aussitôt j'arrête, et murmure comme une litanie, des désolés, à n'en plus finir. Il se rapproche de moi, sans me quitter des yeux, et je crains un instant pour ma vie. Quand il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il me prend mes casseroles, et les pose sur son bureau, puis chuchote près de mon oreille :

« - Si j'avais su que j'aurais un tel réveil, je ne me serais pas couché !

J'avoue qu'à sa place, je n'aurais sûrement pas apprécié, mais lorsque je l'observe, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Il a les cheveux en bataille, ça ne ressemble à rien. Lorsque je lui dis, il soupire et me prend dans ses bras. Sauf que je touche plus le sol, contrairement à d'habitude.

« - Lâche-moi Shane ! Les autres nous attendent pour manger, je suis sûre ! … Allez, lâche-moi ! Euh … Tu m'emmènes où là ?

Je sursaute quand il ouvre la porte de sa salle de bain. Il ne va quand même pas me faire prendre une douche quand même ? Je lui demande et son grand sourire me laisse comprendre que c'est en effet, son projet. Je commence à me débattre mais rien à faire. Je finis par atterrir sous l'eau et j'hurle lorsque je constate qu'elle est gelée. Il ne l'a pas allumé longtemps mais ça a suffit à inonder complètement mon pyjama, voir tout mon corps, vu que j'ai les cheveux qui me collent au visage. Je serre mes bras contre ma poitrine, pour tenter de garder un peu de chaleur et le fixe méchamment le temps qu'il rigole. Sauf que, c'est beaucoup moins drôle quand c'est de moi qu'il rit. Je grogne et commence à partir, quand il me rattrape.

« - Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, me demande-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

« - Mettre des vêtements propres ! Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais tu m'as complètement trempé !

J'essaie de me dégager de ses bras, sans grand succès. Finalement, j'abandonne et croise mes bras, attendant qu'il me lâche. Je n'essaie même pas de sourire au contraire ! J'ai tellement froid que j'ai qu'une hâte c'est d'enlever ces maudits vêtements. Je le regarde méchamment, mais j'oublie toute colère quand il m'entoure de ses bras. En fait, je suis tellement bien quand je finis par me détendre, alors qu'il pose ses lèvres dans mon cou.

« - Tu sens toujours aussi bon le matin ?

« - Faudrait demander à mon copain !

« - Je vais lui demander, m'assure-t-il avant d'embrasser mon cou, un nouvelle fois.

Je le laisse faire quelques instants, puis me recule. J'ai vraiment froid faut dire. Il doit le comprendre puisqu'il me laisse aller me changer. Sauf que je n'ai plus de pyjama, vu que je n'avais pas prévue de prendre une douche habillée. Quelle nouille je fais des fois ! Je prends un débardeur, et un short qui me sert de pyjama comme de tenue de sport. J'enfile le tout et commence à me sécher les cheveux rapidement avec une serviette. Finalement, je les tresse rapidement et descends rejoindre tout le monde. Shane arrive quelques secondes plus tard, et nous nous restaurons.

« - Dis donc, vous avez pris une douche ensemble ou quoi, demande Jason.

« - On peut dire ça, sourit mon copain avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Pour ma part, ça me fait moyennement rire. Enfin si, mais je me mords la joue pour faire croire le contraire. Kim le voit et me sourit. Cependant, je garde ma mine renfrognée. Pas envie de lui pardonner tout de suite. Même si je sais que c'était amplement mérité. Nous terminons de manger, et Jason et Kim débarrasse, puis lance le programme de vaisselle. Pour ma part, je monte prendre une vraie douche, puis descends rejoindre les autres au jardin. Mandy est dans la piscine entrain de se battre avec Jason, pendant que Nate et Kim compte les points. Je soupire et m'assieds sur une des chaises.

« - Hey Mitchie, viens m'aider à lui mettre la raclée à celui-là, il se moque de moi !

« - Euh désolée Mandy, j'ai pris assez de douche pour la journée ! Je t'aide volontiers avec une paire de coussins mais là …

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus. Nate m'a pris et m'a jeté à l'eau avant de nous rejoindre, et Shane « pousse » Kim avant de se laisser tomber. Décidemment, nous revoilà tous trempés. Bon après tout, je suis mouillée maintenant, aussi je peux aider Mandy. Je décide de nager sous l'eau jusqu'à être derrière lui, puis j'attrape ses chevilles pour le faire couler. Ma manœuvre fonctionne plutôt bien vu qu'il se retrouve la tête sous l'eau l'espace d'une seconde. Mandy me félicite et nous nous frappons dans la main. Ceci dit, Nate se met dans la tête de venger son ami et je me mets à nager pour lui échapper, seulement, je suis vite coincée, comme on s'en doute ! Heureusement, Kim vient à mon aide en faisant ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux. Sauter sur les dos des gens, et Nate se retrouve déséquilibré. J'en profite pour me sauver, et Kim avec moi !

Le reste de la matinée se poursuit comme ça, et je me félicite de n'avoir aucun vêtement blanc sur moi ! Nous sortons de la piscine hilare et tout le monde monte se changer, et se laver si j'en crois le bruit qu'il y a. Je les imite, et au moment de me changer, je m'aperçois que j'ai oublié un haut. Je soupire et je retourne dans ma chambre, à moitié habillée. Enfin disons qu'il me manque qu'un haut quoi ! Sauf que je m'arrête net lorsque je vois mon copain face à moi. Je rougis comme pas permis et j'attrape le premier vêtement à porter de main. Je l'enfile et une fois habillée, je lève les yeux. Il n'est pas plus à l'aise que moi en fait, ce qui me rassure !

« - Euh … Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Il est tout rouge, et balbutie quelques propos incompréhensibles, puis s'excuse et sort précipitamment. Je souffle un bon coup, et décide de rester ici encore quelques instants. Je jette un œil à ma tenue et soupire. Un short en jeans et une tunique. Non vraiment y a un truc qui va pas. Je referme la porte et l'enlève pour la remplacer par un débardeur tout simple. Pas vraiment mon style mais super pratique ! Je respire un bon coup et rejoins tout le monde. J'arrive dans la cuisine, et hausse un sourcil, ne voyant que les deux filles qui commencent le repas du soir. Enfin pour le moment elles sortent tout.

« - Où sont les garçons ?

« - Ils étaient avec nous, y a pas cinq minutes, j'avais envoyé Shane te chercher, mais quand il est revenu, il s'est carapaté dans le jardin et les zoziaux l'ont suivi ! Il s'est passé quoi, demande Mandy tout en prenant deux plats dans le placard.

Rouge de honte, je déclare simplement :

« - Il m'a vu en soutien-gorge !

Je vois mes deux amies se figer, et je prends les plats, en soupirant.

« - Bon je vais les chercher ! Pas question qu'on se coltine tout le repas !

Aussitôt, je sors de la pièce, et avance presqu'à reculons jusqu'au jardin.

« - Les garçons, si vous ne venez pas nous aider pour le repas, vous mangez pas !

J'ai dit ça tout en étant à la porte fenêtre, et en évitant de croiser le regard de Shane. J'avoue que je me sens mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'ils sachent, mais après tout, ce n'était pas si grave non ? Imaginez un peu que je sois sortit, comme à mon idée première, juste enroulée dans une serviette ? Là, ça aurait été bien pire ! Je rejoins les filles et les garçons arrivent peu après. Durant les deux heures que nous perdons à tout préparer, pas une fois, Shane ou moi avons fait un pas vers l'autre, et malgré moi, je suis pensive. Va-t-il agir comme ça, jusqu'à la fin de mes vacances ici ?

---

Voilà, prochain chapitre, la fête à proprement parlé ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	9. Chapitre 07bis

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Moi je vais bosser ! Cependant, avant d'aller suer, sang et eau (ou presque mdr) je tenais à vous remercier de me lire et à **chris87**, **ryter** (merci pour tes compliments, je sais pas si je les mérite, mais ils me touchent), **Lady Hope** (Sans plus tarder la suite ! Comme tu vas le lire, la voir si peu vêtue, le chamboule biz), **DD-Love-HP**, **Olieangel** et **Sarah** (Décidément, tout le monde l'aime ce passage du soutien-gorge ! J'espère que tu aimeras ma fête !) pour leur commentaires !

**Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! Mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

Et merci encore à **chris87** pour ses corrections, et ses avis !

**Chapitre 07**** (bis)**

Finalement, on a juste décidé de mettre de la musique et de danser ! Pour ma part, ça me convient, du moment que je ne finis pas _encore_ dans l'eau, parce que bon, en jupe, ce n'est pas terrible. J'enfile ma tenue et soupire. Je ne suis pas super bien dedans vu que j'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas mettre de soutien-gorge, mais je décide de zapper ce détail. Je me maquille, en accentuant mes yeux puis descends rejoindre tout le monde au salon. Les garçons sont déjà là ainsi que Kim. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et elle me questionne du regard, avant de se souvenir d'un truc semble-t-il puisqu'elle acquiesce. Pour ma part, j'avoue ne pas avoir compris, mais bon. Finalement Mandy nous rejoint et nous commençons notre pseudo fête. Le repas est sur la table, on a fait un genre de buffet froid donc chacun se sert quand il a faim. Nate enclenche la musique et si au début, l'ambiance eut du mal à venir, à présent, nous nous amusons comme des fous, riant, dansant ou mangeant. A plusieurs reprises, je capte le regard de mon copain, sans oser l'approcher réellement. Je suis encore légèrement gênée de ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt. Mandy m'attrape alors le poignet nous nous mettons à danser ! Enfin, le terme exact serait bouger bizarrement mais bon, on s'amuse, c'est tout ce qui compte. Quelques minutes plus tard, je note que son frère est parti. Je m'excuse auprès d'elle, et je vais dans le jardin, mais il n'y est pas. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'éclipse à l'étage, et je parcours les pièces sans le trouver. J'hésite plusieurs fois à entrer dans sa chambre mais finalement, je frappe doucement.

« - Tu peux entrer Mitchie !

« - Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ?

J'ai juste passé la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et je l'observe. Il est allongé en travers de son lit, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Doucement, il se relève et hausse un sourcil.

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Vous reconnaissez toutes les démarches !

Je le rejoins et m'assieds près de lui, le dos contre un oreiller. J'attends qu'il parle mais apparemment il attend la même chose.

« - Alors pourquoi t'es-tu exilé tout seul dans ton antre ?

Je sais, je fais de l'humour archi nul, mais bon !

« - J'avais besoin d'être seul, avoue-t-il.

« - Ah ! Bon je te dérange pas plus alors !

Sur ces mots, je l'embrasse doucement et me lève, quand sa main s'enroule autour de mon poignet. Je le regarde attendant de savoir ce qu'il veut, mais il ne bouge pas. Assis sur son lit, il me regarde, me retenant juste avec sa main.

« - J'ai compris ! Tu veux que je reste avec toi, c'est ça ?

« - Exact !

« - Bon alors, tu voulais être seul pour quoi ? Réfléchir ? Penser ? Réfléchir à un moyen de me faire sursauter ?

« - Je pensais à nous, c'est tout ! A ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta chambre plus tôt, à cette soirée qui marque nos quatre mois ! Et surtout à toi !

Je souris ! Je me rassis face à lui, et le regarde. On doit avoir l'air de deux andouilles à s'observer comme ça mais bon, on est seuls donc on s'en moque pas mal ! D'un coup, il se penche doucement vers moi, et m'embrasse. J'y réponds aussi et noue mes bras autour de son cou. J'ai envie de le sentir contre moi. Il doit le comprendre, puisqu'il place ses mains dans mon dos et m'attire vers lui. A califourchon sur lui, je m'écarte pour reprendre ma respiration, puis je dis :

« - On devrait arrêter là et redescendre, parce que d'ici une minute, je pense que quelqu'un va rappliquer pour nous rapatrier à l'étage inférieur, tu peux en être sûr !

« - Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, on peut fermer à clé !

Je note qu'il rit et je soupire. Cependant, il m'éloigne de lui et se lève. Intriguée, je le suis des yeux. Il va jusqu'à la porte, et se tourne vers moi.

« - Tu ne veux plus faire la fête ?

Je souris, et le rejoint presque en courant. Il me prend la main, et nous redescendons. L'ambiance est légèrement redescendue, puisque c'est l'heure des slows apparemment. Je soupire, et souris quand mon copain me tend la main m'invitant explicitement à danser. Nous dansons doucement, puis, il se penche à mon oreille.

« - Au fait, j'adore ta tenue de ce soir ! T'es époustouflante comme ça !

Je rougis légèrement j'avoue qu'il est pas mal non plus, avec sa chemise noire et son slim blanc. Il est même à tomber en fait. Doucement, j'enlève mes mains de son cou, et caresse ses épaules. Il embrasse ma joue tendrement et dérive vers mes lèvres. Tout en dansant, il m'entraîne doucement jusqu'au jardin, et je me demande quelle heure, il peut bien être ! Sûrement tard, puisque la nuit est tombée. Je me blottis dans ses bras, parce que j'ai froid quand même, et puis pour tout dire j'aime bien être contre lui. Entendre son cœur battre contre mon oreille, c'est un bruit que j'adore. Je l'entends inspirer un bon coup, et je me demande ce qu'il a !

« - Hey Mitchie, tu me prêtes mon frère pour une danse ou deux ?

« - Désolé, c'est moi qui veux pas ! Je garde ma copine !

« - Et bien, moi, je vais danser avec Jason, tiens ! A tout à l'heure mon chéri !

Aussitôt, je m'écarte de lui, et l'observe. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il prend sa sœur dans ses bras, pendant que je vais manger un truc. Jason me rejoint et on discute avant qu'il me propose de danser. C'est une musique assez rythmée et on commence à se déchaîner. Rapidement, je reprends les pas que Shane nous avait appris cet été, et les deux garçons me suivent, à croire qu'ils connaissent. Les trois autres nous regardent et j'entends plus que je vois, mon copain rire. Il se joint à nous et à la fin, il me prend dans ses bras d'un coup. De stupeur, je pousse un cri qui les fait tous rire. Et moi avec, évidemment ! Il me repose et après plusieurs danses, je me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Je commence vraiment à avoir mal au pied, faut dire ! Deux minutes plus tard, Mandy me contraint à les rejoindre dans le jardin pour qu'on se souhaite la bonne année. Tout va alors très bien, jusqu'à Jason me pousse dans l'eau. Bon il ne l'a pas fait exprès, vu qu'il a juste cherché à échapper à Mandy, mais le résultat est le même. Je suis encore dans l'eau. J'en sors frigorifiée, et j'empêche Jason de s'excuser. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Par contre, je rentre dans la maison rapidement. Pour moi, finis la belle tenue, je monte mettre mon pyjama, un débardeur saumon avec le pantalon assorti, qui a été passé au sèche-linge. N'ayant pas envie de descendre tout de suite je retarde un peu l'échéance en me démaquillant tranquillement fredonnant dans le même temps « Gotta find you ». Quand je n'ai plus le choix, je me regarde une dernière fois. Je tresse mes cheveux, et ramène ma natte sur mon épaule. J'enfile pour couronner le tout, mes chaussons Betty Boop. Cadeau de Noël de Kim ! J'ouvre la porte pour enfin descendre mais sursaute. Shane est devant moi, le poing en l'air.

« - Tu venais me chercher ?

« - J'avoue que oui ! Tu es montée depuis plusieurs minutes et bon, ça m'a intrigué !

Je lui souris, l'invite à entrer. Après tout, étant de nouveau seuls, c'est le moment parfait pour lui offrir mon cadeau. Je fouille dans mon sac, puis lui tend le paquet emballé. Il fronce les sourcils, mais se décide à l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il voit que ça vient d'une bijouterie, il lève les yeux vers moi.

« - T'es au courant que je suis pas fan de bijou, et pourtant tu m'en offres un ?

« - Oui ! Parce que j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi en voyant ce qu'il y a dans cette boite ! Et puis, comme je sais que tu n'es pas bijou, je me vexerais pas si tu ne le mets pas !

Il sourit et ouvre la boite. Pour ma part, j'ai quand même peur que ça ne lui plaise pas. C'est une gourmette plutôt simple mais on dirait qu'elle a traversé les âges par son aspect brut. Etrangement, il me propose de lui mettre et je fronce les sourcils. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les bijoux … Enfin, ça me fait super plaisir qu'il la mette ! Même si c'est pour une seule soirée.

« - Tu sais normalement, c'est les filles qui demandent à leur copain de les aider pour leurs bijoux, pas l'inverse !

« - Et alors ? On n'est pas un couple ordinaire, de toute façon !

On rit, puis nous descendons. Ils sont tous dans le salon à discuter tranquillement, le jardin étant fermé. Mandy s'excuse mais je balaye de la main ses paroles. Y a pas mort d'hommes non plus ! Dès que Kim voit la gourmette, elle demande :

« - Toujours pas envie de la faire graver ?

A ces mots, nous rions, sous le regard intrigué des autres donc je m'explique.

« - En fait, Kim était avec moi, et quand la bijoutière m'a demandé si je voulais faire une inscription, la folle qui est ici, dis-je en montrant mon amie, lui avait proposé de faire inscrire « Appartient à Mitchie ! Pas touche ! »

Nous rigolons et Mandy acquiesce en disant que c'est une excellente idée. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et Shane m'attire contre lui, mais je suis un peu gênée. Pas d'être dans ses bras, mais vis-à-vis des deux célibataires. Nate propose de bâillonner sa copine et de mettre un film. Proposition acceptée, du moins la seconde partie, puis le choix du film est à l'ordre du jour. A un moment Shane se lève et je le suis des yeux avant de m'intéresser à ce que me raconte Jason. Mon copain revient avec une enveloppe qu'il me tend. C'est à mon tour de me poser des questions, mais j'ouvre doucement, puisqu'il me dit que c'est fragile. Lorsque je sors le contenu, je lui souris et lui saute au cou pour le remercier.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est, demande Kim.

« - Aucune idée ! Il n'a voulu le dire à personne ! Même pas à sa propre sœur !

Je souris et embrasse mon copain.

« - Tu invites qui tu veux, précise-t-il.

« - Je crois que je sais déjà à qui je vais proposer la seconde place ! Après tout, un week-end en thalasso, ça se perd pas !

« - Purée le bol ! Kim, viens on lui pique son cadeau !

Aussitôt, je fixe Mandy.

« - N'essaie même pas !

On se fixe vingt secondes puis elle me dit :

« - Tu choisis, ton cadeau ou ton copain ?

« - Ah bas là forcément, au diable, le cadeau je garde ton frère !

Sur ces mots, on rigole et Nate enclenche le film. Nous nous rasseyons. Mandy collé à son copain, à côté Kim sur le canapé, Jason sur un fauteuil, et Shane et moi sur le dernier siège. Je soupire de bonheur, et me concentre sur le film ! Un classique selon Mandy ! Donc, une histoire d'amour triste ! En l'occurrence « Ghost » ! Trop bien, je vais encore finir en fontaine, à la fin. Malgré moi, je me rapproche de mon copain.

« - T'es toute froide, ma belle, soupire Shane à mon oreille.

« - Normal ! J'ai pris un bain de minuit !

« - Taisez-vous tous les deux ou je vous enferme dans le placard à balai !

Dis donc, Mandy adore ce film, y a pas à dire. Sous la menace, je me tais, et me pelotonne contre son frère. Seulement lorsque Patrick Swayze meurt, il m'écarte de lui pour partir. Loin de m'en offenser, je regarde Demi Moore pleurer à chaudes larmes, et je m'aperçois que j'ai également une larme qui coule sur ma joue. D'un geste que j'espère discret, je l'essuie, et me met en boule pour tenter de récupérer cette sensation de chaleur. Peu de temps après, Shane revient une couverture avec lui. Il s'installe puis me couvre avec, avant de me reprendre dans ses bras. Comme ses mains sont sous la couverture, j'en profite pour dessiner des cercles sur ses avant-bras, tout en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Impeccable ! C'est très agréable comme position ! Je l'apprécie d'autant plus lorsqu'il m'embrasse doucement le nez, alors que sa main caresse mon dos. A la fin du film, ce sont les garçons qui choisissent le second film.

« - Histoire qu'on ne soit pas tous en larmes comme Mitchie, signale Jason.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en essuyant mes joues. S'ils savaient le nombre de films devant lesquels, je me mets à pleurer ils feraient des bonds d'au moins un mètre. Le second film, « Transformers », me fait lever les yeux au ciel. Enfin, si ça leur fait plaisir. Moi, j'avoue être moyennement fan des camions qui se transforment en robot. Ceci dit, j'aime bien l'histoire d'amour qu'ils ont réussi à caser à l'intérieur. Je soupire silencieusement, et croise le regard de Mandy, et elle fait semblant de bâiller avant de se coller à son copain. Pour ma part, je dépose un baiser dans son cou, et je souris lorsqu'il reprend ses caresses. A un moment, sa main passe sous mon débardeur, et frôle la peau de mon dos, alors que je réfléchis à qui emmener avec moi. J'adorerai passer le week-end en thalasso avec mon copain, mais je sais que mes parents diront non tout de suite. Ce qui est bien dommage ! Ou alors inviter Kim ou Sierra ! Ou Mandy !

« - A quoi penses-tu, me chuchote mon copain à l'oreille.

« - A ce week-end en thalasso que j'aurais aimé passer avec toi !

J'utilise le même ton que lui, afin qu'on ne nous entende pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas ou s'ils font comme si, mais aucun ne dit mot. Doucement, il m'embrasse et je passe un bras dans son dos. Je sens son autre main passer furtivement sur mon ventre, pour se poser sur ma taille. Lorsqu'on se sépare pour reprendre notre souffle, je vois ses yeux pétiller, et je lui souris. Je cale ma tête dans son cou et observe le film sans vraiment le voir. A la fin, on me demande de choisir le prochain film et j'offre à Mandy de choisir à ma place, sachant qu'elle va en prendre un larmoyant, pour le plus grand déplaisir des garçons. Mais peu m'importe ! En fait, le seul truc qui a de l'importance pour le moment, c'est la main de mon copain occupée à tracer de petits cercles du bout du doigt.

Après deux autres films, nous décidons d'aller nous coucher. Bon en fait Kim et Jason sont montés depuis longtemps, et je laisse Mandy et Nate en tête à tête. Pour ma part, je tiens plus. Shane me suit aussitôt et lorsque nous sommes devant ma chambre, je le vois hésiter. Je l'embrasse, et lui demande ce qu'il a.

« - J'ai envie de te proposer quelque chose mais je crois que je crains ta réaction, autant que ta réponse !

Je l'observe. Il a retrouvé son assurance et me regarde dans les yeux.

« - Demande toujours, je jure de pas … De pas agir comme tu le crains, enfin d'essayer du moins !

Je tente de trouver les mots justes, sans grand succès. En même temps, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien vouloir me demander.

« - Tu accepterais de dormir euh … avec moi ?

Il est trop mignon avec ses joues rouges, et je dois être sous l'influence d'une quelconque planète, puisque j'accepte sur un coup de tête. Il me sourit et me conduit dans sa chambre. Ce qui est idiot, puisque j'y suis déjà venue. Ce matin même en fait pour le réveiller à coup de casserole. Est-ce possible que c'était que ce matin ? J'ai un doute. Nous entrons et d'un coup, je ne sais plus trop comment agir. Pour sa part, il semble à l'aise puisqu'il file dans la pièce d'eau, sûrement pour se changer. J'en profite pour retourner voir sa collection de musique. Il y a vraiment de tout. Des années folles, au classique en passant par le rock de maintenant à celui d'Elvis. Je sursaute lorsqu'une main se pose dans mon dos.

« - Dis donc, si elle t'intéresse tant ma cd thèque, je vais te l'offrir !

« - En fait, je cherche à te cerner, mais avec tous les styles que tu écoutes, c'est encore plus dur !

« - Me cerner ? Avec ce que j'écoute ? Intéressant !

« - Oh mais on peut apprendre beaucoup de chose ! Par exemple là, ça signifie que tu es ouvert à toutes sortes de musiques, et je paris qu'elle varie en fonction de tes humeurs ! Elle dit aussi que tu es un passionné, qui aime le choix !

« - Tu as appris tout ça sur moi, en regardant des boites de cd ?

Je soupire quand je vois qu'il se moque de moi, mais pourtant j'acquiesce. Il ferme les yeux un instant comme pour réprimer un fou rire, puis m'observe à nouveau. Rien qu'à son visage, je sais que la prochaine phrase qu'il va dire ne va pas me plaire, aussi je l'embrasse. Il répond à mon étreinte et pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Lentement, il me fait reculer jusqu'à son lit, où nous tombons doucement. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fait sentir, on s'écarte légèrement, puis il propose qu'on se couche. Ce qui est une bonne idée. Quand je remonte les draps sur moi, je sens sa main prendre la mienne et y entrelacer nos doigts. Etrangement, je regarde nos mains liées. C'est vraiment le meilleur réveillon de ma vie, pour le moment ! Décidemment, dès qu'il est dans le coin, je passe des moments merveilleux. Timidement, je me rapproche de lui, et libérant ma main, je l'enlace.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me demande une seconde où je suis. La décoration n'est pas la même, puis je me souviens que j'ai dormi dans les bras de mon copain. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semble réveillé, puisqu'il caresse mes cheveux doucement. J'ai la tête sur son épaule et une main sur son ventre. Je décide de tracer quelques ronds afin qu'il sache que je suis éveillée. Il me salue et me demande si j'ai bien dormi. Quelle question ! Evidemment que j'ai bien dormi ! Je lui réponds honnêtement puis lui retourne la question. Me voilà rassurée, lui aussi a passé une nuit excellente. Je lève la tête pour venir l'embrasser doucement et passe ma main dans son cou. Rapidement notre baiser s'intensifie puis sa main passe sous mon débardeur afin de caresser mon dos. A un moment, il nous fait basculer, et je me retrouve sur le dos. Je passe timidement une main sous son tee-shirt et je caresse sa peau. Je sens que j'ai les doigts qui tremblent mais je prends vite assez d'assurance pour le faire cesser. Sa main revient sur ma taille avant de s'aventurer sur mon ventre. Mon souffle s'accélère malgré moi, et je me colle plus à lui. Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour descendre lentement dans mon cou, alors que je ferme les yeux. Mes mains passent dans son dos, et je remonte son tee-shirt. Soudain, il s'écarte de moi et enlève ce vêtement devenu gênant. Je rougis lorsque je découvre son torse des yeux. Je caresse son buste doucement, alors qu'il se penche pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres descendent jusque sur mes clavicules avant de suivre le chemin de mon épaule. La bretelle de mon débardeur tombe sur mon bras, alors qu'il embrasse ma peau. Je sens son épiderme devenir chaud, et je me demande si le mien fait de même. Sa main est, à nouveau, sur mon ventre traçant de petits cercles, même si elle ne s'aventure pas plus haut que mon sternum. Je sens ses lèvres descendre le long de mon bras, avant qu'il arrive sur mon ventre. J'ai chaud d'un coup, et je commence à soupirer. Sa main remonte mon haut doucement, alors que sa bouche embrasse chaque parcelle découverte. Malgré moi, je ferme les yeux, ne réfléchissant plus à rien. Sous ses caresses, je me cambre, quand la porte s'ouvre d'un coup.

« - Debout Frang … Oups ! Je crois que je dérange vraiment, s'exclame Mandy.

Pour ma part, je n'en mène pas large. Heureusement, mon copain a eut le réflexe de nous recouvrir, même si à la limite, y avait rien à cacher, puis il demande à sa sœur de partir. Celle-ci s'exécute sans aucune remarque, et une fois qu'elle a fermé la porte, il se tourne vers moi. Je m'assieds à son niveau et l'observe. Je sais ce qu'il va dire, mais je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres en secouant la tête.

« - T'excuse pas !

Sur ces mots, je l'embrasse doucement. Il y répond tendrement, mais je sais qu'il n'en mène pas large, et à vrai dire moi non plus. On a vraiment perdu pied ce matin. Le rouge aux joues, je lui propose de rejoindre les autres en bas. Il soupire et ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Il ne donne pas l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de revoir sa sœur, et je le comprends puisque j'ai moi aussi surtout envie d'aller me cacher dans une grotte ou n'importe où. Finalement, il rouvre les yeux, et acquiesce. A reculons, je le suis, me préparant à entendre une remarque ou quelque chose de la part de Mandy, mais elle ne dit rien. Nous saluons tout le monde et je fronce les sourcils, lorsque je vois qu'il manque Kim. Celle-ci descend peu après et nous dit bonjour d'une voix endormie. Nous mangeons tranquillement, puis chacun vaque à ses occupations. Pour ma part, je monte me laver, lorsque Mandy me demande si elle peut me parler quelques secondes. J'acquiesce sans en avoir vraiment envie, et je peux voir que Shane surveille sa sœur. Celle-ci doit sentir son regard, puisqu'elle me demande si on peut monter. Comme un robot, je hoche la tête, et commence à monter lorsque son frère nous rattrape. Il m'embrasse doucement et me prévient que je n'ai qu'à crier pour qu'il vienne m'aider. Je ris rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer Mandy méchante. C'est la fille la plus douce que je connaisse, enfin sauf quand elle fait ressortir son côté extravertie, mais bon ! Finalement, je rejoins ma « future belle-sœur » comme elle s'amuse à m'appeler de temps à autre, et je sens mes joues devenir rouge quand elle me demande comment elle peut faire pour faire comprendre à son copain qu'elle voudrait bien aller plus loin. Là j'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée. Je l'aiderai bien, mais le seul truc que je lui dis, c'est de laisser les choses aller à leurs rythmes.

« - Le problème, c'est que Shane et toi semblez aller bien plus que moi, puisque c'est tout juste s'il ose caresser mes vêtements !

Je ris, en lui affirmant que ce n'est pas un concours, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire d'autre. Il faut dire qu'elle est dans une situation délicate, puisque son frère et le meilleur ami de son copain, ce qui empêche celui-ci de faire vraiment ce qu'il veut de peur de perdre son « frère. » Je lui explique mon raisonnement, et elle semble comprendre. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire d'autre, sans être à mon tour dans une situation délicate, puisque sortant avec le dit-frère, si jamais Mandy venait à perdre sa pureté, selon papa, ce serait légèrement de ma faute, puisqu'on pourrait penser que je l'ai poussé dans ce sens. Vraiment la vie d'une fille, c'est compliquée !

---

Voilà, j'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de la tournure des évènements, mais promis au prochain chapitre, Mitchie retourne sur les bancs de l'école !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	10. Chapitre 08

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord à tous pour vos commentaires et votre soutien ! Et plus spécialement, merci à **ryter** (Faut que je t'avoue un truc ! La torture des personnages, c'est un peu mon dada ! Enfin d'après ceux qui me lisent ! Mais bon ! Ravie que ça t'ait plut), **chris87**, **Lady Hope** (Oui, je les frustre exprès ! Et peut-être qu'un jour (ou plutôt un soir et toute la nuit) je m'arrangerais pour qu'ils ne soient pas interrompu (en enfermant les autres dans un placard ^^) bisous), **Sarah** (Ah non, mais continue à te laisser emporter par ton imagination mdr ! A ton avis, je les fais passer à l'acte ou non ? J'avoue préférer le style Disney mais bon, je prends en compte vos avis, donc, tout est encore à décider ! Bisous), **Olieangel**, et **DD-Love-HP**. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas, de poster avec un jour d'avance ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! Mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections ! Que serais-je sans toi ? Une parfaite ignare ? Oui, je sais ! ^^

**Chapitre 08**

Les deux jours suivants furent à peu près similaires, la seule différence étant que j'avais préférée passer mes nuits dans mon lit. Au risque de paraître prude ou ce que vous voudrez, j'avoue simplement que je ne me sens pas vraiment prête à aller plus loin. Du moins, un côté de moi, ne se sent pas prêt, parce que l'autre côté est plus que prêt. Et j'avoue que j'ai du coup beaucoup de mal à gérer la situation. Comme si j'avais développé une double personnalité. Comme si être une n'était déjà pas suffisant !

Pour le moment, je suis dans l'avion avec Kim qui, chanceuse qu'elle est, dort à point fermé. Moi, je n'y arrive pas ! A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je repense à différents moments de ces quatre jours. Le plus souvent, je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si Mandy n'était pas entrée, ce matin-là ? J'avais aimé le sentir contre moi, c'est indéniable ! Son torse brûlant contre moi, ses mains qui caressaient mes hanches, ses lèvres sur mon ventre, c'était tellement agréable ! Non, mieux qu'agréable … Euphorisant ! Grisant ! Enivrant ! Tout ça à la fois ! Je me sers les doigts. Je rêve de retourner me coller à lui.

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par ma voisine qui soupire le nom de Jason ! Tiens tiens, intéressant tout ça, pensais-je alors qu'un petit sourire se peignait sur mon visage. L'appareil amorce finalement sa descente et je secoue Kim. La pauvre se réveille d'un bond, faisant sursauter tout le monde et moi au passage. Bien, je vais pouvoir lui demander de quoi son rêve parlait, pour prononcer le prénom de notre ami ainsi ! Et qui sait, peut-être que grâce à l'invitation de Mandy, le dernier membre des _Tous Pour Un_ ne sera plus célibataire très longtemps. Parce que, ils me paraissaient bien proches tous les deux, à se chamailler tout le temps. Nous sortons de l'appareil, et retrouvons le brusque retour la réalité qui va avec. C'est à peine si j'ai mis le pied sur la dernière marche qu'une jeune femme me pointe du doigt en hurlant qui je suis, et surtout qui est mon copain. Moi qui voulais rentrer seule et tranquille chez moi, c'est fichue ! Heureusement, mes parents sont là pour me ramener chez nous. Nous déposons ma camarade et amie, puis je rentre enfin chez moi. Je monte dans ma chambre afin de déposer mon sac et surtout trier le propre du sale, quand j'entends la porte se fermer dans mon dos. Je me tourne, un quart de seconde pour voir que c'est ma mère, puis replonge dans mon activité oh combien passionnante ! Seulement voilà ! Maman me trouve étrange et veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à la villa. Je me stoppe d'un coup et me mords la lèvre. Dois-je lui dire tout ? Non, impossible ! Sinon ils ne me laisseront plus y aller ! Pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu de secret pour maman enfin sauf quand je lui ai caché que j'avais mentit au camp, mais bon !

« - Tu sais ma chérie, tu peux tout me dire, me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

Je la regarde sans trop savoir comment réagir ! Décidant de garder le meilleur pour moi, je lui raconte la plupart des évènements. En fait, je n'ose pas lui dire jusqu'où nous avons été, c'est un souvenir, qui me tord encore le ventre de frustration, et c'est étrange ! D'être frustrée, j'entends ! Je m'arrête au moment où il me caressait les hanches doucement alors que je passais mes mains sous son tee-shirt ! Bon, ce n'est pas le souvenir le plus frais que j'ai en stock mais le reste ... Pas moyen, je le garde pour moi ! Surtout que Mandy a été assez cool pour ne rien avoir dit ! Enfin sauf en privée quand elle m'a demandé comment j'avais fait pour pousser les choses aussi loin entre son frère et moi, mais bon ! Hormis nous trois, c'est un secret bien caché ! A la place, je lui montre mon cadeau de Noël, et elle semble étonnée ! Mais dans le bon sens, en fait ! Tout va très bien donc, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande avec qui je compte y aller ! Et là, c'est le blanc ! Parce que je ne sais toujours pas avec qui y aller ! Enfin si mais convaincre les parents c'est pas gagné. Je décide, dans un accès de folie sûrement, de jouer le tout pour le tout.

« - Et bien, je sais pas ! Je voulais y aller avec Shane mais papa et toi, ne voudrez jamais, alors j'hésite entre Sierra, Kim et Mandy !

Elle hoche la tête songeuse puis elle me laisse seule. Pour le coup, je suis pas fâchée. Je termine de vider mon sac, puis j'envoie un message à Shane, pour lui dire combien ses bras me manque ! J'adorerais y retourner mais c'est pas avant longtemps, puisqu'ils vont faire pas mal de plateau télé pour la promo de leur album éponyme. Sierra m'appelle un peu plus tard pour me prévenir qu'elle est bien rentrée et nous décidons de nous retrouver demain pour la rentrée, nous promettant de nous raconter nos vacances respectives. La soirée est plutôt calme, jusqu'au moment où maman m'annonce qu'après avoir longuement parlé avec mon père, j'ai finalement l'autorisation d'aller en thalasso avec Shane, s'il accepte de venir manger à la maison. Alors là j'en suis toute étonnée, mais je vous certifie qu'intérieurement par contre c'est le vrai feu d'artifice. Bon pour la condition, normal. Il faut dire que ça fait trois mois qu'il n'est pas venu manger, même si je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le voir toute la soirée sans oser l'embrasser. Non parce que bon devant les parents c'est limite tout de même. Enfin, je lui demanderais, on verra bien ! La balle est dans son camp ! Je monte me coucher, après avoir envoyé un message à mon copain pour lui annoncer la « good news ».

Finalement, la rentrée c'est le jour que j'aime le plus. Sierra est revenue toute bronzée de son séjour à Aspen, et c'est compréhensible à vrai dire ! Bon ceci dit, Kim et moi avons aussi pris quelques couleurs, mais beaucoup moins qu'elle. On lui a raconté notre nouvel an, et j'ai profité du sujet pour demander à Kim si elle ne trouvait pas Jason à son goût. Surtout après son appel dans l'avion. Elle est toute rouge à présent et nous affirme qu'elle l'apprécie juste parce qu'elle était souvent avec, vu que nous passions notre temps en couple.

« - Au fait, tu m'expliques le malaise qu'il y a eut le lendemain du nouvel an ?

C'est à mon tour de passer sur la chaise de l'interrogatoire. Faisant promettre aux filles de garder tout ça loin des oreilles parentales, je les emmène vers la voiture où nous nous enfermons, Steve nous laissant seules et finis par leurs raconter. A l'heure qu'il est Nate devait au moins être au courant, et bientôt Jason le serait aussi. A la fin de mon récit, Kim me saute dessus pour avoir plus de détails, aussi je m'extrais de la voiture les lèvres closes, mais cette folle me court quand même après, au sens propre du terme, pour avoir les infos. Les élèves commençent légèrement à s'interroger. Le soir par contre, en allant faire un tour sur le blog du lycée, je suis pétrifiée de voir qu'on avait été filmée et que Jodie (qui d'autre ?) commente la scène, d'une manière vraiment méchante ! Flûte … avec les vacances et mon séjour à la villa, j'en ai complètement oublié que j'étais suivie et qu'une pouf de service me cherchait des noises ! Dans peu de temps, les journalistes vont mettre la main sur la vidéo et là … Misère ! Ceci dit, je décide de passer outre ! Après tout, je ne suis pas plus connue que ça, et c'est de mon âge ! De me faire harceler pour des détails vacanciers, pas d'être filmée entrain de courir comme une folle jusqu'aux toilettes, bien qu'on ne le voit pas dans la vidéo.

Mon portable vibre et je souris en voyant que c'est Shane qui me répond. Mon sourire atteint mes oreilles quand il m'avoue que je lui manque aussi et qu'il adorerait que je sois dans ses bras, puis il finit en m'annonçant que si mes parents étaient sérieux, alors il est d'accord ! Mais seulement pas avant trois semaines à cause de la promo. C'est génial tout ça ! Je pouvais pour l'instant pas rêver mieux. Je lui réponds que j'ai hâte que ces fichues trois semaines passent. Après ça je m'atèle à mes devoirs. J'avoue que j'ai pris pas mal de retard, mais dix jours de dur labeur devraient rattraper tout ça ! En attendant, je commence par faire ceux pour demain, même si j'avoue que je rame sans rien comprendre.

Depuis quelques temps, mes notes sont moins bonnes et les professeurs commencent à me rappeler à l'ordre, quant à Jodie, … Elle s'en donne à cœur joie. Cette après-midi encore, alors que le prof d'anglais me demandait si j'arrivais à suivre, elle s'était tournée et m'avait dit que mon copain devrait me quitter ! Après tout, selon elle, un gars aussi intelligent que Shane ne devrait pas sortir avec une imbécile comme moi. Enfin, j'allais pas me fâcher ! Après tout, elle n'avait pas du apprécier ce qu'on lui avait fait pour venger Kim. Entre les mélanges de produits odorants qui ont empestés ses fringues pendant quinze jours, les rumeurs sur sa fausse poitrine, la souris que Kim a piqué des labos pour mettre dans son sac et la vidéo, elle nous mène la vie dure à présent mais franchement, ça en valait la peine.

Maman me tire de mes réflexions en me demandant de descendre très vite. Je la rejoints en courant, et m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'elle a quand je vois mon homme à la télé.

« - … c'est notre choix ! Notre relation nous plait ainsi !

Je soupire et m'assieds sur le canapé, en l'observant. Ils parlent à présent de leur album, mais je note qu'il joue avec ma gourmette. A un moment, le présentateur, dont j'ai oublié le nom, lui demande avec quoi il joue. Il montre donc son bijou en précisant que c'est de moi, et je note qu'il a fait graver quelque chose seulement, impossible de lire.

« - C'est aussi votre petite amie qui l'a fait graver ?

« - Non ! C'est ma sœur, sur une idée d'une amie commune, avoue-t-il en riant suivi de ses amis.

A ce moment-là, la caméra fait un zoom sur le bijou et je rougis lorsque maman lit :

« - Appartient à Mitchie ! Pas touche !

« - Mandy, je vais t'égorger !

Je suis moyennement ravie de cette gravure ! J'aurais préféré quelque chose que nous aurions été les seuls à comprendre, ou même simplement son nom ! Enfin tout mais pas _ça_ ! Mes parents me regardent intrigués, et je leurs explique l'histoire en me promettant de faire payer Kim puis Mandy. Plus tard, je monte pour me coucher mais n'oublies pas avant de féliciter Shane pour leur plateau et sa sœur pour son inscription ! Sauf que je suis légèrement ironique pour le second point, puis je m'endors rêvant à l'été qui arrive.

Lorsque mon réveil sonne, je soupire ! J'étais entrain de rêver que j'étais dans les bras de mon copain, face au lac à parler d'avenir ! Après ça, se réveiller seule dans son lit, c'est frustrant. Néanmoins, je me prépare et descends rejoindre maman. Quand Steve arrive, j'embrasse maman et monte dans la voiture pour aller étrangler Kim … euh pardon aller la chercher. Elle monte, mais je ne desserre pas les dents, jusqu'à ce que Sierra m'avoue avoir regardé le passage des garçons. A ces mots, je darde mon regard sur ma voisine de gauche et lui demande pourquoi, elle avait parlé de l'inscription ! Et pourquoi Mandy l'a-t-elle fait faire ? Bon sang, ils veulent ma mort ou quoi ? Bon, j'exagère, je le sais, mais je suis frustrée par mon rêve, du coup, je suis de mauvais poils. A peine la voiture est arrêtée que je descends. J'entends Sierra expliquer à notre amie que quand je suis dans cet état, il vaut mieux me laisser seule. Comme si c'était encore possible ! Une journaliste au brushing parfait m'interpelle, mais je rentre dans le bâtiment accompagnée de Tania qui ne dit pas un mot. Parfait ! Je dépose mes affaires à mon casier, et je pars en cours. Je me calme lors du cours de civilisation, et durant le repas de midi, je m'excuse pour mon attitude. Sauf que comme à son habitude, notre meilleure ennemie se lance dans un récit très (voir trop) détaillé de ses ébats « fictifs » avec mon copain. Ça me coupe l'appétit et je débarrasse mon plateau me retenant de lui verser sur la tête. Je sors prendre l'air quand j'entends cette même journaliste me demander mon avis sur le dernier single des garçons. Je décide d'accélérer le pas, et me cache dans les toilettes, encore une fois. Ridicule je sais ! Je me calme et reste ainsi sans bouger, jusqu'au moment où un groupe de personnes entrent. Menée par Jodie, elles se remaquillent et décident de mettre en place un plan pour me sortir les verres du nez. Une certaine Judith doit faire ami-ami avec nous, afin d'avoir des infos. Lorsqu'elles partent, je sors et fait face à mon reflet. J'ai l'air fatigué, mais pas plus que d'habitude. Par contre, j'ai les traits crispés. Je soupire et sors de la pièce. Ça ne sert à rien que j'y reste de toute façon. Je rejoins mes deux amies et sans surprise, je découvre une fille, blonde comme les blés, en train de leurs parlers gentiment. Tiens, tiens c'est l'heure de s'amuser un peu. Je m'approche et déclare :

« - Tu dois être Judith non ?

« - Tu me connais ?

« - Tu sais qui s'est ? demande Kim.

« - Une amie de Summers qui se rapproche de nous, simplement pour avoir des infos, lançais-je un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

Tout en parlant, je chasse une mouche imaginaire de devant mon visage puis je me dirige vers notre prochain cours. Mes amies me rejoignent et nous rions des imitations grotesques de Kiminette ! Y a pas à dire, elle excelle dans ce domaine. Dix minutes avant que le cours ne commence, Caitlyn m'appelle. Je souris et on commence à parler. Seulement quand elle me demande si je viens au camp, je lui réponds que je n'en sais rien pour le moment. « Tout va dépendre de Shane en fait. » J'entends un cri suraigu à l'autre bout du fil, puis elle s'excuse avant de raccrocher. Pour ma part, j'avoue que je suis interdite. J'ignore qui a crié, mais c'était strident. Le cours débute et j'essaie tant bien que mal de le comprendre mais c'est de pire en pire ! Je n'arrive même plus à comprendre de quoi il parle. Et dire que les maths, c'était la matière que je comprenais le mieux avant ! Comment j'ai fait pour arriver à ce désastre ? C'est pas possible ! Bon, je ne sors plus, et je vais interdire à mes parents de me parler tant que je ne remonte pas mon niveau, parce que là, je suis bonne pour redoubler sinon ! Et hors de question que je reste un an de plus au lycée ! Oh non ! La sonnerie retentit, et j'ai encore rien compris au cours. Décidément, il faut que j'arrête de penser à autre chose, ça devient problématique ! Je sors de cours, en me promettant de me mettre sérieusement au boulot, et je suis mes amies à notre dernier cours de la journée. Génial, de l'anglais ! Il manquait plus que ça ! J'ai déjà du mal habituellement alors là … Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça va être !

Le cours passe ultra vite et lorsque j'en sors, je n'ai bien évidemment rien compris ! A croire que tout le monde a décidé de mettre la seconde pour terminer plus vite. Les gens me bousculent sans vraiment me voir, et tout le monde parle tellement vite ! J'ai l'impression d'assister à une projection de ma vie ! C'est étrange, et fascinant en même temps. Ce qui est d'autant plus étrange ! J'arrive chez moi, je ne sais même pas comment, et je m'atèle à mes devoirs. Sans succès. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je me mets à mon synthé, que je n'ai pas touché depuis des semaines ! Mais là non plus, je n'arrive pas à composer, tout juste à jouer, ce qui m'énerve ! Je soupire, et me remets au boulot ! Surtout que j'avais dit, aucune distraction !

La semaine passe rapidement ! A tel point que je ne vois pas passer les jours ! De toute façon, ils se ressemblent tous ! Je me lève après une nuit courte pleine de cauchemars, je vais chercher mes amies, et fuient les journalistes qui, sans raisons apparentes, se sont remis à me suivre. On rajoute à ça que je n'arrive même plus à comprendre les cours et là on a le lot gagnant. Pourtant j'écoute mais j'ai l'impression que les profs parlent à chaque fois une autre langue ! En fait, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser. Maman voit bien que je m'énerve de plus en plus facilement !

« - Mitchie, tu es sûre que ça va, me demande-t-elle doucement.

« - Mais oui ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça en ce moment ! Je vais bien, bon sang !

Je me retiens de crier parce que c'est ma mère mais l'envie est puissante. Elle me regarde étrangement.

« - Pourtant tu as l'air fatigué ! Tu as même l'air vidé !

« - J'aimerais bien voir ta tête, si tu dormais mal, tiens ! Crois-moi au bout d'une semaine, tu n'aurais plus le teint frais !

J'ai parlé froidement, je m'en rends compte, mais j'en ai marre ! Tout le monde me demande comment je vais ! Non mais franchement, ça se voit non ? Je vais mal d'accord ! J'ai les nerfs en pelote ok ! Je dors mal et je suis tout le temps en colère, ça aussi ça se lit sur mon visage alors bon sang, pourquoi tout le monde me demande si je vais bien ? Ils sont aveugles ou quoi ? Pour éviter de me fâcher, je monte dans ma chambre, en claquant la porte ! Maman me dit de me calmer, mais je grogne simplement. Elle ne peut pas m'entendre et c'est tant mieux. Je m'assois sur mon lit, et tente de faire le vide dans ma tête ! Impossible ! Oui, je sais, on dit toujours qu'impossible est impossible ! Enfin papa le dit toujours, et j'avoue que j'ai jamais vraiment compris son dicton, et ce soir, je cherche encore moins à le comprendre. M'étirant, je décide de me remettre au travail, et je reprends les cours, depuis le début de l'année, cherchant à savoir où j'ai réellement décroché. Seulement, impossible de me concentrer. Je repense à trop de choses ! A Shane ! A notre couple ! A ce qu'il a dit sur le plateau ! A cette fichue inscription ! A Kim qui parle beaucoup de Jason ! A mes cours qui n'avancent pas ! Je pense à tout sauf au fait qu'il faut que je m'y remette. En proie à une crise d'hyperactivité, je me lève d'un bond, et descends. J'en souffrais déjà étant bébé, et je pensais en être guérie, mais apparemment, j'ai tout faux. Arrivée en bas, je m'excuse auprès de maman, et l'aide à terminer le repas, bougeant sans cesse. A un moment, elle me demande d'aller mettre la table et je saute sur l'occasion et fais plus d'allés-retours qu'à l'accoutumée. Malheureusement, je termine vite et je me mets de nouveau à tourner dans toutes les pièces en proie à une soudaine anxiété. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, mais elle me dévore l'estomac. Malgré les odeurs appétissantes, qui s'échappent de la cuisine, je n'ai plus faim. Je commence même à avoir des nausées. Je cours aux toilettes et vomis ce que j'ai dans l'estomac. Dégoûtée, je me rince la bouche et fixe le miroir. J'écarquille les yeux devant mon reflet. Je parais fatiguée, sur le point de craquer. J'ai le teint blanc, les yeux rougis, par le manque de sommeil, les traits tirés à cause du stress. En bref, je fais peur, un vrai zombie ! Je ferme les yeux un instant, et inspire un bon coup. J'ai besoin de calme ! Pire, j'ai besoin d'une pause ! Je devrais demander à la NASA s'ils ne recherchent pas un volontaire pour découvrir Pluton ! Elle ne fait plus partie de notre système solaire, mais c'est le principal attrait de cette planète. Loin de tout ! Bon de mes parents, mon petit ami, et de mes amis ça serait dommage, mais le reste … Je le laisse sur terre ! Qu'ils se débrouillent ! Ou alors recréer la vie sur Mars ! Je suis partante, même si la biologie, j'ai beaucoup de mal ! Je suis prête à me lancer dans d'intenses études biologiques, écologiques et scientifiques, si en échange, ils me laissent m'arranger pour que Mars soit habitable ! « Rêve pas Mitchie, t'as aucune chance, lance ma conscience » ! Soupirant, je retourne en bas. Je dis bonjour à papa qui vient de rentrer et les écoute, observatrice discrète. Bon j'avoue que dès qu'il commence à parler chiffres, je décroche. Je me mets une gifle mentale. J'ai appris en cours, tout ce qui concerne, les agios, les intérêts, et tous ces trucs ! Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il raconte là ? Je soupire silencieusement, et me sermonne encore un fois, me disant qu'il fallait vraiment que je me replonge dans le boulot. Il faut que je rattrape mon retard et au plus vite ! Je dois remonter mes notes, c'est obligatoire, sinon mes parents vont m'interdire de voir mon copain, et c'est tout simplement insupportable, rien que d'y penser ! Bon en même temps, si on arrive à se voir trois fois par mois, on peut s'estimer chanceux mais quand même ! Nous nous mettons à table et je réfléchis à un programme intensif de cours, pour retrouver mon niveau. Lorsque le repas est terminé, je débarrasse la table puis je monte me coucher. J'ai fait mes devoirs pour demain, et même si la logique voudrait que je travaille encore ce soir, je me sens trop fatiguée pour y arriver.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me sens vraiment étrange. Je secoue la tête et me prépare. Le trajet jusqu'au lycée est normal quoiqu'un peu long, mais ce doit être parce que je regarde les rues défiler. Tout semble vraiment calme ce qui me repose. J'arrive au lycée, je note avec surprise qu'il y a une limousine sur le parking. J'hausse les épaules, et commence à entrer dans le bâtiment quand Kim m'interpelle. Je me retourne et fronce les sourcils, lorsque je la vois me montrer Jason et Nate des yeux. Je vais les voir et les salue ravie de les voir, bien que j'aurais préférée les voir dans un autre contexte. Je leurs demande où est leur meilleur ami. D'un coup, ils semblent mal à l'aise, et dévient la conversation sur mon humeur. Eux aussi ont du remarquer ma tête fatiguée. Je soupire et inspire longuement, afin de me calmer avant de leurs répondre.

« - Je vais bien ! Je passe de mauvaises nuits, c'est tout !

« - Tu devrais aller voir le médecin, me conseille Nate.

« - Si tu veux ! … Je rêve ou vous déviez la conversation pour éviter de me dire que Shane n'est pas là ?

Au moment où Jason ouvre la bouche, un cri de bonheur provient de la voiture. J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur, me demandant ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Enfin, je sais ce qui s'y passe ! Je ne suis pas stupide non plus, mais à la question « Qui ? » Je n'ai aucune réponse ! Je demande aux garçons si leur chauffeur fait souvent ce genre de chose, lorsque je reconnais la voix de Jodie. Alors là, c'est intéressant ! J'aurais plutôt cru qu'elle serait sur un des garçons, à leurs demander où est Shane. Ceci dit, c'est étrange, personne ne vient leurs demander d'autographes !

« - Mais au fait, pourquoi vous êtes là ? Enfin, je suis toujours ravie de vous voir, mais c'est pas un peu dangereux pour vous d'être dans un lycée ?

« - Non, c'est bon ! Comme tu vois, personne ne nous saute dessus, rit Jason.

C'est pas faux ! Ceci dit, il est tôt puisque le parking est assez vide. C'est à cet instant que la portière s'ouvre, et Jodie en sort complètement décoiffée, et mal rhabillée. Faut dire que dans une voiture, ça ne doit pas être simple. Kim commence à se lancer dans une remarque spirituelle dont elle a le secret, lorsqu'elle se stoppe. Je tourne lentement la tête vers elle et remarque qu'elle fixe l'intérieur de la voiture. Je fronce les sourcils et l'imite cherchant à savoir ce qui peut bien la faire taire. Je reste figée lorsque je croise le regard de Shane. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, et sort tout heureux lorsqu'il me voit. Loin de perdre son sourire, il s'approche et me fait la bise. Je rêve ! Il vient de coucher avec ma pire ennemie, et lui agit comme si de rien n'était ?

« - Dis-moi que je suis entrain de rêver ! Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de … de … de coucher avec Jodie ?

« - Et bien si ! Enfin si c'est bien son prénom, m'assure-t-il sérieusement.

« - Et oui Mitchie ! Je te l'avais dit ! A ne rien faire avec ton gars, il finira par aller voir ailleurs ! En l'occurrence, c'est moi qu'il vient voir !

Je tourne la tête vers elle incrédule avant de fixer les trois garçons chacun leur tour. Les deux premiers sont vraiment désolés, mais Shane est complètement décontracté. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il est appuyé contre le véhicule. Pour ma part, je suis dégoûtée. Lentement la colère s'insinue dans chacune de mes veinules jusqu'à rejoindre mon cœur qui se brise en un million de morceaux. Passé un temps, je lève le bras et je le gifle en lui hurlant qu'entre-nous tout est fini.

Je me réveille d'un bond, et j'ai encore l'impression de sentir la douleur dans ma main. J'ai la sensation de manquer d'air. Précipitamment, je sors de mon lit, et ouvre la fenêtre. J'inspire de longues bouffées tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration. Tout semblait si réel ! Je réussis à me calmer partiellement, et regarde l'heure. Quatre heures du matin ! Sachant que je ne pourrai plus dormir, je descends boire un verre d'eau. Lorsque je réintègre ma chambre, j'allume la lampe sur mon bureau, puis commence mes révisions.

Maman se lève une heure et demi plus tard, et vient me demander ce que je fais debout. Je lui raconte mon cauchemar et lui explique que je n'ai pas pu me rendormir après ça. Logique me direz-vous. Elle soupire et me conseille d'aller voir un médecin qui me donnerait des cachets pour m'aider à retrouver un sommeil réparateur. Je lui souris, lui assurant que j'allais bien, comme d'habitude. Elle descend donc petit-déjeuner, tandis que je pars à la conquête du chapitre qu'on étudie en math, en ce moment. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout compris. Je referme mon livre, et me prépare. Lorsque je sors de la douche, mon réveil sonne. Je cours l'éteindre rapidement, j'enfile un slim noir, ma tunique orange, et je descends manger. Je suis affamée.

La semaine suivante passe moins vite et grâce à mon programme, j'arrive de nouveau, à comprendre les cours. Enfin sauf en anglais, mais ça date pas d'hier. Par contre, mes cauchemars continuent de m'harceler malheureusement, et je commence à me demander comment, je fais pour tenir. Je dors que quatre heures par nuit, et Jodie ne se lasse pas de critiquer mon visage, de plus en plus pâle et fatigué. A tel point que Sierra a du me retenir de la gifler mercredi. Elle avait vraiment été trop loin, je vous assure ! Oser insinuer que sous prétexte que j'étais fatiguée, Shane allait me quitter pour « une fille au teint frais » ! Ah ! Elle m'énerve ! Je commence à en avoir marre de ma vie ! Non mais c'est vrai ! Je passe mon temps à fuir les journalistes et j'ai arrêté de compter les rumeurs sur mon éventuelle dépression ! Non mais c'est du délire là ! Ils en ont pas marre de radoter les mêmes choses à force ? D'autre parle même d'une crise d'anorexie. Là c'est le bouquet. Seule un a diagnostiqué une sorte de crise de nerfs sur plusieurs jours ! Je sais même pas où ils vont chercher des âneries pareilles ! Je ne fais pas une crise de nerf ! Je suis fatiguée ! Simplement fatiguée ! Et angoissée ! Et irritable ! Et stressée ! Et frustrée ! A côté de mes pompes ! Mal dans ma tête ! A l'ouest la plupart du temps ! Tout ça oui, mais en pleine crise existentielle d'adolescence, ça non ! Je peux l'assurer ! Ce côté-là de moi se porte comme un charme ! Bon, je souffre d'un manque (évident) des bras de mon copain, je le dis et le redis, mais c'est tout ! En fait, j'ai hâte d'être au week-end prochain ! Shane vient manger à la maison. Ceci dit, vu la tête que j'ai, il risque de me quitter ! Je secoue la tête ! Il n'est pas comme ça ! Il faut que j'arrête d'écouter Jodie, c'est mauvais pour mon équilibre psychique ! Il va sûrement me demander comment je me sens, mais il ne va pas me quitter parce que j'ai une tête à faire peur à un mort-vivant ? En fait, j'en sais rien, j'espère qu'il n'est pas comme ça ! Enfin, celui que j'ai connu au camp, et qui m'a embrassé après le concours final, n'est pas comme ça, mais peut-être a-t-il encore changé ? En deux semaines, j'ai du mal à y croire, mais connaît-on vraiment les gens ? Y a-t-il une méthode pour cerner leurs personnalités originelles dès le départ, ou sommes-nous condamnés à aller de surprise en étonnement au fur et à mesure des jours, semaines, mois, années ? Comment peut-on vivre avec la crainte que l'être qu'on aime ne change du jour au lendemain ? Peut-on savoir dès le départ si c'est la bonne personne, celle qui s'accordera avec notre caractère, pour éviter de changer ? J'ai toujours eu peur du changement ! Aussi infime soit-il, il chamboule tout, instaurant un équilibre précaire durant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à oublier comment c'était avant, mais avec tous ceux qui ont eu lieu dans ma vie ces derniers mois, j'en viens à me demander comment je dois me comporter. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. J'ai l'impression, de plus en plus forte que chacun de mes gestes est épié, épluché, décrypté ! Je n'ose plus me comporter comme je suis réellement de peur de retrouver ma photo en première page. Ça fait aussi deux semaines que je ne sors plus, sauf pour les cours, pour éviter de croiser un journaliste ! Surtout s'il n'y a personne pour me retenir de le frapper ! Ce ne serait pas juste, vu qu'il prendrait pour tout le monde, mais j'ai besoin de me défouler. De sortir tout ce qu'il y a en moi. Alors, sur un coup de tête, je descends, prends mes clés et préviens ma mère que je sors une petite heure. J'ai le temps de la voir esquisser un sourire puis je ferme la porte. Sans doute croit-elle que je vais rejoindre Kim ou Sierra mais non ! J'adore mes deux amies, mais ma destination est tout autre ! Prenant mon vélo dans le garage, je pars tout droit. J'ai la chance de vivre pas loin de la campagne ! Je quitte la ville et me dirige vers les champs. L'agriculteur est mort il y a trois ans, et jamais personne n'a repris son exploitation. C'est dommage ! A présent tout est sauvage, les herbes sont hautes ! Je roule jusqu'au milieu du champ en friche, puis pose les pieds au sol. J'inspire un grand coup, imprégnant mes poumons des odeurs de la nature, et j'hurle un grand coup. Je cris jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une seule molécule d'air dans mes poumons, puis je reprends mon souffle. Je recommence l'exercice deux fois, puis une fois vraiment calmée, je fais chemin inverse. Je me sens bien d'un coup, bien que ça ne soit que temporaire, je le sais ! Mais d'être sereine pour la première fois depuis deux semaines me fait du bien !

Quand je rentre à la maison, maman me demande où je suis allée. Je n'ai pas le cœur à lui mentir aussi j'avoue tout, quand elle ouvre de grands yeux. Je fronce les sourcils lui demandant ce qu'elle a.

« - Ma chérie, tu n'as pas vu le journaliste te suivre ? Il était à quelques mètres derrière toi !

C'est à mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur. Oh misère ! Ma toute nouvelle sérénité vient de partir à la vitesse grand V. Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur la chaise. Je commence vraiment à maudire ma vie. Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai besoin d'un week-end de repos ! Juste un seul, tout petit week-end, de quarante-huit heures ! Je ne demande pas grand-chose. Ce n'est que lorsque maman m'essuie la joue que je m'aperçois que je pleure silencieusement. Je ne sais pas ensuite si c'est parce qu'elle me prend dans ses bras, ou sa voix apaisante, ou son odeur si rassurante et réconfortante, mais je finis par déballer tout. Tout mon ras-le-bol ! De ma vie, des journalistes, de ne pas voir mon copain aussi souvent que je voudrais, de mes cours qui me paraissent trop compliqués, ni des examens qui s'approchent ! Doucement mais sûrement puisque je passe mon diplôme début juin ! Tout y passe, même le manque de ses bras, de son odeur, de ses baisers ! J'arrive tout juste à me retenir de lui raconter l'aboutissement dernier de notre relation ! Maman, toujours fidèle à elle-même me console et me rassure. Quand papa rentre, nous sommes toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, mais mes larmes ont cessé. Il m'embrasse le front, et j'avoue que je suis trop fatiguée pour manger quoi que ce soit. Maman acquiesce et me dit de monter me coucher. Elle sait que depuis une semaine, je me réveille vers trois ou quatre heures du matin en proie à l'angoisse que Shane ne me quitte ! Bien sûr, ça a des avantages de dormir aussi peu ! Mais à présent mon cerveau sature. Je me mets en pyjama rapidement, et me couche.

J'ignore si c'est parce que j'ai été crier, ou parce que j'ai parlé avec maman à cœur presque ouvert, mais j'ai passé une nuit plus qu'agréable. Aucun cauchemar ne m'a réveillé. J'attends sereinement que mon réveil sonne, puisque nous sommes vendredi lorsque je remarque à quel point ma chambre est éclairée. Je fronce les sourcils, puis regarde l'heure. Il n'est pas loin de onze heures. Un rapide calcul m'informe que j'ai dormi quinze heures d'affilées. Je me lève rapidement et descends. Je n'ai pas le temps de déjeuner mais tant pis. Un verre de jus d'orange ferait l'affaire. Lorsque je débarque dans la cuisine, je vois maman préparer un repas. Elle me salue gentiment et me dit de m'installer le temps qu'elle prépare mon petit-déjeuner.

« - Maman ! J'ai pas le temps ! Il est onze heures, j'ai passé la matinée à dormir ! J'ai même pas été réveillée par mon réveil ! A croire qu'il n'a pas sonné !

« - En effet ! J'ai prévenu ton lycée et Steve que tu étais malade aujourd'hui ! Enfin à ce dernier, j'ai juste dit que tu avais besoin de repos ! Il a d'ailleurs gentiment emmené tes amies en cours, puis est venu prendre de tes nouvelles ! Il faut dire que l'article est vraiment horrible ! A ce propos Shane a appelé ! Il m'a dit de te dire de rester calme ! Il va calmer le jeu en expliquant que tu es sous pression, à cause de tes examens ! Il m'a également demandé de t'embrasser et de te dire que tu lui manques !

« - Moi aussi, il me manque, c'est indéniable ! Enfin, merci ! J'avais besoin d'une pause !

« - Je sais ! C'est pour ça que, j'ai pris ma journée et que je ne t'ai pas réveillé ! A ce propos, Mandy a aussi parlé d'un truc qui m'intrigue ! Que s'est-il passé le premier janvier ?

« - Euh … comment ça ?

« - Et bien, sa sœur, a crié que tu devrais terminer ce que vous aviez commencé le premier janvier ainsi ça irait mieux ! Alors je m'interroge !

Je vais la tuer ! Comment a-t-elle pu dire ça ? Alors que son frère était avec ma mère ? Attendez deux minutes ! Je croyais qu'il était en tournée promo jusque la semaine prochaine ? Il m'a menti ? Non ! C'est le week-end, il retourne chez eux, c'est normal ! Bon, il faut que je réponde à maman moi !

« - En fait, rien de spécial ! C'est juste qu'on a beaucoup dansé et fait une bataille de polochon ! Et puis … Bon j'avoue Shane est venu me réveiller vers midi le lendemain ! C'était super agréable ! Il m'a embrassé doucement, et m'a prise dans ses bras. Mais il sent tellement bon le matin, que ça me transporte ailleurs, c'est incroyable ! Donc voilà ! Rien que de repenser à ce réveil, je rêve de retourner dans ses bras. Sauf que Mandy nous a dérangés en venant nous chercher, puisqu'on s'était rendormi !

Pieux mensonge, j'avoue ! Mais je n'ai pas totalement menti ! Après tout, je rêve de recommencer ce fameux réveil ! C'est juste pas le même que celui que j'ai raconté ! Mais j'ai envie d'aller en thalasso avec lui, alors mes lèvres resteront closes, pendant encore longtemps !

---

YOUPIIIIII Je l'ai terminé ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais bloquer dessus. D'ailleurs j'avoue que j'ai mis plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre, soit neuf pages, que toute la fic « Un aveu qui change tout » ! Si ce n'est pas une honte ! Fichu états d'âmes ! Enfin j'espère que vous avez appréciés un petit peu ! Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, mais bon, qui se soucis de mon avis ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	11. Chapitre 09

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Sans plus tarder, le nouveau chapitre ! Préparez vos mouchoirs, vous allez pleurer ! … De rire ! Bon peut-être pas mais bon, promis c'est un chapitre léger ! Un BIG merci à **chris87**, **DD-Love-HP**, **ryter **(Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Effectivement, elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! Mais cette semaine, ça sera soft, promis !), **Lady Hope** (Merci de te soucier de mon avis ! mdr Et merci pour ta review !), **Olieangel**, et **Sarah** (Euh Kim et Jason ? Je sais pas, à voir ! J'y ai pas réfléchi sérieusement encore ! En tout cas, j'ai pas promis que Shane allait revenir de sitôt (il a une carrière à mener quand même, non ?) Et t'inquiète, j'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu m'as dit ! Je note donc ton avis. BiZ) Pour vos commentaires ! Et merci de faire vivre ce projet !

**Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! Mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chapitre 09**

Je sors de ma douche tranquillement et je m'installe au salon, avec le livre que nous devons lire en anglais, quand on sonne à la porte. Je sursaute mais maman est déjà partit ouvrir. Haussant les épaules, je reprends ma lecture quand Kim vient m'interrompre.

« - Salut la belle ! Alors t'es guéris ?

« - Salut ! Ouais, on va dire ça ! Disons que je me sens incroyablement … bien !

« - Tant mieux ! Comme ça, tu peux pas refuser de dormir à la maison ! Mes beaux-parents ne sont pas là, et ils m'ont autorisés à organiser une pyjama party !

« - Je sais pas ! Faut voir avec mes parents ! Je passe pas vraiment de temps avec eux, tu sais ! Entre les voyages en Floride, les cours, et ma crise … Ils ont peut-être prévu quelque chose !

« - Mais non, ma chérie ! Vas-y au contraire ! Nous tu vas nous voir tout cet après-midi, et samedi ! Profite de la soirée !

Je me sens mal quand même ! Vis-à-vis de mes parents, j'entends ! Ils se décarcassent vraiment pour moi, et je ne les vois presque plus ! Bon, je passerais ma soirée chez Kim et je tâcherais de rentrer pour voir un peu mes parents. Je l'explique à mon amie, et elle sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de me donner mes cours. J'avoue que ça me fait moins sourire, aussi, je lui demande ce que j'ai raté ! Elle me raconte son altercation verbale avec Jodie et je ris de bon cœur !

« - C'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas lui avoir dit, ça ?

« - Attends ! Maintenant que j'ai rencontré Shane, et que je l'apprécie, je commence à saturer de l'entendre parler de lui comme d'une machine sexuelle ! Et puis non ! Franchement, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer entrain de sauter sur sa copine alors qu'ils se baladent dans un parc public, qui plus est ! Ça ne colle pas ! C'est comme dire que Superman est méchant ! C'est faux, et inconcevable ! Ou dire que tu joues de la guitare comme un manche !

Nous rions à la comparaison et je lui propose de monter jouer un peu. Elle accepte ou nous montons mes affaires dans ma chambre. Elle s'installe au synthé et je prends ma guitare. Je la laisse choisir un morceau, et elle me sort la mélodie de _Gotta find you_. Je la regarde deux minutes, puis elle me sort la partition qu'elle a trouvé.

« - Je ne sais pas si c'est les notes exactes mais ça m'a l'air bon !

Je la joue rapidement, et malgré quelques fausses notes de ma part, j'avoue qu'elle ne sait pas trompée. Je m'entraine durant quelques minutes ou elle m'accompagne riant de mes fautes, puis nous la jouons parfaitement. C'est un vrai régal, cette chanson ! Je décide de la piéger à mon tour en jouant leur premier single extrait du nouvel album. _Play my music_ ! Je la connais par cœur, puisque Shane me l'a apprise lors d'un week-end à la villa. C'est la chanson que Kim préfère. Elle me fusille des yeux, et je souris en lui ressortant la partition exacte, puisqu'elle vient de mon copain ! Aucun doute sur les notes. Elle sourit et me demande si elle pourra me l'emprunter ! J'acquiesce et c'est à son tour de s'entraîner à ne pas faire de faute. Enfin, heureusement que nous jouons depuis longtemps sinon ça prendrait des jours. A la place, elle la maîtrise en une demi-heure, alors que je note quelques notes sur un papier. J'ai une mélodie qu'il faut que je sorte de ma tête.

Finalement, nous jouons jusqu'à ce que maman m'appelle pour manger au soir, et Kim m'annonce qu'elle m'attend pour dix-huit heures demain. Le rendez-vous pris, elle s'excuse d'être restée si longtemps, puis retourne chez elle alors que je m'attable. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le repas est convivial et bien que je parle peu, j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il se dit. Le magasin de mon père marche mieux que prévu, et le service traiteur de maman … Il fonctionne mieux que bien ! Du fait que Brown a parlé d'elle à quelques relations professionnelles et du coup, elle a des fois des commandes de personnes connues ! Donc, en logique, je vais à Camp Rock cette année, sans y travailler ! Ravie de cette nouvelle, je monte m'atteler à mes devoirs, quand je repense à ce que m'a dit maman ce matin. Il y aurait eu un article sur moi ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais assez mauvais ! Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien dire ! Pesant le pour et le contre, je décide de ne pas le lire pour le moment ! Peut-être un autre jour ! Je verrais bien. Je commence par faire mon anglais, vu que j'ai encore plusieurs infos de ma lecture matinale. Néanmoins, je dois reprendre le chapitre pour pouvoir répondre à toutes les questions !

Deux heures plus tard, j'ai terminé mes devoirs, et je me couche sereine. J'aurais aimé ne pas rater l'appel de Shane ! Mais c'est quand même gentil à lui de veiller sur moi à distance ! Ceci dit, j'aimerais qu'il soit près de moi ! Vivement le week-end prochain !

Le samedi passe rapidement entre mes devoirs, à réviser, et mon sac à préparer, et je suis surprise de voir Steve dans notre cuisine, lorsque je descends pour dire au revoir à ma mère. Mon chauffeur explique qu'il m'emmène chez Kim afin d'éviter tout dérapage ! Je hoche la tête, alors que je comprends qu'il parle du dernier article et de ma dernière erreur en date. Je soupire et me renfrogne. Il se lève et m'assure que c'est plus une mesure préventive qu'autre chose, pourtant je ne desserre pas les dents du trajet. Il me souhaite de passer un bon moment et je le remercie avant de sortir. A peine suis-je devant la porte que ma meilleure amie m'ouvre.

« - Je suis arrivée depuis une heure, pour aider l'autre folle, m'explique-t-elle alors que j'entre.

Aussitôt mon sourire revient. Et elles ont fait du bon boulot puisque les lits ont été regroupés dans la même chambre. Je pose mon sac puis nous rejoignons notre hôtesse dans la cuisine. Je lui fais la bise et nous terminons de préparer le repas, quand je demande le programme de la soirée.

« - Bas j'avais pensé regarder des films larmoyants, se faire des confidences sans journalistes pour nous écouter et après advienne que pourra !

« - Moi, ça me convient, déclare Sierra.

« - Pas mieux en stock !

Nous rions, et nous amenons tout le repas au salon. Des oreillers et des couvertures sont placés sur les fauteuils. Nous nous installons et après un clin d'œil à mon encontre, Kim enclenche le premier film. Je le regarde intriguée avant de sourire lorsque je reconnais le classique de Mandy.

« - Ah chouette ! On va pouvoir mater Patrick Swayze entrain de faire de la poterie ! Mandy, Kim et moi, on pense à toi !

Nous rions toutes les deux et expliquons à Sierra qui ne comprend pas notre fou rire, puis le film démarre. A la fin, je suis évidemment en pleurs et pourtant, j'ai pas suivi le film ! Je repensais trop à cette soirée, mais la musique … Elle me fait trop pleurer, elle est tellement belle ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'en même temps ce film, est vraiment beau ! Sierra choisit le second film et je découvre le film « Et si c'était vrai. » Il est génial en fait, et je me plonge dedans !

A la fin, je choisis un film tout aussi triste que le premier puisqu'il s'agit du temps d'un automne. Vraiment beau aussi, et je me retrouve encore en pleurs à la fin, mais sans Jason pour me charrier. Alors que le générique de fin arrive, Kim me demande si j'ai des nouvelles des garçons.

« - Shane a appelé hier, à propos d'un article que j'ai pas encore lu, mais j'ai manqué l'appel ! D'ailleurs, Mandy qui doit être avec eux la chanceuse a hurlé que j'aurais du terminer ce qu'on a commencé le premier janvier, j'aurais pas été aussi stressée ! J'ai du mentir à ma mère, du coup !

« - Tu m'étonnes ! Mais t'as des nouvelles d'eux trois ou juste de Shane, me demande-t-elle.

« - bas que de Shane mais si tu veux, je peux lui demander des nouvelle de Jason !

Aussitôt, elle se met à rougir et je sais qu'il lui plait. Nous la taquinons, et elle finit par nous avouer ce qu'on sait déjà ! Je lui propose de me renseigner pour elle auprès de Shane, et elle accepte à condition de voir ce que j'écris ! Je hoche la tête et les deux collées contre moi, j'envoie un message, demandant au début si tout le monde va bien. Deux minutes après, mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche et mets le haut parleur.

« - Salut Shane, disent mes amies.

« - Salut les filles !

« - Salut Mitchie ! Ramène ta viande, on s'ennuie !

« - Salut Mandy ! Je serais de toi, je serais pas pressée ! Parce qu'entre la gravure de la gourmette et ce que tu as dit hier, j'ai très envie de t'étrangler, dis-je en souriant. Ça va chez vous ?

Nous discutons tranquillement et il m'assure que tout le monde va bien, puis Mandy lui demande de mettre le haut parleur. Nous nous retrouvons bientôt à parler comme si nous étions dans la même pièce, et Jason se met rapidement à taquiner Kim. Fidèle à elle-même, elle se lance dans une répartie spirituelle qui lui cloue le bec, puis acquiesce. A moitié calmée, je demande :

« - Dis donc, Jason, à force de taquiner Kim a tout bout de champ, je vais finir par croire qu'elle te plait ! Peut-être même que t'es accro !

Il y a un léger blanc avant que Mandy ne hurle qu'il est tout rouge. Nous rions tous, puis la conversation redevient a peu près sérieuse. Finalement, Shane raccroche, après m'avoir demandé d'enlever le haut parleur. Il profite que nous soyons seuls, puisqu'il s'est exilé à l'étage, pour me dire à quel point je lui manque. Dois-je préciser que le manque est partagé ?

Le reste de la soirée, nous le passons à critiquer la vie, et surtout le fait que je suis suivie la plupart du temps, puis quand nous sommes toutes allongées dans le noir, Kim me demande si ce n'est pas dur à vivre de sortir avec quelqu'un de connu.

« - Bas, c'est pas évident ! Vu que tu peux pas le voir tout le temps ! Et là, c'est pire vu qu'en plus, tu vivrais pas dans la même ville que Jason ! Entre tes cours et ses horaires de dingue, vous pourrez pas vous appeler tout le temps ! Quant aux journalistes et tout, c'est carrément la misère ! Mais y a quand même de gros avantages ! Vous n'arrivez pas à vous lasser de l'autre, vu que vous vous voyez pas souvent ! Et puis quand on se voit, c'est … Tellement plus beau et plus fort que pour les couples lambda ! Dès que je suis dans ses bras, je décolle pour aller sur autre planète, ou un petit nuage rose et y en faut beaucoup pour me faire descendre !

Je reste songeuse un instant, repassant en boucles mes souvenirs du camp. Notamment quand il est venu me consoler après que Tess est avoué mon mensonge, et notre premier baiser. Celui-là était vraiment magique ! En tout point ! Je soupire de contentement, et la voix de ma meilleure amie me fait redescendre sur terre.

« - J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle est sur son petit nuage rose !

« - J'en ai l'impression !

« - Désolé, je repensais à un truc ! Oh et puis, j'ai bien le droit de quitter le monde gris dans lequel on vit pour un ou les nuages sont roses et en formes de cœur, dis-je en riant.

« - Mais il ne te manque pas quand tu vois les couples s'embrasser dehors ou devant le lycée ?

« - Un peu, j'avoue ! Mais comme je l'ai dit, quand je le vois, c'est autre chose ! Bon, j'ai rien en comparaison, sauf ce que je vois ! Regarde quand Karen arrive au lycée ! Elle embrasse Maxime rapidement et va retrouver ses copines ! Y a rien entre eux ! Pas de gestes, ni de liens véritables ! Ils ne font pas un pas vers l'autre !

« - Alors que quand Shane est dans le coin, tu es attiré par lui ! Je sais même pas si vous vous en rendez compte ! Avec Jason, on en parlait justement ! Shane passe son temps à te regarder si t'es pas dans ses bras, et toi, c'est pareil ! Dès que tu vas dans une pièce, comme pour faire la cuisine, alors qu'on est dans le salon, il te rejoint aussitôt, il t'accompagne presque partout pour pas que tu te perdes, selon lui, mais c'est dingue ! Faudrait que tu vois ça Sierra ! On dirait un satellite qui gravite autour d'une planète !

« - A ce point ? J'avais pas remarqué !

Et le pire, c'est que c'est vrai ! Bon oui, on est souvent ensemble, mais de là à dire qu'on fait pas un pas sans l'autre, y a une marge quand même non ? Ceci dit, maintenant que j'y pense, elle n'a pas totalement tord, vu qu'on était toujours très près de l'autre ! Je me demande s'il en a conscience ou pas ? Je remercie le noir de la pièce, ainsi elles ne verront pas le rouge de mes joues, et je demande :

« - Dites ! Je … Comment sait-on qu'on est prête ?

« - Prête à quoi, demande Kim perdue.

« - Ben … A aller plus loin, enfin à faire plus que dormir avec son copain ! Enfin, à …

« - A faire l'amour avec, m'interrompt-elle.

« - Ouais !

« - Bas tu le sais, c'est tout ! T'es bien dans ses bras, tu te sens confiante, tu sais qu'il ne te fera pas de mal ! Et puis, si t'as l'esprit aussi débridé que le mien, bas tu te mets à faire des rêves très érotiques, enfin pas dans le genre film porno à la Jodie, mais tu rêves que vous faites l'amour ! C'est ton subconscient qui te prévient qu'il est prêt ! Enfin, moi ça a été comme ça ! Et puis, au bout d'un mois à faire ce genre de rêve, toujours plus osé que la veille, bas, j'ai eu envie de passer à l'acte ! J'en avais marre de la théorie, je voulais goûter à la pratique ! Enfin, si vous me passez cette image !

« - A ce point-là ? Et t'as pas eu mal ?

« - Si en général, tu as mal ! Moi ça n'a duré que dix secondes à peu près et encore, mais c'est vrai qu'il faut que ton copain te prépares entre guillemets, que les préliminaires durent longtemps bon pas trop sinon, il perd l'envie d'aller plus loin, mais faut pas que ce soit fait entre deux chaises quoi ! Et puis, s'il est conscient qu'il est ton premier, en général, il te rassure et te met en confiance ! Et puis, ça passe ! Bon ne t'attends pas à l'orgasme explosif comme dans les films ! En général, les premières fois tu ne sens rien ! En tout cas, c'était mon cas ! J'en venais même à me demander quand ça serait terminé, en comptant les tâches au plafond ! Et puis, après … wahou ! C'est puissant !

J'acquiesçais tout en me demandant pourquoi, ça m'intéressait tant. Bon non, je le sais pourquoi, mais bon. Kim me posant la question, je lui avouais.

« - Bas en fait, depuis quelques temps, je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si Mandy n'était pas entrée ce matin-là ! C'était tellement intense, je sais pas ! Dès que j'y pense, j'ai l'estomac qui se contracte, les joues qui s'enflamme et tout, et …

« - Bas va falloir prévenir Shane, parce que tu m'as l'air prête, rit-elle.

Nous rions toutes les trois, puis finalement, elles s'endorment. Pour ma part, j'ai du mal ! Je repense aux confidences de Kim, mais je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer dans les bras de Shane ! Enfin si, mais pas à ce point-là ! Mais après tout, elle doit avoir raison ! Au pire, la prochaine fois, je me laisserais aller, et on verra, si je suis réellement prête à aller plus loin !

Quand j'ouvre les yeux le lendemain, je note que je suis toute seule. Je descends rapidement et regarde l'heure à la cuisine. Il n'est que onze heures ! Rassurée, je cherche mes deux amies, et je les entends dans le salon. Les rejoignant, je les salue. Elles me regardent en souriant largement et ma meilleure amie me dit :

« - J'ignore de quoi sont fait tes songes, mais ils étaient parlants, cette nuit ! Tu as rêvé de Shane, tu soupirais même ! En tout cas, au moins une fois, vu que tu m'as réveillée en criant son prénom !

Je rougis à l'entente de ces mots, et d'un coup, je me demande si ça m'est déjà arrivé avant ! Enfin de soupirer son prénom oui, maman me l'avait déjà dit, mais de le crier … Je sais pas !

« - Crier comment ?

« - Comme un cri de jouissance, déclare Kim un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je rougis de plus belle, et lui demande si elle m'avait déjà entendue à la villa. Elle me rassure, si j'ai soupiré, personne ne l'a entendue. Durant deux heures nous discutons et on monte se laver. Alors que je suis sous l'eau, je cherche à me souvenir de quoi mon rêve était fait, quand soudain, j'ai un bref souvenir.

J'étais dans ses bras, comme la fois où j'ai dormi avec lui, et il m'embrassait doucement pour me réveiller. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je répondis et enroulais mes bras autour de son cou avant de caresser doucement sa nuque. Je sentis ses mains frôler ma taille avant de descendre doucement sur mes hanches, puis elles passèrent sous mon débardeur caressant mon dos lentement. Pour ma part, je frôlais son buste du bout des doigts avant de passer sous son tee-shirt, dessinant des arabesques du bout de l'index, remontant jusque sa gorge. Il s'arrêta et enleva son haut avant d'embrasser mon cou, puis mes épaules. Je penchais ma tête lui laissant l'accès en me cambrant légèrement, mes doigts touchant chaque cellule de sa peau. Je sentis ses mains relever mon débardeur avant que sa bouche ne caresse mon ventre. Je commençais à avoir vraiment chaud. Doucement, je sentis que mon haut remontait vers ma gorge, et je me cambrais pour lui permettre de le relever plus vite. Lentement, ses lèvres remontèrent le long de mon corps, et je le sentis timide lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au niveau de ma poitrine. Pour ma part, j'étais en feu ! Je respirais de plus en plus difficilement, surtout lorsqu'il vint près de mon oreille pour me demander d'enlever mon tee-shirt. Je me relevais et fit tomber le vêtement devenu gênant. J'allais me recoucher, quand je vis ses yeux suivre les courbes de mon corps, s'arrêtant sur ma poitrine.

Je ne bouge plus ! L'eau coule toujours sur moi, mais je m'en aperçois pas. Ce n'est que lorsque Kim frappe à la porte que je réagis. J'éteints l'eau et m'habille avant de sortir. Alors que Sierra va se laver, j'aide notre amie à ranger notre chantier, puis nous nous asseyons au salon. Les deux filles discutent entre elles, pour ma part, je réfléchie à mon rêve. Je n'aurais pas du poser ses questions, ça m'a travaillé ! Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Ceci dit, je me voyais mal lui demander dans l'avion en partance pour la Floride ou au lycée ! Il y a toujours une oreille qui traîne. Je soupire puis me joints à la conversation qui porte sur les examens. Comme à son habitude, ma meilleure amie commence à stresser alors qu'il nous reste quatre mois à peu près avant les épreuves. Pour ma part, j'ai commencé à réviser, mais légèrement. J'avoue que mon histoire avec Shane me préoccupe d'avantage. Entre les journalistes qui me suivent, et les trop rares moments que je passe dans ses bras, j'ai hâte d'être en vacances.

« - Au fait, tu as réfléchis à ton week-end en thalasso ?

« - Ouais, mes parents seraient même d'accord pour que j'y aille avec Shane, mais je sais pas quand ! Vu qu'il est super occupé ! D'ailleurs, je l'utiliserais le week-end avant les examens. Comme ça, je serais hyper détendue ! Ceci dit, s'il n'est pas libre, je ne sais pas à qui je vais proposer la seconde place !

« - Tu verras qui sera libre à ce moment-là, sourit Sierra.

Je lui rends son sourire en acquiesçant. Si ça se trouve, il n'y aura que Mandy de libre, bien que je pense plus que ça va se jouer entre mes deux amies. Je soupire, et m'apercevant qu'il est presque quinze heures, je dis au revoir au revoir aux filles, et rentre chez moi. Steve est devant la porte, m'attendant, j'imagine. Je le salue et monte dans l'habitacle. Ce point de ma vie aussi m'énerve ! Non mais depuis quand une personne inconnue a besoin d'un chauffeur ? Ok je dis pas, si la personne est riche ok, mais là, c'est pas le cas ! Heureusement que j'ai échappé à la limousine ! Non parce que je crois pas que j'aurais apprécié longtemps. J'arrive à la maison et prévient Steve que je ne compte pas sortir avant demain le lycée. Ce qui est vrai, en plus ! Mais je sais que Maria a accouché la semaine dernière, et qu'il est accro à sa petite princesse. Elle s'appelle Lucy. Je rentre chez moi, et après avoir déposé mes affaires, je vais dans la cuisine avec maman.

« - Bonjour, ma petite maman !

« - Bonjour ma puce ! Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse !

« - Je le suis, nuance ! Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin d'aide ?

« - Pas vraiment, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de travailler avec ma petite amoureuse !

Je lui souris franchement et après qu'elle m'est dit ce qu'elle fait, je m'y attèle. Un léger silence, apaisant s'installe, puis je le romps.

« - Je me demande ! Tu crois que je pourrais retourner à Camp Rock, cette année ? Je sais que le camp est cher, mais si je me trouve un travail, je pourrais en payer une grosse partie ! Je suis même prête à retourner chez Barney ! Enfin, c'est son remplaçant, vu qu'il est parti en retraite !

« - Tu veux y retourner pour voir Shane ou parce que la musique te passionne toujours autant ?

« - Je sais pas s'il y retourne cette année ! Et s'il y va, on n'aura pas le droit d'être ensemble vu qu'il sera mon professeur !

A cette pensée, je grimace. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit au camp, mais en même temps … J'aimerais passer mon été dans ses bras ! Et puis, revoir notre observatoire, pouvoir le taquiner sur son ego, revoir Caitlyn et les autres ! Je les ai tous négligés ces derniers temps, mais je me promets de me reprendre.

« - En même temps, si tu veux travailler, moi ça ne me dérange pas, mais avec nos entreprises qui tournent, tu n'auras pas à payer ton inscription ! Parles-en avec Shane s'il est d'accord, avec tes projets, quel qu'ils soient, alors je t'y inscrits ! Sans moi dans les pattes, vu que je risque de travailler pas mal cet été !

Je lui souris et tout en terminant de couper les poivrons, pour le couscous, je pense à mon copain. Dans un accès de folie, je reprends la parole.

« - Dis, tu crois que c'est normal, que j'ai envie de passer mon été dans ses bras ! Juste lui et moi, et rien d'autre ! Je sais pas, c'est étrange ! J'ai comme un manque dès qu'il n'est plus là, et d'après Kim dès qu'il est dans les parages, on ne se quitte pas ! Quand je ne suis pas dans ses bras, il me suit des yeux, et je fais pareil !

« - Je confirme, sauf que vous ne embrassez pas quand tes vieux parents sont dans le coin, rit-elle, mais vous vous couvez du regard !

J'acquiesce ! Si deux personnes peuvent l'affirmer, j'ai plus qu'à m'incliner.

« - Par contre, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à convaincre ton père de te laisser partir deux mois loin de nous, pour vivre dans les bras de ton copain. Moi aussi, je tiens à ce que ma fille reste vierge encore … disons treize ans ! Je pense que trente ans, c'est le bon âge !

Je la regarde les yeux écarquillés. Que dirait-elle alors si je lui racontais mon rêve ? Je décide de la garder pour moi ! De toute manière, je ne compte pas la raconter à personne ! Même pas à mon journal intime ! Journal que je ne tiens pas d'ailleurs.

« - Tu crois que c'est le bon âge ?

« - Non, mais toutes les mères espèrent que leur fille attendra le plus longtemps possible avant de perdre sa virginité ! Pour ma part, je préfèrerais voir une bague à ton annulaire avant mais je ne sais pas si Shane veut se marier !

« - C'est pas dans ses projets à court terme, mais il compte bien trouver la femme de sa vie, se marier, fonder une famille et la couvrir de cadeaux, si je me souviens bien de ce qu'il m'a dit au camp !

« - Tu me rassures ! D'un coup, j'ai crus que vous aviez déjà évoqué le sujet ! Enfin récemment, je veux dire !

Je ris et lui assure qu'à l'époque où il m'a dit ça, nous n'étions qu'amis. Ce qui est vrai ! C'était une semaine avant son départ si je me souviens bien, à quelques jours près. Ça me semble si loin à présent. Je soupire et compte dans ma tête le nombre de jours qu'il me reste avant de le revoir. Six jours ! Soit … cent quarante quatre heures ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer en secondes combien ça doit faire ! … Je prends une calculette et compte. Aie ! Cinq cent dix-huit mille quatre cent secondes ! Ça fait encore plus ! Non finalement, on ne va retenir que le nombre de jours. Six ! Six petits jours et après, je le revois ! C'est pas grand-chose !

Sûre de moi, je me lave les mains et monte faire mes devoirs quand maman m'assure qu'elle n'a plus besoin d'aide. En fait, elle n'en n'a jamais besoin, mais j'aime bien cuisiner ! On passe de vrais moments mère fille et c'est quelque chose dont j'ai besoin. J'espère que j'aurais cette même complicité avec mes enfants plus tard ! Je me demande quelles têtes ils auront ? Si c'est Shane le père, ils seront parfaits ! Son talent, mon sens de l'humour en plus du sien, ma simplicité, son physique, et sa voix ! Finalement, ils n'auront pas grand-chose de moi ! Bon je leurs apprendrais le goût des choses simple. La beauté d'un coucher de soleil, ou le bruit apaisant des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers, ou celui de la pluie contre les carreaux.

---

Voilà, c'est tout ! J'espère quand même que ça vous à plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	12. Chapitre 10

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Je le fais court (parce que je suis en retard mais bon) voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Un merci (grand comme ça) à **ryter** (Et voilà le retour au lycée ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! C'est encore soft cette semaine !), **Lady Hope** (Concrétiser ? Euh, c'est pas sûr, comme tu le verras dans les prochains, j'en dis pas plus ! BiZ), **chris87**, **Olieangel**, **Sarah** (Que de hâte ! J'espère que ça te plaire !) **MMC**, et **vicksslyths**, pour leur reviews !

**Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! Mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

**Chapitre****10**

Depuis que Shane est venu manger à la maison, deux longs mois se sont écoulés sans que je puisse le revoir vraiment. Bon je ne loupe aucun plateau télé, mais c'est pas vraiment pareil ! Voir mon copain en boite, moyen ! Seulement, je commence à désespérer de pas le voir moi ! Je soupire ! Qu'est-ce que je peux maudire mes cours, le lycée, et son nouvel album, bien que je l'adore ! Sans tout ça, je suis sûre qu'on se verrait plus souvent ! Enfin, peut-être ! C'est ce que j'aime à croire en tout cas ! Tous les trois ou quatre jours, on s'appelle le soir. On se raconte notre routine, celle-là même qui nous ennui ! Ceci dit, j'ai été surprise de l'entendre parler de vacances rien que nous deux la dernière fois ! J'adorerais que ça se concrétise, mais faut quand même pas rêver ! Mes parents ne veulent pas que je parte trop longtemps chez lui ! Pour être franche, j'ai réussi à négocier une semaine ! Je n'arrive malheureusement pas à avoir plus ! Comment Shane fait-il pour obtenir de mon père ce qu'il veut ? Je décide de sortir de mon lit, après tout, nous sommes lundi et j'ai cours ! Je m'apprête rapidement et attends sagement Steve. Lorsqu'il arrive, il a un grand sourire et me tend un tas de photo de Lucy. C'est vrai qu'elle est adorable ! Oh, je craque ! Nous passons chercher mes amies, puis il nous dépose au lycée.

La journée passe rapidement. Je me retrouve sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture personnelle plus vite que la musique ! J'ai finalement trouvé des avantages à ce véhicule ! Notamment les jours, comme aujourd'hui, quand le bus est en retard et qu'il pleut ! J'arrive à la maison, et j'entre rapidement. Je n'ai pas fait trois pas que le téléphone sonne. Je cours au salon et je m'énerve contre le canapé car j'y ai tapé mon pied tout en décrochant. Un rire masculin répond à mon « allo » agressif !

« - Oh ! Shane ! Comment va ?

« - Bien ma belle ! Et toi ?

« - Tranquille !

Je soupire, et il se met à rire en commentant mon « accident » quand j'eus fini de lui raconter. Nous discutons paisiblement durant quelques minutes puis intriguée, je lui demande pourquoi il appelle sur le fixe. C'est à ce moment qu'il m'annonce une bonne nouvelle. Comme Mandy passe la plupart de son temps chez lui, sa mère l'a obligé à prendre internet, afin qu'elle puisse rester en contact avec sa fille. Je souris ! La joie de l'illimité ! Il m'annonce qu'ils seront à la villa dans deux semaines et que je suis invitée, puisque exceptionnellement ils passeront le week-end chacun dans leur famille. Je le préviens que je demanderais à mes parents puis j'embraye sur un sujet qui me tracasse.

« - Dis-moi, tu comptes passer ton été au camp de ton oncle ou pas ? J'avoue qu'avec Caitlyn et Lola, on se demandait si les cours de danse seront maintenus !

« - Pour l'instant, rien n'est prévu, désolé ! A cause de la promo de l'album, qui se termine et le nouveau single qu'on va sortir, je vais être un peu pris, mais j'en parlerais à oncle Brown ! Ceci dit, juste entre nous, j'ai pas spécialement envie de te voir tout un été sans pouvoir t'embrasser !

« - Pour être franche, moi non plus, mais mes parents refusent que je passe l'été juste avec toi ! Selon mon père, c'est soit au minimum deux adultes ou soit des moines ! Alors à choisir, je préfère ton oncle et son camp au monastère !

« - C'est étrange, mais d'un coup, camp Rock me semble beaucoup plus attrayant !

Nous rions franchement, puis il m'affirme qu'il verrait avec son oncle et qu'il me tiendrait au courant. Pour ma part, je lui dis que c'est quasiment sûr que j'y serais ! Je n'ose pas lui avouer que tout dépend de lui mais il doit l'avoir compris puisqu'il rit doucement. Un léger blanc s'installe puis j'entends Nate prévenir qu'ils doivent repartir. Nous soupirons à l'unisson, puis il me dit qu'il me rappellera bientôt. Les deux garçons me saluent et Jason me demande, avant de raccrocher, des nouvelles de Kim. Je souris et répond à sa question, puis nous raccrochons finalement. Je soupire une nouvelle fois puis monte faire mes devoirs.

Je ne les ai pas terminés lorsque mon père rentre deux heures plus tard. Chouette parce que je commençais à avoir faim. Je dévale les escaliers, l'embrasse et lui propose donc aussitôt de manger. Comme chaque fois, maman a prévue un repas. Nous dinons tout en nous racontant nos journées, et quand je suis repus, je monte chercher mon livre d'anglais. Il me reste un chapitre à lire pour demain, mais je peux bien le faire pendant que mon père regarde la télé. La soirée s'écoule tranquillement lorsqu'il me demande des nouvelles de Shane. Je lui fais un bref, mais alors très bref, récapitulatif de notre conversation et il soupire.

« - Si je comprends bien, avec ta mère nous n'aurons plus accès au téléphone ?

« - Exactement !

Je souris devant son trait d'humour. Lui comme moi savons très bien que Shane a malheureusement autre chose à faire que de rester pendu au téléphone avec moi ! Ceci dit, s'il m'appelle tous les jours, comptez pas sur moi pour rater un seul appel ! Vers onze heures, je l'embrasse et monte me coucher. La journée est passée vite, encore une fois. Malgré tout, je fais un rapide saut sur les sites où on parle des news des garçons, puis je tombe sur le fameux article que je devais lire, il y a deux mois. Bon finalement, il n'est pas si terrible que ça ! J'aurais fait mieux ! C'est faux, mais je tente de me le persuader ainsi, je culpabilise moins. Je vais même faire un tour sur le blog du lycée et sur son site. Vous devez être perdus ! Bon j'explique ! Le site, c'est le proviseur et tous ses subordonnés qui s'en occupent, et le blog, ce sont les élèves ! C'est un peu notre journal version « économies de papiers ». La journée a du être bien calme à West High, pour qu'il mette juste un extrait de la brouille quotidienne entre Summers et Kim ! Evidemment, je note que « Super pouf girl » parle de moi en terme, peu élogieux, mais si elle se mettait à me faire des compliments, ça me choquerait ! J'éteins tout, et me couche. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, j'envoie un message à Kiminette, la prévenant que Jason m'a parlé d'elle, et éteint mon téléphone. Je l'imagine déjà s'énervant sur son portable parce que je ne réponds pas, mais je tiens ma petite vengeance ! Me demandez pas de quoi, je me venge, j'en ai aucune idée !

Quand mon réveil sonne, je sors difficilement de mon lit. Pas que je sois fatiguée, enfin si mais, c'est surtout que je me suis emmêlée dans mes couvertures durant la nuit. Je me prépare rapidement, et descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, c'est maman qui commence plus tard que moi. Je discute quelques minutes avec elle, puis Steve m'emmène au lycée. J'avoue que j'ai pas très envie d'y aller, mais paraît qu'il faut y aller ! Quelqu'un a décidé un jour que c'était obligatoire ! Si je le retrouve celui-là … Enfin bon ! Kim monte dans la voiture et aussitôt me noie sous une tonne de question concernant Jason. J'avoue que sur le coup, je ne comprends pas de quoi elle parle quand je me souviens de mon message de la veille. Alors que Sierra entre à son tour, je lui dis qu'il m'a simplement demandé de ses nouvelles et de lui passer le bonjour ! Elle se taie quelques instants puis me demande ce que j'ai répondue. Je soupire dramatiquement, mais réponds, en fait, avec joie à ses interrogations. Nous arrivons au lycée au moment où Kim nous raconte que sa cousine est revenue, avec une nouvelle coiffure.

« - M'étonnes pas ! La dernière fois qu'elle est venue, une sauvageonne a profité de son sommeil parfait, pour lui couper les cheveux !

« - Hey ! Prends pas sa défense Mitchie ! De toute façon, c'est qu'une perruque qu'elle a sur la tête !

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, demande Sierra.

J'avoue que je me pose la même question.

« - Tout simplement parce qu'elle a une cascade de cheveux bouclés qui tombent jusqu'au milieu de son dos ! Je sais que je suis pas douée en math mais en quatre mois, je ne suis pas sûr que ses cheveux ait pu pousser de soixante centimètres, soupire-t-elle.

Elle n'a pas tord, ceci dit. Souriant, nous entrons en cours, et je suis ravie de comprendre enfin le cours d'anglais. Bon il faut dire que nous étudions enfin autre chose que Tourgueniev. Enfin un pur produit de la littérature américaine puisque c'est Ernest Hemingway et son célèbre « The old man and the sea* » Je trouve ce roman fascinant, de par son voyage. A sa place, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me laisser guider par un poisson, aussi gros soit-il mais bon, on me demande pas mon point de vue alors …

Durant deux heures, je me plonge dans mes cours, inconsciente des regards sur moi. Il faut dire que j'aime l'idée d'être invisible alors je ne vois pas les gens sauf si on me parle, mais comme personne ne le fait … Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, nous rangeons nos affaires, et nous nous installons dans un coin du parc.

« - Dites, c'est moi qui vire parano, ou pas mal de gens t'observe Mitchie, me demande Sierra.

Je lève les yeux, et je constate qu'effectivement, je suis le point de mire de la journée. J'arque un sourcil interrogateur, et hausse les épaules. Forcée d'admettre qu'on me regarde ceci dit, ne pouvant lire dans leurs pensées, j'ignore pourquoi, tout le monde me dévisage.

« - J'ai peut-être un bouton sur la figure !

Nous rions puis la pause étant terminée, nous reprenons tranquillement le chemin vers nos classes. J'arrive dans la mienne quand Karen, une fille en espagnole avec moi, me demande alarmée :

« - C'est bon, tu tiens le choc ?

« - Euh oui ! Pourquoi ?

« - Je sais pas comment tu fais pour sourire et faire comme si de rien n'était ! A ta place, j'aurais pris le premier avion en partance pour la Floride pour aller l'étouffer dans son sommeil !

« - Attends, je te suis pas là ! Pourquoi j'irais en Floride ? Enfin pour étouffer mon copain, j'entends ?

« - Attends t'as pas vu la presse ce matin ?

Je secoue la tête. Je n'ai pas lu la presse depuis un mois à peu près ! Shane me dit ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, à savoir que je lui manque et qu'il aimerait m'avoir près de lui, le reste m'importe peu. Surtout que la plupart du temps, ce ne sont que de fausses rumeurs. Néanmoins, je l'observe sortir un magasine people de son sac. Elle me le tend :

« - Lis ça, tu vas comprends pourquoi je te demande comment tu fais pour sourire ! Franchement, j'adore leur dernier album mais je pensais pas qu'il était comme ça !

Le professeur arrivant, chacune s'assoit à une table différente, et je prends des notes en m'interrogeant sur ce que peut contenir le magasine. J'y pense durant tout le cours, et quand la sonnerie me libère je range mes affaires en vrac et sors le mag. Rien que le titre me fait froid dans le dos. « La nouvelle conquête de Shane Gray » Je vais à la bonne page et regarde la photo. Mon copain tient sa sœur dans ses bras, et tous les deux se font un câlin. Une autre image la montre entrain de lui faire un bisou. Rapidement je lis l'article. Somme toute, ils doivent m'apprécier ses paparazzis puisqu'ils me demandent, indirectement comment je prends la nouvelle, et m'assurent de leurs soutien dans cette histoire, me promettant d'avoir bientôt le prénom de celle qui a fait tourner la tête de mon chanteur. Plantée au milieu du couloir, j'explose de rire, avant de rendre le magasine à Karen.

« - Rassure-toi ! Je ne risque rien d'elle ! Tu peux dormir tranquille, il ne me trompe pas !

Sur ces mots, je m'éloigne contenant difficilement d'éclater de nouveau de rire. Je rejoins mes amies au réfectoire et leur raconte en faisant attention à ne pas dire le prénom de Mandy ni son lien avec Shane. Kim explose de rire et Sierra lève les yeux au ciel.

« - Tout ça pour un câlin ? Il doit vraiment avoir une vie irréprochable pour lui inventer des conquêtes !

« - Mais il est irréprochable !

Je feins d'être choquée qu'elle puisse penser que mon copain ne soit pas parfait. Nous nous mettons ensuite à manger tranquillement. A un moment Jodie passe près de nous, et me demande si je me sens pas misérable d'être trompée. Je hausse les épaules, indifférente, et continue mon repas pensant à la réaction des journalistes s'ils savaient. Soupirant, je me lève et sors. Sur mon passage, de nombreuses personnes murmurent que je donne bien le change ! Un groupe de filles se mettent à parier sur le nombre de jours que je vais tenir avant de pleurer ! Comme si j'allais verser des larmes parce que mon copain prend sa sœur dans ses bras ! Que diraient-ils, s'ils les voyaient se chamailler gentiment à chaque fois que Mandy me jette dans l'eau.

Je marche sans but et je vais m'asseoir sur l'herbe ensoleillé, en pensant à l'été que je risque de passer à Camp Rock ! Ceci dit, si je venais à être connue, tout le monde penserait que j'ai profité de la célébrité de mon copain ! Je soupire et sors mon cahier de chanson, et écrit les paroles que j'ai en tête. Et oui l'inspiration vient dans les moments un peu bizarres. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que ça vaut, mais j'aime déjà beaucoup. Mes amies me rejoignent et nous discutons tranquillement, oubliant complètement les rumeurs sur la soit disant nouvelle copine de mon copain. Lorsque les cours reprennent, Jodie se met devant moi et m'en parle tout le cours, si bien que je finis par envoyer un message à Shane. « _Salut toi ! Dis donc, tu pourrais être plus discret quand tu me trompes avec ta sœur (selon le magasine One) ! A ce propos, je dois te dire que j'ai le soutien des journalistes et qu'ils vont chercher à avoir le nom de ma remplaçante. Bisous_ »

Les cours se terminent rapidement et je soupire lorsque je monte dans ma voiture. C'est stupide d'avoir un chauffeur alors que j'ai le permis, mais bon… vive la célébrité !

« - Steve, ça t'ennuie si c'est moi qui conduit pour une fois ? J'aime pas être à l'arrière !

Ok je lui mens, mais j'ai envie de conduire. Il se range sur le côté et me laisse sa place. Il prend le siège à côté et me sers de GPS, mais j'avoue que c'est agréable de tenir un volant. Je raccompagne mes amies, puis prends le chemin de chez moi. Arrivée devant ma maison, je lui rends son outil de travail et rentre. Je monte à l'étage faire mes devoirs, et durant les deux heures qui suivent je tente de venir à bout des deux dissertations que j'ai. Quand j'appose finalement le dernier point, j'entends mes parents rentrer. Je les rejoins, après avoir rangé mes papiers, et tout en aidant maman, je la questionne sur sa journée. Elle rit et me souligne que c'est plutôt à elle de me poser la question. J'élude en disant simplement qu'elle ne change pas de la veille. Ce qui est faux, mais bon, maman rigolerait bien si je lui disais que tout mon lycée pense que Shane me trompe avec sa sœur. Elle me raconte sa journée, puis nous commençons à préparer le repas quand le téléphone sonne. Mon père va répondre alors que maman me raconte une anecdote de la journée. J'explose de rire quand mon père m'appelle.

« - C'est pour toi Mitchie !

Je prends le téléphone en soupirant. J'aime bien écouter maman me raconter sa vie. Je demande qui c'est, et un grand sourire apparaît à l'entente du nom. Pour faire court c'est mon copain, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris !

« - C'est quoi cette histoire ?

« - Bas c'est ce que raconte le « One », pas moi ! Finalement, j'avais raison, tu me trompes bien avec une blonde aux jambes interminables, dis-je tragiquement.

Il rit m'assurant que non, et me demande comment le prenne les autres.

« - Bas tout le monde cherche à comprendre, pourquoi j'ai rigolé quand j'ai lu l'article mais je tiens le coup vaillamment ! Faut dire que mes parents m'ont bien éduqué, du coup, je n'ai pas encore sauté sur quelqu'un pour lui arracher la tête ! Quoiqu'une camarade m'a dit qu'à ma place, elle serait déjà en Floride pour t'étouffer dans ton sommeil ! J'obéis ou pas ?

« - Juste le début ! Je suis d'accord pour que tu sautes dans le premier avion en partance, mais après tu changes tes projets d'ac' ?

Je ris et lui promets que je ne l'étoufferais pas ! Toute façon, si je passais ne serait-ce qu'un week-end avec lui, après deux mois d'absence, j'aurais d'autres projets en tête croyez-moi. On discute plusieurs minutes puis, je soupire quand maman me demande de raccrocher pour venir manger. Je l'entends soupirer à son tour, et un drôle de silence s'installe. Il commence à vouloir parler, prononçant mon prénom avant de se stopper. Je fronce les sourcils, puis il me salue. En raccrochant, j'ai toujours ce même air contrarié, mais je vais à table.

« - Un problème ma puce ?

« - Non, c'est juste que Shane était bizarre !

Intriguée, je leurs raconte, la fin de la conversation, puis observe le sourire qu'ils s'échangent. Ok alors là, j'ai vraiment raté quelque chose ! Je secoue la tête et termine mon repas tranquillement avant de monter. Je reprends la mélodie écrite plus tôt, et mettant le son au minimum, tente quelques accords sur mon synthé avant d'en trouver un qui me plait, et qui m'inspire. Deux heures plus tard, je me couche, avec l'impression d'avoir vécue une journée bien remplie.

Le lendemain, lorsque j'arrive au lycée, je soupire. Quelques journalistes sont là, et j'en conclus que ce n'est pas la reine d'Angleterre qu'ils attendent. Légèrement énervée, je sors, et avec mes amies, nous gardons les lèvres closes. Pourtant, j'ai bien envie de leurs expliquer que ce n'est que sa sœur, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'elle vive ce que je vis présentement. Surtout qu'elle ce serait pire. Entre son histoire avec Nate, et son lien de parenté avec Shane, elle n'aurait plus de vie, et lui ne pourrait plus rentrer voir ses parents. Je soupire et prends mes affaires quand Judith arrive près de moi. Je l'avais oublié celle-là. Un air supérieur sur le visage, elle nous dit :

« - Et bien, finalement, pas besoin de me faire passer pour ton amie, pour savoir que Shane Gray ne t'a pas touché ! S'il t'avait eu dans son lit, il ne te tromperait pas avec une superbe blonde !

Si elle savait, cette bécasse, elle rirait moins. J'aimerais lui expliquer, avec mes poings, mais je ne peux pas ! De toute façon, je sais pas me battre, donc ça tombe à l'eau. Je sers les mâchoires et l'écarte de mon chemin avant de me diriger vers mon premier cours. Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette écervelée !

« - J'ai raison donc ? Je vais aller prévenir les journalistes dans ce cas, que tu es tellement repoussante que Shane n'a pas osé te toucher, de peur de se salir !

« - Peut-être, peut-être pas en attendant, ne compte pas dessus pour qu'il te touche ! Qui sait ! Avec le nombre de gars qui te sont passés dessus, tu risquerais de lui filer une IST !

J'ai un temps d'arrêt, souriant à cette réplique très spirituelle, et reprends ma marche.

« - Non mais elle se prend pour qui ? Ton porte-parole ou quoi ? Qu'elle fasse une seule déclaration à la presse celle-là, et je me charge de lui refaire le portrait à la Picasso !

« - Laisse tomber Kim, elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! Lui et moi savons ce qui est vrai et ce qui l'est moins ! Et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Qu'elle parle aux journalistes, si ça peut lui faire plaisir, mais qu'on ne compte pas sur moi pour démentir ou non ! Après tout, à la prochaine frasque de « Miss Scandalous » Hilton, ils m'auront oublié !

J'ai dis tout ça sans y croire, ça va de soit ! Mais ça ne sert à rien que je dise quoi que ce soit, sinon pour compliquer la vie de Mandy ! Or Shane et moi sommes d'accord sur ce point ! Elle a le droit de vivre encore son histoire en secret ! Nous sommes devant la salle et je lui envoie un rapide message, lui demandant si ses camarades de classes ne lui posent pas trop de questions ? Parce qu'avec les photos, elle risque fort de ne plus pouvoir sortir faire les courses, tranquille ! Comme moi, sauf que moi, ça fait cinq mois que je ne sors plus sans Tania et Steve ! Nous entrons dans la salle et je m'installe en me demandant pourquoi ce n'est pas Jodie qui est venue ? Après tout, c'est elle qui d'habitude vient me dire ce genre de chose ! Bon ceci dit, ça me change un peu ! Je commençais à en avoir marre de voir toujours le même visage ! Le cours commence mais bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Bon il faut dire, que je me demande si elle a vraiment été voir les journalistes ou pas cette Judith ! Le cours s'achève et nous filons en math. Je me force à oublier cette histoire le temps de cette leçon, et quand nous sortons, je suis fière de moi ! Bon, j'ai pas tout compris, mais le principal est entré dans ma petite tête !

Quand nous entrons dans le cours d'espagnol, il y a une femme d'environ trente ans qui est avec nous dans la salle. J'arque un sourcil et Tania va aux nouvelles pour nous. Lorsqu'elle revient, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je crains le pire ! Karen profite des quelques minutes que nous avons pour venir me parler.

« - Dis-moi Mitchie, vu que tout ce pataquès est faux, tu es encore avec Shane ?

« - Aux dernières nouvelles oui, pourquoi ?

« - Bas avec Jodie, on doit s'occuper du bal de promo, et on se demandait s'il serait possible que les _Tous Pour Un_ acceptent de venir au bal pour l'animer ? Enfin, c'est plus Jodie que moi qui aimerait les voir, mais je me suis dit que, si jamais ils n'avaient rien prévu d'autre, peut-être qu'ils pourraient venir ! Tu penses que je pourrais leurs demander ?

« - Pourquoi pas ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour me mêler de cette histoire ! Je n'ai déjà pas prévue de venir à ce bal stupide, alors leur demander de passer la soirée avec une bande d'ado hyper fans qui vont les coller…

« - Pas de problème, je leur demanderais, mais tu sais où il faut que je m'adresse ? Parce qu'au fan club j'aurais une réponse dans six mois …

« - Euh … Essaie leur agent, on sait jamais !

Elle acquiesce et retourne à sa place, tandis que je comprends mieux pourquoi Jodie ne m'a rien dit ce matin ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'ils ont déjà prévus quelque chose, ça me ferait bien mal s'ils acceptaient d'animer un bal de lycéen. Rien qu'à l'idée je souris ! Avec son ego, il ne rentrera jamais dans la salle de toute façon. Le cours commence et je comprends d'un coup, le sourire de mon garde du corps ! Comme chaque année, nous avons le droit à deux heures d'éducation sexuelle !

« - S'ils avaient expliqué tout ça à Summers avant, elle serait peut-être encore vierge, me chuchote Kim à l'oreille.

Je ris doucement, et me concentre sur le sujet oh combien intéressant, j'ai nommé les maladies sexuellement transmissibles ! Oh joie ! Je profite du fait que nous devions prendre des notes pour terminer ma chanson.

Au bout de deux jours, je commence à en avoir marre. Les journalistes me traquent partout, jusqu'aux toilettes, pour savoir qui est dans les bras de Shane, si je l'ai déjà rencontré, et si je compte me venger ! Je commence à péter les plombs, j'avoue. Non mais en quoi ça les regarde ? Je soupire et me lave les mains. Je suis dans les toilettes et j'essaie d'enlever le dessin que Kim m'a fait sur la main quand une journaliste brune entre tranquillement. Me mettant le micro sous le nez, elle me demande comment je prends la trahison de mon copain. Soupirant, je compte jusqu'à dix et réponds :

« - Vous avez une vie de famille ?

La reporter acquiesce sans comprendre et j'enchaine :

« - Vous en avez de la chance !

Aussitôt, je sors. Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! A cause d'eux, je peux même plus sortir une poubelle sans être filmée ou photographiés. Ils s'attendent réellement à me voir les yeux gonflés et pleins de larmes ? Et bien ils risquent d'attendre longtemps ces espèces de pot de colle !

---

* : Le vieil homme et la mer

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Bon ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit, mais je l'aime bien quand même ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	13. Chapitre 11

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous, et bon réveil ! (Bien que vu l'heure, bonne nuit serait plus approprié mais bon je pars du principe que vous le lirez en vous réveillant donc), voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu de la tournure des évènements ! Pensez à lire la note du bas ! Un merci tout spécial à **Lady Hope** (Ouais, j'avoue c'était une bonne idée de faire croire que Mandy était la nouvelle conquête de Shane, mais bon ! J'espère que ça te plaira (même si y a peu de chance)), **ryter** (Tu trouvais les chapitres trop calmes et tu voulais du changement ? En veux-tu, en voilà, ça bouge dans ce chapitre mdr), **Olieangel**, **chris87**, **Sarah** (Mdr j'aime beaucoup ton « _presque_ cru » ! Promis, dans ce chapitre, on a des news de Shane (forcément) et en plus, il est toujours aussi parfait ! A en rendre Juliette malade de jalousie héhé ! J'espère que ça te plaira. Ça bouge enfin) et **MMC**, pour votre soutien et vos reviews ! Elles me touchent toutes ! Et merci à ceux qui ne laisse pas de commentaires, malgré leurs lectures !

**Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! Mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections ! Grâce à elle, c'est lisible ! :p

**Chapitre****11**

A la fin de la semaine, je soupire ! Le harcèlement a repris de plus belle. C'est même pire qu'avant, vu que les journalistes s'attendent toujours à me voir craquer à un moment ou à un autre. Enfin pas tous ! Certains expliquent mon manque de réaction par le fait que finalement, je n'étais qu'une passade qui se moquait bien de lui, voulant juste se faire connaître ! Comme si ça collait avec le fait que je ne dis jamais rien à la presse, tiens ! Enfin, si ça leur fait plaisir ! Pour ma part, du moment qu'ils ne m'empêchent pas de réviser, ça me dérange pas ! Comme Shane m'a dit, le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille, est de feindre l'indifférence, et pour le moment, je m'en sors plutôt bien. Bon, en même temps, mes examens approchent puisqu'ils sont dans deux mois et demi. Conclusion j'ai autre chose à penser qu'à ces sangsues ! D'ailleurs, en y pensant, j'ignore comment l'année a fait pour passer si vite. Parce que, j'ai rien vu ! J'ai même l'impression que c'était hier que je quittais le camp ! Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, si j'étais vraiment encore en vacance hier, ça voudrait dire que ma journée aurait été vachement remplie ! Entre le nouvel album des garçons, mes petits séjours à la villa, ma rencontre avec Mandy, et le fait que Kim s'entende bien avec eux, le harcèlement des journalistes à plusieurs reprises, et mes cours … Enfin, ça fait beaucoup pour une journée. D'ailleurs, je viens de penser à un truc. Etant dans ma chambre, je descends, et m'apercevant que je suis seule, je soupire. Avec les vacances qui arrivent, mes parents sont de moins en moins libres. Je soupire et compose le numéro des garçons. J'attends patiemment qu'on réponde ou que le répondeur se mette en marche. Quand j'entends les garçons me demander de laisser un message, je soupire.

« - Salut les enfants, c'est Mitchie, un de vous pourrait me rappeler rapidement, s'il vous plait ? … Bon sang, je déteste les répondeurs ! Allez bye vous trois ou quatre si c'est Mandy qui a le message.

Je raccroche et explose de rire en pensant au message débile que j'ai laissé. Bon de toute façon, c'est qu'un message ! Je remonte terminer mes devoirs sans grand enthousiasme.

Une heure plus tard, le téléphone sonne. Je dévale les escaliers et décroche en soufflant un bon coup avant pour récupérer ma respiration. C'est Nate ! Nous nous saluons puis j'entends Jason me chambrer sur mon message. Je soupire, et prends de leurs nouvelles. Nous rions quelques instants, puis il me demande la raison de mon appel. Je fronce les sourcils, puis m'en souvenant, j'inspire un bon coup.

« - En fait, je voulais juste savoir ! J'ai une camarade de cours qui m'a demandé si vous accepteriez de venir mettre l'ambiance ou je sais pas quoi au bal de mon lycée, et je voulais savoir si vous en aviez entendu parler ?

« - A l'instant, en fait ! On était avec l'agent du groupe et il nous en a parlé entre autre chose ! C'est à nous de choisir, donc je t'interroge ! Veux-tu qu'on vienne ?

« - Faites comme vous voulez, mais comptez pas sur moi pour venir vous applaudir, j'ai prévue de sécher cette tradition stupide ! Ainsi que Sierra et Kim ! La première va chez sa grand-mère, et la seconde … Disons qu'on a prévue de rendre hommage à ta copine en regardant des films dans le style de Ghost !

« - Je vois ! Attends, je te passe Shane !

J'acquiesce bêtement et la voix chaude de mon copain reprend la conversation. Il soupire lorsque je lui explique que je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller danser dans une jolie robe.

« - Tu sais que le bal de fin d'études est l'évènement à ne pas rater pour une fille ?

« - Qui te dit que j'en suis une, de fille, du moins normale ?

Un léger blanc s'installe puis, il m'explique qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'aller au bal du lycée si je n'y vais pas. J'en conclus donc que si c'est la raison qu'il donne à Karen, je vais être harcelée pour y aller. Lui expliquant le dilemme, il m'assure qu'ils diront simplement qu'ils ont déjà un truc de prévu. Je le remercie puis nous discutons tranquillement. A plusieurs reprises, Jason me charrie avec mon message et, par esprit de vengeance, je lui demande s'il appelle Kim la nuit ! Etrangement, je n'ai aucune réponse venant de lui, mais Shane rit en me racontant que son ami est brusquement monté à l'étage avec de belles joues rouges. Alors que nous sommes tranquillement entrain de parler, ma mère rentre. Au moment où la porte s'ouvre, je peux entendre plusieurs questions venant de journalistes. Légèrement habituée, je n'y fais pas attention mais mon copain s'arrête dans sa phrase.

« - C'était quoi ça, demande-t-il brutalement.

« - Euh … Ma mère vient de rentrer, c'est tout ! Pourquoi ?

« - Attends, j'ai pas rêvé, il y avait comme des journalistes en bruit de fond !

« - Ah ça ! J'avais oublié ! Tu sais j'ai finis par m'y faire !

Je tente de m'en sortir avec une blague mais ça ne le fait pas vraiment rire. Un léger silence s'installe et il me demande de lui expliquer l'histoire. A contrecœur, et en soupirant, je lui dis que depuis la photo de Mandy et lui, je suis suivis partout, au lycée comme chez moi ! Il s'énerve et me dis que j'aurais du lui dire.

« - Quand bien même, je l'aurais fait ! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé Shane ? On a décidé de ne rien dire pour qu'elle puisse être tranquille ! Si je t'avais dit l'enfer que je vis depuis cet article, qu'aurais-tu fait ? Tu aurais expliqué qui elle était ? Non ! Bon alors, ça n'aurait servi à rien que je te prenne la tête avec ça ! Je t'assure que je me suis faite à ce harcèlement !

Bon là j'avoue, je mens ! Mais je ne vais pas l'obliger à dévoiler que c'était sa sœur dans ses bras ! Ceci dit, je me suis énervée en parlant et j'ai un peu peur qu'il m'en veuille ! Un ange passe, suivi de sa garde personnelle, puis il reprend la parole, m'assurant qu'il va régler cette histoire. Moi, je veux bien mais comment, je l'ignore ! Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous raccrochons et je rejoins maman. Nous discutons tranquillement, puis je monte terminer mes devoirs.

Au bout d'un mois d'harcèlement intensif, je n'en peux plus ! Il y a trois semaines, Shane a expliqué que c'était sa sœur qu'il prenait dans ses bras, et qu'en aucun cas, il me trompait, mais rien à faire, ça continue ! Je pensais que ça se calmerait, suite à cette révélation, mais j'ai eu tort ! Une fois encore ! Je commence à me dire que je suis trop naïve ! Ceci dit, personne ne peut m'expliquer pourquoi ils s'acharnent sur moi ! Pourtant tout le monde m'assure que c'est bientôt fini ! Qu'ils vont finir par s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre ! Ceci dit, Mandy, que j'ai eu au téléphone hier, m'a assuré n'avoir encore vu aucuns journalistes. Ils sont tous encore sur moi, malgré qu'on ait expliqué toute l'histoire. J'ignore ce qu'ils veulent de moi ! Nous arrivons au lycée et une fois encore une ribambelle de reporter est là. Dès que la voiture s'arrête, ils l'encerclent comme de vrais rapaces. Nous poussons un soupir et sortons affronter vaillamment la meute de loup. Enfin, nous attendons quand même sagement que Tania et Steve nous entourent.

Quand nous arrivons en cours, je soupire et lance :

« - Les filles, si jamais vous voulez revenir au lycée en car, je m'en offusquerais pas ! Après tout, vous n'avez pas à subir tout ça !

« - Ah non Mitchie ! T'es ma meilleure amie, je te laisse pas tomber, déclare Sierra. Et tant pis, s'il me faut affronter ce genre de meute chaque jour ! L'amitié, c'est aussi partager ce genre d'évènement ! Et puis, pense-y ! Dans cinquante ans, tu pourras raconter à tes petits-enfants que tu as déjà été harcelée par des journalistes !

« - Ouais, et puis moi, je suis obligée de supporter ça ! Je le prends comme un entraînement, au vu de ce que j'ai appris grâce à toi ! Qui sait, bientôt je serais peut-être poursuivie !

Je lève les yeux, et leurs souris. Elles sont pas géniales mes copines ? Je le trouve également ! En attendant, je pousse un nouveau soupire quand je croise le regard de Jodie. Je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé la bonne nouvelle ! Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais j'ai envie de lui faire passer son besoin d'être hypocrite avec moi. Je préférais quand elle tentait de me pourrir la vie. D'un coup, je me lève et je vais à sa rencontre.

« - Salut Mitchie !

Attends, toi ! Tu vas le perdre ton sourire de faux-jetons et plus vite que ça !

« - Jodie ! Je voulais te prévenir ! Shane m'a appelé hier, et on a parlé du bal et du fait que vous, enfin que tu voulais que les _Tous Pour Un_ viennent l'animer !

« - Ah oui ? Et c'est bon ? Je veux dire, si tu leurs as demandé, ils vont venir hein ?

Elle est si enthousiaste que je prends un malin plaisir à détruire ses rêves.

« - Et bien, ils en auraient été ravis, mais ils ont déjà un truc de prévu !

« - Attends, ça veut dire que Shane ne va même pas t'accompagner au bal ? Mais avec qui vas-tu y aller, demande-t-elle en riant à moitié.

« - Personne ! Rien qu'à l'idée de te voir toute une soirée … Je compte sécher le bal ! De toute façon, j'ai prévue quelque chose de mieux ! Dommage pour toi ! Tu devras te contenter de cd !

Sur ces mots, je lui fais un sourire aussi hypocrite que son attitude tout le mois, et retourne auprès de mes amies. Kim me tape dans la main et nous rigolons au vue de la tête qu'elle tire.

« - Ils ont réellement quelque chose de prévu, me chuchote-t-elle plus tard dans la journée.

Je souris et lui raconte la vérité. Elle rit, et nous nous dirigeons vers notre prochain cours. En chemin plusieurs journalistes veulent m'arracher des infos sur Shane ou les garçons, et je commence à frôler la crise nerfs !

Je soupire quand j'arrive enfin chez moi ! J'ai appris à prendre sur moi, mais s'ils ne s'arrêtent pas bientôt, je ne vous promets pas que je vais tenir encore longtemps ! Deux mois, c'est mon maximum, et nous nous approchons doucement des six semaines de harcèlement intensif. Entre eux et mes camarades qui me traitent en paria, sous prétexte que j'aurais ruiné leur bal de promo, j'ai beaucoup de mal à rester zen, et comme Steve me l'a fait remarquer, je ne peux pas aller dans le champ au risque de passer pour une cinglée. Résultat, je n'ai que mes cours pour décompresser ! Mais avec les examens qui approchent, c'est assez dur de rester zen. Je soupire et entre rapidement chez moi. Je monte à l'étage et m'atèle à ma charge de travail quotidienne. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de travailler, mais comme c'est ça ou m'user les nerfs à réfléchir à mes problèmes, je préfère tenter de comprendre où Ernest a été pêcher son idée, si vous me permettez le jeu de mot.

Une heure plus tard, j'émerge de ma chambre et descends les marches pour boire un peu. En proie à l'anxiété, comme souvent ces derniers temps, je me défoule en montant et descendant les marches à plusieurs reprises. Sauf que ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose ! Je soupire et grogne. Soudain mon portable vibre. Je le prends et lis le message. C'est ma mère qui m'annonce qu'elle rentrera tard et que papa est avec elle pour l'aider. Génial ! Je suis condamnée à passer ma soirée seule. Pire encore ! Je peux même pas aller aider, vu que si je sors la meute aux abois, va me tomber dessus. Je soupire une nouvelle fois, et remonte dans ma chambre. J'en profite pour enregistrer ma nouvelle compo. Je l'ai intitulé « La la land* » Je la joue deux ou trois fois, corrigeant certains accords, puis une fois satisfaite, je commence l'enregistrement quand on sonne à ma porte. J'éteins tout et descends tranquillement. Je regarde au judas. C'est un homme à la veste jaune avec une casquette assortie. Je lève les yeux au ciel et ouvre.

« - Bonsoir ! Je cherche Mitchie Torrès !

« - C'est moi ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Evidemment les journalistes ne perdent pas une miette de l'échange.

« - Je suis livreur à la boutique butterfly hollow ! Voici, votre commande ! En espérant que vous êtes satisfait de notre boutique ! Bonsoir !

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livreur ? Un vrai benêt ! Ceci dit, je regarde le carton qu'il m'a mis dans les mains.

« - Mitchie ! Qui vous a envoyé ces fleurs ? Shane ?

Je regarde le journaliste interloquée et entre sans un mot. Une fois à l'abri dans ma chambre, j'ouvre le carton et découvre sept roses rouges, ainsi qu'une petite carte où il est écrit simplement « Tu me manques ! S » Je souris et place les fleurs dans un vase. Elles sont trop belles. Je prends le tout et le descends au salon. Le plaçant devant moi, j'appelle la villa. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est une voix de femme qui me répond.

« - Bonsoir, qui est à l'appareil, demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Une voix qui me reste en travers de la gorge. J'avale difficilement et parle d'une voix que je juge étranglée.

« - Bonsoir ! Pourrais-je parler à Shane, de la part de Mitchie !

Elle me demande de patienter, et je l'entends.

« - Shane, t'es sorti de la douche ? Téléphone pour toi, mon chou !

Une minute plus tard, elle reprend.

« - Je suis désolée, il est occupé ! Vous pouvez rappeler plus tard, ou laisser un message !

« - Euh … Dites-lui simple que je le remercie ! Au revoir ! Bonne soirée !

Aussitôt, je raccroche. Je sais que ce n'est pas polie, mais peu importe. Je monte dans ma chambre, le moral dans les chaussettes, en me demandant qui est cette fille qui appelle mon copain « mon chou » ! Je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux mais aujourd'hui, je ne tente rien pour les faire partir ! J'ai besoin de pleurer une bonne fois pour toute. Seulement voilà ! Il semble qu'on n'en ait décidé autrement puisque le téléphone sonne au salon. Je me dépêche de le rejoindre et décroche sans calmer mes pleurs.

« - Mitchie, c'est Shane …Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu pleures ?

« - Je … Non, pas du tout, dis-je d'une voix peu convaincante en reniflant. C'est rien ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

« - Je te retourne la question ! Quand je suis sorti de la douche, Sam m'a donné ton message en me disant que tu lui avais paru bizarre ! T'es sûre que ça va ?

« - Tout va bien ! Je … Je voulais juste te remercier pour les fleurs, c'est tout !

« - Tu les as déjà reçu ? Elle te plaise ?

Je lui réponds et nous discutons quelques instants durant lesquels il me demande le programme de ma soirée. J'avoue que je suis condamnée à rester seule, et réponds distraitement à ses questions. J'en ai une, bien plus importante à mes yeux.

« - Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je te sens distante, ce soir ?

« - Je … C'est qui cette Sam ?

La phrase est sortit toute seule. Je vous jure, rien n'était prémédité ! Ni la vitesse de mes mots, ni mon ton froid, rien ! Je comptais même oublier cette Sam à la voix douce ! Je me vexe lorsque je l'entends rire franchement, et de colère, je raccroche. A peine ai-je lâché le combiné que je m'en veux ! Shane me rappelle aussitôt et s'excuse.

« - Sam, c'est rien, je t'assure ! Personne ! Juste notre conseillère vestimentaire ! … Attends, je rêve ou tu es jalouse, demande-t-il.

Je sens son sourire dans sa voix mais je n'ai pas le courage de mentir, alors j'avoue tout simplement, et piteusement. Il rit et me taquine doucement avant de m'assurer que je suis la seule qui compte pour lui. Je souris et nous discutons tranquillement, jusqu'au moment où il me demande comment ma vie se passe. J'hésite à lui avouer que son intervention n'a pas calmé les journalistes au contraire, mais je m'y refuse ! D'une part, parce que ça va l'énerver, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'énerve, et deux, c'est la raison principale, je savais qu'en sortant avec lui, je risquais d'avoir ce genre de problèmes ! Et puis, je sens que si j'en parle mes larmes vont revenir, et je m'y refuse ! Que je pleure d'accord, mais pleurer devant quelqu'un non ! Même si c'est mon copain, et qu'on fêtera nos un an, dans quatre mois ! J'ai passé l'âge de me plaindre à tout bout de champ non ? Et puis, je suis sûre que je suis apte à gérer ce genre de situation seule. C'est pour toutes ces raisons, que je prends ma voix la plus convaincante.

« - Bas ça va ! Je ne vais pas te mentir, de temps à autre, il y en a un ou deux qui me suivent pour avoir des infos mais franchement dans l'ensemble, j'ai retrouvé ma tranquillité !

J'ai jamais sorti de pareil mensonge ! Maman ne veut même plus que je sorte la poubelle de peur que je ne puisse pas rentrer, c'est dire. Un ange passe, et quelques angelots suivent, puis il reprend d'une voix douce, me demandant de lui dire si jamais ce genre de problème venait à se reproduire. Je le rassure, et nous raccrochons. C'est le timing parfait puisqu'au moment où je me lève avec mon bouquet dans les mains, mes parents rentrent. Maman m'interroge sur l'expéditeur des fleurs même si je me doute qu'elle sait pertinemment de qui, il s'agit et feint la surprise. Je secoue la tête et monte à l'étage en notant qu'il faut que je dise à Steve et Tania de ne rien dire de la situation à Shane. S'il l'apprenait … Je n'ose pas imaginer les conséquences ! Je soupire, et me prépare à me coucher. Je vérifie, une dernière fois, mes devoirs et m'aperçois de quelques fautes, mais je me sens pas le courage de les corriger maintenant. Pour la première depuis quelques mois, je fais un cauchemar où Shane me remplace par une blonde à la taille mannequin et au physique avantageux, répondant au doux nom de Sam. Je me réveille en sursaut à quatre heures du matin, et tente de me rendormir durant une heure, puis j'abandonne. Je réfléchis quelques instants à ce que je pourrais faire en attendant que mon réveil sonne, quand je repense à mes devoirs. Soupirant, j'allume mon bureau et les repends consciencieusement. Lorsque sept heures arrive, je sors de ma chambre tranquillement et me prépare rapidement.

Quand Steve arrive, je lui fais part de mon mensonge et lui demande de taire la foule qui me suit en lui expliquant que je veux apprendre à gérer ce genre de problèmes seule et que les garçons ont sans doute plus important à faire que vérifier qu'on ne me suive pas. Il fait la moue pendant quelques instants mais finalement acquiesce à contrecœur. Je me répète l'argumentaire préparé pour Tania, féministe convertie, en insistant sur le fait, que j'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour m'aider à gérer la crise, et que je suis une femme (enfin presque) indépendante. Elle sourit malicieusement et accepte à son tour. Ainsi rassurée, je demande à Sierra et Kim la même faveur, et celles-ci acceptent sans que j'ai besoin de plaider ma cause.

« - T'inquiète Mitchie ! J'ai compris le message ! T'es une jeune femme indépendante qui n'a besoin de rien, ni de personne pour se débrouiller ! Mais le jour où tu pètes un plomb, fais-moi plaisir nomme-moi porte-parole !

Nous rions et les cours débutent. C'est étrange, une sorte de routine s'est installée entre nous depuis que les journalistes sont revenus. De nouveau, nous ne parlons que peu, préférant communiquer par sms, ou regards. Seulement voilà, durant toute l'après midi, Jodie (entre autre) m'a cherché des poux dans la tête, et les paparazzis en ont rajouté une couche en arguant que Shane aurait été vu au bas d'une sculpturale brune, la veille au soir. J'essaie de ne pas y penser, mais c'est trop dur. Je parie même qu'elle s'appelle Sam, cette brune au corps de rêve. Mes amies ont beau me répéter que Shane n'est pas ce genre de garçons, je repense à ce que m'a dit Jodie à plusieurs reprises, cette année. Il est peut-être bien éduqué, et patient, il n'empêche qu'il reste un mec Un gars avec des envies, des besoins que je ne satisfais pas. De plus, après presqu'un an d'abstinence, il doit avoir les hormones qui le chatouillent pas mal ! Donc, l'un dans l'autre, il doit avoir déjà songé à aller voir quelqu'un … Non, je refuse de l'imaginer avec une autre fille dans les bras. Je suis la seule qu'il peut tenir contre lui, dont il peut caresser la peau et qu'il a le droit d'embrasser ! Personne d'autre ! Et pourtant ! Une voix insidieuse en moi, me prévient que si je ne me bouge pas, il finira par me quitter pour une autre. Pas forcément plus belle ou plus moche, mais une qui n'aura pas de problème à brûler les étapes et à passer dans son lit rapidement. Non parce que franchement, soyons sérieux quelques instants ! Si vous étiez un mec qui avait une copine, vous attendriez aussi longtemps pour la caresser ? Voir pour faire l'amour avec ? Je ne pense pas ! Shane a beau être le garçon le plus attentionné que je connaisse, et parfait en tout point, enfin sauf quand il souffre de son ego, il n'en reste pas moins un homme, et il a peut-être des envies que je ne satisfais pas !

Je suis allongée sur mon lit, quand je m'aperçois qu'on me prend en photo depuis quelques minutes. Je me retiens de faire la grimace, puis ferme les rideaux en soupirant bruyamment ! Est-ce qu'un jour, je pourrais être tranquillement dans ma chambre sans être en couverture le lendemain matin ? Je désespère d'avoir une réponse positive à cette simple question ! Un coup d'œil à mon réveil, et j'envoie un message à Mandy, lui demandant de ses nouvelles ! Notez, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui parler de la meute de loup qui m'accompagne au lycée chaque jour, mais j'aimerais bien savoir si elle ne vit pas la même chose que moi. Elle me répond quelques minutes plus tard, me racontant qu'elle est un peu suivie, mais qu'elle a vite mis les points sur les I et que depuis, elle a une vie presque tranquille, puis m'interroge à son tour. Je décide de lui mentir également ! Après tout, Shane est son frère ! Je me vois mal lui demander de lui cacher quelque chose ! Et puis, franchement, ça ne se fait pas. Alors autant mentir à tout le monde ! Ainsi pas de jaloux. J'esquisse une grimace en songeant que pour leur bien, je suis entrain de répéter les mêmes erreurs que l'été dernier. Heureusement, que Tess n'a pas le numéro de Shane ! Même à distance, elle serait capable de me pourrir la vie !

Maman m'appelle pour manger, et je prévins Mandy que je dois partir. Enfin que je serais occupée quoi ! Je descends et nous mangeons à l'intérieur. Je regarde le jardin mélancolique. Et dire que l'année dernière, à cette date, nous avions ressortis la table et les chaises de jardin. Aujourd'hui, ils sont encore dans le garage attendant bien sagement qu'on les sorte.

« - Vous devez me haïr !

C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai besoin de savoir qui m'en veut exactement. Mes parents s'arrêtent et me regardent alors que j'observe mon assiette sérieusement. Sans leurs laisser le temps de répondre, j'enchaine.

« - C'est vrai quoi ! A cause de moi, on ne peut même pas manger dehors, ni même faire des hamburgers à la Torrès ! On est obligés de rester enfermés ! C'est tout juste si je me rappelle la couleur du soleil !

« - Voyons ma chérie, ton père et moi ne t'en voulons aucunement ! Et tant que tu es heureuse, alors nous le sommes aussi ! Shane et toi vous vous aimez, c'est ça le plus important. Et s'il nous faut attendre trois ans avant de pouvoir de nouveau manger dehors, et bien soit !

Je soupire et déclare piteusement.

« - Oui, mais j'en peux plus maman ! Je veux retourner à ma vie d'avant ! Celle où j'étais invisible pour tout le monde ! C'était plus simple !

J'entends vaguement maman se lever et me prendre dans ses bras en murmurant des mots réconfortants, mais je n'arrive pas à les comprendre. Je me calme, et me lève de table. Je n'ai plus faim. J'aide néanmoins à tout nettoyer, puis je monte dans ma chambre. Je m'assois sur mon lit en tailleur et réfléchis. Comment faire pour récupérer ma vie d'avant sans faire souffrir trop de monde ? C'était là une bien bonne question ! Je ne vois aucune solution ! Faire une déclaration à la presse ? Ils me harcèleraient encore plus ! Les ignorer ? Bof, déjà essayé, rien à faire, ils ne me lâchent pas ! En cogner un ? Je ne suis pas douée avec mes poings et ça ferait du tord à Shane, or c'est exclu ! A bout d'idée, je me couche, en priant pour que la nuit porte conseil !

Seulement, elle reste muette. C'est donc, avec cette même question que je me lève, sans entrain. Mécaniquement, je me prépare et pars au lycée. La matinée est calme, puisque je passe mon temps à réfléchir à une solution radicale, et qui fonctionnerait ! J'en viens même à écrire la question sur une feuille et l'observer, songeant que dans le monde d'Harry Potter, les lettres auraient pu disparaître pour former la réponse. Malheureusement, dans la vraie vie, elles restent en place, et attendent sagement que l'on écrive autre chose. Je passe donc ma matinée à fixer cette maudite feuille quand Kim me la prend. Elle la lit et écrit quelque chose avant de me la rendre. Je lis « Tes deux morceaux de phrases sont incompatibles ! Il faut que tu choisisses ! Soit tu récupères ta vie d'avant, soit tu ne fais souffrir personne ! Mais compte sur mon soutien ! » A la fin de sa phrase un petit cœur, et je souris. Sauf que plus je lis sa réponse, plus je m'aperçois, qu'elle a raison ! Je n'ai aucun moyen de récupérer ma vie d'avant de toute façon, puisque je serais l'ex de Shane, ou une aventure, et donc une personne qui a des infos sur le chanteur. J'ai un temps d'arrêt lorsque je m'aperçois de ce que je viens de penser. Quitter Shane ? C'est certes une solution radicale, mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre !

Le reste de la semaine passe, sans que j'ai de solution à mon problème. Je décide cependant d'oublier mes problèmes, le temps d'une randonnée avec Kim le samedi. Nous avons prévue de nous retrouver devant chez moi, pour huit heures et de passer la journée sur nos vélos. J'enfile un short en toile, un débardeur, attache mes cheveux en une queue haute, étale de l'écran total sur toutes les parties de mon corps qui ne sont pas protégées par mes vêtements. C'est alors que la sonnette retentit, et je descends. Mon sac sur le dos, je mets mes lunettes de soleil sur mes yeux, et nous partons en vadrouille. Evidemment, je note que les journalistes sont sur le pied de guerre. Soupçonnerait-il que tout sera bientôt fini ? Dès que j'aurais trouvé la solution, ça va de soit !

La journée passe tranquillement et lorsque je rentre au soir, je suis épuisée. Nous avons fait pas loin de cent kilomètres, et j'ai les jambes en compotes. Ainsi que les nerfs, mais c'est surtout à cause des paparazzis. Ils nous sautaient dessus à chaque fois que nous nous arrêtions ne serait-ce que pour boire ! Je monte prendre une douche quand je m'aperçois que j'ai la solution sur le bout des doigts depuis le début ! Un calme m'envahit, et je sors de sous le jet, comme un automate. J'enfile mon pyjama et descends. Mes parents sont à une soirée ce soir, aussi, j'ai le champ libre. Fébrilement, je compose le numéro des garçons, et c'est Mandy qui me répond. Je force ma voix à paraître heureuse, mais elle sent quelque chose puisqu'à plusieurs reprises, elle me demande si je suis sûre d'aller bien. J'évite de répondre une nouvelle fois, et lui demande si elle peut me passer son frère. Alors que le combiné change main, je l'entends dire :

« - Par contre, elle a vraiment l'air mal ! T'es sûr que les sangsues l'ont lâchée ?

« - C'est ce qu'elle dit en tout cas. Salut ma belle ! Tu vas bien ?

« - Etrangement, oui, je vais bien ! Je suis carrément calme en fait, et j'ignore d'où ça vient !

Ok je mens mal, mais que voulez-vous on peut pas être douée avec une guitare et avec les mensonges, il faut choisir ! Nous discutons quelques instants, puis à force de questions, je finis par lui avouer, en larmes que j'en peux plus.

« - J'en ai marre Shane ! Je ne peux même plus faire un pas dans le jardin sans qu'ils soient derrière moi ! J'ai tenté de vivre comme avant faisant du vélo toute la journée, sans succès. A chaque fois que nous nous stoppions, ils me tombaient dessus ! Je ne pouvais même pas boire tranquillement ! Et je ne vois qu'un moyen pour que tout ça cesse ! Enfin deux, mais la seconde est impossible puisque ça serait de me tuer, et je n'ai pas de tendance suicidaire, encore heureux d'ailleurs !

« - Attends, j'ai peur de comprendre Mitchie ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire ? J'avoue que je n'aime pas la tournure de notre conversation !

« - Tu crois que je l'aime, moi ? J'en peux plus ! J'ai besoin de faire le vide, de me retrouver ! Dans un peu plus d'un mois, j'ai mes examens à passer, et si je veux les avoir dès la première fois, je dois faire un choix ! Je t'aime plus que tout Shane, et ce que je suis entrain de faire me brise le cœur à un niveau que tu n'imagines même pas, mais si sortir avec toi c'est être harcelée onze mois sur douze, je ne pourrai pas en ce moment ! Je suis désolée Shane ! Crois-moi, mais je préfère qu'on arrête là ! Je ne regrette pas notre histoire, c'est la plus belle période de ma vie, mais à présent, je ne suis plus heureuse ! Je suis désolée !

J'ai chuchoté ma dernière phrase, le visage ravagé par les larmes et je raccroche, avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, puis je monte. La tête basse, je ferme les volets et la fenêtre de ma chambre puis je tombe sur mon lit, où je pleure ! Parce que je viens de quitter l'être le plus merveilleux qui soit à cause d'idiots qui m'empêchent même de me nourrir, après avoir parcouru vingt kilomètres !

---

* C'est le titre de la première chanson de Demi Lovato extrait de son album « Don't forget » Album que je recommande ça va de soit !

Voilà ! A présent, vous devez m'en vouloir, et pour être franche, je m'en veux aussi ! D'ailleurs, si je m'écoutais, je me mettrais des baffes mais bon, je préfère attendre vos menaces de morts bien tranquillement assise dans mon fauteuil ! Bon j'avoue je me suis baffée mais chut mdr

**PS** : Si jamais vous avez envie de me tuez (ce dont je ne doute pas malheureusement) sachez que je suis en ce moment-même exilée sur une île déserte, qui n'est répertoriée sur aucune carte, et donc, je suis injoignable, et donc intouchable ! Mais bon, j'accepte cependant, toutes vos menaces de tortures, morts et autres blessures physiques ! Le tout avec le sourire le plus commercial que j'ai ! :p

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	14. Chapitre 12

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Bon pour ce chapitre, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que « La Chasse à la Time Tell Will » est fermée ! Donc pas la peine d'essayer de me tuer ! De toute manière, je suis toujours cachée au fin fond de mon île toujours incartable (merci Harry Potter mdr) Un merci très spécial à **chris87**, **MMC**, **Lady** **Hope** (oui, oui les menaces de morts sont acceptées lol ! Dans ce chapitre, comme tu l'as compris, la réaction de Shane !), **ryter** (Bas tiens que j'ai le droit ! J'ai même le gauche (ouais, elle est nulle ma blague lol) Au fait, comment sais-tu ce qu'il va se passer dans les chapitres prochains ? Moi-même je l'ignore !), **Olieangel**, **Sarah** (Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review sur ma fic _Des cours très particuliers_, et ensuite, oui elle l'a quitté ! Marrant tout le monde pense qu'elle a fait une erreur, mais personne ne pense qu'elle en a peut-être besoin ! Bon calme-toi et lis ce chapitre très explicatif ! Tu vas tout comprendre (ou presque lol)), et **Pink-Heaven**, pour vos reviews ! Et merci à tout le monde de me laisser la vie sauve, pour que je termine cette fic ! J'ai juste une question (que j'ai déjà posé à quelqu'un) si je les remets ensemble d'ici l'épilogue, vous me laisserez la vie sauve ? Allez bonne lecteur !

**Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! Mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chapitre****12**

Mon téléphone sonne en continue, ainsi que celui du bas. Mais je ne veux pas décrocher sachant très bien qui appelle. Lorsque mes parents rentrent, ils décrochent et maman vient me chercher.

« - Mitchie, Shane pour toi au téléphone !

« - Je veux pas lui parler ! Je … Dis-lui que je dors, dis-je en pleurant.

Je l'entends descendre, mais je n'écoute pas ce qui se dit. J'ai le cœur en miettes, et le calme ressentit plus tôt s'est envolé plus vite qu'il n'était arrivé, laissant place à une douleur insurmontable. Chaque fois que mon portable sonne, je peux entendre une des chansons des garçons, aussi je décide de l'éteindre !

Maman remonte au bout de quelques minutes et s'assied à côté de moi ! Durant quelques instants, elle me caresse les cheveux sans un mot, puis lorsque je commence à me calmer, elle me demande ce que j'ai. Je sais qu'elle est au courant que j'ai quitté Shane mais je suppose qu'elle veut l'entendre de ma bouche.

« - Je … J'en peux plus d'être harcelée comme ça, je vis plus maman ! Quand c'est pas les journalistes ce sont mes camarades de cours qui m'épient ! Tous mes mots sont surveillés, et c'est stressant ! J'aime Shane plus que tout, mais j'ai envie d'être tranquille pour mes examens, et si pour pouvoir être concentrée, je dois me séparer de lui, alors … Je sais que je suis lâche, et que c'est stupide mais je suis vraiment à bout maman !

« - Je comprends ma chérie, mais pourquoi ne lui en as-tu pas parlé avant ? C'est ça qu'il ne comprend pas ! Et, je t'avoue qu'avec ton père, nous ne comprenons pas non plus !

« - Je voulais me prouver que j'étais capable de gérer la situation seule, mais c'est le fiasco total ! Finalement, je ne suis peut-être pas faite pour ce genre de vie ! Devrais-je me contenter d'écrire et de composer pour les autres ? A priori, je n'ai pas la carrure pour vivre la vie de Shane, même par procuration !

« - Mais tu adores chanter ! Tu es simplement stressée, c'est tout ! Après tout, tu ne sais pas ce que tu peux dire, et avec ton lycée, ça augmente ton stresse mais si c'était ta vie, tu saurais quoi dire et faire !

« - Je sais mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de faire de la place pour mes nerfs ! Alors, c'était soit Shane, soit les études, vu que je ne peux pas virer ces fichus journalistes !

Nous discutons encore quelques minutes, puis je commence à bâiller et elle me laisse me coucher. Seulement ma nuit est peuplée de cauchemars. Je me réveille deux ou trois fois, les yeux écarquillés dans mon lit, sans pouvoir me souvenir de mes songes. J'ai juste cette impression d'horreur, et mon cœur qui bat trop vite. J'aimerais pourtant me rendormir mais la peur me serre le ventre … Je décide donc de me lever, et d'aller prendre une douche. Lorsque j'en sors, je m'aperçois qu'il n'est que sept heures du matin et le pire, nous sommes dimanche ! Je soupire et je refais mon lit, avant de m'allonger en travers, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Je repense surtout à Shane ! Mon copain … Ex-copain ! Mets-toi ça dans la tête Mitchie, tu l'as quitté ! Vous n'êtes plus ensembles ! Et pourtant ! Toutes les cellules de mon corps ne rêvent que de retourner dans ses bras. Le seul endroit sur terre où je me sens en sécurité et intouchable ! Mais je ne pourrais plus retrouver cette sensation ! Parce que je l'ai quitté et que je m'en veux, comme ce n'est pas permis. J'allume mon téléphone et je m'aperçois que j'ai cinquante appels en absences ! Je sourcille et m'aperçois que ce n'est que Shane et Mandy ! Sauf un qui émane de Kim. Je décide d'attendre qu'il soit dix heures pour l'appeler. Je repose mon téléphone sur la table de nuit, et soupire en reprenant ma position initiale. Je nous revois, tout les deux nous embrassant sur l'observatoire, riant sur la barque, ou nous réveillant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et soudain, je m'aperçois que j'ai fait la pire bêtise de ma vie en lui disant que je ne voulais plus qu'on soit ensemble ! Je n'ai jamais aussi mal menti ! … Non, j'ai eu raison ! Ainsi je ne serais plus poursuivit par les journalistes, et je pourrais de nouveau être moi ! Retrouver la Mitchie de Camp Rock ! Celle qui n'a pas hésité à remettre Tess en place !

J'ai du rester amorphe durant plusieurs heures puisqu'il est dix heures et demi à présent ! Je tends le bras, et prenant mon portable appelle mon amie pour savoir ce qu'elle me voulait. Mais je tombe sur sa messagerie. Je lui laisse un message rapide et sursaute quand j'entends la sonnette en bas.

POV de Shane

Lorsque Mitchie me raccroche au nez, je suis figé ! Par ces mots, contredisant le ton de sa voix ! Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit plus tôt à propos des journalistes ? Pourquoi avoir attendue si longtemps ? Et pourquoi me quitter maintenant ? Alors que Brown venait de me téléphoner pour m'annoncer de bonnes nouvelles ?

« - Shane, ça va mec ?

J'observe Jason, le regard vide durant quelques secondes avant de répondre, d'une voix blanche.

« - Mitchie vient de me quitter ! Et je comprends pas !

Un ange passe, et je regarde mes deux amis et ma sœur, qui passe le week-end ici, pour changer. Tous me regarde comme si je venais de leurs apprendre que j'étais un extra-terrestre, mais je ne peux pas les blâmer ! Je dois avoir la même tête. Mandy est la première à réagir.

« - Pourquoi ? Elle t'aime, c'est évident et tu l'aimes aussi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, alors pourquoi t'a-t-elle quitté ? Attends elle sait que tu l'aimes quand même ? Je veux dire, tu lui as déjà dit ? De vive voix ?

Je la fixe tout en repassant ces derniers mois dans ma tête. Je n'ai pas toutes nos conversations en tête, mais je ne me rappelle pas le lui avoir vraiment dit ! J'ai essayé l'autre fois au téléphone, mais je n'ai pas pu ! J'écarquille les yeux en repensant à ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment-là. Je ne voulais pas lui dire par téléphone, la première fois ! Incrédule, je secoue la tête négativement et ma sœur me hurle dans les oreilles.

« - Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ? C'est pas vrai, les mecs peuvent pas être aussi stupide ! Si un jour, je te quitte Nate, t'as intérêt à sauter dans le premier avion pour venir me faire changer d'avis, dit-elle en se tournant vers mon meilleur ami. Quant à toi, monsieur mon frère, tu vas monter faire ton sac, et sauter dans le premier avion en partance pour Gordonville ! Tu te pointes chez elle, avec un bouquet de fleur, des chocolats ou n'importe quoi qu'elle aime, et tu t'arranges pour la récupérer, parce que je ne veux qu'elle comme belle-sœur ! En attendant, moi, je vais l'appeler, pour comprendre !

« - Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, me semble-t-il ! Elle n'en peut plus ! Selon elle, la pression des journalistes est trop stressante et si tu additionnes ça au stress des exams qu'elle passe dans un mois, tu te rends vite comptes que … Que j'ai été un parfait crétin de la croire quand elle me disait que tout allait bien !

Aussitôt, je monte et me préparer tout en l'appelant. Lorsque je descends, ma sœur m'annonce qu'elle m'a réservé une place dans le vol de minuit ! Je la remercie et m'empare du téléphone. J'appelle chez elle, deux trois fois, espérant qu'elle va me répondre, quand d'un coup on décroche.

« - Mitchie ? … Oh bonsoir monsieur Torrès ! Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Mitchie, s'il vous plait ? … Très bien, je patiente !

Etrangement, je suis toujours impressionné par son père. Il dégage une sorte d'aura, incroyable ! Soudain, il m'annonce qu'elle ne veut pas me parler. J'essaierais bien de plaider ma cause, mais il n'est pas au courant. Je le sens à sa voix, plus qu'étonnée ! Je soupire et après l'avoir prévenu que je venais m'expliquer avec sa fille, je raccroche. Il m'a assuré qu'il tairait mon arrivée, afin qu'elle ne puisse se dérober. La soirée est calme, pour tout dire je n'écoute rien. J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit avant ! Je lui ai pourtant demandé à plusieurs reprises ce mois-ci. Je me doutais qu'il en restait quelques uns, je ne suis pas idiot, mais si j'en crois ce qu'elle m'a dit, et j'aime à croire qu'elle a été honnête, il y en avait en fait plusieurs ! Dépité, je monte me coucher, enfin me reposer, en ayant à peine mangé. Lorsque j'arrive dans ma chambre, mon regard accroche un foulard qu'elle a oublié lors de sa dernière visite. Je le prends et m'allonge sur mon lit, en fixant le plafond. Je pose le morceau de tissu sur mon visage, inspirant pleinement son odeur. J'entends vaguement la porte s'ouvrir, mais je ne bouge pas. Pas plus que je tourne la tête lorsque la personne s'assoit sur mon lit, et passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux. J'aime ma sœur, et sa douceur. Je la remercie silencieusement afin de ne pas briser l'instant. Sa caresse finit par me calmer, et je souris en songeant que maman aurait agit exactement pareil.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois là-bas, me demande-t-elle doucement.

« - Je sais pas Mandy ! J'aimerais croire qu'on va discuter et qu'elle reviendra sur sa décision, mais je ne veux pas la forcer, et faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voudrait pas ! Mais j'ai envie qu'elle revienne !

« - Ecoute mon conseil, il te sera peut-être utile ! Si tu veux qu'elle revienne, il faudra y aller en douceur ! Si jamais elle reste sur sa position de faire un break, parce que pour moi c'est clair qu'elle est trop accro pour te quitter définitivement, propose-lui en premier de rester amis ! Et reconquiers-là doucement ! De manière, qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive même pas, avant d'être de nouveau dans tes bras à t'embrasser !

Je souris, bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir à travers l'étoffe. C'est peut-être la solution ! Sauf que je suis complètement largué avec une fille, enfin avec Mitchie surtout. Elle a l'art de toujours me surprendre et de me faire littéralement tourner la tête !

« - Et si elle ne veut même plus de mon amitié ? Je l'aime trop pour la savoir dans les bras d'un autre, mais … Je sais pas ! Si elle ne veut plus, je ne pourrais rien !

« - Et bien au pire, compte sur ta sœur pour l'empêcher d'avoir un autre copain que toi ! Après tout, moi elle ne m'a pas quitté ! Bon je vais devoir attendre un peu certes parce que dans les débuts, elle n'osera peut-être pas me parler de ses amours, mais qui sait !

Je soupire et enlève le foulard de sur mon visage. Nous nous regardons un instant puis elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser. Je soupire en me demandant comment j'ai fait pour me passer d'elle l'année dernière. Je la prends dans mes bras et la remercie d'être là.

« - Aucun problème ! Ça sert à ça d'être la plus jeune, et si je peux t'aider avec les filles …

Elle s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase et je fronce les sourcils en me demandant ce qu'elle a. Elle n'est pas du genre à se taire, si elle a quelque chose à dire ! Je nous relève et la regardant dans les yeux, je demande :

« - Un problème avec Nate ?

« - Oui, mais je peux pas t'en parler ! D'une parce que c'est ton meilleur ami, de deux parce que t'es mon frère, et de trois, parce que je préfère en parler à une fille !

« - Même si je te promets de ne pas agir en grand frère ?

« - Crois-moi, quand tu connaîtras l'histoire, tu agiras en grand frère ! Et puis, je caresse le projet que ça me rapprochera de Mitchie ! Après tout, maintenant qu'elle n'ait plus avec toi, malheureusement, elle sera peut-être plus franche pour répondre à mes questions ! Bon tu devrais dormir ! Faudrait pas que tu lui fasses peur, demain ! Bisou frangin, je t'aime !

Sur ces mots, elle m'embrasse et sort de ma chambre en riant doucement. Je regarde quelques instants, la porte close en me demandant quel pourrait être le problème entre eux. Je me change rapidement et me couche en me promettant d'en toucher deux mots à ma copine. Je sais qu'elle m'a quitté mais je refuse d'y croire tant que nous n'en aurions pas discuté !

Je me réveille en sursaut et regarde l'heure. Il n'est que dix heures du soir ! A quelle heure me suis-je donc couché ? Je secoue la tête, et je vais prendre une douche, en songeant à la longue matinée qui m'attend. Le vol que m'a réservé ma sœur n'est pas direct et je change à New-York. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je dois aller aussi loin, alors que Gordonville n'est qu'à une heure d'avion, je n'en sais rien ! Je m'habille rapidement, et j'appelle John. Il me prévient qu'il sera là dans vingt minutes, et je m'assois dans le salon, les yeux dans le vide. Je revois la première fois où je l'ai vu, dans la cuisine du camp, le visage plein de farine, ainsi que le jour où elle m'a entendu jouer un nouveau morceau sur le ponton. Je soupire ! Notre premier duo lors du concours final, notre premier baiser ! Ce souvenir est le plus douloureux ! Je sens encore ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je me lève d'un bond, veillant à ne pas faire de bruits. Tout le monde dort ou du moins, c'est l'impression que j'en ai. Je sors dehors et j'attends que notre chauffeur arrive, puis monte dans la limousine en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour me balader dans une voiture plus discrète ! Nous arrivons à l'aéroport en un clin d'œil et je bavarde un peu avec John, vu que j'ai trop d'avance ! Quand il est l'heure, je sors et me dirige vers la porte d'embarquement. Durant les trois heures qui m'emmènent à New-York, je ne pense qu'à Mitchie. Elle semblait au bout du rouleau ! Rien à voir avec celle que j'ai vu, il y a deux mois ! Lorsque l'avion atterrit, j'attends patiemment le second qui me ramènera à Gordonville, en me promettant de ne plus laisser Mandy s'occuper des réservations.

Quand le second avion se pose, je soupire. Il est neuf heures quand même ! La correspondance entre les deux vols a été plus longue que prévue, et j'en ai profité pour appeler ma copine, sans résultat vu que je tombais directement sur son répondeur. Je soupire et salue mon chauffeur. Cependant, je commence par lui demander de m'amener quelque part où je pourrais manger, parce que j'ai sérieusement faim ! Je me restaure rapidement et profite des toilettes du restaurant pour me nettoyer le visage. Non parce que j'ai l'air super fatigué en fait ! Je me regarde une dernière fois, et je retourne à la voiture. Lorsque nous arrivons devant chez ma copine, je me fige. A présent, je comprends mieux son ras-le-bol ! Il y a presqu'autant de reporter devant chez elle, que le jour où Nate et moi avons déclaré ne plus être célibataire ! Je secoue la tête et nous nous garons dans l'allée. Je respire un bon coup et sors de la voiture. Aussitôt, les paparazzis fondent sur moi, afin de connaître le but de ma visite, mais je reste muet, me contentant de sonner. C'est Connie qui m'ouvre.

« - Oh Shane ! Entre donc !

Sitôt la porte fermée, je la regarde et montrant l'allée, je demande :

« - C'est comme ça depuis longtemps ?

« - Quelques mois, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ah ouais quand même ! Et bien, Mitchie t'as eu du courage d'avoir supportée ça sans rien dire ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu ! Nous allons dans la cuisine et elle m'offre à boire et me demande de mes nouvelles. Nous discutons quelques instants, puis mon cœur s'emballe lorsque je reconnais sa démarche à l'étage. Elle descend les marches et je me tourne pour lui faire face. Le nez sur ses chaussures, elle salue sa mère rapidement, et s'apprête à lui parler, quand elle m'aperçoit. Aussitôt, elle se fige, et secouant légèrement la tête, elle remonte en courant presque. Elle me fuit ! A ces mots, je me sens mal ! Mal, parce que je l'aime, et de la revoir si malheureuse après deux mois m'est douloureux, mais plus encore l'idée qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir ! Décontenancé, je regarde sa mère, et elle me sourit tristement.

« - Sa chambre est en face de l'escalier !

J'acquiesce, la remercie et je gravis les marches doucement. J'arrive trop rapidement devant sa chambre ! Bizarrement, je me sens mal ! Soupirant, je lève le poing pour frapper quand un doute m'envahit ! Et si elle ne voulait vraiment plus me voir même en photo ? Bon Shane, tant que tu ne tenteras rien, tu ne pourras pas savoir ! Décidé, je frappe à la porte. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle ouvre, au moins pour voir qui c'est mais sa voix me parvient à travers le panneau de bois.

« - Vas-t-en Shane !

Sa voix, si enjouée et chaleureuse, me semble si vide, triste et absente ainsi ! Je fronce les sourcils.

« - Je t'en pris Mitchie, on pourrait en parler au moins ? J'ai besoin de comprendre !

« - Je … Non, désolée ! Je ne suis pas … Je ne veux pas ! S'il te plait, laisse-moi ! Retourne en Floride avec ta sœur, et tes amis, et même cette Sam, et emporte tes journalistes, dit-elle en pleurant.

Est-elle consciente de me broyer le cœur ? J'ai un sérieux doute. Néanmoins, comme on me le dit souvent, je suis une tête de mule !

« - Mitchie, laisse-moi entrer, ou au moins fais-moi face ! Tu peux pas me quitter par téléphone après huit mois de relation, sans une explication !

Elle ne répond pas, et je sens que je commence à la faire douter.

« - S'il te plait, parle-moi ! Explique-moi ! Au moins que je puisse comprendre ! J'ai vu les journalistes dehors, j'ai sentie la pression dans ta voix, mais je refuse de m'éloigner de cette porte tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué les raisons de notre rupture en me regardant !

Aucune réaction, et je ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

« - Au fait, Mandy, Nate et Jason te passent le bonjour, et espèrent te voir bientôt !

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis dans le salon avec Raphaël, le père de Mitchie, et nous essayons de comprendre sa décision, quand on sonne à la porte une nouvelle fois. Connie va ouvrir et je souris en entendant une voix bien connue.

« - Hey lâche-moi betterave, ou je te réduis en purée ! C'est pas vrai d'être aussi collant ! C'est pas possible ! Lui son ancêtre a inventé la super glue, pas possible autrement, ajoute-t-elle une fois que la porte est fermée. Oh salut Shane, ça va ti bien ? T'as pas amené ton monstre personnel aujourd'hui ?

« - Salut Kim ! Non Mandy est restée en Floride ! Et toi, tu vas bien ?

« - Moi ? _Perfectly*_, dit-elle dans un français plus que convenable. Bon elle est ou mon idiote de meilleure amie ? Dans sa chambre, j'imagine ! Si elle a osé taquiner sa guitare sans moi, ça va faire mal !

Aussitôt, elle tourne sur elle-même et monte les marches tandis que je fronce les sourcils. Connie sourit et m'explique que notre amie joue du piano depuis longue date et qu'elle adorerait apprendre à jouer de la guitare et j'hoche la tête. Nous discutons une heure, puis elle redescend.

« - Et bé ! Pour quelqu'un qui voulait pas parler, elle a un sacré bagou !

« - Un quoi ?

« - Un bagou ! C'est français, ça signifie qu'elle a la langue bien pendue, enfin dans les années quatre vingt en tout cas, m'explique-t-elle alors que j'aperçois deux tâches sur sa chemise.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je vois sa tenue. Elle porte une chemise blanche assez cintrée ainsi qu'une jupe noire qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse. Elle doit sentir mon regard, puisqu'elle ajoute :

« - J'ai une réunion de famille cet après-midi, et il faut que je fasse bien habillée paraît-il ! D'ou cet accoutrement ! Enfin bon, je suis pas là pour parler de moi, mais de Mitchie, n'est-ce pas, dit-elle en me fixant. Alors elle ne veut pas te voir, pas parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas, c'est clair qu'elle est toujours folle de toi, mais simplement parce qu'elle se sent misérable d'avoir cédé au champ de betterave !

« - Attends, éclairs ma lanterne, pourquoi champ de betterave ?

« - Parce qu'hier, ils étaient tous rouges, à nous suivre en plein soleil !

Je soupire et Kim me fait un résumé de ce qui a été dit dans la chambre. A mon tour, je lui pose des questions auxquelles j'aimerais avoir des réponses, et elle remonte, en riant qu'elle a beau aimer rendre service, elle ne travaille pas à la Poste. Je souris et j'appelle Mandy pour lui donner des nouvelles, et je lui explique que Kim fait la transition entre l'un et l'autre. Aussitôt, j'entends Jason prendre des nouvelles et je souris. Ces deux là finiront ensemble, c'est sûr !

Quand Kim revient vers nous, elle me donne les réponses que j'aurais voulu entendre de la bouche de ma copine. Je soupire, en comprenant un peu mieux le problème, seulement, je n'ai aucune solution. Je reste silencieux un moment, puis je demande :

« - Tu crois qu'elle m'aime encore ? Je sais que j'ai foiré, vu qu'elle est harcelée, mais … Je l'aime ! C'est stupide comme excuse mais c'est la seule que j'ai ! Je ne veux pas la voir malheureuse et je viens de m'apercevoir qu'à cause de notre histoire elle l'était, mais j'y peux rien, je ne peux pas me dire que tout est terminé !

« - Je ne pense pas que tu lui sois indifférente, sinon elle te ferait face ! Bon après je ne la connais que depuis septembre, mais elle me semble franche, comme fille ! A mon avis, c'est plus à cause du surmenage ! Sierra et moi, on a beaucoup de mal aussi à rester zen, les profs nous mettent la pression à un point que tu n'imagines pas, mais contrairement à Mitchie, nous sommes tranquille dès qu'on quitte Steve et Tania ! Mais _miss Gray_ elle, n'a pas cette chance ! Surtout qu'en plus Jodie en rajoute en nous racontant ses rêves de toi, qui choqueraient la reine du porno, sans compter que l'équipe qui prépare le bal de promo lui en veut, parce qu'elle sèche l'évènement et qu'à cause de ça, vous ne venez pas ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils en ont conclus, malgré que Mitchie ait dit que vous aviez déjà quelque chose de prévu !

« - Mais attend, elle a tout le monde sur son dos ? A cause de moi ? Et elle a tenu cinq mois à ce rythme ? Mais comment a-t-elle fait ?

« - Bas sans nous lancer des fleurs, je pense qu'avec Sierra on l'a pas mal aidé, et puis elle passait, durant un moment, beaucoup de temps à la villa et dans tes bras, donc forcément ça aide à tenir le coup ! Mais depuis qu'ils t'ont pris en photo avec Mandy dans tes bras, elle subit pas mal ! Entre les piques du clan Summers, ceux des journalistes, les rumeurs des magasines, et les remarques désobligeantes du club de gala, y a de quoi péter un plomb, j'avoue !

Je soupire et après réfléchis quelques instants, je décide de monter la voir. Kim m'accompagne et me faisant clairement comprendre de ne pas faire de bruit, elle me devance, et frappe à la porte.

« - C'est Kim, t'es décente ?

« - Comme tout à l'heure, murmure-t-elle. Tu peux entrer c'est ouvert !

Sur ces mots, notre amie recule d'un pas et fait un geste en direction de la porte. J'acquiesce et entre. Doucement, de peur de la brusquer, je referme la porte derrière moi. Elle est dans son placard et j'en profite pour observer la pièce. Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que je l'imaginais, mais je dois dire qu'elle ressemble très bien à sa propriétaire. Le synthé et la guitare près du lit. Un ordinateur portable posé sur son chevet, un bureau encombré de cours, une chambre plutôt claire et ado somme toute ! Bien loin du style poupée de ma sœur, qui elle a un lit baldaquin avec les voilages, des coussins partout des couleurs clair dans les roses orange, l'opposé quasiment. Finalement, elle sort de sa penderie, et s'arrête quand elle me voit. J'en profite pour la détailler elle. Elle semble amaigrie, légèrement, peut-être un effet de mon imagination, mais sa peau pâle, ses yeux rouges et gonflés, et son air triste me choque.

« - Je … N'en veux pas à Kim, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé ! Je … J'avais besoin de te parler !

A ces mots, elle se raidit, et s'asseyant sur son lit, elle me demande, en évitant mon regard :

« - De quoi veux-tu parler Shane ?

« - De la fin de notre historie entre autres ! De tes vacances, de tes cours, et même des pingouins, si tu veux !

Je peux entr'apercevoir une esquisse de sourire à cette dernière réplique, mais c'est trop bref pour que je sois sûr qu'elle ait vraiment existé.

« - Pourquoi ? Personne ne te comprend, et moi le premier ! Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?

« - Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Alors regarde par ma fenêtre et dis-moi ce que tu vois !

Intrigué, j'obéis, et j'avoue que la vue n'est pas très plaisante. Pas mal de journalistes sur la pelouse, ma voiture, ainsi que mon chauffeur qui est au téléphone. Je lui répète ce que je vois, et elle reprend :

« - Hormis ton chauffeur, et la voiture, la vue n'a pas changé depuis tellement longtemps que je n'ose même plus ouvrir mes stores ! On est en mai, je n'ai pas pu prendre ne serait-ce qu'un repas dans notre jardin, les meubles ne sont même pas sortis ! Je prive mes parents et mes amis de beaucoup de chose, et je veux que ça cesse ! Je pensais tenir jusque au six juin, mais c'est impossible ! C'est stupide, il ne me reste qu'un mois et trois jours, mais c'est trop ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne veux pas avoir à me cacher, et je ne sais jamais ce que je peux dire ou non, au champ de betterave, alors j'abandonne ! J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à te quitter, mais j'y ais réfléchit une semaine, cherchant une solution alternative, qui m'aurait permis de rester avec toi, mais il n'y en a pas ! Quoi que tu dises, ou fasse, c'est à moi que sont posés les questions !

« - Je comprends ! … En fait, non je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas ! Tu me quittes alors que … Je sais que c'est de ma faute si tu es harcelée, et crois-moi je préférerais que tu ne vives pas ça, mais pourquoi nous punir ? Je n'ai pas demandé à être suivit comme ça, ni toi ! Alors pourquoi est-ce nous qui devons souffrir de la bêtise humaine ?

Je la regarde, mais elle a les yeux baissés. Je m'agenouille devant elle, pour croiser ses prunelles. Doucement, je prends ses mains dans les miennes, et je murmure :

« - Ecoute, si tu m'assures que tu ne m'aimes plus, qu'entre nous, il n'y aura plus jamais rien, pas même une amitié, alors je te promets, je m'efface de ta vie, sans y revenir ! Mais si, il n'y a, ne serait-ce qu'un infime espoir que tu éprouves encore un tout petit truc pour moi, alors je t'en pris, ne me quitte pas !

J'ai essayé de croiser son regard tout le long de mon petit discours sans grand résultat, à croire que nos yeux ne peuvent plus se rencontrer. Elle finit néanmoins par me regarder, et elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sors. Je sens bien ses mains qui s'éloignent des miennes, mais je ne bouge pas.

« - Je … Tu te souviens, avant ta fuite du camp, me dit-elle en se levant et en me tournant le dos, tu m'avais demandé de te dire de rester, et j'avais refusé ! Et puis finalement, la veille de ton départ, je te l'ai demandé, mais tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que tu partes ! Pour ta famille, tes amis, et tout ça ! Je ne t'en ai pas voulu, j'ai pas cherché à te retenir bien que chaque cellule de mon corps le voulait ! Ce soir-là sur l'observatoire, tu devais être sourd, sinon comment as-tu fait pour ne pas entendre leurs cris d'agonies, ou leurs plaintes ? Ce soir-là, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur se brisait, mais je n'ai rien dit ! Tu avais besoin de cette pause, et je l'ai compris ! A présent, à toi de comprendre, dit-elle en me faisant à nouveau face. J'ai besoin d'avoir la tête froide pour mes examens ! Toi, tu devais faire des excuses à la terre entière, moi j'ai besoin d'avoir ce fichu diplôme ! Pour moi, principalement, mais aussi pour toi, dans un certain sens ! Et je ne sais plus ! Est-ce que je dois écouter mon cœur qui me cri de me blottir contre toi, le seul endroit où je me sens protégée et invulnérable, ou bien dois-je écouter ma tête qui me jure que je dois gérer une situation après l'autre ? Cruel dilemme ! Le même débat qui alimente les plus mauvaises séries télé, doit-on écouter sa raison, ou son instinct ? Avant, j'aurais dit que c'était l'instinct le plus important, que si on n'écoutait que sa tête, on ne vivrait rien, je le sais pour l'avoir tenté, mais à présent, je n'en suis plus sûre ! Cependant, je sais que si je reste avec toi, je vais rater mes examens, redoubler et subir mon premier échec scolaire ! Et c'est hors de question !

Elle s'arrête un instant, et ouvre légèrement les stores.

« - Kim est partie à sa réunions de baguettes, dirait-on !

Elle soupire et me refait face. Pour ma part, je me suis assis sur son lit, suivant tous ses gestes avec précision.

« - Tu vas m'en vouloir, mais j'ai décidé d'écouter ma tête cette fois-ci ! J'ai besoin de vide ! Besoin d'aller voir ma mère et de l'aider à cuisiner, juste pour rire et discuter avec elle de choses futiles, qui font mon équilibre ! Et même, si je sais que demain, je vais le regretter, je dois le faire ! Pour toi, mais surtout pour moi !

Tout en parlant, elle se rapproche, et dépose dans mes mains, un objet. A regret, je baisse les yeux et je sens mon cœur tomber en miettes en contemplant le bracelet que je lui ai offert ! Je me lève d'un bond et la fixe à mon tour.

« - Que tu ne veuilles plus le porter, je le conçois, mais ne me le rends pas ! C'est un cadeau, et je veux que tu le gardes ! Je l'ai acheté en pensant à toi, il t'appartient ! Tout comme mon cœur, même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit !

Sur ces mots, je le dépose sur son synthé ! Elle me regarde un instant puis s'approche de moi. Je la regarde cherchant à savoir qu'elles sont ses intentions, et je comprends lorsqu'elle incline doucement son visage, et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Aussitôt, j'oublie tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, et je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, alors qu'elle entoure mon cou de ses mains. Lorsqu'elle s'écarte quelques instants plus tard, elle chuchote :

« - Je te libère de notre histoire ! A partir de maintenant, tu as le droit de sortir avec une autre fille, si le cœur t'en dit ! Je ne m'opposerais pas à ton bonheur ! Mais ne me rends pas les choses encore plus difficile, je souffre déjà tellement ! Tu n'imagines pas la douleur que j'ai à te serrer contre moi, en sachant que tu n'es plus mon copain !

« - Mais je veux rester ton copain ! Je ne veux pas d'une autre fille dans mes bras, tout comme je refuse l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que ton père te sert dans ses bras !

---

* : Quand les persos parlent français, je le mets en anglais et vice versa, mais rassurez-vous ce doit être le seul mot de cette fic !

Voilà ! Encore envie de me tuer, j'imagine ? C'est l'histoire de ma vie ! Bon vous gênez pas, mais dites-vous que si vous tuez maintenant, vous en connaitrez pas la fin ! J'espère quand même que ça vous a plut !

**PS** : Et voilà, bon je devais poster ce soir, mais comme mon patron fait grève, enfin son entreprise, du coup, il est rentré plutôt et moi aussi, forcément, j'allais pas rester si on avait pu besoin de moi non ? Enfin bref, donc j'espère que ça vous a plut ! A ce propos, j'ai un concours pour vous, avec cadeau à la clé ! Voilà le deal, ci-après, se trouve un code numérique ! Si vous trouvez de qu'il signifie, je vous l'offre !

Code : 74863 !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	15. Chapitre 13

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? mdr Bon sans plus tarder, le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Un merci tout spécial à **Olieangel**, **Sarah** (Navrée de t'avoir déprimée, je te jure que c'était pas intentionnel ! Mais rassure-toi, ce chapitre devrait te redonner un morceau de sourire ! Quant à l'idée de les remettre ensemble, … On verra ! lol), **chris87** et **Lady Hope** (Salut Je vois que t'as bien réfléchie à la question dis donc mdr ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! J'en dis pas plus !) pour leurs reviews !

**Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! Mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

**Petite note** : Exceptionnellement, ce chapitre sera divisé en trois ou quatre point de vue. J'ai pas encore décidé, mais rassurez-vous comme d'habitude, je précise avant !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chapitre****13**

POV de Mitchie

Après mon discours, Shane est parti, je pensais mes mots mais je m'en voulais de les avoir dits ! Moi aussi, j'ai encore envie d'être sa copine, mais pour le moment j'ai besoin d'une pause, et je veux que ces fichus journalistes disparaissent ! Ceci dit, j'aurais du être plus ferme, et ne pas lui avouer, à demi-mot, que je l'aimais encore. C'était une erreur.

Le reste de la journée passe tranquillement, étrangement lorsqu'au soir, je jette un œil à notre allée, je suis surprise de la voir déserte. Je me tourne vers maman.

« - Vous leurs avez jeté de l'huile bouillante ou quoi ? Y en a plus un seul ? C'est pas possible, qu'ils soient déjà au courant pour notre rupture !

« - Ah ! Je ne sais pas ce que Shane a dit, mais ça a fait mouche ! Ils sont partis en même temps que lui ! Et depuis, je revois notre boite à lettre miracle, non !

« - J'ai du mal à y croire ! Tu crois que je peux aller jeter la poubelle sans me faire sauter dessus ?

Nous échangeons un sourire et je sors donc prendre l'air. Personne ne me suis, ou ne me prend en photo. Seule madame Irma, comme nous l'appelons tous, me regarde méchamment, mais ça, c'est depuis notre arrivée ici. Je rentre un grand sourire aux lèvres et j'inspire un bon coup. Je m'aperçois que je n'ai plus cette impression d'étouffer. Que ça fait du bien… J'aide maman à terminer le repas, et je lui demande son avis sur ma décision. C'est stupide, je sais, mais j'ai besoin d'être rassurée ! Mon cœur me cri que j'ai fait le mauvais choix alors que ma tête m'assure le contraire. Maman semble du même avis que ma raison.

« - Mais si tu n'es pas sûre, tu peux toujours l'appeler, et lui proposer d'oublier tout ça !

« - C'est tentant, mais non ! Si je faisais ça, déjà il penserait que je suis incapable de prendre une décision, et il pourrait penser que je le prends pour un poireau ! Non, si je dois me remettre avec lui, ce sera après mes examens, et on ira doucement ce coup-ci !

« - Mais, il y a une question, que je me pose ! Tu as le droit de ne pas répondre, mais … lors de tes nombreuses nuits là-bas, vous n'avez jamais … été trop loin ?

Je regarde maman horrifiée ! Dois-je lui dire qu'effectivement, on n'a pas été jusqu'au bout, malgré que j'en ai eu envie pas mal de fois ? Cependant, elle saura peut-être me conseiller !

« - Non ! On n'a pas été jusque là ! C'est resté … Bas on a été légèrement plus loin que ce que je t'en ai dit mais pas à ce point-là ! Le seul moment où on aurait pu, je n'étais pas prête et de toute façon, à croire que tu as payé Mandy, Kim ou les garçons puisque dès qu'on commence à perdre le contrôle, y en a un qui nous interrompt ! Ça en devenait frustrant, tout en étant rassurant, en fait !

« - Pourtant, je n'ai payé personne, je t'assure !

Nous rions, et je lui demande si c'est normal d'avoir envie d'aller plus loin ! J'ai cru, un moment qu'elle allait me dire, que ce n'était pas normal, pour éviter que j'aille trop loin justement, mais elle me répondit franchement, m'assurant qu'après presqu'un an, c'est tout à fait normal, tout en me demandant de patienter quand même au maximum ! Je lui souris, malgré la rougeur de mes joues, lui assurant qu'elle peut dormir tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on se remette ensemble, si on doit reformer notre couple, j'entends ! Ce qui ne se fera pas avant au moins, le six juin, date de fin de mes examens. D'ailleurs, ils sont super tôt cette année et concentrés sur à peine trois jours. Je sens que ça va être les pires de ma vie, surtout qu'il faut absolument que j'ai ce fichu diplôme ! Je souris en revoyant Shane me demander en quoi ça le concernait que j'ai mes diplômes, et encore plus de ma réponse « Parce qu'une fois que je l'aurais eu, je serais plus libre ! Plus d'études avant plusieurs mois ! »

« - Tu lui as rendu ton bracelet ?

« - On peut dire ça comme ça ! Mais il n'a pas voulu que je lui rende ! Du coup, il est dans ma boite à bijou ! Je ne sais pas quand je le remettrais, on verra !

Peu de temps après, nous voulons mettre la table et papa propose de profiter de l'absence de journalistes pour manger dehors. L'idée est aussitôt acceptée et nous sortons les meubles de jardin, que nous installons. Dix minutes plus tard, nous faisons face aux voisins. Ils nous font signe et nous proposent de partager leurs pizzas.

« - Merci mais j'ai deux superbes cuisinière à la maison, répond papa en souriant. Alors le dîner est parfait !

« - Comme tu veux Raphaël ! Dimanche, on fait un barbecue, vous venez ?

Ils nous interrogent tous les trois du regard, et n'ayant rien de prévue, je suis partante. Néanmoins, je me promets de m'atteler à mes révisions rapidement ! Si je veux avoir mon examen, c'est le minimum. Ceci dit, à part dans quelques cours, j'ai plutôt bien suivi cette année, donc ça devrait aller. Afin d'avoir bonne conscience, je commence mon programme de révision juste après le dîner. Durant une heure, je bûche l'anglais, et ne fais une pause que lorsque mon portable me prévient que j'ai un message à lire. Je maudis mon cœur de battre si vite à l'idée que ce soit Shane, mais je déchante très vite. C'est sa sœur, qui me demande comment je vais. Je soupire et lui demande si elle est encore chez son frère mais elle me répond qu'elle est chez ses parents. Nous discutons donc par sms quelques minutes, puis elle me prévient qu'elle doit aller se coucher. Je soupire, en songeant que la logique voudrait que j'y aille aussi mais j'ai pas encore terminé le chapitre.

« - Bon je le termine, et je file sous ma couette !

Lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard, je ferme enfin mon classeur, je me mets à bâiller à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je me couche aussitôt, après avoir fait mon sac, en me promettant de ne pas oublier le bus !

Quand je me lève sept heures plus tard, mes yeux sont gonflés par le manque de sommeil, mais tant pis. Je me prépare rapidement, et lorsqu'il est l'heure que j'aille en cours, j'ouvre la porte pour faire face à Steve. Je le salue en fronçant les sourcils et lui demande ce qu'il fait ici !

« - Je suis ton chauffeur, tu te souviens ?

Je monte dans la voiture et une fois les portes closes, je dis :

« - Mais normalement, tu ne devrais plus être ici ! Avec Shane, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, dis-je un petit trémolo faisant vibrer ma voix.

J'ignore la douleur causée par ces mots, et l'observe incrédule.

« - Pourtant, au vue de la déclaration qu'il a fait à la presse hier, vous êtes encore ensembles !

Je fronce les sourcils, et tente de comprendre son raisonnement ! Sans succès ! Lorsque Kim monte dans la voiture, elle me demande un résumé de la fin qu'elle a manqué. Je lui explique tout, et elle sourit.

« - Bon au moins, nous savons qu'il t'aime encore ! Et comme toi aussi, tu l'aimes, la grande question est « Pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ? »

Je lui réexplique, mais apparemment, mon raisonnement ne semble logique qu'à Sierra et moi. Les deux autres me regardent incrédules. Je soupire et lorsque nous sortons de la voiture, je note qu'aucun journaliste, n'est là.

« - mince alors qu'a-t-il dit hier pour qu'ils me lâchent ?

« - Simplement, que s'ils te laissaient tranquille, il répondrait franchement à toutes leurs questions, déclara Tania. D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de lire le compte-rendu !

Pour ma part, je soupire et lui envoie un message, lui demandant des explications ! La journée passe rapidement, Kim tentant désespérément de nous faire sortir de nos révisions, mais nous n'avons plus qu'un mois pour tout revoir. Sierra a beaucoup plus d'avance que moi, mais ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui ! La seule différence, c'est que cette année, j'ai été déconcentrée par ma vie sentimentale, alors que d'habitude, c'est ma musique qui m'empêche de réviser !

A peine suis-je rentrée que je monte réviser, et faire mes devoirs. Programme très réjouissant ! Enfin, c'est soit ça, soit me traiter d'idiote en continue pour avoir quitté Shane ! Je me demande ce qu'il peut faire en ce moment ? Peut-être qu'il est en studio, ou alors à la villa à rire en jetant Jason à l'eau ! A moins qu'il ait une superbe blonde, ou une brune dans les bras. Je l'imagine bien assis sur une chaise dans le jardin, elle sur ses genoux se collant à lui, alors qu'il aurait ses mains sur sa taille, lui caressant la peau, inconsciemment ! Il serait entrain de discuter avec Nate et Jason et de temps à autre, il embrasserait son cou ! Comme il le faisait avec moi ! Ah ma pauvre Mitchie, t'es maso ou quoi ? Arrête de penser à ça ! Tiens, y a Mac Beth qui t'appelle ! Je soupire et prends le premier livre qu'on a étudiait cette année. Pas très réjouissant tout ça, mais bon ! Que voulez-vous ? On peut pas passer son temps à rêver, et avoir un métier stable ! Bien que je me demande à quoi ça va me servir, vu que je compte percer dans la musique ! Mais bon, maman a été claire à ce sujet ! Je passe mes diplômes et j'essaie de percer après, tout en cherchant un travail. Bas oui, admettons que je ne décroche jamais de contrat, je vais pas rester chez mes parents jusqu'à quatre vingt dix ans, n'est-ce pas ?

J'entends mes parents rentrer deux heures plus tard, et je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas lu une seule ligne de cours ! Pire, j'ai passé mon temps à penser à Shane, à notre histoire, à notre passé, et à tous ses instants volés ! Comme lors de ce cours où il a passé son temps à me regarder, ou notre baiser juste après le concours et avant de chanter « We rock ». Dépitée, je descends rejoindre mes parents, après avoir envoyé un message à Mandy lui demandant si j'avais pas fait la pire bêtise de ma vie en quittant son frère !

POV de Mandy

Je rentre à peine de cours que mon portable vibre. Je soupire en songeant que c'est sûrement Pierre, qui veut encore me faire quitter mon copain avec des sms explicites ! Ouf, c'est Mitchie ! Rassurée, j'ouvre son message et souris. Je le savais qu'elle l'aimait encore. Bon, maintenant cruel dilemme ! Je lui dis ce que je pense, c'est-à-dire _qu'effectivement_ elle a fait une grosse connerie, ou je la rassure en jouant les faux-cul ? Je décide de demander conseil aux garçons ! Je me rue sur le fixe et appelle la villa. Zut, c'est le répondeur, bon tant pis !

« - Salut les garçons, c'est votre conscience personnelle et portative enfin presque vu qu'elle aime garder les pieds sur terre mais bon ! Je voulais avoir votre avis, concernant un message de Mitchie ! Vous pourrez me rappeler quand vous aurez ce message ? Enfin c'est pas grave, si vous voulez pas, je lui conseillerais d'aller de l'avant ! Allez salut bande de naze !... Oh au fait Nate, je t'aime, tu le sais ? Bas maintenant oui ! Smack !

J'avoue que je suis plutôt fière de mon message ! Je monte faire mes devoirs en me demandant comment je ferais l'année prochaine ! Entre mes cours de sculptures, et mes cours normaux, je vais être stressée à mort ! Bon, zen Mandy, après tout, tu n'es qu'en première, prends le temps de vivre ma belle !

Il est vingt et une heures, quand le téléphone sonne, mais j'ai les mains pleines d'argiles. Je laisse sonner et maman répond de sa voix douce.

« - Mandy, c'est pour toi !

« - Euh … J'ai les mains toutes pleines de substances gluantes, là !

Elle monte et vient décrocher en mettant l'ampli dans mon atelier. Je la remercie d'un bisou et écoute les garçons.

« - Salut le monstre, comment va ?

« - Salut Jason ! La forme ? Moi tranquille !

Nous discutons quelques instants puis Nate reprend la conversation. Forcément la conversation devient plus tendre, et elle m'inspire beaucoup pour mon projet de cours. Oui je sais c'est bizarre mais que voulez-vous, on prend l'inspiration où elle est !

« - J'adore ton message, tu sais ? Sauf peut-être « le bande de nazes » !

Je ris et le rassure en lui expliquant qu'il n'était pas concerné, puis il me demande la raison de mon appel. Je soupire et lui demande de mettre l'ampli, de manière à avoir la réponse de mon frère.

« - Il est avec Sam en fait !

« - Sam ? Tu parles de l'autre dinde qui lui court après ? Il n'est pas célibataire depuis deux jours, qu'elle est déjà à l'affût ! Tu te débrouilles, mais tu m'éloignes cette garce ! Mon frère n'est qu'à Mitchie !

« - Salut à toi aussi Mandy, répond-t-elle.

« - Je me rappelle pas t'avoir saluée, enfin bref, j'ai besoin de l'avis de Shane, donc, soit elle dégage, soit faudra rappeler plus tard !

Finalement, elle part, ayant apparemment un dîner, même si je n'y crois pas. Une fois l'attention des garçons sur ma petite personne, je souris.

« - Bon Mitchie m'a demandé mon avis sur sa rupture avec mon frangin, et j'ai bien envie de lui dire ce que j'en pense mais je me dis que peut-être elle a besoin d'être rassurée ! Donc en bref, je suis larguée ! Je réponds quoi ?

Ils me conseillent, et j'arrête ma sculpture pour envoyer le message avant de parler avec mon copain. Elle ne me répond pas mais je sais qu'elle révise à fond en ce moment. Je soupire, quand je repense à Kim. Souriant, je demande à Nate comment va mon frère.

« - Il déprime à mort en fait, même s'il cache plutôt bien son jeu. Si tu veux mon avis, ce mois-ci va être long ! Très long ! A moins de trouver un moyen de les rapprocher rapidement !

« - J'ai bien une idée, mais je vais avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible ! Je vais demander à Kim, et je vais avoir besoin de toi mon chéri ! Mais je t'expliquerais en temps voulu ! Ne grillons pas les étapes !

Nous discutons encore plusieurs minutes, et lorsqu'il raccroche, vu que maman a besoin de la ligne, je soupire, et après avoir terminé mon projet, je saute sur mon portable pour envoyer un message à ma petite foldingue ! Surtout que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai hérité de ce surnom peu flatteur, mais bon je l'adore ! Ça me change des « beauté » du bahut ! Kim répond présente et durant plusieurs minutes, nous mettons en place l'opération **Sauvons Shane et Mitchie** ! Bon ok, le nom fait pitié, mais bon, on s'en fiche ! C'est comme le papier qui emballe le cadeau, on ne s'en occupe pas vraiment !

Finalement, je me couche assez tard ! Mais bon c'est pas grave étant donné que je passe le week-end à la villa, j'en profiterais pour faire le plein de soleil et surtout de sommeil !

Quand mon réveil sonne le lendemain, j'ai l'agréable surprise de voir que Mitchie m'a répondue. Bon visiblement, elle s'en veut à mort d'avoir quitté mon frère ! Ce qui est bon pour mon histoire ! Mais n'allez pas lui dire !

POV de Kim

Lorsque la voiture s'arrête devant chez moi, je souris ! Quand je dis que Mandy est un monstre, je n'ai pas tord, mais j'aime beaucoup son idée. Je repense à la première étape, éloigner les mouches, et monte à l'arrière. Sierra nous rejoint peu après, et nous allons en cours. J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps Mike lui tourne beaucoup autour, mais plus pour longtemps ! Nous arrivons au lycée, et le fait de ne voir aucun journaliste me surprend toujours autant. Ce que je dis à voix haute, forcément !

« - Moi aussi, confirme Mitchie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur a dit, mais ça a marché !

« - Tu lis pas la presse ou quoi ?

Devant son air vide, je continue.

« - Il leur a simplement dit qu'il serait d'accord pour répondre à quelques unes de leurs questions, s'ils arrêtaient de te suivre partout !

« - Je le savais ça !

« - Mais apparemment, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit. Ils ont commencé à poser tellement de question, qu'il a finit par raconté votre histoire. C'est tellement mignon ! Vous vous êtes rencontrés à Camp Rock, et si au début, il t'a prise de haut, tu as su lui faire dégonfler sa grosse tête. Et puis, comme tu es un vrai rayon de soleil et de bonheur, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rechercher ta compagnie, et finalement, il est tombé amoureux de toi, après avoir craqué sur ta voix ! Et vous êtes ensemble depuis la fin du concours final, me demandez pas, j'ai pas compris ce détail, et vous avez vécu trois mois en secret. Trois mois merveilleux ! Enfin, c'est pas ses mots exacts hein ! Mais maintenant, il s'aperçoit que tu as beau avoir l'air fragile, tu tiens super bien le coup, il t'admire, et ensuite, il explique que pas mal de gens auraient déjà abandonné, mais que tu es tellement extraordinaire que le fait que tu supportes tout ça fait qu'il t'aime encore plus et qu'il chérit chaque instant passé en ta compagnie ! Enfin, c'est un résumé, parce que je vois mal un mec parler comme ça !

« - Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas parlé de … de dimanche ? C'est ça que je ne comprends pas !

« - Selon Mandy, parce qu'il n'y croit pas tout simplement ! Voyons Mitchie ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que c'est une erreur ! Mais il l'accepte en espérant que nos examens passeront vite !

Je la regarde et je la vois soupirer. Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut en pousser des soupirs ! Nous posons nos affaires dans nos casiers respectifs et nous nous dirigeons vers notre premier cours, quand je vois Jodie embrasser goulûment Josh. Je réprime un frisson d'horreur, pour Josh évidemment, parce que rien qu'à l'idée que sa langue caresse la mienne, j'ai envie de vomir.

« - Non mais quand tu vois ça, tu t'aperçois à quel point la solitude est un véritable fardeau … Et t'as qu'une envie, c'est de les frapper avec une pelle, et de les enterrer dans la forêt du coin* ! Enfin pas Summers quand même ! Elle faut la foutre au feu, sinon elle serait foutue de faire pourrir la forêt entière !

J'ai parlé assez fort pour qu'elle nous entende et sa réaction ne tarde pas. Elle stoppe son échange de salive et me regarde.

« - T'as des envies meurtrières dis donc ! Si tu te les appliquais à toi-même ? L'Amérique s'en porterait mieux !

« - Pourquoi donc ! Je te suis essentielle, mais tu n'oses pas encore te l'avouer ! Au fait, Mitchie peut dormir tranquille, tu as enfin compris qu'un mec aussi bien que Shane ne pourra jamais sortir avec une garce comme toi ?

Elle veut répliquer quelque chose, mais je la devance.

« - Non, mais te fatigue, pas, j'ai pas envie de t'écouter de toute façon ! J'ai juste dit ça, pour que ce pauvre Josh puisse partir s'il en a envie !

Elle se tourne vers son copain, j'imagine, et j'en profite pour m'éloigner. Nous sommes à l'autre bout du couloir quasiment, quand elle lance :

« - Au fait Mitchie, t'es toujours vierge ? Non parce que Shane va finir par s'ennuyer ! Tu devrais lui donner mon numéro ! J'ai jamais essayé dans une limousine !

Je vois mon amie blanchir d'un coup sans en comprendre la raison. Elle est toute raide, et un regard vers Sierra m'informe qu'elle ne comprend pas non plus. Je soupire et me tourne vers elle.

« - Non mais avoues plutôt que t'as jamais essayé tout court ! Et puis dis-toi que vu ta tête, il faudrait que tu le payes pour qu'il accepte de te serrer au moins la main !

Sur ces mots, nous entrons dans la classe et je regarde ma meilleure amie.

« - Explique ? Pourquoi t'es devenue plus blanche que mon pull ?

« - Rien d'important ! Sa phrase m'a juste rappelé un mauvais rêve que j'avais fait où justement avec Shane, elle tenait le rôle principal dans leur limousine, sur le parking du lycée !

Beurk ! Comment peut-elle rêver que Shane la trompe avec une garce pareille ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit en manque et encore, j'ai un doute ! Vu comment il regarde Mitchie, de toute façon, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il aille voir ailleurs ! Bon faut quand même que Nate surveille cette Sam de près ! Sait-on jamais, elle pourrait contrecarrer tous nos plans, celle-là !

Le reste de la journée se déroule tranquillement même si j'ai passé mon temps à demander à Mitchie, si elle était sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. Surtout qu'elle ne veut pas être amie avec lui pour le moment, de peur qu'il ne se détache pas d'elle. Finalement, nous sommes dans la voiture, quand je lui demande :

« - T'es sûre que tu ne veux plus être amie avec lui ? Si ça se trouve, tu as juste besoin de ça, pour être bien ! Non parce que là, tu fais quand même pitié à toujours penser à lui ! Enfin je veux dire, il te manque c'est évident, et en restant amie avec lui, tu ne t'inquièterais pas de savoir avec qui il t'oublie vu qu'il te le dirait ! Et puis pense à Mandy ! Elle t'adore, elle va forcément te proposer de passer de temps en temps à la villa ! Il vaut mieux que vous soyez amis, ne serait-ce que pour ces petits séjours !

J'avoue que j'ai honte de la manipuler comme ça, mais elle est super influençable sur ce sujet, et il faut qu'elle redevienne amie avec Shane. Du moins, pour le moment ! Elle semble peser le pour et le contre, et je souris lorsqu'elle me dit que j'ai raison !

POV de Mitchie

Kim a raison ! J'ai besoin d'avoir de ses nouvelles ! Et puis être amie avec ne changera rien ou presque ! Lorsque je rentre chez moi, je décide donc de les appeler, lorsque je me rends compte que si j'appelle à cette heure, ils ne répondront pas. Je soupire et monte à l'étage pour faire mes devoirs.

Finalement, j'ai laissé passer la semaine, avant de les appeler, et j'ignore pourquoi. Peut-être que je sais qu'ils sont plus libres le week-end en règle générale, ou alors parce que j'ai peur qu'il me rejette. Je soupire et décroche en maudissant la promesse que j'ai fait à Kim de lui téléphoner avant dimanche. C'est Nate qui décroche à la troisième sonnerie et il prend de mes nouvelles et je l'imite. Je sais que Mandy commence à en avoir marre de leurs relations mais malgré que je ne sois plus avec son frère, je ne peux pas lui conseiller de sauter sur son copain. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends la voix de Shane qui demande qui c'est. Son meilleur ami lui répond et timidement, je demande s'il accepterait de me parler. Quelques instants plus tard, Shane est à l'autre bout du fil. Je l'interroge sur sa semaine et il répond doucement à mes questions, comme prudent. Il a peur d'en dire trop peut-être, puis s'enquit de la mienne. Je lui avoue qu'avec mes révisions, je n'ai rien vu. Un léger blanc s'installe avant que je me jette à l'eau.

« - Dis-moi, je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir quitté et tout, mais je me demandais ! Peut-être que tu accepterais qu'on soit amis ? Je sais que je t'ai dit que je préférais pas, mais je me suis aperçues que tu m'avais manqué durant cette semaine ! Ma demande est égoïste, je sais et je t'assure tu as le droit de refuser !

Il ne dit rien pendant un instant puis je l'entends soupirer.

« - Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! J'avais peur de te le dire, craignant ta réaction, mais je suis ravi de savoir que c'était réciproque ! Dis-moi, en ami, tu accepterais de passer un week-end ici, après tes examens ?

J'entends Mandy hurler de joie et je soupire.

« - T'as ressortis ton espionne de choc ?

Il rit et avoue qu'effectivement, elle est dans les parages.

« - Elle rode autour du téléphone pour être franc ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu, tu accepterais ou pas ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu as manqué ! Jason a beau affirmer le contraire, je suis sûr qu'il ne verrait aucun mal dans le fait que tu amènes Kim dans tes bagages !

« - Et bien au vue de tout ce que je te fais subir, je pense que c'est une demande tout à fait acceptable ! Bon, pour Kim je ne m'avance pas, même si je suis sûre qu'elle va sauter sur l'occasion !

« - Alors on peut se considérer comme amis, toi et moi ?

Je sens mon ventre se contracter à sa manière de dire « toi et moi » et je soupire.

« - Oui, on peut dire que nous sommes amis ! En tout cas, moi ça me convient plus que bien !

Il rit et je m'aperçois que ce son m'avait manqué.

---

* : Clin d'œil à mon clone que j'adore !

Voilà ! Alors vous avez vu, pas la peine de m'envoyer vos menaces, ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre ! Bon j'accélère un peu, puisque le prochain chapitre se passe deux semaines plus tard, (en pleine période examen) j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : Notez, ma correctrice n'a pas été très claire ! Je crois que finalement, elle est d'accord avec moi, Shane et Mitchie ne vont pas ensemble ! Vu tous les commentaires qu'elle a laissé ! mdr Non, c'est bon, je rigole tape pas ! ;)

**PS'** : Quelqu'un a de l'huile bouillante ? J'ai vidé mon stock sur les journalistes !


	16. Chapitre 14

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, navrée de poster en avance (ouais genre) mais d'une je suis assez pressée de le poster celui-là, et en plus, j'aurais probablement pas le courage d'allumer mon ordi demain donc … Rien ne vous empêche de laisser des reviews ! J'y répondrais comme d'habitude hein mdr ! Ensuite, un merci carrément très spécial à **ryter** (J'avoue j'ai adoré l'écrire le message de Mandy mdr ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !), **MMC**, **chris87**, **Sarah** (Tout d'abord, désolé mais on a pas la suite du plan des deux diables en talon aiguilles mdr ! Ensuite, malgré tout, je sens que tu vas adorer (avec un grand A) ce chapitre ! Il devrait te faire super plaisir mdr. Bisous), **Olieangel**, et **Lady Hope** (Oui, j'ai trouvé le truc pour faire partir tout le monde même si l'idée de leur balancer de l'huile bouillante m'a effleurée l'esprit assez souvent mdr ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !) pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont tous fait super plaisir !

**Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! Mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chapitre****14**

Lorsque je rentrais chez moi le vendredi, je soupirais. Bon sang, les examens étaient lundi ! Dans cinq jours, je serais débarrassée de cette corvée, pardon épreuve ! Et dans sept jours, je serai à la villa. J'avoue que de le revoir m'angoisse plus que mes examens ! Est-ce que je vais pouvoir me retenir de l'embrasser ? De me caler dans ses bras ? Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que ce week-end va être sous tension ! En attendant je soupire. Demain, je pars avec Kim en thalasso. Sierra aurait voulut venir, mais malheureusement sa grand-mère s'est cassée le col du fémur, et il a fallut trouver une bonne âme serviable dans sa famille ! Résultat, elle passe son week-end à jouer les gardes malades, alors que nous allons nous faire chouchouter durant deux jours. Je monte dans ma chambre et termine mon sac quand je me mets à repenser à Shane. En fait, depuis notre dernière conversation, je pense beaucoup à lui. J'ai même demandé à Mandy s'il avait une nouvelle copine mais elle m'a assurée que non ! Elle y veille personnellement de manière a ce qu'il ne se mette pas avec la première qui passera. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée ! De toute façon, il m'oubliera à un moment ou un autre dans les bras d'une autre, qui elle fera son bonheur, parce qu'elle sera plus forte que moi pour supporter les journalistes et tout ce qu'implique sa célébrité ! Je m'allonge en travers de mon lit et je pense à ces trois mots. Trois mots que je rêve d'entendre, qui peuvent me faire quitter le sol, faire battre mon cœur à la chamade, mais qui peuvent aussi détruire, le peu d'équilibre que j'ai réussi à instaurer dans ma vie. J'ai retrouvé mon invisibilité, enfin presque, et maintenant que je vois le gâchis que j'ai fait pour ça, je m'en veux ! J'aurais tellement voulu vivre une belle histoire avec Shane ! Enfin j'ai vécue une belle histoire avec lui, nul doute, mais j'aimerais qu'elle ne soit pas terminée ! Mais je le vois trop peu ! Même ses fans le voient plus que moi, et ça devient trop dur de l'imaginer entouré de jolies filles criant son nom, en lui montrant leur décolleté outrageusement profond ! Je soupire, en songeant que je serais incapable d'agir ainsi. Ceci dit, mettre une tenue plus sexy juste pour lui, ne me dérangerait pas mais de là à sortir avec une jupe plus petite qu'un timbre poste, c'est impossible ! Je décide de lui envoyer un message lui donnant le programme de mes cinq prochains jours puis m'installe à mon synthé. Je ressors la partition de _Gotta find you_, et la joue sans vraiment réfléchir ! Je trouve cette chanson trop belle, surtout que c'est moi qui l'aie inspiré ! Je repense encore à notre duo ! Il était vraiment magique. Je continue à jouer sans vraiment m'écouter, lorsque je m'aperçois que je joue _This is me_. Je sourie et décide de continuer à la guitare, pour mes nouvelles compositions. Il faut dire que j'en ai écrite pas mal ces derniers temps. J'y suis encore lorsque Kim arrive avec mes parents. C'est prévu qu'elle dorme ici, puisque Steve viendra nous chercher super tôt. Elle entre dans ma chambre alors que je joue _La la land_, et me demande direct de qui c'est ! Je réponds tout en l'aidant à s'installer puis elle me demande les notes. Je lui montre du doigt où sont rangées mes partitions tandis que je reçois la réponse de Shane. Lorsqu'elle me demande de qui c'est, je rougis légèrement en le lui avouant et son grand sourire me faire virer au cramoisi. Il ne dit pourtant pas grand-chose et rien de spécial ! Il me souhaite bonne chance pour mes examens et me dit de bien profiter de son cadeau. Machinalement, je lui réponds que j'aurais adoré en profiter avec lui, et ce n'est que je l'ai envoyé que je m'aperçois que ça pourrait être ambiguë. Aussitôt, je me remets à la guitare, puis je souris en proposant à Kim un cours qu'elle accepte. Durant une heure, je lui apprends les rudiments de l'instrument ainsi que quelques accords. Quand elle se sent prête à jouer en solo, je ris.

« - Crois-moi, t'es encore loin de pouvoir te lancer dans un solo !

« - C'est pas grave ça, tes voisins seront à la limite sourd mais on s'en fout !

Nous rions franchement puis maman nous dit de descendre au jardin. Chouette, un barbecue à la Torrès ! Nous rejoignons mes parents et nous nous attablons. Papa nous demande le programme du week-end et nous lui disons nos réservations. On commencera par un massage, puis un bain de boue, un soin du visage, et du corps, puis une séance jacuzzi. Le lendemain, on se fait un hammam, un sauna, ou dans l'autre sens, je sais plus lequel vient en premier.

La soirée se déroule dans une bonne ambiance puis nous montons nous coucher. Mandy nous envoie un message nous faisant promettre d'en profiter.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, je fronce les sourcils en entendant quelqu'un d'autre respirer dans ma chambre avant de me souvenir que ce n'est que Kim. Je file sous la douche et lorsque je reviens, je la vois doucement émerger du sommeil.

« - Purée, fichu réveil ! Il a de la chance que ce soit pour un week-end relax sinon je crois qu'il passait par la fenêtre !

« - Hey ! Menace pas mon réveil, toi ! Il m'est précieux !

Nous rigolons doucement et elle va se laver pendant que je range ma chambre. Après tout, Steve ramènera Kim directement chez elle, après la thalasso je peux donc ranger sans risque. Malgré moi, je prends Mac Beth, que je n'ai pas terminé, et le range dans mon sac. Quand mon amie revient, je suis entrain de ranger son lit, et elle s'empresse de m'aider. Une fois terminé, nous descendons prendre un petit-déjeuner solide puis Steve arrive une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Mes parents n'étant pas encore levés, et je leurs laisse un mot, leur souhaitant de passer un bon week-end puis nous montons dans la voiture. Le soleil s'est levé, mais ca ne nous empêche pas de dormir pendant tout le trajet. Nous arrivons vers dix heures et nous nous dirigeons vers l'accueil. La jeune réceptionniste nous souhaite la bienvenue et nous tend la clé de nos chambres, ainsi que le programme prévu. Ouais bon je me suis trompée, puisque nous commençons par sauna et hammam, puis un soin du corps, ainsi que le jacuzzi. Mais encore une fois on s'en fiche.

« - Quel beau programme, soupire Kim.

Pour ma part, je ris en avouant qu'elle a raison. Nous filons nous installer rapidement, et nos chambres étant communicantes, elle se retrouve dans la mienne alors que je suis entrain de mettre le peignoir. J'avoue que je ne suis pas trop chaude pour me balader dans cette tenue mais sachant que je ne serais pas seule, je m'en fiche.

« - Attache tes cheveux ou remontes-les dans une serviette, me conseille mon amie, sinon ils vont te coller au visage !

J'obéis et une fois un turban sur la tête, nous sortons. Je note qu'elle a prit son plan ainsi que son Ernest Hemingway. Je ris et tout en lui montrant mon livre, je lui avoue qu'en voyant qu'elle en a un aussi je me sens moins coupable. Elle rit et nous entrons dans le hammam. Je soupire de bien être, et m'assied à côté de mon amie. Nous nous mettons aussitôt à lire tout en profitant de ce moment de détente. Seulement, rapidement ma tête est trop lourde pour que je la garde droite et je la penche en arrière m'appuyant contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Je suis vraiment bien là, et j'en arrive à oublier mes examens et mes problèmes avec Shane. Enfin les questions que je me pose sur notre amitié tout du moins. Finalement, nous finissons la séance nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de sauna sans que je sache trop comment, mais franchement, je compte bien profiter au maximum de ce cadeau. Ce qui ramène, une fois encore, mes pensées vers Shane. Je soupire et lorsque Kim m'interroge, j'avoue tout.

« - Rien, il fait chaud et je … Bon j'avoue je pensais à Shane et à cette brillante idée qu'il a eu, de m'offrir ce cadeau ! Je crois que j'aurais vraiment pas pu rêver mieux !

« - Si ! Tu aurais pu venir ici avec lui !

« - Et toi avec Jason !

Etrangement, ce sont malgré tout les seules paroles que nous avons échangé de la matinée. Lorsque c'est l'heure du repas, je fais la grimace devant le menu et sélectionne un plat qui me semble bon, mais tout est à base de plante alors allez savoir ! Quand nos plats arrivent, je goûte avec prudence mais je suis aussitôt rassurée ! Finalement, c'est pas mauvais leur « truc » végétarien ! Bon, ça ne casse pas des barreaux de chaises mais franchement c'est pas mal !

Nous passons l'après-midi à nous faire chouchouter, puisque nous passons aux soins du corps, puis à quatre heures, nous allons enfiler nos maillots de bains pour aller barboter dans le jacuzzi. Je décide de reprendre mon livre. Il ne me reste que trois chapitres à lire, et je me défends de penser à autre chose qu'à l'histoire, lorsque je suis dans l'eau.

Au bout d'une heure, je ferme mon livre, pour profiter pleinement du moment. J'ai terminé ce que j'avais à faire, alors maintenant, je me repose ! Seulement ce doit être trop demandé, puisque deux personnes nous rejoignent et la jeune femme, qui semble accompagnée par sa mère, me montre du doigt en chuchotant dans son oreille.

« - On vous a jamais dit que c'était mal élevé de montrer du doigt, grogne Kim.

« - Oh ! Désolée, murmure la jeune femme.

Je hausse les épaules et m'apprête à me relaxer, lorsqu'elle reprend la parole.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais vous ne seriez pas la copine de Shane Gray ?

A ces mots, mon cœur loupe un battement puis je me souviens qu'il ne veut pas que je sois ennuyée pour le moment et que c'est pour ça qu'il continue à faire croire qu'on est ensemble ! Enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit !

« - En effet, déclare Kim. Je m'appelle Judith, je suis sa porte-parole !

Je me mords la joue pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant son mensonge. Seulement, ça ne refroidit pas notre interlocutrice qui se met à me poser des questions sur les habitudes de mon copain. Comprenant que le moment de calme est passé, je me lève et sors de l'eau en prenant mon livre. Je murmure à mon amie que je retourne dans ma chambre, et elle me suit après avoir regardé la jeune femme.

« - Merci d'avoir gâché notre premier moment de paix ! Ah ces gens, Tous des mal polis !

Nous retournons dans nos chambres et je décide de prendre une vraie douche avant de descendre pour manger.

Le dîner est vraiment calme et tout aussi reposant que le reste de la journée, ou presque, et lorsque je me couche au soir, je suis surprise de m'endormir rapidement. Au petit matin la sortie du lit se fait lentement celui ci étant fort agréable et confortable, et je me prépare avant d'aller voir si Kim est debout. Elle dort encore comme un bébé, et je me vois obligée de la réveiller si je veux qu'on soit à l'heure. Elle émerge doucement râlant que j'interromps un beau rêve, mais sors quand même de sous ses draps lorsque je lui rappelle le programme de la journée. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle me rejoint et nous descendons prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de filer à notre séance massage. La jeune femme qui s'occupe de moi est super douée et lorsque je ressors de la salle, j'ai l'impression d'être un vrai caramel mou. Je me dirige aux bains de boue, puis nous terminons cette super journée par une petite séance d'UV.

Je soupire lorsque nous montons dans la voiture vers seize heures. Je crois que je pourrais rester dans ce genre d'institut toute ma vie. La vie est tellement agréable, tout le monde se sourit, on te dorlote, le rêve ! Une fois de plus, je remercie Shane pour son cadeau, et lorsque j'arrive chez moi, j'entends ma mère rire au téléphone. Je monte mes sacs sans bruits, puis je redescends embrasser mes parents, et au moment où je m'approche, elle me dit que j'ai un appel. Je l'embrasse puis prends le combiné. Je souris lorsque j'entends sa voix. Incroyable, il me fait toujours autant d'effet. Je lui raconte les deux jours que je viens de passer, et d'un accord tacite, nous n'abordons pas les trois jours qui arrivent. A la place, je l'interroge sur son week-end que sa sœur a passé loin d'eux, et sur la semaine qui arrive.

Lorsque je raccroche, maman me complimente sur mon bronzage fictif, et sur mon calme retrouvé.

« - Il transpire par tous les pores de ta peau, ma chérie, tu vas m'accompagner à mon travail et je serais moins stressée !

« - Tu exploiterais ta propre fille ?

Elle éclate de rire et je n peux m'empêcher d'en faire autant. Je l'aide ensuite à terminer le repas. Finalement, ce week-end est super reposant, et lorsque je me couche au soir, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas été en cours.

Dès que mon réveil sonne, je me lève et me prépare, refusant de penser à mes épreuves. Je décide plutôt de me remémorer le massage de la veille, tout en me lavant et donc je suis _presque_ calme, lorsque je descends. Je mange rapidement, puis me prépare. Quand Steve arrive, je soupire et décide de voir cette journée comme une journée normale, le plus longtemps possible. De toute façon, si je ne suis pas prête maintenant, je ne le serais jamais ! Kim suivit de Sierra me rejoignent sur la banquette et nous lui racontons ce qu'elle a raté, et elle nous dévoile son _passionnant_ week-end. Nous rions, mais notre petit moment de joie retombe lorsque qu'arrivée au lycée, nous les voyons tous stresser, comme des malades, entrain de relire leurs cours une dernière fois.

« - A quoi ça leur sert ? S'ils ne le savent maintenant, ils ne le sauront pas mieux dans cinq minutes, grogne mon amie.

« - Tout juste ! Au fait, je lui ai téléphoné hier, enfin il m'a appelée, et J te passe le bonjour !

Je me mets doucement à rire quand les joues de Kim virent au rouge. Après ça nous allons voir le panneau d'affichage pour connaître nos futurs doux endroits de torture mentale. Elles sont dans la deux cent huit et moi dans la deux cent dix. Je grimace en songeant que je serais seule. Avant de nous séparer nous nous promettons de nous attendre à la fin de la dernière épreuve. La sonnerie retentit, et j'avance donc vers ma salle, une boule se formant dans ma gorge ! J'éteins mon portable et nous entrons dans la pièce. Je m'installe et essaie de relativiser et de rester calme. Après tout, en commençant par l'anglais, ça ne pourra aller que mieux dans deux heures avec la physique non ? L'examinateur distribue les sujets et une fois que nous avons tous le nôtre, nous autorise à commencer. Je remplis les champs obligatoires puis je regarde le sujet pour savoir sur quelle œuvre il porte. Bon c'est sur le théâtre, et _Hamlet_ plus précisément. Nous avons vu l'œuvre rapidement en cours, et je réponds donc aux questions tant bien que mal. Seulement lorsque j'arrive à la partie rédaction, panne sèche. Le but est de réécrire toute la scène qu'ils nous ont donnée en le tournant en récit narratif à la troisième personne et au passé pour corser les choses. Moi je veux bien, mais c'est pas simple.

Dix minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve, je rends ma copie, range mes affaires et suis autorisée à sortir. Dans la cour, se trouve déjà Sierra, qui se lamente d'avoir raté la partie rédac. Je lui demande ce qu'elle a écrit et à la fin de son récit, je déclare :

« - Si toi, tu l'as raté, moi j'ai fait du hors sujet, vu que j'ai pas du tout écrit comme toi !

Kim nous rejoints et nous allons manger à la cafète. Nos estomacs sont cependant trop noués pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Je décide de me forcer en essayant encore de me convaincre que c'est une journée comme les autres. Finalement, ça semble marcher, et c'est sereinement que j'attaque la seconde partie de la journée, qui regroupe la biologie et la physique.

A peine suis-je rentrée chez moi, que je me précipite sur mes cours pour vérifier si je me suis pas trop trompée dans mes réponses, mais maman vient m'interrompre me disant que ça ne sert strictement à rien si ce n'est à me faire du mal. J'acquiesce à contrecœur et sur son ordre, je lui donne mes cours pour qu'elle les cache. Résultat, je passe ma soirée à me demander où je me suis plantée. Heureusement, mes parents réussissent finalement à me changer les idées et quand je me couche au soir, j'appréhende un peu moins la journée du lendemain. Après tout, c'est l'espagnol et civilisation, les maths étant la cerise sur le gâteau.

Lorsque je sors de l'épreuve de math le mercredi, je soupire et rejoins mes deux amies. Leur tapant dans le dos je dis :

« - Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est terminé ! Une fois qu'on aura nos résultats, on quittera le lycée définitivement !

« - Ouais parce que comptez pas sur moi pour accompagner mes gamins aux trucs parents-profs ! C'est fini ! Que j'ai mon diplôme ou pas, je remets plus les pieds ici, dès demain, déclare Kim.

Nous éclatons toutes trois de rire en nous dirigeant tranquillement vers la voiture, l'esprit enfin serein (ou presque). Tania nous demande comment ça s'est passée et je dois dire que finalement, la dernière épreuve était plutôt simple. Nous discutons quelques minutes sur le parking puis Sierra s'éloigne le temps de parler à une amie, suivit de Kim qui va charrier Jodie une nouvelle fois. Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel et m'apercevant que je suis seule, j'appelle la première personne avec qui j'ai envie de partager ce moment. Heureusement, il décroche, même si sa voix est complètement endormie. Toute joyeuse de l'entendre, je m'excuse quand même de le réveiller puis lui annonce que j'ai enfin passé mon dernier examen. Aussitôt, il semble plus alerte.

« - Mais c'est génial ça ! Tu vas fêter l'évènement, j'espère ?

« - Ce soir avec mes parents, Sierra et Kim, c'est tout !

« - Ah non, pas moyen que tu fasses un truc aussi simple ! … Zut, je suis pris toute la semaine, réfléchit-il avant de reprendre, mais la semaine prochaine, je t'invite à dîner pour fêter la fin du stress ! Enfin si tu es d'accord pour passer la soirée avec moi, bien sûr, demande-t-il beaucoup moins sûr de lui d'un coup.

« - Tu plaisantes ? J'accepte avec plaisir ton invitation ! Mais tu as intérêt à te montrer à la hauteur !

Il rit et nous discutons quelques instants quand Jodie fonce sur moi, sans que je la vois.

« - Attends tu es avec ton copain là ?

« - Euh non ! Avec un très bon ami !

J'entends Shane se moquer de moi et je lui raccroche au nez avant de monter dans la voiture. Il me rappelle aussitôt et s'excuse mais je suis bien trop joyeuse pour lui en vouloir de toute façon.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, mes deux amies reviennent et nous partons. Le long du trajet, je leurs avoue que vendredi prochain, je passe la soirée avec Shane, et aussitôt, Kim prévoit une journée shopping. Je déglutis en pensant à la dernière fois que nous l'avons fait ! La fixant dans les yeux, je déclare :

« - D'accord, mais pas de guêpière !

« - Pas de guêpière, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Je les raccompagne toutes les deux puis rentre chez moi pour aider à préparer le fête. Maman s'est surpassée, faisant un vrai festin et je monte déposer toutes mes affaires avant d'attraper ma guitare et de laisser libre court à mon esprit musical une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ce n'est qu'à cinq heures que je sors de ma chambre, et mes amies arrivent peu après.

La soirée est une vraie fête durant laquelle nous faisons des projets d'avenir, à très court termes, puisqu'aucun ne dépassent la fin août. Pour ma part, je compte retourner à Camp Rock, et Kim m'annonce qu'elle s'est renseignée pour y venir également, mais qu'elle hésite encore. Quant à Sierra, elle va passer ses deux mois en Chine, afin de perfectionner son accent.

Vers minuit, mon père ramène mes amies et moi je monte me coucher. Nous avons bu du champagne pour fêter l'évènement et j'ai _légèrement_ la tête qui joue à la toupie. J'ai quand même un mal fou à trouver le sommeil, repassant sans arrêt ma conversation avec Shane. C'est fou ce qu'il me manque. Là tout de suite, j'aurais envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Dépitée, j'envoie un message à Mandy lui expliquant mon problème puis lui demandant des nouvelles du sien. Elle m'appelle quelques minutes après et je ris doucement, en lui proposant de lui sauter dessus.

« - T'es sûr que ça va Mitchie ? T'as vraiment l'air bizarre !

« - Je plaide coupable ! J'ai du trop boire de champagne, c'est pour ça que j'en profite pour te donner ce conseil, de sauter sur ton copain ! Etant légèrement gaie ca aide… Bref, lui saute pas dessus au sens propre hein, mais fais-lui comprendre _très_ explicitement ! Et puis si jamais, Shane est au courant que c'est de ma faute, on mettra ça sur le compte du champagne !

« - J'adore ton côté machiavélique, mais peut-être que tu n'as pas tord ! Je vais profiter du fait que Shane a prévu d'aller dîner avec toi vendredi ! Jason va dans sa famille, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais faire avancer les choses, soupire-t-elle.

Je la rassure, l'embrasse puis nous raccrochons. Je devais aller à la villa ce week-end mais il y a finalement de la famille qui descend. J'adore mon oncle et ma tante mais là tout de suite, j'aurais préféré qu'ils ne viennent pas ! Surtout qu'ils restent jusqu'au lundi.

* *

*

Je soupire en me levant. J'ai fait la grasse matinée toute la semaine et si ce n'était pas pour une virée shopping, j'avoue que je resterais encore dans mon lit. Mais bon, j'ai besoin de sortir. Je m'apprête rapidement puis Steve vient nous chercher pour nous emmener au centre commercial. Comme tout le monde semble avoir oublié mon existence, Tania n'est plus obligée de nous accompagner partout. Steve non plus, mais il continue, plus par plaisir qu'autre chose. Nous nous dirigeons vers la première boutique et je soupire en repensant à ce que m'a encore fait promettre Kim ! A savoir essayer tout ce qu'elle me tendra sans protester sauf si elle se trompe de taille !

Je passe donc la majeure partie de mon temps en cabine. Elle m'a fait essayer tout un tas de truc, allant de la mini jupe au treillis militaire. A croire que je suis une barbie et qu'elle cherche la tenue parfaite. Heureusement, elle m'autorise à choisir mes sous-vêtements pour demain et j'ai un droit de véto sur la tenue qu'elle choisira ! Mais hormis ça … je ne suis qu'une poupée entre les mains d'une enfant. Bon j'avoue que la tenue qu'elle vient de me tendre, me plait assez, même si c'est pas vraiment mon style. Ceci dit, je ne sais pas où Shane compte m'emmener. Mieux vaut choisir quelque chose qui passera partout ! Hors la jupe noire à paillette qui arrive sous les genoux, je ne suis pas sûre. Néanmoins, je la mets ainsi qu'un top rouge s'attachant dans le cou et assez dos nu.

« - Tiens mets ça par-dessus, me dit-elle en me donnant une tunique transparente couleur peau.

J'enfile le tout et m'observe dans le miroir. Au final, c'est pas si mal, enfin je préfère sans le truc par-dessus, mais bon. Je sors de la cabine et Kim sourit.

« - Parfait ! Comme ça, si c'est un truc branché, tu te fonds dans la masse, et si c'est un truc chic, tu fais tomber la tunique et tu mets cette petite veste !

J'essaie d'argumenter mais apparemment, mon droit de véto est passé aux oubliettes ! Je soupire et me rhabille. Bon ceci dit, j'aime beaucoup cette tenue mais j'aurais préféré quelque chose … Chais pas qui me ressemble plus ! Mais elle n'a pas tord sur un point. Si je m'habille en slim et tunique alors qu'il m'emmène au restaurant, j'aurais l'air fine ! J'envoie un message à Mandy pour savoir si elle sait quelque chose, et elle me dit qu'il vaut mieux que je sois habillée classe ! Je soupire et dépose mes articles en caisse après avoir négocié pour supprimer les paillettes. Alors que nous sortons, Kim nous traine dans un magasin de chaussures et me déniche une paire de chaussures dont les talons me font mal au dos rien qu'en les voyants.

« - Trop haut ! Je vais pas pouvoir marcher avec ça !

« - Bon voyons voir !

Tandis qu'elle disparait dans un coin, je regarde une paire de botte à frange, comme j'aime mais blanche. J'avoue que je n'en ai pas de cette couleur, aussi je prends ma taille et essaie.

« - Rassure-moi, c'est pas pour aller avec la jupe, dit Kim s'arrêtant nette avec une boite dans les mains.

« - Ne sois pas idiote, c'est pour les jours normaux ! Bon montre-moi tes instruments de tortures !

« - Tu vas voir, elles sont superbes !

Et en effet, elles le sont. Noire avec un léger talon plat, un nœud rouge sur le dessus. Parfait, elles n'iront qu'avec ces vêtements là. Je refuse de les acheter, surtout que j'ai déjà une paire à la maison qui ira plus que bien, mais j'essaie sans broncher. Oula impossible que je tienne toute une soirée dedans.

« - Oublie les chaussures ! En une journée, elles ne se feront pas à mes pieds ! Et puis j'ai une paire similaire, sauf qu'elle n'a pas de nœud rouge, à la maison !

« - Bon, mais tu n'échapperas pas aux bijoux !

Je paye mes bottes, puis nous sortons pour aller dans un magasin de bijoux. C'est du toque la plupart du temps mais je suis pas vraiment bijoux de toute façon, sauf ce qui est bling-bling, mais bon ! Finalement j'opte pour un pendentif assez simple qui ira avec mon bracelet. Le magasin suivant est un spécialisé en sous-vêtements.

« - Tu n'y échapperas pas ! Je touche pas aux guêpières, mais franchement, j'adore choisir ce genre de vêtement, nous confie-t-elle.

Nous entrons et nous saluons les vendeuses avant de s'éparpiller. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas l'intention d'acheter mais bon ! Soudain, je pense qu'avec mon haut, je ne pourrais pas en mettre, aussi je me mets à chercher un ensemble avec les bretelles amovibles ! Très pratique en plus ! J'en trouve un noir et rouge, ainsi qu'un rose plus sage. Je sors les deux songeant à prendre le second quand mon amie me rejoint.

« - J'adore celui-là, très femme fatale, et puis il serait en harmonie avec le reste de ta tenue ! Même Si Shane n'en verra pas autant ! Allez fais-toi plaisir, et transforme-toi en nana sexy pour demain ! Une fois ne te tuera pas ! Tu peux me croire, j'ai essayé, sourit-elle.

Quand Sierra en rajoute une couche, je décide de le prendre ! Après tout, si j'ose pas maintenant j'oserais jamais non ? Je paye mon achat et nous décidons d'aller manger un bout. Je commence à avoir vraiment faim, et nous venons d'attaquer notre salade quand Kim s'écrit d'un coup :

« - Mais on a oublié ! Faut que tu passes chez l'esthéticienne !

« - Or de question, je me débrouille très bien avec mes bandes de cires !

« - Chez le coiffeur ? La manucure ? Pédicure ?

Je refuse chaque fois, arguant que je me débrouillerais toute seule. Après tout, n'importe qui est capable de se coiffer, et de se maquiller non ? Enfin sauf les mecs, mais bon !

---

Voilà, encore un autre de fini ! Bon je pense que vous avez compris ce que j'ai en tête non ? Pourvu que non, comme ça sera la surprise mdr mais j'ai peu d'espoir ! J'espère quand même que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	17. Chapitre 15

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Mille excuses, habituellement, je poste le matin mais j'ai eu un accès de manianicité (Si, si je vous l'assure, ce mot existe … Dans mon monde lol) bref, il est là, tout chaud, tout nouveau, et va vous ravir ! J'en dis pas plus mais un très gros merci à **chris87**, **Lady Hope** (Oula t'en demandes trop ! Les remettre ensemble ? Pas tout de suite mdr Mais bon ! J'en dis pas plus ! Bisous et régale-toi !) **ryter** (Mdr tu me fais penser à un commentaire de chris87 qui m'a dit (et là je cite) _Pour toi peut être pour lui le but est de pouvoir te refaire pleins de bisous partout !_ mdr On verra donc, si oui, ou non vous avez raison ! perso, je serais de vous, j'espérerais pas trop mais bon mdr bisous et bonne lecture !), **MMC**, **C** (C'est quoi cette review ??? mdr), **chris** (Expdrrr comment ça, je suis sadique ? Bon, c'est vrai mais pas la peine de le dire mdr ! Et merci pour ta review qui est la 100eme mdr. Bonne lecture !), **Olieangel**, **Sarah** (Marrant tout le monde adore Kim ! Et ce chapitre ne fera pas exception mdr ! Oh toi aussi tu t'attends à ce que je les remette ensemble ? Tu vas êtes déçue mdr ! Euh, la soirée ? Tu l'imagines comment ? Parce que si elle commence bien, euh la fin … Crois-moi tu t'y attends pas ! Bref, bonne lecture !) et **Mell0208** pour leur commentaires qui m'ont tous fait bien rire !

**Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! Mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chapitre****15**

Le lendemain, je sors de mon lit vers midi et je soupire. Bref, je dois en fait prendre l'avion dans deux heures pour aller en Floride. Je mets mes vêtements pour ce soir dans mon sac, puis sors dehors pour mettre tout ça dans la voiture. Je suis alors surprise d'y voir Kim.

« - Tu croyais pas que j'allais te laisser te débrouiller toute seule ? Avec Mandy on va tellement bien s'occuper de toi, que Shane ne va pas en revenir !

« - Le but, c'est juste de fêter la fin des examens, t'en es consciente au moins ?

Elle acquiesce avec un petit sourire mystérieux et ça fait un peu peur là. Nous arrivons à l'aéroport et comme je commence à connaître le système je décide de me passer d'hôtesse. Nous enregistrons nos bagages puis nous filons à l'embarquement. Nous sommes quasiment les dernières à entrer dans l'appareil, mais peu importe. Nous sommes dedans, c'est tout ce qui compte. Durant le vol, je ferme les yeux, tentant de freiner les battements de mon cœur. Malgré ce que j'ai dit à Kim, j'aimerais bien qu'il m'aime encore, mais je me fais surement des films. Nos conversations sont devenues celle d'amis de longues dates ! Je soupire et décide d'oublier ce détail, pour profiter de mon séjour là-bas.

« - Tu te rends compte que ce soir, c'est le bal au lycée, me demande Kim d'un coup. J'avais pas l'intention de le sécher à la base !

« - Moi si, mais si tu veux y aller, libre à toi de prendre le prochain vol pour Gordonville !

« - Et manquer la réaction de Shane quand il te verra ? Tu rêves ! Et puis, je n'y vais pas que pour toi !

Je souris connaissant le prénom qu'elle affectionne, quand d'un coup, je repense à toutes ces histoires qu'elle nous a racontées. J'ouvre les yeux et me tourne vers elle.

« - Tu ne comptes pas le quitter en lui faisant une bonne blague au moins ?

« - On n'est pas encore en couple, tu sais ?

Je balaye ce détail de la main et la fixe. Elle attend quelques secondes puis m'assure que ce n'était pas son intention. Rassurée, je me réinstalle sur mon fauteuil, et une demi-heure plus tard je sens l'avion perdre de l'altitude, puis se poser au sol. Nous nous levons et sortons de l'appareil. Rapidement nous allons chercher nos bagages et je souris en voyant Mandy nous attendre, appuyée contre une voiture « normale ». Je me dirige vers elle et l'embrasse tout en lui demandant de ses nouvelles, nous montons dans l'habitacle.

Dès que nous arrivons, à la villa, elle nous explique que les garçons sont en rendez-vous. Kim décide donc que c'est le moment parfait pour commencer ma séance torture. J'ai beau protester, rien à faire contre ces deux là. Mandy m'explique patiemment que le resto où nous allons ce soir est assez chic ! Elle enclenche la musique et malgré moi je décide au final de me laisser faire. De toute façon, j'ai aucune chance et puis si ça les amuse ! Nous passons donc l'après-midi à écouter du rock larmoyant, à chanter et elles finissent par me déguiser. J'ai les ongles des mains transparents, ceux des pieds rouges, la peau super douce, et lorsque j'entends les garçons entrer, j'ai envie de les appeler à l'aide, mais le regard joyeux des filles me fait sourire. Elles sont l'air de s'amuser comme des folles, et je n'ai pas le cœur à les arrêter.

Deux heures plus tard, je suis coiffée, maquillée, manucurée, et habillée. Seulement il n'est que seize heures. Lorsque je le leurs fait remarquer, Mandy balaye l'info d'un mouvement de poignet.

« - Attends ! Laisse-nous nous amuser, du désarroi de Shane lorsqu'il va te voir ! Parce que t'es vraiment superbe là !

Je me regarde dans le miroir, septique. Mandy m'a fait un regard charbonneux, et mes cheveux ont été relevés en un chignon classe et super moderne. Le genre de truc que je pourrais me faire pour aller à une fête. Heureusement que j'ai mis un véto aux lèvres rouges sang. A la place, j'ai du gloss transparent, et c'est le seul truc que j'aime dans mon maquillage. Déjà que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être maquillée alors bon ! Kim descend et me demande d'attendre avant de les rejoindre alors que Mandy est déjà en bas en train d'appeler son frère. Je peux entendre quatre démarches revenir vers le salon et je pense franchement que je vais me ridiculiser. Deux minutes plus tard, je les rejoints, m'attendant à des éclats de rire ou autre, mais c'est un drôle de silence qui m'accueille. Le premier à réagir est Nate.

« - T'es superbe Mitchie, puis se tournant vers les filles, c'est vachement réussi ! Je pensais pas qu'elle se laisserait faire !

« - Ah ouais, franchement, c'est réussi, et ça te change, ajoute Jason. On te reconnaît avec du mal !

Pour ma part, j'attends la dernière réaction ! Celle de Shane ! Je lève les yeux vers lui, mais il me fixe comme si j'avais un bras qui était entrain de pousser à la place du nez. Je me mords la lèvre, anxieuse. A priori, il n'aime pas, et cherche une manière diplomatique, de le dire.

« - Et toi frangin, tu aimes ? Non parce que c'est toi qui va sortir avec cette superbe créature à ton bras !

« - J'avoue que … C'est … Wahou !

Pour ma part, je rougis, doucement mais vire pivoine lorsque j'entends Kim murmurer à Mandy, assez fort que tout le monde entende :

« - Et encore, il n'a pas vu ses sous-vêtements !

Je décide de monter me changer, c'est ridicule de rester dans cette tenue ! En plus, je fais tâche ! Je secoue la tête et rejoints la pièce où je me suis faite torturer. Malheureusement, Kim me rejoint.

« - Pourquoi, t'es partie ? Shane ne te quittait pas des yeux !

« - Peut-être parce que tu as parlé de mes sous-vêtements ! Non mais tout le monde n'est pas forcément à l'aise avec ce genre de …

« - Désolée, j'ai pas réfléchit ! Allez redescends !

« - Non ! De toute façon dès que je reste en bas, je finis dans l'eau ! Profites-en-toi pour te rapprocher de Jason !

Elle hoche la tête, et rejoints les autres. Pour ma part, je m'accoude à la fenêtre. Je ne vais pas me changer en fait, si c'est pour tout recommencer dans deux heures. Je fixe le ciel et j'entends les filles ainsi que Nate et Jason rejoindre le jardin en se disputant gentiment. Je secoue la tête en riant doucement.

« - Je peux entrer, demande Shane en frappant à la porte.

« - Bien sûr ! Fais comme chez toi !

Il rit et me rejoint. Il se place à côté de moi et nous nous mettons à critiquer gentiment nos amis communs.

« - Je … Tout à l'heure je n'ai pas réussi à te le dire, mais tu es vraiment belle comme ça, dit-il en rougissant doucement.

Je tourne la tête de son côté et je le remercie en sentant mes joues s'empourprer. Durant plusieurs minutes, nous restons muets, observant l'extérieur mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer discrètement. Il a l'air heureux, un petit sourire flotte sur son visage, et malgré que mon cœur se serre rien qu'à l'idée, je finis par demander :

« - Alors, t'as une copine ? Je sais qu'on n'en parle pas beaucoup, mais si j'ai bien compris Mandy, tout à l'heure, Sam te tourne autour !

« - En effet, ça dure depuis que le groupe est formé, mais c'est pas mon style ! Pour être franc, depuis toi, c'est le calme plat ! J'ai pas envie de te remplacer ! … Et … euh, de ton … côté ?

« - Bas il y a eu Chad et Mike selon mon porte-parole, qui m'ont tourné autour mais Kim, le porte-parole en question, les a fait fuir à grand coups de ceinturon, enfin presque ! Elle sait pourtant que c'est pas le genre de garçon qui me plait, mais bon ! Elle aurait au moins pu être discrète !

Je souris en repensant au moment où elle hurlé dans le couloir que s'il m'approchait encore, il aurait à faire à elle ! Je lui raconte l'anecdote et il sourit. D'un coup Mandy nous appelle depuis la piscine.

« - Hey les tourtereaux, désolée de vous interrompre mais il est presque dix-sept heure et mon frère n'est pas encore prêt !

« - Merci Mandy, dit-il avant de s'excuser de m'avoir crié dans les oreilles.

« - Pas de problème ! Quand tu côtoies Kim, tu t'habitues à ce genre de chose !

Il sourit et me dit qu'il va se préparer. Seulement avant de partir, il embrasse ma joue et file. Dès que j'entends la porte claquer, je soupire ! Je repense à la première fois qu'il m'a embrassé ainsi. C'était le fameux soir où il m'avait rendu mon pendentif. Machinalement, je le prends dans mes mains et joue avec.

A dix-huit heures, Mandy m'appelle en bas. Je soupire, prends mon sac, mes chaussures, et mon petit manteau puis je la rejoints. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle voit que je n'ai rien enlevé puis j'enfile ma veste alors que Shane arrive. Il a juste une chemise noire et un pantalon de ville de la même couleur, mais je le trouve séduisant à souhait. Je mets mes chaussures puis nous sortons. J'aperçois le regard taquin de Kim, et je me demande un instant comment Mandy va faire pour se débarrasser des deux autres.

« - Dis-moi, Jason ne devait pas aller voir sa famille ?

« - Si ! Mais quand il a su que Kim venait, il a repoussé ses projets ! Ils vont même manger dehors ! Mais loin de nous ! Pourquoi ?

« - Pour rien ! J'ai failli oublier, t'es très élégant ainsi ! Pas très rock tout ça, mais bon !

« - Parce que t'es rock ce soir ?

Je secoue la tête et nous rions. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrête et j'ouvre les yeux lorsqu'il nous dirige vers un restaurant assez cher. Je l'arrête quelques instants et lui explique que je vais franchement être juste sur ce coup ! J'avais pas mal d'argent de côté mais tous ces allers-retours ont légèrement allégé mes économies. Il sourit et m'explique que lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il m'invitait, c'était pas des paroles en l'air ! J'avoue que j'aime moyen qu'on m'invite mais il balaye mes arguments en déclarant simplement que ce soir, nous fêtons la fin de mes examens donc qu'il m'invite ! Je décide de ne pas rebondir pour le moment, et préfère changer de sujet, seulement, je n'en ai aucun. Le maître d'hôtel nous conduit à une table et une fois nos commandes passées, un nouveau silence s'installe. Il n'est pas dérangeant, mais plutôt agréable et réconfortant. Je note cependant qu'il m'observe beaucoup comme s'il n'allait plus me revoir avant très longtemps. Je fronce les sourcils, et lui demande :

« - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu comptes disparaître et tu veux graver mes traits dans ta mémoire ?

« - Si je devais disparaître, crois-moi je t'emmènerai dans mes bagages, rit-il. C'est juste que tu es tellement belle ce soir que j'ai beaucoup de mal à réaliser que la même fille que j'ai sous les yeux soit celle qui s'enduisait le visage de farine pour ne pas être reconnue !

Je rougis et on amène nos plats au même moment, ce qui me fournit une excellente raison de ne plus ouvrir la bouche. Cependant, il se reprend vite et me demande comment se sont passés mes examens et si je pense les avoir. Souriant, je réponds à ses questions avec plus ou moins de conviction. Je suis certaine d'avoir tout foirée et je n'ai la réponse que le vingt quatre.

« - Et ton bal de fin d'année, c'est quand ? Peut-être qu'après tout, je pourrais y aller !

« - Impossible, c'est ce soir ! D'ailleurs, vu l'heure, ça va bientôt commencer !

Il est dix-neuf heures et il est prévu pour vingt heures. Finalement, après quelques hésitations, la conversation se fait toute seule, et le repas se déroule calmement lorsqu'un groupe de jeune, s'arrête à notre table.

« - Hey Shane ! Je savais pas que tu étais en ville !

« - Salut les gars ! Quoi de neuf ?

« - On fête la fin des examens, mon pote ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir arrêté ses études au HSG* ! Mais j'y pense, t'as qu'à nous rejoindre ? Les autres seraient ravis de te revoir ! On est chez Dan et Sandra ! Ils viennent d'emménager dans l'ancienne maison des MacNess !

« - Désolé, j'ai déjà des trucs de prévu ce soir, répond-t-il en me désignant de la main.

« - Ben amène ton amie ! Allez, toute façon, je veux aucune excuse, t'as intérêt à te pointer à la fiesta, sinon je raconte aux journaux toutes les conneries qu'on a faits plus jeunes !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et une fois le groupe partit, il se calme et me regarde :

« - Désolé, je pensais pas que je croiserais quelqu'un ici !

« - Aucun problème, mais je suis curieuse ! Quelles âneries as-tu pu faire plus jeune ?

Il fait mine de fermer sa bouche avec une fermeture éclaire et de jeter la clé avant de rire, puis me demande si ça m'ennuie de passer vite fait avec lui, là-bas. J'hausse les épaules. Je ne connais personne mais la perspective d'arrêter notre sortie si tôt m'ennuie. Il sourit et me promet de ne pas trop rester.

« - Pas de soucis, et puis après tout, nous fêtons la fin des examens également !

Nous parlons encore plusieurs minutes puis quand sonne vingt-deux heures, nous sortons pour aller à la fête. Nous donnons l'adresse au chauffeur et celui-ci nous y emmène. Lorsque nous arrivons, je note que la maison est plutôt spacieuse et discrètement, je lui demande quels âges ont ses amis pour se payer un appartement si grand.

« - Dan a vingt ans, mais il est écrivain, ce qui explique ceci, dit-il en montrant la bâtisse.

J'acquiesce, et je sens mon cœur battre plus fort lorsqu'il me prend la main. Nous entrons et la musique me vrille les oreilles. A chaque pas ou presque, il est arrêté pour discuter avec ses camarades et me présente. Je vois néanmoins une grande brune me fixer méchamment, et lorsque nous nous éloignons, je lui demande s'il n'est pas sortit avec.

« - Pas vraiment ! Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'aurais voulu, mais elle avait quelqu'un et finalement, quand elle a été célibataire, j'avais quelqu'un d'autre en vue !

Je me retiens de lui demander de qui il s'agit et il me présente le fameux Dan. Un type, grand et blond, aux yeux verts incroyable. A côté de lui, se tient une jeune femme plus petite et d'allure sportive, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux chocolat.

« - Salut vous deux ! Félicitation pour l'achat de votre maison ! Je vous présente Mitchie ! Mitchie, voici Dan, et Sandra ! Ils sont ensemble depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai perdu le compte des années !

Je souris et ils me font la bise, puis il se tourne vers Shane.

« - C'est donc elle la fameuse Mitchie, dont tu nous rabats les oreilles, depuis septembre ?

« - Depuis août, mon chéri ! Depuis qu'il est revenu du camp de son oncle, souviens-toi !

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Depuis la mi-août !

« - … Euh, ouais, répond Shane en rougissant.

Pour ma part, je dois être dans le même état, mais la gêne passe rapidement quand Sandra me raconte quelques anecdotes sur mon ami. Bientôt, un garçon vient nous rejoindre. Il a la peau assez foncée, les yeux violets et une perruque verte sur la tête. Je le regarde interdite durant un moment, et Shane fait les présentations. Il s'appelle Wilhem, mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Will. Dès qu'il entend mon prénom, il s'exclame :

« - Ravie de te rencontrer enfin chère Mitchie ! Maintenant, je peux mettre un visage sur un prénom qui revient souvent dans la conversation de ce bon vieux Shane !

De nouveau, on rougit tout les deux, et Will déclare qu'on est fait pour s'entendre. Plusieurs personnes viennent ainsi revoir leur ami, et à chaque fois que mon prénom est cité, une phrase dans le même genre est sortie. Je note donc en souriant doucement qu'il parle beaucoup de moi. Serait-ce un signe ? Je l'ignore, mais je décide de faire comme si, s'en était un. Sandra me demande si j'ai soif et envoie les garçons nous chercher de quoi nous rafraîchir. Profitant de leurs absences, elle me demande comment je vis la célébrité de mon copain.

« - Assez mal ! Enfin, mieux qu'avant mais c'est parce que j'ai fait l'énorme erreur de le quitter un mois avant mes examens ! Maintenant, nous sommes juste amis !

« - T'es sûre de ça ? Non parce que pour un ami, il te fixe avec beaucoup d'intensité je trouve ! Attends, on va faire un test ! Il y a Clyde dans le coin ! Avant, c'était son rival ! Il suffit que je te présente à lui, et on verra tout de suite, s'il te voit que comme une amie !

Et avant que j'ai pu refuser, elle m'entraîne au salon, et me présente à un futur mannequin, pas possible autrement. Les yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs et coiffés en pétard, super grand et à l'allure athlétique, la peau matte et parfaite ! Pas de doute, celui-là, il doit faire tomber les filles ! Mais bon, il a aucune chance avec moi, je préfère son rival et de loin.

« - Mitchie, je te présente Clyde, le gars dont je t'ai parlé ! Clyde, voici Mitchie ! Elle est venue avec Shane, et ils ont eu une belle histoire ensemble !

« - Enchantée mademoiselle, dit-il en me faisant un baisemain.

Je ris, et le salue. Il me pose quelques questions sur moi, et lorsqu'il me demande pourquoi je ne suis plus avec Shane, je soupire, et lui relate l'histoire rapidement. Pas besoin qu'il ait les détails. Il rit et me raconte qu'au début, Shane ne les supportait pas non plus, vu qu'il passait son temps à se cacher. Je ris franchement, l'imaginant courir et s'enfermer dans des toilettes ou autre. Peu de temps après, il arrive et passe un bras autour de ma taille en saluant son rival. Sandra arrive peu après, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Celui qui veut dire « je te l'avais dit ». Finalement, le tombeur s'en va, et elle me chuchote que j'ai encore mes chances. Je rougis et acquiesce. Nous nous installons dans un coin où nous discutons tranquillement, quand d'un coup, Dan propose qu'on aille tous danser. Aussitôt, Shane se lève en riant et me tend la main alors que Sandra est déjà dans les bras de son copain. Je les suis, vers la piste de fortune et nous bougeons au rythme d'une musique entraînante, puis elle est remplacée par _Gotta find you_. Je rougis doucement, et veux partir quand Shane me retient.

« - Reste ! Cette chanson est la tienne quoi qu'il se passe entre-nous ! T'es obligée de la danser, au moins une fois !

Tout en parlant, il me prend contre lui, et je me laisse faire comme une enfant, en me demandant pourquoi je suis incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit ! La réponse me saute aux yeux aussitôt ! Je suis encore amoureuse de lui. Et si j'en crois Sandra, il l'est aussi.

« - Dis-moi, c'est quoi son travail, enfin elle fait ses études dans quoi Sandra ?

« - Psychologie ! Elle est super intuitive !

J'acquiesce doucement, en digérant l'information, puis histoire d'être sûre, je l'interroge.

« - Intuitive ? Elle ne se trompe vraiment jamais ?

« - Si bien sûr ! Mais disons qu'elle nous connaît tous parfaitement ! Par contre, elle a beaucoup de mal à te cerner, mais ce n'est pas la seule ! Je te connais depuis presqu'un an, et tu continues de me surprendre ! La preuve, je n'aurais jamais cru que Clyde soit ton type, dit-il avec un brin de dégoût dans la voix.

« - Normal, il ne l'est pas !

J'éprouve soudain un besoin de le rassurer.

« - Attends ! Pourtant, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, et il était entrain de te séduire !

« - Je sais pas, mais il est certain, qu'il n'a aucune chance ! Trop tombeur à mon goût !

La musique change et nous nous écartons de la piste pour aller dans un coin plus calme, lorsqu'il me demande :

« - T'es vraiment étrange, Mitchie Torrès ! La plupart des filles qu'il y a dans cette maison, sont tombées sous le charme, hormis Sandra, Sandy, et toi, en fait !

« - Sandy ? Ah oui, celle qui m'a regardé comme si je sentais le gaz, je me souviens ! Et bien, nous avons ça en commun toutes les trois ! Il n'est pas notre style, et puis Sandra a un copain depuis longtemps, si je me souviens bien !

« - Exact ! De toute façon, Sandra n'apprécie pas sa manière d'agir, mais toi qu'elle est ton type ?

« - Je pensais que tu le savais ! Si je me trompe, nous sommes sortis ensemble non ? Mon style, c'est les gars avec un ego démesuré, beaucoup d'humour, et …

Il ne me laisse pas terminer, me coupant la parole en m'embrassant rapidement. Aussitôt réalisant sûrement ce qu'il fait, il s'éloigne et se lève des marches où nous sommes assis.

« - Je suis désolé Mitchie, j'ai pas réfléchis ! Je … J'en ai envie depuis que je t'ai revu tout à l'heure !

Il commence à partir, mais je le rejoints, et le retiens par le poignet. Il s'arrête et me fait face. Nous sommes au milieu de ses amis, sur la piste me semble-t-il, et je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse doucement à mon tour, avant de murmurer doucement :

« - Moi aussi, j'y pense depuis tout à l'heure !

Il sourit doucement, puis me prend dans ses bras. Alors que nos lèvres vont se toucher, ses amis reviennent et Sandra me dit :

« - Tu vois, j'avais raison Mitchie ! Will, tu me dois cinq dollars !

« - Je rêve, vous avez parié sur nous, demande mon copain un bras autour de ma taille.

« - Non, on avait parié sur l'heure, vu que c'était clair que vous seriez ensemble avant la fin de la soirée. Moi j'ai dit avant minuit, lui après !

Il secoue la tête, puis nous rions. Deux heures plus tard, Sandra me propose de l'aider à rempoter les plats et nous nous isolons dans la cuisine. Dès que nous sommes seules, elle me questionne sur mes projets, et ma relation avec son ami. J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore si notre couple tiendra la route, mais je lui assure que je ne compte plus le laisser partir sans me battre. Elle rit et me montre du doigt, Sandy qui a pris ma place. Je suis bien tentée de foncer la déloger, même si je sais qu'elle n'a aucune chance, pourtant je n'arrive pas à ne pas les regarder. Mon amie me passe la main dans les yeux et je la regarde.

« - Je peux te demander un service ? Dans le frigo, il y a plat d'amuse-bouche, tu peux l'amener, j'ai un truc à faire en haut !

J'acquiesce et jette un dernier regard vers mon copain qui le capte. Pour ma part, je fusille sa voisine des yeux, et retourne en cuisine rendre service. Je sors le plateau et le pose sur le plan de travail pour enlever le film alimentaire, quand je sens deux mains se poser sur ma taille, et des lèvres dans mon cou. Je tourne la tête rapidement voulant m'éloigner de cet importun, mais lorsque je reconnais Shane, je m'appuis doucement contre lui. Lentement, sa bouche remonte jusqu'à la mienne et nous nous embrassons enfin. Que ça pouvait me manquer ! A un moment, je me retourne pour lui faire face, et je pose mes mains sur son cou, alors que je sens le bord du plan de travail dans mon dos. Quand le besoin d'air se fait sentir, nous nous écartons, mais simplement pour reprendre notre souffle, avant de repartir en apnée. Doucement, je sens une de ses mains passer sous mon top, et caresser mon dos. Pour ma part, mes doigts se baladent dans ses cheveux puis descendent le long de son cou et sur la boutonnière de sa chemise. Sa bouche quitte la mienne et dessine les traits de ma mâchoire avant de glisser doucement dans mon cou. J'ai bien conscience que quelqu'un entre puis repart, mais je suis incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, quand soudain un gobelet tombe au sol. Nous sursautons et nous écartons, fixant l'endroit d'où vient le bruit. Sandy se tient devant nous, fixant Shane déçue. Sans un mot, elle repart, et je me mords la lèvre. Sentant mon désarroi, il me propose de rentrer à la maison. J'observe l'heure, et je note qu'il n'est pas loin de deux heures du matin. J'acquiesce et nous partons, main dans la main, dire au revoir à ses amis. Sandra me prend dans ses bras, et se réjouit pour nous.

Peu de temps après, nous sommes dans la voiture, mais aucun de nous ne parle. J'ai la tête sur son épaule, et lui frôle ma taille du bout des doigts, le regard perdu. J'ai soudain peur qu'il regrette et malgré moi, je me tends. La voiture s'arrête et lorsque nous en sortons, il me demande ce que j'ai. Je lui explique mes doutes, et il rit doucement.

« - Je pensais juste à la chance que j'ai que tu veuilles encore de moi malgré le stress que ça engendre, dit-il avant de prendre ma main et de la poser là où se trouve son cœur, tu sens comme il bat vite ?

« - On dirait le mien, dis-je dans un murmure.

Pour toute réponse, il lâche mes doigts et passe sa main dans ma nuque, tout en se penchant pour m'embrasser. Je lui réponds aussitôt, puis toujours enlacés, nous entrons. La villa est calme. J'enlève mes chaussures et nous montons en silence. Malgré moi, je me demande si Kim est encore dehors et surtout si Mandy a pu faire ce qu'elle avait prévu. Je demanderais demain pour l'instant… ! Arrivée en haut des marches, il m'embrasse me serrant contre lui et je note qu'il m'emmène vers sa chambre. Je nous arrête et le regarde.

« - Je … Je devrais aller me changer avant, non ?

Il m'observe de haut en bas, et soupire. Un léger blanc s'installe rompu par un ronflement émanant d'une chambre, et nous rions, lorsqu'il chuchote un « Jason ». Seulement aucun de nous ne fait de pas vers l'autre. Je l'observe. Il est vraiment chic en noir, et je me mords la lèvre.

« - Tu devrais éviter de te mordre la lèvre comme ça, je vais finir par te sauter dessus, sourit-il.

« - Qui te dit, que ce n'est pas ce que j'espère justement ?

Pour toute réponse, il se rapproche et m'embrasse. Le baiser est plein de tendresse, et je perds vite la notion du temps, répondant à mon tour à cet élan de douceur, passant mes bras dans son cou, caressant sa nuque, tandis que ses mains dessinent de petits cercles sur mes hanches, sous mon top. Le retenant contre moi, je commence à reculer et il finit par s'éloigner doucement de moi. Au moment où il ouvre la bouche pour parler, je pose un index sur ses lèvres et je murmure à son oreille :

« - Chut, sinon je vais changer d'avis !

Sur ces mots, je m'empare de ses lèvres et il décide de nous conduire lui-même dans sa chambre. Lorsque la porte se ferme derrière moi, je l'entends pousser le verrou, et je souris.

« - Tu sais, avec toute la peinture que ta sœur m'a mise sur la figure, je vais tâcher tes oreillers !

« - Je prends le risque, dit-il avant de me laisser aller me laver le visage rapidement.

Je le vois me suivre, et je me débarbouille rapidement. A peine ais-je terminée, qu'il me prend dans ses bras et embrasse mon cou. Je soupire et me tourne. Lentement, je déboutonne le haut de sa chemise, en embrassant la peau que je découvre. Je sens que mes doigts sont fébriles, du au manque d'expérience, enfin je suppose, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire et je constate que les siens semblent aussi peu à l'aise. Est-ce l'inexpérience ou son désir pour moi, qui parle ? Doucement, ma bouche quitte ses lèvres, et commence à vagabonder dans son cou, alors que je déboutonne sa chemise. Elle a beau lui aller plus que bien, je le préfère sans ! J'aime l'odeur qu'il dégage, elle m'apaise, et malgré moi, je cesse mes baisers, le temps de le sentir ! Quand la dernière attache tombe, il me lâche le temps de faire tomber sa chemise au sol, puis je me colle à lui reprenant mes caresses, du bout des doigts. J'ai peur d'être mal habile, mais sa respiration saccadée me prouve le contraire ! A moins qu'il ne joue la comédie, mais j'en ai pas l'impression. Il nous conduit doucement vers son lit, et il s'y assoit m'entraînant avec lui. Sans le quitter des yeux, je m'assois à califourchon sur lui et reprend notre baiser, en songeant à la joie que j'éprouve en sentant ses mains caresser ma peau, sous mon top. Non, en fait, c'est plus que de la joie, c'est une sensation grisante, euphorisante, comme si ma peau avait été en manque de ses doigts. C'est peut-être le cas, j'y réfléchirais aussi demain ! Leur contact est tellement doux et agréable, que je sens que je perds pied. Je lutterais bien contre ce sentiment d'abandon qui s'empare doucement de moi, mais je m'y refuse. Être là, dans ses bras me semble naturel, comme si c'était ma place. Je sens mon haut remonter, et je m'écarte de lui, le temps qu'il le fasse passer par-dessus ma tête. Je le sens le laisser tomber au sol et soupire de contentement en sentant la peau brûlante de son torse contre mon ventre, qui doit avoisiner la même température. Il est tellement tendre dans ses gestes que la sensation d'abandon se fait plus présente, alors que le désir que j'éprouve déjà, augmente également. J'ai soudain besoin de le sentir contre moi, de le sentir me caresser. Comme un besoin vital de frissonner sous ses doigts, et ses baisers. Il doit le comprendre puisque ses lèvres embrassent mon cou, descendent lentement sur mes clavicules, alors que sa main frôle l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Sa bouche remonte jusqu'à mon oreille, et je l'entends murmurer :

« - Kim a raison, je suis fou de tes sous-vêtements !

Je rougis et dis, sur le même ton :

« - Ils ont été achetés exprès pour, mon cher !

Il m'observe quelques secondes, durant lesquelles je me perds dans une mer de chocolat envoutante, puis m'embrasse alors que je sens l'attache en plastique dans mon dos, se défaire. Pourtant il me laisse le sous-vêtement, alors que ses lèvres repartent à la découverte de mon cou. Lorsque celle-ci atteigne le haut de ma poitrine, je me cambre, malgré moi, soupirant son prénom. Craignant d'aller trop vite, je crois, il s'arrête et me demande ce que j'ai. Comme j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas articuler un seul mot, je prends sa main et la pose sur mon soutien-gorge que je trouve gênant. Il s'installe de manière à ce que son visage soit prêt du mien puis me demande si je suis sûre de ce que je fais. Le fixant, je murmure :

« - Non, mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi ! … A moins bien sûr que tu doutes de toi ?

Il secoue la tête, m'assurant qu'il n'a aucun doute sur notre histoire et me le prouve en m'embrassant encore avec tellement de tendresse que j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Lentement, je sens sa main revivre et caresser l'étoffe, avant de la baisser doucement, alors qu'il nous allonge lentement sur le lit. Quand ses doigts entrent en contact avec ma poitrine, je n'arrive pas à retenir le gémissement qui s'échappe de ma bouche, alors que mon cerveau semble complètement déconnecté laissant mon corps réagir seul et se cambrer sous ses mains vraiment magiques. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres, des sensations qu'il provoque en moi, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Doucement, de peur de me ridiculiser, je laisse mes mains vagabonder dans son dos, sur ses côtes descendant doucement sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Peu après, ses lèvres rejoignent ses doigts, et j'agrippe le drap, malgré moi. Sa façon de me toucher est tellement tendre que, malgré moi, je repense à une réplique de Juliette quand elle rencontre son Roméo. « _Vous embrassez selon les plus belles manières._ »** Celle-là n'a pas connu et frémit sous les baisers de mon homme. Les siens sont tellement doux que j'ai l'impression d'être une poupée fragile sous ses mains. Un vieil objet délicat, qui aurait traversé plusieurs siècles et qui se retrouverait entre les mains expertes d'un connaisseur. Je sens ses mains descendre doucement jusqu'à l'ourlet de ma jupe qu'il remonte doucement, laissant ses doigts s'aventurer dessous alors que ses lèvres rejoignent mon nombril. Ma respiration s'accélère, se saccadant de plus en plus, alors que mon ventre devient plus chaud. Mon dos se cambre de plus en plus, et j'abandonne son pantalon pour passer mes doigts dans la soie de ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer la torture qu'il m'inflige. C'est tellement agréable que j'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde. Je sens ma jupe glisser sur mes jambes, et malgré la gêne que j'éprouve à être presque nue devant lui, sachant qu'il risque de ne pas apprécier la « vue » mais je l'ignore. Seulement, il vint m'embrasser tendrement, me prouvant que je me trompe encore. Lorsque je sens ses doigts devenir hésitant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il semble avoir perdu son habitude avec les filles, et je me demande ce que j'ai de spécial pour le rendre timide. Mes doigts descendent dans son cou, caressant sa nuque avant que je le fasse basculer, me permettant ainsi de découvrir son torse du bout des lèvres. Sa peau dégage une odeur si enivrante que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en caresser une petite zone du bout de la langue, alors que mes mains, sont sur la ceinture de son pantalon, hésitant franchement à l'enlever. Seulement, après quelques hésitations, je fais sauter le bouton, et descends lentement la fermeture, abandonnant mes caresses pour observer ce que font mes mains. Les joues cramoisies, je lève les yeux, pour l'observer, et le regard qu'il pose sur moi, me fait comprendre qu'a partir de maintenant, plus rien ne sera comme avant. Et pour une fois, ce changement ne me fait pas peur. Cependant, malgré l'envie de que j'ai de passer mes doigts sur le tissu, tendu, de son sous-vêtement, quelque chose m'en empêche. Il semble le comprendre puisqu'il me demande, si je suis sûre de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne suis sûre de rien, ce soir, sauf d'une chose, c'est que quoi qu'il se passe, je sais que je ne le regretterais pas !

---

* : _High School Graduation_: équivalent du Baccalauréat en France.

** : Roméo et Juliette acte premier, scène 5.

Voilà, voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Le suite au prochain (et malheureusement) dernier chapitre ! J'avais promis une scène à la disney, mais **chris87** n'était pas la moitié d'une têtue, elle a réussit je sais pas trop comment à me faire changer d'idée ! Donc si ça vous a plut, merci à elle ! Et désolé pour ceux à qui j'ai fait croire qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble à la fin de ce chapitre mdr ! Vous m'en voulez pas ? Non, c'est gentil ! Oui, c'est le même prix !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	18. Chapitre 16

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! La vache, ça me coûte de poster cet ultime chapitre ! Snif, déjà l'épilogue ! Ça me rend toute triste, c'est incroyable ! Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce morceau de mon imaginaire ! Sans plus tarder (et parce que sinon mon clavier va être inondé lol), un très très grand merci à **Lady Hope** (Et oui, finalement, ils sont ensemble mdr Vous laissez sur votre fin ? t'as pas vu le premier jet du chapitre qui était très très peu fournit en détails mdr ! En tout cas, j'espère que cet épilogue te conviendra. Bisous), **Sarah** (héhé, c'était le but de vous faire croire qu'ils ne seraient pas encore ensemble mdr ! Que veux-tu elle a eu d'autre préoccupations notre petite Mitchie cette année ! Pourquoi Sandy a regardé Shane déçu ? Parce qu'elle avait envie de se mettre avec lui, tiens ! J'espère que cet épilogue va te plaire ! Biz), **Olieangel**, **MMC**, **lolotte** (J'avoue, ce chapitre est le dernier ! Mais pense à lire les PS en bas, ça devrait t'intéresser ! :p Et merci de me suivre !) Et enfin **chris87**, pour vos commentaires ! Ils m'ont tous touchés, fait rire, ou les deux ! MERCi ! Et merci également pour votre soutien !

**Disclaimer** : Pleurons sur le fait que Shane ne m'appartienne pas ! Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs, mais cette constatation me brise le cœur ! Mdr Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chapitre****16**

Lorsque je m'éveille le lendemain, je soupire de bien-être. La nuit a été légèrement sportive, mais je ne regrette rien. Il semble dormir encore puisqu'il est immobile et me serre toujours contre lui. J'écoute sa respiration régulière et je souris. Ma main, qui jusque là était sur sa taille, remonte doucement jusque son épaule. J'en profite pour inspirer l'odeur de sa peau. C'est définitif, il sent vraiment bon le matin. A un moment, il soupire mon prénom et je lève la tête pour voir s'il dort encore. Apparemment oui ! Il a un petit sourire et me resserre contre lui. S'il croit que je vais m'échapper, il est fou ! Je décide de le réveiller, en l'embrassant doucement. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, et j'insiste jusqu'à ce que je le sente sourire. Je m'éloigne, et sans ouvrir les yeux, il vient m'embrasser à son tour. Lorsque nous nous séparons, il me regarde et murmure :

« - Un réveil pareil, j'en veux bien un tous les jours.

« - Si tu me promets une nuit comme celle qu'on vient de passer, je suis partante pour jouer le rôle de réveille-matin !

Il sourit en reposant sa tête contre l'oreiller. J'ignore s'il en a conscience mais j'aime les cercles qu'il dessine sur ma peau nue. Je repose ma tête sur son torse et soupire en traçant sur sa peau des lettres au hasard. Que ce silence est apaisant. Soudain, un bruit de verre cassé venant de la cuisine nous fait sursauter. Presque aussitôt, quelqu'un essaie ensuite d'ouvrir la porte, sans grand succès.

« - Bon, je crois qu'ils sont encore entrain de dormir, soupire Mandy.

« - Ou entrain de faire des bêtises, ajoute Kim.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, à ton avis, me demande-t-il.

« - Je serais d'avis pour des bêtises !

« - Je suis pas contre, même si je ne parlais pas de ça, mais de savoir si on leurs ouvrent !

Finalement, nous décidons de nous lever et je rougis lorsque je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas mon pyjama du coup. Enroulée dans le drap, je fixe ma jupe méchamment. Quand Shane m'interroge sur mon inactivité, je lui fais remarquer que je n'avais pas prévue de passer la nuit dans sa chambre à la base. Il rit et me prête un de ses tee-shirts ainsi qu'un short. Je les enfile et nous sortons, après avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux. Seulement, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, puisqu'il les ébouriffe pendant que nous descendons. J'arrive pied nu dans la cuisine et Nate nous arrête.

« - Stop ! On vient de casser un verre. Toute personne sans chaussures ou chaussons est priée de rester hors de la pièce, mademoiselle, rajoute t-il en souriant grandement.

Sans un mot, Shane me prend dans ses bras et nous entrons. Sa sœur soupire et je l'interroge du regard. Elle acquiesce en souriant, et je lui souris, comprenant que finalement, elle avait put faire ce qu'elle avait prévue. J'espère que Kim et Jason ne les ont pas dérangés, ceci dit. Mon copain m'assoit sur la table et elle me rejoint, m'interrogeant sur ma nuit. Les joues cramoisies, je ne fais qu'acquiescer et sourire légèrement. Nous en discutons tranquillement et lorsqu'elle menace de faire une remarque, je murmure :

« - Fais attention à toi, ou je pourrais bien lâcher l'info !

Elle referme la bouche aussitôt, et je lui souris. Sourire qu'elle me rend au moment même où son frère vient nous interrompre.

« - J'ai raté un épisode ?

« - Non la saison entière, répond Mandy du tac au tac. Bon on va manger ?

Nous mangeons tranquillement et passons ensuite une journée somme toute agréable. Lorsque je monte au soir pour aller me coucher, je note que les filles ont déménagé mes affaires dans la chambre de mon copain. Bon ça m'évitera de la faire, après tout ! Les trois jours suivants, se passent dans la joie, et comme d'habitude, c'est un crève-cœur de partir. Encore plus pour Kim qui s'est pas mal rapprochée de Jason.

Lorsque j'arrive chez moi, je panique, en songeant que d'après ce que j'ai lu, ça se voit sur le visage lorsque l'on a eu sa première fois. Apparemment c'est faux, puisque je n'ai le droit à aucune question ou remarque sur le sujet. Maman me demande simplement si le séjour était agréable ainsi que le dîner et je lui raconte, au final, quasiment toute ma soirée.

Le reste de la semaine passe rapidement et nous sommes à présent le vingt-quatre juin. Le jour fatidique des résultats du HSG. J'ai un énorme nœud au ventre. En plus si jamais je l'ai, maman m'a promit que je pourrais passer la semaine suivante chez mon copain, avant de revenir pour aller à Camp Rock. Je sors dehors, où Steve doit m'attendre quand je note la limousine. Intriguée, je fronce les sourcils. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux yeux bleus rieurs, aux cheveux châtains foncés, sort de la voiture et s'avance vers moi.

« - Miss Torrès, je suppose ? Votre voiture vous attend ! Suivez-moi !

Il se moque de moi, c'est pas possible ? Cependant, j'obéis et qu'elle n'ait pas ma surprise de voir Mandy et les garçons. Shane me prend la main et murmure à mon oreille, au moment où je monte dans la voiture :

« - Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous allions te laisser y aller toute seule ? Nous aussi on veut savoir rapidement si tu as ton diplôme !

« - Génial ! Comme ça, si je me suis plantée, vous serez au courant avant mes parents !

Je sais, j'ai super confiance en moi. Nous allons chercher Kim et je souris en voyant son expression. Elle est beaucoup plus tendue que moi !

« - Hey casse-toi avec ta grosse poubelle, tu bouches la rue et j'attends quelqu'un !

« - Miss Callaway, je suppose ? Steve m'envoie vous chercher. Il est souffrant.

« - Tu plaisantes ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais monter dans ton corbillard de luxe ? Des clous ! J'y vais à pied !

Je décide d'aider ce pauvre John et sors la tête du toit de la voiture.

« - Monte et plus vite que ça Kim, on va être en retard sinon !

Elle soupire et c'est limite un grognement quand il lui ouvre la porte. Seulement, lorsqu'elle voit tout le monde, elle sourit et nous salue, puis nous allons chercher Sierra. Celle-ci a un temps d'arrêt mais monte tranquillement. N'ayant jamais rencontré les garçons, je fais les présentations et nous arrivons finalement au lycée. Evidemment, Jodie et sa bande, sont là aussi.

« - La vache ! J'ai vu des timbres plus grands que ses fringues, soupire Kim.

« - Un conseil, si vous voulez rire, ouvrez un peu les carreaux, dis-je sur le ton de la confidence.

Nous sortons tous les trois, et notre amie déclare :

« - Hey Summers, t'avais plus de fringues chez toi ? T'as été faire la razzia à la poste ?

« - De quoi parles-tu encore Callaway ?

« - Des timbres que tu t'es collée sur la peau, de quoi veux-tu que je parle avec toi ? De l'influence de la politique communiste dans les romans de Tourgueniev, peut-être ? Rêve pas, t'es pas assez intelligente pour comprendre le sujet de conversation. Ton cerveau n'étant pas prévu pour réfléchir ! Hormis sur ton hypothétique beauté, naturellement ! Le pauvre fumerait si tu l'utilisais pour ce genre de chose ! Remarque çà serait pas une grosse perte, pour la communauté, vu le personnage !

Sur ces mots, nous dépassons son groupe et elle déclare :

« - Au fait, Mitchie, pour quelqu'un qui est avec Shane, on peut pas dire que vous soyez souvent ensemble ! T'es sûre qu'il ne t'a pas quitté en voyant ton inaction ?

« - Oh oui, j'en suis même sûre !

« - Et toi, toujours avec Josh ? Non parce qu'il est au courant que tu le trompes avec ton patron au fast-food ? Rassure-moi, c'est pas avec ton infidélité que tu comptes lui piquer son copain ? Non parce que t'as encore du chemin !

« - Rassure-toi ! Le jour où il me verra, ton mec te quittera, pour moi ! Je suis tellement mieux que toi. Au moins, je ne suis pas vierge, moi !

« - Qui t'a dit qu'elle l'était, rajoute Kim en enlevant une poussière invisible sur sa tunique et en nous attrapant par le bras pour filer vers le tableau d'affichage.

Une fois arrivée à proximité de celui-ci, nous tentons de nous frayer un chemin vers la liste. Arrivée devant nous cherchons nos noms. Sans surprise, Sierra l'a eu haut la main. J'entends Kim déclarer qu'elle l'a, mais aucune trace de mon nom. Je commence à désespérer quand je l'aperçois enfin. Je soupire et nous rejoignons la voiture en courant. John n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Shane en sort. Il est fou, elle va lui sauter dessus. Heureusement pour lui, je suis plus rapide et lui atterris dans les bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il me porte doucement, et malgré moi, je noue mes jambes dans son dos. Il m'embrasse puis je le vois observer mon dos derrière ses lunettes. Je tourne la tête. Jodie est là, et nous regarde la bouche grande ouverte.

« - Jodie Summers, se présente-t-elle inutilement.

« - Shane Gray, ajoute-t-il en vain.

« - Je sais ! Je suis mais … Fan de ton groupe quoi.

« - Merci, dit-il tranquillement avant de se tourner vers moi. On monte, ma belle ? On a un diplôme à fêter et avec les mecs, on vous a prévu une petite surprise…

Il finit par saluer ma meilleure ennemie d'un signe de tête, histoire de rester poli, et nous remontons dans la voiture. A un moment, il me noue un foulard sur les yeux.

« - Hey !

« - Désolé, mais tu es la seule qui connaisses bien le chemin, hormis nous donc, pour ne pas que tu trahisses la destination … Je suis malheureusement obligé d'intervenir, soupire Shane.

Je soupire et croise les bras en boudant, même si je me doute qu'avec le bandeau noir, ça doit casser l'effet. Au bout d'une heure, le moteur s'arrête et tout le monde sort. Nate et Shane m'aident à sortir puis mon copain m'enlève le tissu des yeux.

« - Mais on est à …

« - Camp Rock ! Et oui ! Bonjour Mitchie.

« - Salut oncle Brown, dit mon copain.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle à manger, et j'ai un pincement au cœur, en songeant que d'ici une semaine, je reviendrais pour deux mois. En entrant je constate qu'un vrai repas de fête est prévu, et je note que mes parents et ceux de Sierra sont là. Kim m'explique par la suite que ses parents n'ont pas cru qu'elle l'aurait, et je lève les yeux au ciel. Le déjeuner est vraiment excellent et se passe merveilleusement bien. J'apprends par ailleurs plusieurs autres bonnes nouvelles. Le bonheur est donc total. La première est que Kim a décidé de s'inscrire ici cet été. Je ne serais donc pas toute seule. De plus Shane revient donner des cours ici. Et enfin la dernière bonne nouvelle vient de Brown lui-même.

« - Bon les amoureux, j'ai une super nouvelle pour vous, enfin pour toi Mitchie, vu que Shane est au courant depuis plus longtemps ! Comme vous êtes ensemble depuis presque un an, la loi qui interdit les relations prof-élèves, ne s'appliquent pas à vous, hors des cours ! Mais Shane, toujours pas de bisous quand tu donnes un cours par contre !

« - Ouais, et nous on passera la plupart de nos week-ends ici, enfin moi surtout, déclara Jason en regardant Kim qui bizarrement n'a rien à dire pour une fois.

Vous voulez mon avis ? Avant la fin de l'été, il se pourrait bien qu'il ne soit plus célibataire ! Après le repas, Mandy propose à Sierra de lui faire visiter le camp. Kim se joint à la balade et Nate et Jason les suivent. Pour ma part, j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger, vu que je suis dans les bras de mon copain. Ce qui est étrange, puisqu'habituellement, nous nous touchons à peine lorsque mes parents sont là, alors que là, il est assis sur le banc et a ses mains sur ma taille alors que je suis appuyée contre son torse. Je le sens se pencher vers mon oreille.

« - Et toi, ça te tente une petite balade ? Juste toi et moi ! Comme les deux amoureux qu'on est !

Je lui souris et accepte. Aussitôt, nous nous levons et prévenons tout le monde que nous partons nous balader. Il me prend la main et je me laisse conduire. Lorsque je comprends où il nous emmène, je souris et m'arrête. Il fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers moi. Sans un mot, je l'embrasse et nous reprenons la route. Rapidement, nous nous retrouvons sur le lieu de notre premier baiser. Face au lac. Je regarde l'endroit. On se sent vraiment en sécurité ici ! Comme coupé du monde, et après l'année que je viens de passer, ça me fait un bien fou. Nous entendons des pas et j'en conclus que le groupe de visiteurs passe. Shane me demande de rester silencieuse.

« - Et là, c'est l'endroit de mon frère et de ma future belle-sœur ! D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte qu'il la demande en mariage. Elle m'a promit que je serai sa demoiselle d'honneur, déclare Mandy avant de rire.

Les autres la rejoignent dans son fou rire, puis ils s'éloignent. Restés seuls, je regarde Shane.

« - Jurée, j'ai rien promis !

Il sourit puis, nous regardons l'étendue d'eau sans parler. C'est ce qu'il y a de bien avec lui. Je ne me sens pas obligée de meubler la conversation. Quelques minutes se passent, puis je dis :

« - Tu te rends compte que c'est ici, qu'on s'est embrassé la première fois ! D'ailleurs quand on y réfléchit, c'est un peu le lieu de nos premières fois. Enfin presque !

« - En effet ! On y a plus de souvenirs ici, que partout dans le camp ! Quoique la cuisine, le ponton et l'entrée de ma salle de cours ne sont pas mal non plus, ajoute-t-il taquin.

Je rougis lorsque je me rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé à ces trois endroits. Le soir où il m'a rendu mon collier, le ponton où nous nous sommes parlé la première fois sans que j'aie le visage plein de farine, et bien sûr l'entrée de sa salle où il m'a serré contre lui la première fois.

« - C'est vrai ! Si on devait résumer notre histoire en lieux, on pourrait dire : La cuisine, le ponton, ta salle de cours, l'observatoire, ta villa, la maison de vacance de tes parents et la maison de Dan et Sandra !

Il acquiesce et se rapprochant de moi, il chuchote :

« - C'est pour ça, que je tenais à revenir ici, pour ce que j'ai prévu. Oui parce que j'ai discuté avec Mandy hier soir, et elle m'a fait prendre conscience d'un fait irréfutable et pour ma défense, je dois te dire que j'ai jamais été fan de ce genre de discours ! Encore plus quand il y a des sentiments dans l'histoire !

Je soupire et ouvre de grands yeux ! Peut-être qu'il va me quitter finalement.

« - Je … J'ai essayé de te le dire l'autre fois au téléphone mais je n'ai pas réussi, et c'est tant mieux parce que ça m'aurait ennuyé de te le dire par téléphone interposé, alors que là … Nous sommes seuls, sans témoins ni inspecteurs, chuchota-t-il dans un sourire. … Je … Je t'aime Mitchie !

Je m'arrête de respirer ! J'étais vraiment à des kilomètres de ce qu'il voulait me dire. Je le regarde interloquée ! C'était donc ça qu'il voulait dire l'autre fois ? Un léger blanc s'installe et il me fixe son regard devenant inquiet de seconde en seconde. Je réalise à ce moment que je le fixe depuis deux minutes sans réactions. J'inspire un bon coup et l'embrasse doucement avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

« - Je t'aime aussi Shane !

FIN

---

Et voilà ! J'ai le bonheur d'avoir terminé cette fic et le malheur de vous annoncer, que c'était le dernier chapitre de ma suite ! Bon c'est pas parce que c'est le dernier chapitre, qu'il faut oublier de me laisser une tite review d'accord ? Au moins pour me dire que j'ai perdu quinze jours à l'écrire !

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS **: Et oui, j'en mets encore :p Juste pour vous prévenir que **chris87** m'a convaincue d'écrire encore une suite, à cette suite, et je voulais savoir si ça vous intéressez que je la poste ? Vous avez le droit de dire non naturellement, mais si jamais les oui l'emportent, je tiens à vous signaler avant que vu l'idée de base, je risque encore de les faire souffrir, mais promis aucune rupture n'est prévue même d'une heure ! :p **chris87** y a veillé avec soin, vous pouvez me croire ! ;) (Et c'est tant mieux non ?)

**PS'** : Oui, je sais, on voit souvent **chris87**, dans cette histoire mais hey, vous plaigniez pas, elle m'a filée de superbes idées !

**PS''** : (Et oui, comme l'autre fois, un tas de ps mdr) voilà, je voulais vous prévenir qu'avec **chris87**, on a écrit une fic toutes les deux sur cet univers, qui sera postée sous son nom, donc n'hésitez pas à aller la lire, elle en vaut réellement le coup ! Tout comme ses autres fics ! Vous pouvez me croire ! (Ouais, je fais un peu groupie, mais que voulez-vous, elle écrit super bien, donc …) N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur ses post, vous serez pas déçus !


End file.
